Two Hearts: Serenade
by Higure-san
Summary: It's a journey for both of them. For one, to search for his lost memories and the other, to fight for his rights. But with such forces against them, will they find each other's hearts again? eventual SasuNaru, cont. of Two Hearts, various side pairings
1. Awake

This is not a sequel to Two Hearts, but a continuation. Reason it's under a different fic is because I have a feeling that some people like the ending of Two Hearts just the way it is. For the new readers, I supposed you can go ahead and read this without reading TH first; most questions will be answered eventually in here (and just ping me if there's any curiousity)

Warnings: Expect some OOCness, unexpected things and unexpected pairings in this fic (will be revealed as we go along). And yes, there will be some yaoi goodness in later chapters, so don't read on if you have problems with it.

Summary: (cont. of Two Hearts) Find out how Sasuke and Naruto's lives turned after the accident (AU, multi-pairings)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & co- they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Unbeta-ed. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awake**

The news travelled fast; not even the rainy day outside could dampen it. It's probably expectable since the one involved in the accident was none other than one of the heirs to the Uchiha Customized Watches. The handsome young lad was not only famous due to his ruthlessness in business but also for his designs of the watches the company made.

Of course, it was always being compared to the next-in-line heir, Uchiha Itachi; who was also Sasuke's older brother and the first born in the Uchiha family.

However, amid the news about the accident whispered and talked about in the first class society, none of them bore the information about one Uzumaki Naruto.

It was like he was never existed.

**000**

With the news of the accident, people came and went to visit him in the hospital. But the whole 3 and half weeks Sasuke floated in and out of consciousness; never once he stayed awake long enough to acknowledge his visitors. He's being given the first class treatment and management at one of the best private hospital- even the wing that he's been placed was named after the Uchiha for the contribution they gave to the hospital to save the young Uchiha's life.

It was sunny outside today, but inside one particular room, the machines beep eerily; wires and tubes attached, almost crisscrossing on the arms, chest, nose and mouth of Uchiha Sasuke. He was no longer in the Intensive Care Unit and in fact had been stabilized for a couple of days. But still, he was still heavily monitored by the nurses and doctors.

There was no visitor yet today. The soft blue room was a bit colder than usual albeit the bright sunny day outside. A sudden intake of breath was heard beneath the oxygen mask; eyelids fluttered opened slowly and painstakingly-

Only to reveal warm black underneath it.

His throat was raw; hoarse and dry. Sasuke coughed as realization hit him- something had been shoved down his throat making his gag reflex kicked in. The moment the violent movement took place, his head and his whole body ached; ribs pushing his lungs inwards painfully.

Sasuke panicked.

Flashes of images ran before his eyes; choppy, blurry and too fast. The headache and aching and pain all over making him trashed- or at least he tried to trash against the memories that were being presented to him too fast; choking and drowning him till his eyes were prickling and tears gathered.

"Naruto!" he gasped; hands trying to reach out for something but his battered body refused to follow his every command. The panic and fears escalated.

The sudden changes made wild beeping noise, alerting the doctors and nurses outside the room. It was too loud for Sasuke; like something heavy was pounding against his eardrums, thumping against his skull and his headache worsen.

"Stop!" he pleaded silently; vocal chord refusing to produce any kind of sound.

Not a moment later, doctors and nurses rushed in, hovering over him and busying about him; checking every little thing. Something must have been given to him as his eyes suddenly rolled back and eyelids fluttering close again.

He fell into that blackness again, noises were shut down as everything ceased into non-existence.

Only one word he remembered before he gave into the slumber-

Naruto!

**000**

The next time Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open, blurry images of someone stepped into the room greeted him. He focused his eyes and it became clearer. The two figures in front of him suddenly stopped as he blinked his eyes.

"Sasuke… you're awake…" Iruka-sensei greeted him with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," Kakashi who was right behind Iruka nodded to him.

The raven-haired wanted to greet them too but his throat was raw. "Water…" he croaked and the teacher quickly helped him to get it. Iruka handed the glass as Kakashi propped Sasuke a bit higher on the bed.

Both males sat down on the chairs next to Sasuke's bed, waiting for the raven-haired to settle down.

Sasuke wetted his chapped, dry lips; noticing that he's wearing the same shade of soft blue hospital gown and the blanket that was drawn up to his chest pooled above his waist when Kakashi helped him up. He also felt a tight but comfortable bandage on his head, tubes and IV drips were present on both of his arms.

They were irritating but it couldn't be help at the moment, so Sasuke shrugged it off.

It took him a moment before he realized something was horribly wrong; he couldn't feel his legs. The touch sensation only gave him feedback till about his lower hips and then it's gone.

Sasuke gulped, swallowing the tears.

But even as the realization dawned on him, his mind was more worried about something- or rather someone else. Sasuke looked at Iruka pleadingly; black orbs fill with worries, fear and dread.

"Naruto…"

The room was suddenly eerie silent. Iruka bowed his head and Kakashi looked away. That alerted Sasuke as panic shot up.

"Naruto, where is he?! Is he okay?! Answer me!"

Tears gathered as Iruka and Kakashi kept silent. Sasuke feared for the worst; something inside him wilted away- very fast.

_Please no!!_

"Iruka-sensei… please! Tell me, where's Naruto?!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" Iruka made strangle and chocking noise. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered in agony.

Sasuke's eyes widen at this. No… No, this couldn't be happening! This was not _real_! Naruto was here somewhere!

When Iruka and Kakashi still giving him the silent treatment, Sasuke's black eyes dimmed. He didn't even realize that tears fell onto his ivory cheeks and down to his chin. It didn't matter if he could no longer walk anymore. It didn't matter if he was still alive.

It just didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

Because from that second on, Uchiha Sasuke had just died.

* * *

**TBC?**

Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Review please ♥ It will make me uber happy and feel loved ♥


	2. Dead Living Thing

Warnings: OOCness; expect some unexpected things and unexpected pairings; and yaoi goodness in later chapters- don't read on if it bothers you.  
Chapters will be longer starting Chapter 10/11

Disclaimer: Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dead living thing**

The journey back home from the hospital went like flashes before his eyes. He recalled distinctively how the doctors explained his condition to his father and how his father's face changed with so many emotions running through it; including anger. He could barely remember what the doctors' advices for him and there was a part where he agreed for the physiotherapy was it?

It all didn't matter to Sasuke now.

Naruto was gone and it was his fault. Tears pooling at the bottom black. It was all his fault. If only he didn't plan their anniversary vacation; if only he didn't take Naruto to that island!

If only he didn't push Naruto to accept his love again…

No… loving Naruto and being loved back by him was so far the best thing in Sasuke's life. He sobbed, shoulders shaking onto the pillow.

But it was his fault that Naruto was killed in the accident. Why couldn't he die along with Naruto? Didn't they come to the same conclusion that it was better to die together than lived without another?!

How could he live now?!

At the other side of the locked door, Mikoto held down her own tears. She had never seen his younger son suffered this much.

Was Naruto really that important to him?

To what depth was their bond?

**000**

"Uchiha Sasuke!" the door to his room was roughly pushed opened and an angry Uchiha Fugaku burst in, fist balled in anger. Behind him, from a distant there was a cry of his name.

Sasuke ignored the angry tone and stared ahead on the wall. Suddenly the collar of his shirt was bunched up in a fist and he was nose to nose with his father. Sasuke could literally see the fumes coming out from his father's ears. His face remained impassive.

"If you refused to go to the physiotherapy again the next time, I'll personally drag you out of this room and haul you to the hospital!" his father spat.

There was no reaction from Sasuke; even his arms limp lifelessly at his sides. That seemed to make Fugaku angrier. "You ungrateful child!" he slapped Sasuke so hard that the younger's neck twisted painfully at one side.

"Fugaku, stop! Please, Stop!" Mikoto ran in panic into the room, trying to pull his husband away from her younger child; her face pale with streaks of tears.

Fugaku let go of Sasuke in anger, making the younger Uchiha fell onto the floor. He did nothing to make himself more comfortable on the carpeted floor.

"Tell your favourite son here that if he refused to go to another physio session, I'll make sure that he really can't walk for the rest of his life!" Fugaku hissed and turned angrily, striding out of the room.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto ran to him and helped the paralysed man onto the bed again. It was hard, since Sasuke made no move to help himself but a mother's determination and work finally paid off as she pulled the blanket up on his chest. By the end of it, Mikoto was sweating profusely and her arms and back were aching.

"Sasuke…" she sat at the side of the bed; same ivory hand caressed the pink cheek that was now starting to bruise. "Sasuke… look at me, sweetheart…" Sasuke gave no response and it broke her heart. Crystal tears fell again; Mikoto hardened her heart- she had to stay strong for Sasuke.

"Sasuke… please… the doctor said your legs are not permanently paralysed… they can walk again with physiotherapy… You must not give up now, sweetheart, there's still a hope for you to walk…" Mikoto knew exactly what made her son broken like this but she couldn't even say the name in this manor- the name was like a taboo; even the mention of anything close to that man would make Fugaku lashed in anger.

"Please, sweetheart… you break my heart by doing this… it's like you're not alive anymore…" Mikoto hugged her son desperately, willing Sasuke to show any type of emotion.

But she found none, and that made the tears fell down faster each second.

_I don't want to live anymore, Okaasan…_

**000**

Finally he gave in. Sasuke went to the physiotherapy sessions because his mother pleaded him constantly, day and night; non-stopped.

It took them 4 years before Sasuke could finally walk without limping. His mental state however, never changed. Even if it had, it was his obsession of making and designing watches. Somehow, Sasuke found solace working with the little screws and gadgets or sketching new designs. Everyone let him; his father stopped yelling at him, his brother stopped insulting him and his mother watched him from afar, not knowing if it was best or not.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mikoto!" Fugaku snapped one day. "We will not send him to any shrink! He's fine the way he is now!"

Mikoto wanted to argue back, but she feared him. So she left it at that, hoping somehow one day a miracle would happen.

Sasuke worked night and day, dark rings forming under his eyes, making them look bigger somehow. Up on the first floor of the manor, there was a room that had been converted into a workshop- that was where Sasuke spent most of his time.

Every time his pen glided across the paper, it was inspired by the thought of Naruto. Somewhere, somehow, his hand-made watches had traces of Naruto, even if it was very tiny. Every time his pale fingers worked, the sense of guilt built.

Until when the guilt was so unbearable, he even tried to take his own life. Sasuke knew that week his father and older brother were away; there was an annual international showcase of exclusive watches in Switzerland called BaselWorld Watch and Jewellery Show and the Uchiha Customized Watches was involved in the exhibition. What he didn't know was his mother came back after a day due to not feeling well.

It was more like her maternal instinct kicked in. And she was right when she saw her younger son sprawled on the bathroom floor- the bottle of paracetamol was empty. Had it been a few hours late, Sasuke would have died of overdose.

The news never left the hospital. There was an agreement she made with the doctors and also the staff of the manor so that both the other Uchiha men wouldn't know about it. Since the lady of the manor had always treated the staff with generosity and kindness, they abide to her request.

That was also the only time where Mikoto succeed in taking Sasuke to the shrink. He was prescribed a strong anti-depressant and Mikoto had somehow secretly given his son the medication without the knowledge of Fugaku and Itachi.

As long as nobody mentioned _the_ name to Fugaku, he was content with the way Sasuke was now. The second heir wasn't as important as the first one anyway; his role was only to support Itachi and he could do so from home now.

So it didn't matter much;

Not even the littlest guilt forming mattered, because it was quickly crushed as he thought how his son had deceived him for years prior to the accident.

* * *

**TBC  
****Next: **A visit from Sasuke's ex-college-mates 

Remember, reviews and comments make me feel loved! ♥ XD


	3. Friends

Warnings: Standard warnings apply. Also, Juugo and Suigetsu are in here and will be in this till the end. If you don't read the manga, I hope I'm not spoiling anything in here.  
Chapters will be longer starting Chapter 10/11. This will be the shortest chapter in this fic- that's a promise

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends **

"Maam…" the butler came into the salon to where Mikoto was sitting and reading a magazine; a tray of tea and biscuits was placed on the coffee table next to her.

"Yes?"

"There're two young gentlemen at the door. They claimed they are Sasuke-dono's friends from university. They ask if they could see him."

Mikoto looked around. "Is the Master in at the moment?" she asked the butler without answering the man's question.

"He has a business at the bank; saying he'll be back in an hour."

"What about Itachi?"

"He's entertaining clients at the golf club, Maam…"

Mikoto hesitated for a while. Ever since the accident 4 years ago, no one was allowed to see Sasuke unless upon permission of Fugaku or Itachi; even Mikoto didn't have that kind of power.

"Please send them in here; I'll entertain them while waiting for Master to come home. Bring in two cups of tea and some biscuits too, if you may?"

The butler nodded and turned to attend to the order.

They were chatting animatedly when the butler announced that Uchiha-sama had arrived home. The two younger men stood up, bowed.

"Hozuki Suigetsu," one with light straight hair introduced himself.

"Edwards Juugo, Sir. Nice to meet you," the one with spiky blond hair shook Fugaku's hand. Fugaku gave a small smile to the one named Juugo.

"Edwards as in Edwards International?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good; nice to meet you too. I believe your company had one of our limited edition once."

Juugo nodded. "It was for my grandfather's birthday gift; very priceless, Sir."

"I look forward doing business with Edwards International again."

"So do I, Uchiha-sama," Juugo gave a small smile.

"I was told that you are friend with my son?"

"We are. If you permit, we'd like to visit him. It's been years since we graduated and last saw each other." It was a white lie; of course they met once a while after Sasuke had come back and began working with his family, but Fugaku didn't need to know that.

"Sure. Sasuke never told me that he has friend of such great influence in business field."

"That's a very high complement, Sir. I'm honoured."

Fugaku nodded. "I'll let the butler show you where Sasuke's room is. Please take a seat first. If you may excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama," both Juugo and Suigetsu bowed and trailed their eyes on the Uchiha's head walking out of the room. Mikoto dutifully followed her husband. She gave a warm smile; eyes shining with hopes.

It wasn't long before both friends were showed up to Sasuke's room. The butler closed the door as the two friends looked at one raven-haired man so engrossed in his work over at the table near the wide window that he didn't notice their presence.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu called. The shoulder of the said man stiffened. He slowly turned and what Juugo and Suigetsu saw shocked them.

The lights of determination and life were gone from the black eyes. In fact they looked dead. The healthy ivory of Sasuke's skin turned to ash-colour and again it looked dead. Dark rims surrounded the dark eyes, making they looked bigger. And it certainly didn't help with the hollow shape of Sasuke's cheek.

"What the hell has happened to you?!" Suigetsu whispered, still shock.

The shock in Sasuke's eyes dimmed as he shrugged. He hadn't seen his good friends from universities for quite a number of years and he certainly didn't expect to see them now.

Sasuke turned back to his work. How did they get in anyway? It wasn't like he was allowed many visitors.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu hissed, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder to turn him around to face them. "What the fuck is going on?!"

There was a heavy silent as Sasuke remained tight-lipped.

* * *

**TBC  
****Next:** And Sasuke spoke about it for the first time. Juugo and Suigetsu looked at each other, a plan forming in their heads. 


	4. He Spoke

**Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: He spoke**

There was a heavy silent. Finally Juugo spoke, voice as calm as ever; not like Suigetsu who was not only confused, but angry at the man. Back then, Sasuke was like a leader in their small group. But that was almost 10 years ago. Could Sasuke change that much?

"We heard about your accident from Karin a few years back. She said she was only allowed to visit you twice; and that was a year after you were out of the hospital. From what we were told, nobody was allowed to visit you while you were in the hospital apart from your family and close family friends. Want to fill us in?"

"Yeah! I came to see you after that, did you know that?! Apparently I wasn't of your 'social status' so it was not believable that I'm your friend! Who came up with that shit?"

Sasuke looked away. He really wasn't in a mood to explain things to anyone; especially not now.

"Sasuke… I wasn't in the country when you had the accident; and if it wasn't for Karin, who apparently had some royal blood and used her influence to see you, we wouldn't know exactly what has happened. The news only revealed that you had a tragic accident and you were recovering. They didn't reveal anything else." Juugo explained softly.

"And then there was this shit saying I wasn't allowed to visit you. Do you know how painful it was to wait for Juugo to come back and formed a little plan to come here?" Suigetsu interjected.

At this Sasuke looked up, confusion was evident in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he croaked. Even from the sound of it Juugo and Suigetsu knew that his voice wasn't put in so much use.

Suigetsu sighed. "After I was kicked out from your house, I went to see Karin to see if she knows anything. Well, let's just say you should have told us that your family is such a dick when it comes to social status and things like that. You never seem much of that kind of a person back then, so we had no ideas."

"When I came back, Suigetsu suggested I made some business connection with your father. My grandfather's birthday was coming up so I suggested to my family to make a customized watch for him. That's how we gain your father's 'trust'."

"Why didn't you come during that time?" The fact that his friends would do something like that sparked an amusement in Sasuke. He hadn't felt this kind of curiosity for a long time.

"Juugo here got busy. He had just taken over his father's business and that took up some time. Sorry for the delay."

Again, there was a heavy silent.

"So…. Do you want to fill us in on what happened since the accident?" the light-haired man was never the patient one.

Sasuke hesitated. Though he was good friends with them once, everything's changed. He didn't want to commit to anything anymore. His hand unconsciously trailed to the pendant on his neck.

"Come on, Sasuke. Just tell us the general things… You don't need to tell us anything specific." Suigetsu pressed.

"I… I was involved in an accident after my break. I became paralysed after that, but I can walk now… That's about it, really…"

"Did you have trauma or something from the accident? It seems like you haven't been under the sun for a long time?" the lean man asked again.

"I just don't feel like going out…"

"Really?" there was an amusement tone in Suigetsu's voice. Even Juugo watched Sasuke with interest. Juugo looked at Suigetsu and vice versa. They knew Sasuke hid something else and they were determined to find out. Both made themselves comfortable on the set of sofas at one corner of the room; but not before dragging Sasuke along.

"You know we knew you better than that, Sasuke… Spill."

Sasuke looked up; shockingly there was a plea in his eyes. "You said you won't ask anymore question."

"At least make your story believable."

Back then when they were still studying, it took Sasuke quite a while to open up with the group. Eventually Sasuke warmed up to them and started telling his own side of stories, ideas and suggestions. So if they had to repeat the same process again, they would.

"I killed him…" suddenly Sasuke whispered. His head was bowed so the two couldn't see his reaction.

"What?" "Who?" Both Suigetsu and Juugo voiced at the same time.

"Naruto…" It was weird to hear the name rolling on his tongue again. It was even more awkward to hear the name in his ears. All these years the name had only been played in his mind; with unbearable guilt attached to it.

"Naruto…" Juugo tried to remember. The name indeed sounded familiar.

"Isn't that the guy you always talked about when we were back in college?" Suigetsu tapped his chin. The sparks in Juugo's eyes showed that he too remembered. "But didn't you say you had lost touch with him?"

"I met him after I came home…"

Two sets of eyes widened. That was something new. They did meet on social dinners after Sasuke got home- mostly when the four of them were around in the same area but Sasuke never mentioned anything about it.

"You never mentioned it- not once. Did you guys get together again?" Suigetsu asked, glad that Sasuke finally found someone to lighten up his heart. Sasuke did indeed talk a lot about Naruto. But after a couple of years, the chirpy stories from Sasuke died down as he failed to locate the blond. Sasuke became somewhat cold after that. When Sasuke refused to talk about Naruto back then, they left it at that; thinking it was better to avoid any questions regarding the man.

Sasuke nodded, but he could feel lumps in his throat. "But I killed him," he managed to say it after a while.

"What do you mean?" Juugo finally voiced out. Sasuke let out a shaky breath, fighting to regain his composure. No one, not even his mother had seen him break down and he was not about to do so in front of these men.

"That accident… I was on the island- our 3rd anniversary vacation with him… We… We got onto the mainland and somehow the news that I was with him leaked out to my father. He waited for us at the jetty; a few policemen were with him. We were running away from them and that's when the accident happened. H-He died…"

Suigetsu and Juugo were stunned. There wasn't any mention in the news about Naruto involved in the accident at all. So, how could someone died when he wasn't even there.

"Sasuke… the news said you were the only one in that accident…"

"They lied!" Sasuke hissed. "Everyone! Everyone was paid to keep quiet about it! Do you know what scandal it would bring my family if the news about me- the famous heir of Uchiha Customize Watches is a homo?! Do you know how shameful my father will be?! Do you?!" tears of anger and pent-up frustration glistened in Sasuke's black orbs. Years of anger and sadness were spilled out in front of Suigetsu and Juugo. They realized Sasuke was holding back- holding too much back inside of him and it was eating him away.

"And that's the reason why you never said a word, not even to us about your relationship with Naruto?" Juugo finally said after a while. Sasuke nodded; looking away.

Suigetsu snorted. "You have a fucked-up family here, Leader,(1)" he said, using the nickname they dubbed him back then.

"It doesn't matter anymore… Naruto died and it was my fault…"

"You wish you had died with him too, didn't you?" Out of the four of them, Juugo was one who was the quietest, the calmest after Sasuke and the most perceptive one.

"I killed him…"

"No, it's not! It was an accident, Sasuke! If Naruto is still al-"

"Don't you even dare to say it!" Sasuke hissed. "I don't want to hear craps about 'if Naruto is alive'. The fact is he's not, okay?! And it was my fault that he was killed. God, I was so selfish! If I didn't bring him on that vacation, then only he's still alive till now!"

"Sasuke… You need to let go…" Suigetsu sighed. How long this man had felt guilty? And why the hell wasn't anyone do anything?

Sasuke shook his head.

"I agree," Juugo said. "We need to get you out of here. This place is eating you away." He added firmly and Suigetsu nodded.

"I don't need to go anywhere. If you guys have done, I have watches to make." Sasuke stood up and walked to his desk.

The other two looked at each other. They couldn't let this go on anymore. If they had to drag Sasuke out with fights, they would. Time to talk to the lady of the manor- she was the only one in the family who seemed to be the sane one and the most concerned of Sasuke's wellbeing.

"Alright… We'll leave you now, Sasuke. But mark our words, we'll be back…" Suigetsu said with conviction. Sasuke merely shrugged them off.

* * *

(1) Inspired by Shirohane's 'Leader is…' series  
**  
TBC  
****Next:** Azure Eyes 


	5. Azure Eyes

**A/N:** For those who are curious why the chapters are short: When I first wrote this, I didn't know how I was going to go about the plot, so I kept the chapters short in case I needed to go back for editing. I apologize if it's an inconvenience; Chapters will be longer starting Chapter 10/11, in the meantime, bear with me for a while, okay?

To insignificant: I hope above explanation explained about the short chapters. As for Sasuke, yup he's OOC to fit the plot. And as I said earlier, keep your fingers crossed for the unexpected things in here; oh, and thank you for your review, it's perfectly okay with me ;-)  
To moogle: Thanks! –beams- I'll continue updating as long as people want me to. XD

Disclaimer: Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 5: Azure Eyes**

At the other side of the country, far on the south side, there was a small town along the shoreline. The Elementary School was situated more into the inland, a bit more off from the near beach; obviously due to the safety of the children.

It was the lunch time and the children were roaming around the school to find good spots for eating. However in one class, the students refused to go out; so engrossed with their teacher's tale. It was like this from the moment this new teacher began teaching about a year ago; his warmth radiated across the room and it caught the children's attention.

Hence the lunch time period was used as informal teaching for communication and society skills and nutrition information- the informal teaching of basic daily life skills.

Today however, the teacher had his own agenda to discuss- there was an upcoming Open Day at the centre of the town, serving to promote the town for tourists. As it turned out, they were to perform a play on the day. It came out as a joke between the teacher and the students but now the little children were adamant to perform their own theatrical skills. Not wanting to disappoint his class, he agreed to the whole thing, taking full responsible of the show.

Most of his students were eating their 'bento' lunches, prepared by their mothers; but their eyes and minds were alert on the heated discussion that took place. The male teacher stood up straight, stretching his legs before leaning back against his desk. He crossed his arms; a thoughtful look laced with amusement was seen on his face.

"Sensei, I suggest Kiyoshi-chan takes Tama-kun's place," one dark haired girl with ponytail raised up her hand. Tama-kun, the supposedly lead actor for the play caught a nasty flu recently and it made him lost a lot of practice.

"But Kiyoshi-chan is so shy, he couldn't act if his life depends on it!" another girl glared, disagreed. "I suggest Akira-kun!" she beamed, flushing slightly as she stole a glance at the young prodigy in the class.

"Kiyoshi-chan is much much much more cuter than Akira-kun, you dumb," a third girl by the window chirped in.

"No he's not!" the second girl defended, annoyed that her suggestion was rejected. "Akira-k-"

"Children! Children, calm down please…" the teacher rubbed his temple. This was not going well at all after all. They really needed a fast solution; time was ticking off and there were still a lot to be settled.

"We're not children, sensei. We're 8 and that's close to teenagers!" A boy with golden wheat blond hair challenged the teacher.

"Right…" the teacher sighed. "I'm sorry, Kisho-kun(1)… Now, let's just get this clear. Kiyoshi-kun, do you want to take Tama-kun's place?" bright azure eyes looked at the shy boy. The boy shook his head, cheeks turning pink at the handsome teacher. One third of the girls in the class whined.

"Akira-kun? What about you?" the blue-eyed teacher turned to another boy at the back of the class. "Do you mind taking Tama-kun's place as the lead actor?" Somehow, the boy reminded him of something. He shrugged it off. Nothing was important as this now.

The dark-haired boy shrugged. "I don't mind, Naruto-sensei; though I prefer working backstage."

"I'll let you; if only Tama-kun is here. As it is, he's sick, so he'll take your job and you take his, okay?" Naruto-sensei grinned; knowing the grin had a power to persuade the children.

"Okay… I supposed… It can't be helped." The boy agreed, sighing a bit; half of the class cheering. He didn't mind working on-stage; he just hated being cooed and squealed at. Especially by the girls; whose minds were a lot more on boys and other things compared to studying. Fools…

"Alright! That settles it then," Naruto-sensei's grin got wider. "I have a spare copy of the script and you can take it from me after school. We'll resume practicing after school today, alright?"

There was a loud chorus of 'yes' inside the class.

"Right. Now, on to the costume…" Naruto-sensei straightened up his posture; and the discussions proceed despite the fact that the lunchtime was over and he was supposed to teach his class maths.

**000**

Naruto plopped onto his chair in the staff room ungraciously. It was really a tiring day and he felt like sleeping here, in the school. The door was opened then, revealing a long dark haired female teacher, walking quietly inside.

"Hinata-sensei," Naruto greeted, giving his colleague a small tired smile.

Hinata flushed, nodding a bit shyly at him. "H-How's the play going on?"

"Er… good, I guess. Lots of ideas and arguments though, but it's all good. Akira-kun, the one's replacing Tama-kun is really good. He should pursue his career in acting."

"He's only 8, Naruto-sensei… Acting might not be what he wants…"

"Ack! I told you to stop calling me that, Hinata-chan. Naruto is just enough, no need to add suffix there," he winked.

The pink tinge on Hinata's cheeks flared. "A-Alright, Naruto-se- Naruto-kun…" she stuttered.

"Well… at least that sounds better… I feel so old with you calling me sensei."

The door was suddenly opened and an older male coming in with a loud "Uzumaki Naruto!" Two pairs of eyes turned to look at the new comer.

"Iruka!" Naruto's eyes widen, remembering something. "Crap! I'm sorry! I had a drama practice with my class today and it sort of slipped my mind!"

"Ramen slipped off you mind?" Iruka rolled his eyes. "That's not you."

"Hey! The children are very enthusiastic with the play, okay? They sort of distracted me from my drug!"

"Right…. So, you're still up for it? I think Kakashi's already waiting for us there," his hands perched on his waist; feet tapping impatiently.

"Oh, things I would do for ramen!" Naruto sighed dramatically. "Hold on a second, I need to check what books I need to grade tonight…" Naruto gathered the things he needed to bring home and then he stood up, grinning widely with a pile of books in his hands. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Aren't you going to invite Hinata here too, Naruto? That's rude you know, talking about eating and yet leaving without inviting her."

Naruto had a decency to look sheepish and scratched his head, embarrassed. "You want to join us? Kakashi, Iruka and I are having our usual weekly ramen eat-out tonight and it'll be fun!"

"I'd love to, Naruto-kun… But I promised my family to have dinner at home."

"Okay… your lost then! Bye, Hinata-chan!"

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun; Iruka-sensei," Hinata bowed as the two males walked out.

* * *

(1) Names chosen to fit their character. And yes, I borrowed Kisho from asashouryuu's TUC. Just for your interest: Akira- Intelligent, Kisho- one who knows his own mind, Kiyoshi- the quiet one and Tama- a jewel. Similar thing like this will come up in later chapters too. 

**TBC  
****Next: **Three teachers, one dinner, a long conversation. And pairings will be revealed too. Can you guess? XD


	6. Three Teachers

Pairings (so far): SasuNaru, HinaNaruSaku, KakaIruKaka. I did give a warning of unexpected pairings since the first chapter, so no flaming me, okay?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Three Teachers**

Naruto slurped his nth bowl of ramen non-too gently. No matter how many times they had been with him for a treat of ramen at Ichiraku, it always amused them at how enthusiastic and ecstatic Naruto could get with the simple noodle.

That had never changed despite everything, somehow.

"So, I heard you're coaching a play for the town's Open Day?" Kakashi asked lazily. His sleepy looking eyes trained on Naruto next to him.

"Yeah, well, the kids want it. Who am I to refuse?" Naruto wiped the broth that leaked out at the corner of his mouth; grinning apologetically like a child. Kakashi could only shake his head; amused, entertained and disbelieved at the immature manner.

"Everything's going well? Do you need help?" Iruka asked in concern.

"Not at the moment, nope. But I could use a hand though in supervising the play. Some of the girls got googly eyes over Akira-kun when he's practicing. Not so much has been done in their respective tasks… Girls these days… And to think they are only eight! I say the media's at fault you know? All that nonsense in the tv…" Naruto shook his head.

Kakashi chuckled. "That's the reality, Naruto… I have to give extra-classes for the final year students. I'm afraid I can't help you but I'd love to see the outcome of the play," he winked. Naruto rolled his eyes; apart of him wanted to accuse Kakashi for escape route he chose against volunteering to help him.

"Well, I can come and give you a hand on some days after school," Iruka offered.

"Thanks… that'll be much appreciated!" Naruto gave a relief grin. He could handle his class really, but it would result to similar things like today- he'd forgotten ramen!

"So…. What about you?" Kakashi drawled lazily after a while.

"Mmmm? What do you mean?" Naruto wiped another trail of broth that leaked out. This time Iruka shook his head; Naruto could be an 8-year-old when it came to slurping noodles. He handed the younger male a tissue; which Naruto mumbled thanks and took it gratefully.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Even the girls in your class are showing some interest towards the opposite gender. Don't you have any?" he grinned mischievously at Naruto.

"Ehhh?! I thought we went over this many times before- I'm still courting Sakura-chan! She's a bit hard to please though but it's alright; I'm a very patient man!" Naruto huffed out his chest.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at this; Almost 30 and still oblivious to the looks other female sent him. "I think what Kakashi meant was… Have you ever given a thought about Hinata?" Iruka supplied.

Naruto chocked at this. Kakashi had to pat his back. "Here, drink some water," he gave Naruto the cup of water. The blond teacher took it with a gratitude look and quickly drank down the noodles that were stuck in between his oesophagus and windpipe.

"Iruka! Don't joke about that!" Naruto said in between his coughs.

"We're not joking, Naruto…" Kakashi grinned when he saw Iruka looked away guilty. It was the brown eyed teacher's idea to bring up the subject again with Naruto. Kakashi was just a pawn to point it out. "Aren't you aware of the look Hinata has been given you for the past year? I think she has a crush on you."

"What?! No way! Hinata's like a little sister too me!"

Kakashi and Iruka sighed. "Naruto, we know that Hinata's a couple of years younger than you but it doesn't mean she's like a younger sister to you. You're 27, Naruto… Maybe it's time to think about settling down with a family?" Iruka asked.

"Well… 27 is still young. 'Sides, you two are perfectly fine," Naruto pouted.

"We don't need to find girlfriends, baka!" Iruka thwacked Naruto's head.

"Yeah, yeah! Because you've got each other!" Naruto's face scrunched up. Ever since he found out about the two teachers' relationship, something akin to horror and amusement filled him in. He had nothing against same-sex relationship, but it was just awkward knowing two people closest two you; whom you considered almost parents (and even lived with them!) were ones.

4 years ago, Kakashi and Iruka decided it was best to take Naruto away from his hometown. They travelled for quite a bit; Naruto was still dazed, confused and scared due to the trauma of the accident. And then came the vital decision- what Naruto wanted to do next. Since the two males accompanied him were his high school teachers- according to them- he too then decided to become a teacher.

They agreed, saying that Naruto was doing part-time course before the accident; Naruto took their words for it- Maybe that was the reason he wanted to do it.

So Naruto applied for the teaching course- and now he had his own class to teach. Unlike Iruka and Kakashi who were teaching high school; Naruto taught Elementary School students. He liked kids and was really good with them; and somehow kids loved him- his warmth and sunny disposition; so the chemistry between them worked well.

It was also Naruto's decision to settle somewhere near the beach. For some reason, he found solace looking at the waves and the blue sea.

It calmed him down- bringing him the peace that was unique to his own mind.

"I just don't understand how someone like Sakura-chan can resist my charm! Can't she see how attractive I am?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi and Iruka laughed loudly at this. Naruto pouted- he hated it when the two older men teamed up against him.

"Naruto… Maybe Sakura looks at you as her younger brother, just at how you look at Hinata as your younger sister!"

The horror expression Naruto was giving them was just hilarious as they laughed again, attracting the owner of the ramen bar. He neared them to take part of the interesting conversation.

"No!! That can't be it! Sakura-chan must love me back!" Naruto paled.

"Sakura? Haruno-sensei, you mean? She's very beautiful, ne? She should be a model rather than a doctor!" the owner, Teuchi grinned.

"She is, isn't she?!" Naruto beamed at this; his blue eyes looked at his ramen dreamily, clearly not thinking about the wonderful ramen he had but rather a pretty rosette of the town.

"Naruto…" Iruka shook his head. When would he realize that Sakura didn't have the same feelings as him?

**000**

Naruto switched off the study light in his room, rubbing his tired eyes after marking so many books. He glanced at the clock near his bed and saw the short hand pointed to 11 and the long hand was a little after 4.

It was time to sleep; Naruto yawned, feeling sleepiness making his lids heavy.

But as soon as his was on the fluffy pillow and the blanket was up on his chest, Naruto's eyes blinked, sleep washed away as he thought about what Iruka and Kakashi had said to him tonight.

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes. No. No, he wasn't just thinking about that! Hinata's very much like a younger sister; it would be like incest to him- ewww!!

Naruto pondered, looking at the stars outside. The dark night sparkled with bright starts somehow reminded him of Hinata. Sure she was sweet and very pretty. Okay, and maybe he did notice some subtle signs Hinata was giving him, but he thought they were just his imagination.

As it was, it wasn't his imagination after all. Maybe he should consider her feelings and give her a chance. She was one of the nicest people he had ever met and she radiated such gentleness that you feel as though you have to lower down your voice to speak to her. Hinata was just like that; very well mannered, soft spoken and graceful girl.

But Hinata came from a very respectable family in the area and somehow at the back of Naruto's mind, he feared having any kind of romantic relationship with people like that.

Someone ordinary like Sakura-chan would suffice.

And Naruto fell asleep like that; all thoughts were gone as soon as his lids closed.

**

* * *

TBC**

Just a curious question (you can voice out your opinion, but no flame please); Can I put this on hiatus for a while to give space for A Tale of a Love to finish? Or do you want me to keep continuing this too while I'm updating that? Either way, your choice; I'll leave it up to your decision and I have no problem with each option XD


	7. Courting Sakura

Hope this chapter gives some hints of the question people asked me about Naruto.

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed. Pairings as stated as the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Courting Sakura**

The blue-eyed blond walked purposely into the lift and pressed 6. He got out on the said floor and turned left, pushing the glass door opened at the end of the corridor.

"I have an appointment with Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said at the receptionist. The lady nodded and checked him in. "He's in room 4; follow me please."

When the door's closed, Naruto grinned foxily and sat down opposite the white-haired doctor. Jiraiya-sensei looked up. "The usual examination?" he asked for Naruto's consent, putting down the pen he was holding and closing down the file that he was reading. The blond nodded and made way to the narrow brown-coloured bed against the wall. Jiraiya pulled the curtain, shielding Naruto away from the other side of the room, in case the nurses came in. He checked on Naruto's mental state examination, physical examination and a thorough neurological examination. All in all, it took almost 15 minutes.

"Well… still no changes," Jiraiya commented, pushing the curtain away again and he took his seat as he gestured Naruto to do the same. Jiraiya took a large thin envelope and took out a couple of brain scan of Naruto's and put them on the lighted box on the wall next to him. "This came in yesterday," Jiraiya informed him, tapping his chin critically. Naruto turned to look at the scans as though he knew what he was looking for, nodding to Jiraiya's statement.

Jiraiya hummed after a while; "I really see no point of having these kinds of appointment, Naruto. There are no changes and no abnormalities showed in the scans. Aren't you satisfied with how you are right now or something?"

Naruto hesitated, the grin was gone. "No... That's not it, really. I'm happy with how I am now… It's just that it's awkward, you know? There's like a loophole in the past and it sort of makes me unsure of my own identity."

"I'm afraid that's not the area of my expertise, Naruto. But I can refer you to a psychologist if you want to talk about this more deeply though," Jiraiya offered, pitying the man.

Naruto chuckled. "That sounds like I'm crazy or something."

"Not crazy, you idiot! You have some issues you need to work on and it's best to talk about it with an expert. I can lend an ear, but I can't give you any solutions."

Naruto shrugged. "I'll think about it. But at the moment I think I'm fine. I have a good life now and in a way this is like a new start for me so who cares what had happened in the past, right?"

"Well, if you think about it like that, I can't stop you. But really, Naruto, just give me a call if you change your mind."

"Sure. This means I no longer have to make any appointment to see you, right?"

"Yup. You are officially no longer my patient anymore." Jiraiya mirrored the same enthusiastic smile as Naruto's.

Naruto grinned. "Good! I'll see you around, old man!" Naruto said and laughed when Jiraiya scolded him.

**000**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to the strawberry blond woman a few feet away from him. He watched the pretty rosette; her bright emerald eyes clashed strikingly beautiful with her pinkish hair, making them stood out more. Sakura-sensei had a rose hue on her cheeks when people on the ward heard the loud call and turned to watch them. "Naruto!"

"You're still on your shift?" Naruto asked as he neared the vascular surgeon in front of the receptionist desk; oblivious of the wave of embarrassment he caused.

"I'm just finishing now. If you'd like to wait for me near the lift, I won't be a moment."

"It's okay, I'll wait here."

"Err… right… okay." Sakura turned to do some last minute job and went into the doctor's room to get her coat and bag. She emerged out after a minute; gone the white coat and stethoscope. "We're all set now. Come on."

Sakura asked about Naruto's check up- usually he would be in the hospital for that particular reason and he told her that he no longer had to see Jiraiya any longer. "But that doesn't mean I won't come here anymore, Sakura-chan. I'll wait till you work is done and send you home."

Sakura smiled, touched at his warmth and concern. Sometimes she had to cover emergency night-shift and when she finished, it was nearing midnight. Naruto was very worried and concerned for her safety when he heard about it; often he came to company Sakura home, just to make sure she would be alright.

"Well, you don't need to wait for me everyday, Naruto. I'm used to it; it was a lot worse when I was a junior doctor. Besides, this is a very safe town."

"But you could never know what's going to happen. I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks, Naruto, I really appreciate it; but I'm a grown woman. And you have to go to work early too every morning. Oh! I heard you're coaching a play for the Open Day! How's that coming?"

Naruto frowned. He hated it when she changed topic like this. He really wanted to get the message across to her- that he wanted her but she had always avoided it. Nevertheless, he put on his famous grin. "It's coming along really well. Just wait till the day- you'll be impressed with my class."

"You're really fond of them, aren't you?" Sakura smiled warmly at him. Naruto was good with kids; and he would make a good father. But she's not looking at settling down any time soon and she didn't want to hold him back. Her career came first at the moment. Naruto deserved someone better.

"I am…" there was a distant warm look in Naruto's eyes, lips upturned in a fond smile. "They bring the childish side of me," Naruto said softly; Sakura could feel the warmth and gentleness from Naruto. Thing like this made her heart melt for this blond. She had never seen him angry; even when she repeatedly hurt him unintentionally.

Sakura looked on the floor guiltily.

"You know what? Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us." The rosette heard herself say.

Naruto's eyes were back in focus, widening slightly. "Really?" he breathed. "L-Like… a date or something."

"Not a date, Naruto- as friends who enjoy each other's company immensely. Come one, we've been on dinner together lots of time," Sakura said carefully, not wanting to plant seed of useless hope.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of other people as well. This is the first time it'll be just the two of us."

"We can have lots of it in the future if you behave," Sakura grinned, teasing note present in her voice.

"Y-You mean…" Naruto's cheeks burned. "You accepted my offer? To be my girlfriend?"

Sakura sighed. Trust Naruto to mistake her every sentence as a sign that she accepted his offer. "As a good friend, Naruto, not girlfriend. I believe we've been having this discussion a lot- you're my best friend and I'm not ready to be in any kind of romantic relationship any time soon- I have an ambition I want to reach first."

Naruto's face fell. Yeah, he's been rejected quite a number of time. But he was not about to give up now! A smile crept onto his lips. "Well, I'll wait till forever if I have too, Sakura-chan; I told you that a lot of time too and one day you _will_ say yes to me. Just you wait! It's a promise!"

Sakura smiled, torn between affectionate for his enthusiasm and irritated at his persistence. She was a bout to reply him when a sudden familiar aura and light-hearted chuckle joined them.

"Well, well, well… Someone's enthusiastic today!" A new voice greeted them from their behind.  
Naruto knew that voice too well.

Sakura sighed. This was not going to be pretty… Men!

* * *

**TBC  
****Next:** Enter Sai-sensei; 'Annoying Smile' 


	8. Annoying Smile

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Annoying Smile**

Both of them turned to the newcomer at their back. One tall black-haired man in a white coat smiled, eyes curving in a perfect shape of inverted 'u'. "Evening, Sakura, Naruto," the doctor bowed slightly with a mocking smile.

"Sai!" Naruto hissed. "Go away!"

"Ouch… that hurts, Naruto-kun." Sai-sensei said, still smiling; Naruto's word gave him no affect like he claimed.

"Well, I'm not going to talk to you if all you want to do is annoying the hell out of me," Naruto pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Sakura sighed again. Really, one was a doctor, and another was a teacher but both could bicker like little kids!

Sai walked towards them and sling one hand on Naruto's tense shoulder and placed another one on Sakura's. He forced both to walk along with him when he stepped forward on the shiny tiles of the floor.

"I overheard you two are going on a dinner tonight… You're going to leave me out? My heart bleeds, you know…" Sai said in a teasing hurt voice. Naruto rolled his eyes. Why must Sai always be like this?

"You always overheard everything, Sai-_sensei._ You're even a worse gossip-spreader than a woman!" the blond said in sarcasm, trying to wring away from Sai's tight grip but it was fruitless.

Sai gave a mocking hurt and shocked gasped. "I never spread gossips! I only merely collect them and share it with my good friends- which happen to be you two!" Naruto rolled his eyes again, arms still crossing defensively.

Sakura shook her upcoming headache slightly. "Don't you have a night-shift, Sai-_sensei_?" She asked with a warning tone.

"Oh… you're right… That's the only reason why I can't join you tonight. It'll be a shame though…" he said dramatically, closing his eyes in mock regret.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto asked out of interest. Secretly he was glad that Sai wouldn't be able to join them or else it would ruin the purpose of having dinner alone with Sakura! Some plans already formed in his head should Sai changed his mind and somehow got to escape his night shift.

Sai gave Naruto a predatory smirk at this; which made the blond suddenly aware of the close proximity Sai was with him and his stomach somehow dropped. That smirk meant Sai was about to say something that was really, really perverted.

"Because it would be awesome of we could have a three-some by the end of the evening! I've wanted to see your penis for quite sometime too, Naruto-_kun_!" Sai blow in Naruto's ears; voice dropping so only Naruto and Sakura could hear him.

Naruto paled instantly and scrambled out of Sai's arm in panic, pushing the taller man with a hard force; even Sakura had to hold her laugh. "I-I warned you not to say something like that to me, you asshole!" Naruto half-yelled. He suddenly shivered at Sai's words; it was really scary for him, for Sai to make that kind of perverted suggestion.

"You're making a scene, Naruto," Sakura tried- very unsuccessfully to look serious. It was true and the red on Naruto's face darkened as people around him looked at him with questioning gaze. Some mothers were shooting glares at his uncensored words. Great! If these mothers were to know he's an elementary school teacher, they would want him to be fired that instant- just great!

"It was Sai's fault!" Naruto hissed, nearing his friends again but walked to Sakura's side, trying to be as far away from Sai.

"My fault? I'm only telling you the truth, Naruto-kun!" Sai manoeuvred himself so that Naruto would be near him.

"After I repeatedly warned you not to? It's just- ewww!" Naruto unconsciously shivered again. Sai looked at him funny.

"What?" Naruto asked, a bit defensive.

"Kakashi and Iruka are at it. What's so grossed about it?"

"In case you haven't notice, _sensei_, I like woman, okay?"

"That's because you haven't had the joy of being with men yet. I can show you how wonderful it could be- better than being with a woman too," Sai grinned lecherously, leaning towards Naruto.

Naruto had a horror look on his face and he paled more; unconsciously he hid behind Sakura. Sakura looked at Sai with narrowed, angry eyes, "Hello? I'm a woman, here you dumb!" she thwacked the dark-haired at the back of his head. An 'Oww!!' was heard.

"You know what Sai?" Naruto said after he regained his composure, pushing Sai's suggestive comment far, far away from his mind. "I think the only reason why you become a urologist is because you want to check out other people's penis." He unhide himself from Sakura's back and walked confidently; pretended like Sai didn't even mention anything akin to his perverted comment.

"And vagina," Sakura supplied sarcastically.

Sai shrugged. "In a way…" there was a different horror look on Naruto's face. "But if I really want to see those, I should have become a Sexual Health specialist- I'd see a lot more than what I've been seeing now!" he added with a wide grin.

Naruto paled once again. Sakura sweat-dropped. Idiot! She fumed.

"Err… Sakura-chan… Can't you report Sai to the Medical Board or something like that? He's making a lot of sexual harassment from the sound of it!"

"I never make any reference of sexual harassment, Naruto!" Sai said defensively.

"But you just did one to me, right? Right?" Naruto glared.

"That's because I have yet to check you-"

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed. Good thing they were in the parking lot now. "Stop it, you two! You're going to give me endless headache with your childlike bickering. Can't you for once act like matured adults?"

"It's his fault!" Both men yell and pointed to the other simultaneously. That froze them and soon big smile broke on their faces.

"That's it! Naruto, inside the car!" Sakura gave a command-like voice. Naruto retaliated by giving her a whine, "It's my car, Sakura-chan! Stop giving me orders like I'm a child and this is your car!"

"If you want me to treat you like you're 30, then I suggest start acting like one." Sai watched the two with amusement on his face.

"Hey! I'm only 27, okay? That's 3 years younger!"

Sakura ignored Naruto's comment and the blond pouted, getting into the driver seat of the car. Sakura could be scary when she wanted to and at times like this, Naruto seriously doubted his goal to make Sakura his. Maybe Hinata was more suitable; she would be a more dotted, dutiful wife- Naruto shook his head.

Where the hell did _that_ come from?! He did _not_ just think of Hinata as a possible candidate for his wife!

Damn Kakashi and Iruka for planting ridiculous thoughts into his mind!

"And you!" Sakura pointed to Sai, though there was still a hint of smile on her lips. "Go back into the hospital- you're not playing truant like a school kid."

Sai's smile was gone; replaced by a mock of hurt. "Stop acting like you own this hospital, Sakura-chan and stop treating me like a child- I'm on higher rank than you!" Sai said, imitating Naruto's tone just now.

"I heard that, bastard!"

* * *

**TBC  
****Next: **Dating Hinata- Naruto finally gave in; he'd give Hinata a chance. Pairings changed slightly in the next chapter. 


	9. Dating Hinata

Chapters will be longer starting the one after next; that's a promise. :)

Pairings: SasuNaru, HinaNaru, KakaIruKaka, (and eventual NaruSasu). Oh and hints of SaiNaru in here XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & co. They are Masashi Kishimoto's. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****Dating Hinata**

Naruto had another dinner with long discussion with none other than Sakura after that night. He finally gave up, saying he'd give a chance to Hinata and see how things would go from there. Apparently not only Kakashi and Iruka noticed how Hinata stole shy glances at him, but Sakura too.

"But I'm keeping your options open, Sakura-chan," Naruto said at the end of their dinner. "My heart would still be open for you."

Sakura touched his hand lightly, caressing it in tender manner. Her emerald eyes glistened. "I know… I really appreciate the offer, Naruto, but I want you to be happy and I know I couldn't make you happy because right now I'm in love with my job."

Naruto sighed. There were many things that he admired about the training surgeon and one of them was her determination. If she said black, it meant black and no other things would change her mind.

That's how she could survive being a surgeon- a profession that's usually dominated by males.

"But who will make you happy?" Naruto asked; concerned.

"You have already made me happy, Naruto," Sakura smiled. "I couldn't ask for more."

Naruto sighed. No matter how he tried, he finally had to accept the fact that Sakura probably wasn't meant for him… Yet. So he left it at that.

**000**

"And…. Cut! That was a good scene, excellent, everyone!" Naruto hollered from the front seat in the auditorium. "Okay, we'll practice the next scene now; where's Akira-kun?" The students shuffled about on the stage, taking their respective places and readied themselves.

"Right, this is the scene where Yukio(1) meets the pink bunny, Rini-chan and she helps him to see the Old Witch to get him home. I hope everyone in this scene memorized their script. We'll take a 15 minutes break after this."

Naruto supervised the play, asking the school children to go over the scene again when he was not satisfied with their performance. Though it was hard, the kids were determined to make this work.

That made Naruto feel every extra second of the time he spent at the school was worth it.

When the 15-minute break came, the tired children had wide grins and went all over the auditorium, excited talks about the play buzzed about. Naruto head over to one corner where Hinata and Iruka were helping some kids with costumes and background.

"How is it going?" he peered over Iruka's shoulder.

"Good," Iruka grinned, passing the coloured paper to pony-tailed girl opposite him. Hinata turned her head from the costume she was altering on one boy and smiled shyly at Naruto. Their eyes met and there was a knowing sparks in both eyes. Iruka saw the subtle glances and inwardly he cheered. Naruto finally found someone he could be happy with.

It was planned as a lunch between two colleague at first, or so that was what Naruto had in mind and told Hinata one day after work where he gave the children a day's off from practicing the play. It turned out to be a great lunch; by the end of it both were flushing with funny stories that they shared.

It was awkward when both realized that it was time to go home; and then they both realized that they still want to enjoy each other's company. Naruto suggested they went to the beach and they did; Hinata sharing the stories of her family and Naruto told her about his past- or rather what he could remember from it.

And then they decided to have a dinner together. By this hour, Naruto no longer looked at Hinata as a mere colleague that he's having dinner with, but with a friend, who quickly grew into his heart- fast.

They exchanged more stories and Hinata's earlier shyness died off completely by the end of the night. Deciding it was still early to make any move; and that Naruto felt like he needed more time to sort out his feelings, he sent Hinata home, bowed and then drove home- to the house where he shared with Kakashi and Iruka.

That night, his brows creased in confusion. His infatuation with Sakura-chan, was it merely a childish crush? How could things tip to Hinata's side when he only spent half a day with her?

The thoughts were still playing in his mind as his eyelids became heavier and heavier. Naruto fell asleep without finding the answer.

And that was roughly 3 weeks ago. He discussed it with Iruka and Kakashi after a few days of confusion and they suggested he took it slowly; that he should go out with Hinata for a few more times and see if he feels any chemistry.

He did what was suggested and the result was he finally asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. With shy glances and red face, Hinata stuttered yes and somehow Naruto felt relief and happiness burst in his heart.

They went out for dinner almost every night and now Hinata joined Kakashi, Naruto and Iruka during their weekly night-out.

The couple however agreed to take things slowly and to keep their options open. They were still new in their relationship and at this point, nobody knew what was going to stand in between them; though both hoped that it would sail smoothly and secretly wished that they would one day start their own happy family.

When Sakura knew about it, she threw a small party to them, making the couple pink with embarrassment. Sai teasingly pouted and sulked.

And then, later on with a fake anger Sai accused Naruto for cheating on him and demanded how dare the blond chose a woman over a good-looking doctor like him.

They all knew it was a joke, but Sai did it so good that even Naruto thought he was being serious. Guilt laced within him and when Sai laughed out loud at the guilty and embarrassed expressions Naruto was giving him, Naruto's face turned in anger.

However, the nagging guilt didn't go, much to the blonde's annoyance. He pushed it away; saying that it was because Sai was really a good actor and for a moment he really thought the man with obsidian eyes was really hurt and had liked him for real.

Was there something missing that Naruto didn't notice?

He was fast asleep and didn't recall anything the next morning when he woke up- not even when the image of a different person with matching black hair and eyes entered his mind before his eyes were tightly shut.

* * *

(1) Yukio means 'gets what he wants'- the name of the main character in the play (which I totally made up). Rini means little bunny 

**TBC  
****Next: **Deep black eyes watched the thinning figure, slouching energy-less on the high stool. _Foolish little brother… Where did you find the strength to defy this family?  
_Meanwhile, Mikoto, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu had been planning Sasuke's breakaway…

Comments are much appreciated, thanks! ♥


	10. Foolish Otouto

**A/N-** I initially wanted to post this later but your reviews overwhelmed me XD See how easily I'll update this when I'm over the top with your reviews? ;)

To those who wanted some SasuNaru moments; this is a spoiler. Don't read this if you don't want to know, skip this paragraph!  
They will meet soon; in Chapter 13/14 XD

To insignificant: The whole amnesia thing, yeah, I do have some tricks up my sleeves (I hope you all will like it though O.o) I hope this chapter will answer some curiosity of yours of Itachi. And Hebi? XD Not much of Karin (though she will be handy later on) but I like Suigetsu so I'm gonna make Suigetsu happy in here XD

To Paul Evans: I used to like HinaNaru before coming to my OTP of SasuNaru; that's one of the reasons it's here. Don't worry about Hinata, she's one of my fave female characters in canon so I'll not leave her out even if in the end Naru goes back to Sasu.

Disclaimer: Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Foolish Otouto**

Deep black eyes watched the thinning figure, sitting and slouching energy-less on the high stool in the spacey room. The stick-thin man was too absorbed in his work that he didn't realize _his_ presence; as much as it hurt him to see him like that, he also thought it was pathetic. How it came to this, he had no idea. They had not been in touch for too long that he had forgotten how it felt to have a younger brother.

Years and years ago when his mother came into his room and announced that he was to have a younger little brother, he was happy; obsidian eyes sparkled in excitement and pouty red lips turned in a proud smile. And when the little baby with small turf of soft black hair was born, he had sworn to protect him from any harm that would hurt the little guy.

Only, years later, their paths diverged so much that they were no longer acting like brothers. He had obediently followed every one of their father's instruction whilst his younger brother rebelled against possible rules imposed on an Uchiha.

"Foolish otouto…" a mocking voice haunted him from the workshop door as it was slowly opened. The small space revealed a taller Sasuke-look-alike; only with sharper and fuller features, colder onyx eyes, more controlled expressionless face and longer silkier same black hair that fell framing his porcelain skin perfectly, without any single hair out of place.

Itachi was a walking prefecture of an Uchiha; so unlike the current Sasuke.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke hissed without turning his head to the newcomer in the room. Contrary to what Itachi thought, Sasuke was fully aware that his older brother was watching him intently from the door. He didn't need to know who that was; he could sense the presence from afar- a presence that he knew so well since he was a young boy.

A presence that could send him high on anger and rage without even speaking a word.

Itachi ignored his younger brother's crude remarks. The tall man with more charisma if not the same as Sasuke's stepped in closer to the youngest Uchiha who's working tirelessly on the desk; hands moving fast and précised of what he was doing. Obsidian watchful eyes, just like Sasuke's trained the figure in front of him critically.

"Foolish younger brother…" he said mockingly again, ignoring the angry hiss Sasuke gave him. "You have had everything- money, looks, name, fame… But you threw all that away…"

Sasuke tried to block Itachi's taunts and concentrate on his works. What did Itachi know what he wanted anyway? He had been under the limelight since he was born- all his needs were being attended to. Sasuke was just a spare; so was it wrong to find his own definition of happiness?

Not that it mattered now. He only lived because with some miracles his soul was still attached to this body. He lived for the moment because somehow, he hated seeing his mother's broken face.

But everyone knew he was only half alive now- part of him had died on that day 4 years ago.

Itachi suddenly chuckled and the anger that was bubbling inside Sasuke got bigger. "Get out, Itachi!" Sasuke hissed again, his tone was higher. It was clear that Sasuke didn't want to be disturbed.

Itachi's voice was as calm as ever, as though he was discussing the weather instead of insulting his brother, but what he said next made Sasuke snapped- "But you threw all that away for the sake of one blond _slut_! You really are _foolish_!"

The younger Uchiha abruptly turned and tried to land a punch on the older one. Unfortunately Itachi was faster and Sasuke's weakened body didn't help much. Instead, he was being pinned, one arm painfully crossed at his back as Itachi pushed his face on the working table. Sasuke bit his lips to muffle the painful cry of what Itachi was doing to him.

"Why? Why did you push everything away? All the things that other people so much want from you and you take it all as though it was nothing? What made you defy your destiny? Why didn't you just embrace who you are- an Uchiha?" The questions were being whispered into his ears- mocking, taunting, haunting.

Sasuke snickered, ignoring the pain that bit him on his arms, neck and face. What did it matter to Itachi? "I hate being born into this family… All that matter is money, names and 'our own class'. That's not living!" he whispered in loath at last after a moment of thinking and struggling with the pain.

Itachi let him go. The sudden movement made Sasuke's weak body fell in a mass on the floor ungracefully. The smaller one panted heavily, breathing in much needed oxygen.

"You are foolish, Sasuke…"

"Fuck off!"

Itachi turned away from this pathetic being called his brother.

_Where did you find the strength to defy this family?_

**000**

It took them quite a while to finally get Fugaku to agree letting Sasuke go on a break in one of Karin's holiday place away from here. But with some help from Mikoto, Suigetsu and Juugo finally had the clan's head permission.

Karin herself had to extend the invitation personally. It helped to know that she's a distant relative of the royalties and that somehow had earn Fugaku's trust on the girl. Karin almost rolled her eyes at that.

It was all done without Sasuke's knowledge. Only when it was time to go and Mikoto walked into Sasuke's room, took out one dusty suitcase from his closet and began packing for him did Sasuke wondered what was going on.

He tried to ignore his mother at first; but as the clothes piling on his bed, Sasuke turned and cocked his head to one side. "What are you doing?" he asked after clearing his throat from not much of usage. It felt raw but Sasuke ignored it.

"Packing."

"Are we going somewhere?"

Mikoto stopped and turned to face her son. She smiled though inside she cringed at the thick black line under his eyes and at the hollowness of his cheeks. His conditions worsened with every day he spent in the house.

"No… But _you_ are going somewhere. Those two fine young gentlemen friends of yours will take you on a holiday; so you can take a break from your work for a while."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. Those two, Sasuke felt like chopping their heads for making decision for him!

"But you are, sweetheart. Your father has agreed too. I heard Karin-san's holiday home is really beautiful. You must bring some pictures of the interior design of the place, okay? I could use some ideas for the manor" Mikoto continued her task; picking up the good shirts, t-shirts and pants for him. She hadn't done this for a long time and it sort of thrilled her.

The last time she packed for him had been when he was first being sent to the boarding school. And that was ages ago. Had she not being a good mother since then? Everything seemed so surreal to her- the role as a caring mother now. She had finally succeeded in trying to be a real mother now.

Sasuke grimaced darkly. So Karin was involved too, huh? She's automatically on the list of 'People to be beheaded' now.

"I'm not going, Okaasan. I'm staying," he voiced out louder; firmer that it almost sounded like it was the old, confident Sasuke before the accident.

Mikoto looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes; her own black pleaded and Sasuke hated how nowadays he would almost do anything his mother asked from him. Sasuke looked away, already his heart agreeing to his mother's plea. He didn't want to see his mother's broken expression, just like the one he saw when he woke up after the paracetamol overdose years ago. At first it angered him; that his mother took him to the hospital to save his life. But somehow, the instant he opened his eyes, he could see how Naruto's reproving look to him would be if he knew how much he had hurt his mother.

Her mother was wearing the same broken, sad look as Naruto would should he knew what Sasuke had done. He just couldn't see it anymore.

"Fine," he muttered grudgingly. "But don't expect me to do anything there. I'll just sleep my days off."

Mikoto beamed. "That's quite alright with me; as long as you're out of this house and take some fresh air."

Sasuke stared at his mother. When he began rebelling years and years ago and found himself landed into a public school, all she had given him was a disappointed look. And then when he went overseas to study and come back to helped in the business, she held a proud look in her eyes.

He could understand those expressions and feelings; for what he did, he deserved all that.

But now it was full of guilt. Why must she feel guilty? It was his choice to fall in love with Naruto and it was his fault that Naruto was killed. It was his fault that his life was fucked up because he chose to mess it up from the beginning.

So why had he seen guilt in her onyx orbs?

* * *

**TBC  
****Next:** Sasuke stared at the black limo parked in front of his house; deadpanned. Must they be all this grand to take him away? It's just a pathetic break that he didn't want anyway.  
They made their journey- to the holiday house on the cliff. 


	11. Holiday House on the Cliff

Pairings: SasuNaru, HinaNaru, KakaIruKaka, and hinted JuugoKarin

Disclaimer: Naruto & co do not belong to me. Unbeta-ed. And yup, I changed the title slightly, a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Holiday House on the Cliff**

Sasuke stared at the black limousine parked at the front of his house; deadpanned. A tall guy with no hair took his suitcase as Juugo walked next to Sasuke, placing a palm on his back and silently pushed the Uchiha forward. Suigetsu was having chat with his mother. Sasuke played along, knowing it was best not to make much scene.

"Please, feel free to contact me and update me on his progress, okay?" Mikoto shot a worried glance as Sasuke went into the backseat.

"Don't worry Mikoto-sama. I'll personally contact you should anything out of the ordinary happen to Sasuke," Suigetsu beamed.

"This is my private line- _call _me," the elegant woman passed a piece of paper into Suigetsu's hand. Suigetsu mentally sighed; she was really worried. Ever since they suggested this to her, she had been willing to play along saying that at one point some time ago, a doctor whom she secretly brought in to see Sasuke suggested the exact same thing- Sasuke needed to go away from his hometown for a while. He needed to go out of the box and see the bigger picture instead of being trapped in the current situation.

Sasuke had such a loving mother and he was partially missing this because he was too caught up in his self-blame.

"I will, and that's my promise. In fact, I will contact you as soon as we arrive there, how does that sound?"

The worry lessened a bit from Sasuke's mother's face. "Thank you, Suigetsu… Should anything out of the ordinary, or _anything_ at all happen, tell me as soon as possible; I'll take the soonest flight to where you are, okay?"

"Okay… Don't worry, Mikoto-sama. We all want the best for Sasuke. He'll lighten up once he's back home."

"I hope you're right."

They waved goodbye and Mikoto watched and prayed silently as the black limousine drove on the gravel path, passing the majestic gate and gone beyond the horizon.

**000**

"Is this part of the plan too?" Sasuke asked monotonously once Suigetsu got into the back seat with him and Juugo.

"Huh?"

"The Limo; it's part of the plan too, isn't it?"

"Limo's Juugo's. We borrowed it to impress your father in case he's around." Suigetsu shrugged.

"He was- upstairs. I guess it did impress him a bit."

"My prediction was right, isn't it, Sui? You were just too stubborn to listen to it." Juugo arched an amused brow.

Suigetsu glared at the tall big blond. "Rich bastard!" he muttered; Juugo smirked.

"Don't you guys have to work?" Sasuke asked later, his eyes trailed on the cars next to and opposite them, not feeling the point of having this holiday.

"Edwards International basically runs itself now; I can monitor it from wherever I am," Juugo supplied. Sasuke nodded; guessing that's the difference of his family business and Juugo's- with them, they have to find clients and handmade the watches, but Juugo's practically took care if itself once the teams were set up and money rolled in.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu when the latter didn't offer any information. Suigetsu grinned. "I haven't had any proper holiday since the first day I've been working. My boss practically had to kick me out of the office, not wanting me accumulate my leaves anymore," he gave a toothy lopsided grin. "I'm all free till next month!" Juugo's eyes widened at this; could they do that?! He wanted to ask Suigetsu but Sasuke had cut him first.

"How long exactly are we planning on this holiday?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, not really liking the sound of it.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged. "How-ever long it takes. Doesn't matter." Sasuke eyed them suspiciously. These two…

"Oi, Suigetsu," Juugo called. "Can you take a month's paid leave?"

"Why can't I? I still have another month worth of holiday even after that," Suigetsu grinned widely. Juugo shook his head. When the light-haired man began working, he didn't know the meaning of stopping or pausing until he met all the deadlines. And so when he had a break, it was really the true sense of break- no work, all play.

"Oh, Karin will join us later. She has some… business to attend to; I believe are her exact words. Really, that girl should lessen her 'social business'…" Suigetsu changed the subject, but the last sentence was directed towards Juugo.

"If it wasn't for her 'social business', she wouldn't have this holiday home and let us use a perfect private spot- away from media and people's attention." Juugo commented.

"Yeah, but she's been doing it for a long time. Don't you think she should stop and take a breath once in a while? _You_ should tell her that since she'll listen to you willingly." Sasuke eyed the two, and then it paused on Juugo.

His eyes suddenly narrowed in a realization. "You… and Karin…" Sasuke started. Juugo's eyes widen. "NO!" he quickly denied.

Suigetsu laughed and Sasuke turned to look at him. "That guy's been having a major crush on her for a long time and yet still hesitates to tell her. Come on, Juugo, it's not that hard, I can teach you the tricks."

"Shut up!" was only Juugo's reply, irritated at the man. Suigetsu sure knew when to push the button.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked; feeling somewhat familiar with what he had in the past when he had regular get-together with these friends of him.

Juugo snorted at this. Suigetsu glared at the big man first and then he shrugged. "No one piqued my interest yet; at least not since-" the man quickly snapped his mouth shut. Shit, that was close!

"Since…?" Sasuke waited patiently.

"Since… err… Since I began working and have no time for all this nonsense," Suigetsu replied wisely. An impassive look was on Juugo's face so Sasuke couldn't really tell whether Suigetsu was telling him the truth or not.

He meant to say no on interest him yet since years back he found it hot that Sasuke had a _boy_friend and that sort of made him swing that way. But it wasn't probably smart to mention any hint of Naruto at the moment. The only one who knew about this was Juugo- he accidentally let it out to the roommate one night when he was so drunk.

Thank God his ex-roommate had that impassive look.

The limousine stopped at an apartment complex. Both ushered Sasuke out and soon Sasuke found himself in an elevator with his two friends.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment- I need to pick some stuff and our train's scheduled for tomorrow morning," Suigetsu opened the door to his unit and stepped in, whispering 'Tadaima'.

"You mean we're spending the night here? Why the hell don't we just go to wherever you guys planned to?" Sasuke had the urge to roll his eyes suddenly. Trust his idiotic friends.

"The soonest we get you out of your house the better. Besides, the train station is just around the corner from here- we could walk tomorrow, it will be a good morning walk," Juugo answered on Suigetsu behalf, placing his own suitcase against a wall.

"Yeah, and we were thinking plane ride is just too… cliché, you know? It's more fun taking a ride in a train. I'm all tingling with excitement!" Suigetsu passed them a bottle of mango juice. Sasuke felt like smacking Suigetsu. The journey hadn't even start and oddly he was starting to fall back into his-old-self.

Must be these two idiot friends of his who were trying to cheer him up.

Well, he didn't need it; Sasuke fumed. And he certainly didn't want to know where they were taking him. Surprise him for all he cared.

"Then… what are we going to do now?" He asked slowly; _that_ was one thing that he'd like to know.

"Why… Watch tv, of course! I think there're some great games on now!" Suigetsu pulled Sasuke onto the sofa and flicked opened the tv with the remote control he fished from the table in front of him.

Sasuke suppressed the urge to groan.

**000**

The green and brown scenery was like a blur from the side window. Sasuke looked around in boredom. They could have taken the _shikansen_(1) _- _that would only take them a few hours of journey instead of the more than 10 hours train ride but no, the stubborn and giddy Suigetsu had to take the normal train to their holiday destination.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time.He idly fetched a small notepad he got to throw in his back pack in the last minute and began thinking of new design for new watches. Maybe it was time to launch new summer limited edition. The theme would be 'Yellow'. Or maybe 'Sunrise'; well, that sounded better anyway.

Suddenly the pen and notepad in his hands were snatched away. Sasuke gave an icy glare at Juugo and Suigetsu who each had one item in their hands now. They both went out of their tiny coach just now to buy some food and Sasuke finally had some peace to start working on his next project.

Instead he was robbed of that joy too.

"Sorry, Leader," Suigetsu gave an apologetic smile. "No work at all starting from now till you go home. Our purpose here is to get you relax."

"I told you I don't need any relaxing."

"That's what you told us; but we can see your tense and stiff shoulders even from here." At Suigetsu comment, Juugo nodded. They realized 4 years of guilt and sadness could do that to you; but it made Sasuke no good.

"Whatever," Sasuke sulked, watching the trees outside. Maybe he could sleep the journey off, just like what he had told his mother.

He finally was able to do just that only after Suigetsu and Juugo both had shoved some food into his throat. They mocked him with how skinny he was; even an anorexic was fatter compared to the raven-haired man.

Sasuke ignored them. His tummy was somehow full and it made him sleepy.

**000**

The minute he woke up, Sasuke noticed that the train had slowed down. Juugo and Suigetsu were getting their suitcases down to the floor; three in total.

"We're here?"

"Yeah."

"There should be a car waiting for us outside the station- courtesy of Karin. She said we'll know it when we see it," Juugo chipped in.

The three made their way out of the train and onto the platform. The sun wasn't so bright anymore, indicating that it had slipped down to give away to early evening. The lack of sun brought in more wind than usual; cooling the aftermath of hot, glaring afternoon. They walked towards the small station's main entrance.

"Yup, we'll know it when we see it alright!" Suigetsu smirked. Trust Karin to make such a notable entrance. A black limo was parked a little off from the entrance and a chauffer was waiting at the side of the car.

That was not the only thing that made people around the train station turned their heads to look at them. 3 very good looking men was more of a reason actually. Juugo looked more like a tall basketball player rather than a businessman; his foreign look added as a bonus. Suigetsu snorted; the perks of being spawn of mixed-marriage.

Suigetsu himself grinned; satisfied with the curious and admiring gaze he got. Yup, being tall, lean and _good _looking was good. Maybe he could indulge himself in some romantic rendezvous during this break. That didn't sound too bad.

Even with stick-figure, hollow cheeks and dead eyes, people still found Uchiha Sasuke attractive. How that happened, he didn't know. He blamed it on his gene. Maybe he should go bald; perhaps people would stop looking at him. No, Sasuke shook his head; that would just even attract more attention, he decided.

"Edwards-sama?" the chauffer asked. Juugo nodded and the man took his suitcase, opening the door for them at the same time. Suigetsu and Sasuke left their suitcases on the ground and proceed to go into the car. Juugo talked to the chauffer and joined them a while later.

The journey to the holiday home was gone in silent; everyone was still tired from sitting too much in the train. Sasuke looked outside, noting how the road turned smaller as the car turned left. The trees were thinning as they into the road; small bushes adorned the edges and replaced the big, thick trees on the main road. That was when he noted something.

At the same time Suigetsu's eyes sparked. "Look at that!" he pointed. By this time Sasuke's ashen face got paler; blood seemed like they had left Sasuke's face completely.

"You bastards!" Sasuke hissed; his head was spinning. Bile made its way up and unconsciously Sasuke choked, earning worried looks from Juugo and Suigetsu. They quickly gave him a pill- which Mikoto had supplied to him and forced Sasuke to wash it down his throat with the water.

Sasuke blinked back some tears that were threatening to form; if the prickling sensation was any indication.

"I'm really going to kill you bastards for this!" Sasuke croaked; breaths calming down as he turned away from the thing Suigetsu were pointing.

The road narrowed; bringing them onto the path at the side of a rocky hill. Down below them was a land of small town and beyond that was a blue of the sea. Why the hell did they bring him near the beaches?!

Juugo looked guilty. He gave a pointed look at Suigetsu; eyes silently saying 'I told you this is _not _a good plan! The man's still in trauma, you idiot!'

Suigetsu merely shrugged it off, looking at Sasuke. "Leader," he called. The term was usually used when Suigetsu was in a playful mode or when he really had moments of outmost respect for the raven-haired. When Suigetsu called Sasuke 'Leader', he had really meant it.

"I know the vacation on the island was what led to Naruto's death and I know beach would have a lot of painful memories of you and him, but we've said this before; you need to let go. But in order to do that, you have to face your demon and the best way is to force you to do that. We know you will never go anywhere near the beach if you can avoid it."

Sasuke's jaw was clenched painfully. The ghost of Naruto haunted him. Couldn't they just push him over the cliff and let him die rather than torture him with his memories?

"Look, we're already here. If you go home now your father would suspect something was up. Best is to go with the plan. How about if we give you a room that doesn't face the sea? Deal?" Suigetsu asked when he saw Sasuke's white knuckle tightened.

In a way Suigetsu was right. He was left with no choice at the moment. His get-away was even done secretly to avoid some media attention that was still curious about what had happened to him after the accident. There was still no sign of him in the business apart from little knowledge that he worked from home.

"Whatever…" he whispered, trying hard not to sound in pain.

They arrived at the cottage a while later. At first the road was uphill but then it went downhill and finally the limo turned left into a small garden. The cottage was safely built on a large cliff, one side of it opened to a big balcony facing the sea. The house itself wasn't too big and it wasn't too small, just enough for a medium sized family.

Juugo said it had 4 bedrooms and since the master bedroom was facing the sea, they chose a different room for Sasuke. His would be the one facing the garden. Suigetsu checked the kitchen; true to her words, Karin had made sure it was full with food supply for a month at most. And all were simple to make stuff so they shouldn't have any problem.

After all, there was a small town down below; they could easily scout around and look for food should they need more food supply or decided to eat out.

They were having dinner that night when Juugo told them about the town's Open Day on that weekend. Suigetsu got all excited. "There's an Open Day this weekend? We should go and check it out, huh? What do they have?"

"Why should there be an Open Day?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"Part of the town's promotion to attract tourist, I supposed. I heard there will be local people performing and a lot of stalls selling food and little trinkets. Probably some game stalls too."

"Good! You'll go too, right, Leader?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke and when the latter didn't give any reply, Suigetsu grinned evilly. "Well, we'll drag you with us anyway!" Sasuke gave him a glare, which the lean man ignored.

"Oi, Juugo; how are we going to the town? It's not like we have a car or something."

"We walk."

"What?! You mean that town we saw in the car? That's _far_!"

"There's a shortcut at the side of this cliff. We'll get there in less than 15 minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now eat your food, Suigetsu! Or I'll make you wash the dishes!" Suigetsu dutifully ate his food. But not a minute afterward, he looked up again.

"How did you know there's a shortcut?" he asked the taller man.

Juugo ignored him, but if one looked carefully, there were pink dusts on his cheeks. Suigetsu gasped, eyes widen in disbelief. "You've been here! You've been here with Karin and that's how you know! Fuck, Juugo; and you said you haven't made a move! You lied!"

"I d-did not!" Juugo stuttered. "Karin offered me to company her here one weekend and that's all!"

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes in suspicion, clearly not believing a word his shy ex-roommate was telling him. "I'll find out sooner or later _exactly_ what happened!" he mumbled.

Sasuke ignored them.

* * *

(1) _Shikansen_: bullet train 

**TBC  
****Next: **Naruto's students got all excited of his relationship with Hinata. Beware of teeny-weeny lip-locking scene towards the end of the next chapter (Just a warning for those who are interested, but please do not flame me for it)

Reviews are much, much appreciated; thanks! ♥


	12. Sunset on the Beach

Do you think it's a wise idea to completely change the name of this story (to Serenade) or should I just leave 'Two Hearts Revisited: Serenade' as it is? Just a curious question.

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 1****2: Sunset on the Beach**

They were practicing one last time in the school auditorium before the full-costume practice at the Town Hall took place in two days. Naruto beamed at the end as the small narrator's voice boomed through the mike. He was proud with the kid's exceptional efforts and to think that these children were students in his class- Naruto was ecstatic!

It was soon after the school that they had the practice as usual. However this time the hall wasn't busy as before where students were all around, making background and altering costumes with another two teachers. Some would be on the stage, acting their parts out and some would be on the backstage, handling and making cues whose parts were next.

At odd times, Kakashi would join them, he would be backstage, claiming to supervise the kids; when in all nature, everyone (including Naruto's students) knew that he was reading his orange or green book, giggling insanely unexpectedly sometimes and scared the hell out of the students.

Which made Naruto screamed in anger and kicked Kakashi out of the auditorium, mumbling inappropriate perverted old man under his breath.

It was usually quite noisy afternoon but now everything sailed as smooth as they hoped, with all the preparation ready and the actors and actresses memorized their ever line. Akira-kun was very much talented on the stage that it somehow made Naruto wondered at the sense of déjà vu he sometimes had. Was there someone in his past as talented as Akira-kun?

However, when every time that feeling seeped into him and as he was trying to grab it and it was gone, Naruto just shrugged it off. Should he remember it automatically, Naruto would embrace it with warm welcome but if that didn't happen, Naruto would just have to let go. Jiraiya himself had said it was no use forcing himself to remember about the past and if he couldn't he might just as well moved on.

Somehow, it did sort of tug on his heart; like there was something inside of him that was unwilling to let it go. But at times like this, he had to rationalize it with himself that if he waited to remember, he would forever be trapped in it. For odd reasons that he couldn't understand yet fully aware that it would be painful to let go, he just had to.

So Naruto shrugged the thoughts off again, it didn't matter if there was someone he knew back then as talented, smart and intelligent like Akira-kun. He was content enough with his new life. Naruto cheered, screaming next scene in a loud, excited voice.

Beside him, Hinata smiled happily too. She loved helping Naruto in any way and just to see that happiness radiated from him, it made every one else happy too. His smile alone was so infectious. The way the blond smiled made other people wanted to smile too.

Naruto was magical like that. And Hinata felt blessed to be given a chance to show her love to this man. She's even more blessed when Naruto returned her feelings.

Amid his happiness of the play, he unconsciously laced his hand with Hinata's. The shy teacher blushed cutely at this and Naruto was still oblivious. Only when he wanted to clap his hands at the end did he realize what he had done. Naruto's cheeks burned.

But it was too late; the 8-years olds on the stage and at the side of it saw where his hands went to. Instead of Naruto's loud cheer and clapping, whistle and clapping of the children were heard.

The pink hue on his cheeks reddened.

Some of the brighter kids saw the shy glances the two teachers exchanged during the play's practice, but they held their suspicions in check for the lack of evidence. They adored the bubbly teacher and they loved the shy, soft-spoken teacher. The thought of the two were getting together excited the kids and their peers.

So they gossiped among each other, not just in their class and their batch were watching the two teachers, but practically the whole school especially those who were thought by Naruto and Hinata; making bets and predicting what would happen next.

"Kiss her, Naruto-sensei!" yelled Kisho, the boy whom Naruto dubbed as blunt, straightforward and loud-mouth.

Naruto blushed. These 8-years old! Really! Where did they learn that kind of stuff? He sure didn't teach and impose that kind of society skill and attitude in his class! Must be the television!

"Come on, sensei! Be a man!" Kisho yelled again. Naruto felt like scolding his student now. He looked at Hinata; who turned her face away and was blushing heavily.

Poor Hinata-chan, Naruto thought. He was really embarrassing her but he knew if he didn't do anything about this now, the children would tease him endlessly and Hinata would be even more embarrassed.

All thanks to Kisho for even suggesting him to be a man!

Dang it! Naruto could feel his face hot as he decided it was the best. He leaned in and gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek. Her cheeks turned even redder if possible.

"That's not a kiss!" Kisho scrunched up his nose.

"Agreed," Akira said boldly, agreeing with one boy that he usually didn't get along well. Even he, who had never cared much of things other than his studies and grades, looked amused now.

"On the lips, Naruto-sensei! _That_'s a real kiss!" Kisho said excitedly; for once happy that Akira the numero uno in their batch was agreeing with him. Akira snickered at this; some of the girls squealed and some were red with embarrassment. Other boys whistled at the live action.

Even with his cheery personality, Naruto had his limit. And this was one of them. He gently let go of Hinata's hand and stood up, hands now on his waist.

"Enough, kids! No more teasing or I'll cancel the play!" he brought out his most serious tone and gave a hard look on his students. Playing time was over!

The excited energy in the auditorium dropped drastically. As if on auto-pilot, the kids scrambled and quickly cleaned the place up, leaving their now-serious teacher with Hinata-sensei.

When Naruto put on his serious face and tone with them, they knew he meant business. And you didn't want to cross with a serious Naruto-sensei.

Inwardly Naruto smirked. That should teach them how to respect a teacher. Embarrassing a teacher like that… seriously, what were the children thinking?

"I'm sorry about that, Hinata…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck; a guilty gesture.

"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered; damn her shyness!

"So… we're still going out for dinner, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Great!" Naruto grinned. "I'll pick you up at 6, how does that sound?"

Hinata nodded, giving him a small smile and Naruto returned it with a full-blown sunny smile. Hinata's heart melted.

And so did some female students of his- Lucky Hinata-sensei! They wished they were older; they would have higher chances of winning his heart!

**000**

There were benches on the upper ground, a bit further from the white sandy area of the beach and on one of them; a female with long dark hair tied up in a loose ponytail was sitting. Right in front of her beyond the sands, waves lapped softly, bringing in gentle breeze of early evening from the sea. Everything was in soft hue of orange in the background of blue at the moment.

Soft footsteps on the ground made the female teacher looked up. Naruto gave her a small smile, handing the cone of ice-cream with his right hand; the left was holding another cone.

"Thank you…" Hinata took the cone, licking it gingerly; vanilla teased her taste-buds.

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata. "I know eating ice-cream and watching sunset not much of a romantic scene, but for me, I think it is anyway…" Naruto looked at the big glob of the sun, slowly 'sinking' into the sea.

"I think it is too…" Hinata whispered, rosy hue creeping up her cheeks.

"Ne, Hinata-chan… do you like sunrise or sunset?"

"Mmm… I like both, but I think I like sunrise the most. It symbolizes new beginning and hope. Sunrise also promises warmth and light throughout the day. I think it's beautiful."

Naruto smiled, licking his chocolate-flavoured ice cream. That's exactly what he thought every time he saw sunrise. Sunrise held so many promises and potentials. It's for those who were optimistic, like Hinata and himself.

"What about you, Naruto-kun?"

"I like both too, for different reasons. But somehow… sunset intrigues me more- It's dark and mysterious and there's something exciting waits for you during the night. Sunset gives you the feelings of anticipation and excitement!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a flash of image ran before his eyes- soft flaps of thin curtain that opened up to reveal big white moon on the sea and it was reflected on the surface of the dark calm water… rustles of something like clothes… or bed sheets… a delicious sound tickled his ears… It quickly disappeared as soon as it came.

A shiver ran down his spine and Naruto unconsciously shuddered.

What was that?! He blinked and pushed the weird feeling and image aside.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata gave him a worried glance.

"Uh? Oh, nothing, Hinata-chan…" Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you know that in some society, the day starts with sunset?" Naruto asked, diverting Hinata's worry back into their conversation.

"Really?" Hinata asked amusedly.

"Yeah, as odd as it seems. But I guess to some people who are working at night, that could be true as well. Sunset gives us the signal 'it's time to get some rest', and while to other people, it probably means 'rise and shine- time to work!'"

"I guess that's true." Both watched as the sun went down, orange, pink and red hue disappearing, leaving them with deep indigo and hint of blackness. The moonlight and sprinkles of starts provided lights, replacing the sun; though not as bright, they brought sense of calmness.

They listened to the waves crashing and leaping on top of each other, splashing the sands in the end. Crickets started to play their musical songs in the background.

"Are you ready to eat now?" Naruto asked after a while. Hinata nodded, taking his hand and they walked hand in hand towards the nearest restaurant. With all the introduction gone, they talked more about their students and their antics in the class nowadays; sometimes they delved into more serious matters like things they saw on the news or papers. Sometimes, they would just eat in silence, at times Hinata came up with her childhood stories and Naruto beamed affectionately.

Being a gentleman as he was, Naruto sent Hinata home after the dinner.

"Thank you for the dinner, Naruto-kun…" Hinata bowed slightly.

"Thank you for keeping me company tonight," Naruto grinned. He stepped forward leaning in; Hinata unconsciously leaned in as well. Their lips met halfway, the two pairs moved softly as Naruto encircled his arms on Hinata's waist. He angled his head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Naruto nibbled Hinata's soft, plump lower lip softly; his tongue begging for entrance. She dutifully parted her lips and Naruto gently pushed his tongue in, Hinata's taste quickly teasing his taste buds. The girl moaned softly as Naruto moved his tongue in a seductive dance, silently coaxing her to join in the erotic moves in her mouth.

When they broke off, both were panting heavily and Hinata was blushing cutely. Naruto really liked the look on Hinata's face as he chuckled lowly. "You should get used to that already, Hinata-chan," Naruto teased; which only brought more heat onto Hinata's face.

She wetted her lips, tasting Naruto on her pink lips. Naruto suppressed the urge to kiss her again; they agreed to take their relationship slowly, both not wanting to rush. They wanted to build trust and firm foundation first- really get to know each other before taking the next big step.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school, tomorrow," Naruto asked.

"Yes. Goodnight, Naruto-kun…" Hinata tried not to show the little disappointment she felt when Naruto didn't take the steps to kiss her again. She loved his kisses, much to her embarrassment, but he really was a good kisser and he made her feel tingly all over.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams," Naruto pecked lightly on Hinata's cheek and turned to go into his car.

Hinata opened the front door, fingers touching the slightly swollen lips. She smiled, feeling on the top of the world, hoping that this happiness would last will the end of her life.

* * *

I just love Kisho; even in TUC. Don't you? XD  
**TBC  
****Next: **Naruto clapped his hands at his students' exceptional performance during the last rehearsal when another clapping made him turned around; his eyes widened… 

Comments are much, much appreciated if you don't mind, thanks! ♥


	13. Ghostly Appearance

To insignificant: I'd certainly love to reply to you personally if you can leave your email add (comment like this will be long). I love Suigetsu too, hence why he's getting some attention in here; and Sasuke will be in character soon (I hope). I was having hard time to choose whether Naruto should be Hinata and Sakura back then but I know some people don't fancy Sakura hence Hinata was a better choice. Kisho and Akira? (Oo) I don't really dare to touch Kisho as much since he's got significant someone in TUC already ;) And as for the title, I might just leave it like that for more chapters before deciding again (this story will come to a pause sometime in the future for me to edit/re-edit/rewrite some and other stuff). And yeah, 'Serenade' was inspired by Pachelbel's Serenade so it does have hints of romance/angst- just like this fic ;)

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 13:** **Ghostly Appearance **

"Let's go to the town centre today, I'm bored of this house already," Suigetsu whined. He flicked the remote carelessly, changing the channels in the cable, trying to find something interesting to watch. They should go to some other more interesting places rather than here.

"But the Open Day is tomorrow," Juugo said dryly. "We could play some more carrom if you want; or monopoly," he suggested.

Suigetsu had a horror look on his face. "Juugo! Please! Don't remind me of work! I've come here to de-stress!"

At the word 'de-stress', Juugo shot him a look. Suigetsu caught it of course, or rather, felt it. He didn't ever want to feel Juugo's wrath again- it could be scary. "I mean, we've come to de-stress Leader so no mention of business, even if it's only a game."

"Carrom?"

Suigetsu gave Juugo a look. "And let Leader beats me to pulp again? No way!" Suigetsu didn't know how even in depressed state, Sasuke could still won the tabletop game. It was kind of scary. Must Sasuke be excellent in everything?

Juugo shrugged. "We could play poker or Go if you want. There's a Go set somewhere in here." Why was it hard to please this idiot? Maybe that's the reason why he couldn't get laid till now, Juugo mused.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have some exercise and walk down to the town?" Suigetsu said sarcastically. Why must they wait till tomorrow? Because Karin would arrive tonight?!

"Why don't you two shut up? You're giving me a headache," Sasuke suddenly snapped. This was not de-stressing vacation; this was headache-inducing break!

"I will if we all lift our asses and go to the town centre. Is it wrong to just look around? I heard they have beautiful beach here."

Sasuke felt like slicing Suigetsu's throat at the mention of 'beach'. He didn't even want to see the damn sea, he thought painfully. Where the hell were his anti-anxiety pills now?

"Fine… let's go into the town," Juugo admitted defeat in the end and Suigetsu let out a loud cheer.

Cancel that; he needed all anti-anxiety pills, depression pills _and_ booze!

**000**

Naruto clapped so loudly that his palms hurt and he gave a long whistle afterwards. Maybe he could be a theatre director after this? That didn't seem like a bad job after all!

Other additional claps from behind made him turned. His eyes widen in excitement when he saw the figure. "Neji!" he gave the slightly older man a wide foxy grin.

"Naruto," this man called Neji nodded slightly, smiling in reply.

"Alright, my wonderful students! That wraps everything up! We're gonna have one hell of a performance tomorrow and if you guys do well tomorrow, I'm gonna treat each and every one of you a cone of ice-cream!" That earned him a loud cheer from the kids.

Naruto turned to the newcomer and patted Neji's back; slinging his arm in a half hug afterwards. "You're back!" They walked away from the auditorium and towards the main entrance.

"Yes. And you have not changed an inch I see," Neji teased the shorter man; the sea breeze blew his dark long hair slightly.

Naruto pouted. "Thanks for the compliment, Neji; I know I'm slightly vertically challenged, but even you can't resist my charm!"

Neji gave a low chuckle at this. "Yeah, whatever, Uzumaki. I'm here for the Open Day tomorrow; heard it's gonna be fun."

"Yup!" Naruto looked around the lot of people who were setting stalls around the Town Hall. "Let's just hope it's sunny and cloudless tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will be," Neji commented, following Naruto's lead.

"How long will you be here this time, Hyuuga? Are you staying at the mansion?" Naruto asked. Neji was Hinata's cousin. But now he's working in Tokyo and came back to visit the rest of the family quite often when he got the chance. The whole Hyuuga clan lived in one big mansion atop the fill slightly further away from the town's centre.

However, since began teaching, Hinata had moved out, finding it more joyful with the level of freedom and independence she was given. She did come home once in a while to visit her family. It was only 30 minutes away anyway by driving.

Naruto was sort of glad at that- it would be embarrassing if he was giving Hinata a goodnight kiss and the front door suddenly opened only to reveal Hinata's father looking down at them.

He'd be killed that instant by the Hyuuga head. Naruto shuddered at that.

"I'll be around for quite a while. Mom's not feeling well at the moment. I think she missed me."

"How about you? Do you miss me?" Naruto asked playfully, walking towards the ramen bar as he let go of the taller man.

"You wish, Uzumaki!" Neji snickered. Naruto laughed. "I heard Hinata has a boyfriend now… Did you hear anything about that, Naruto?" Neji's tone changed into a serious one. Naruto could feel sweats forming at the back of his neck. He forgot how protective Neji could be of Hinata. Shit!

"Uh… that… well…" Naruto looked away; his appetite of ramen suddenly disappeared.

"If I found out who's that unlucky guy, I'm gonna make sure that he'll be wearing a chastity belt till the day he marries Hinata," Neji continued, pale eyes hardened.

"I-I don't think you should be t-to hard on him, Neji," Naruto gulped and then gave Neji a nervous chuckle. He was trying to avoid the elder's eyes so he completely missed the amused look and evil glint in those pale eyes.

"You think so, Naruto? I think I should show him exactly what I think of him; for taking a big risk in asking Hinata to be his girlfriend. Who does he think he is?"

"Y-You should l-loosen up, Neji. I'm sure h-he's a really nice g-guy," Naruto stuttered, starting to loose his cool. Hinata had told him that Neji used to be cold and emotionless when he was younger and he used to be so protective of her that boys were afraid to ask her for dates. Maybe that's the Neji at the moment?

"B-Besides, Hinata's a really pretty and k-kind woman; I'm sure his intention is genuine," Naruto added, hopeful that Neji would change his mind soon. He would hate it if Neji disapproved of him dating his younger cousin.

"You think so?" Neji pretended to look doubtful. They entered the restaurant and sat at the nearest stools. "You think he has no intention of ditching her after getting laid? Because I'll find that guy and beat him senseless if he tries to do that…"

Naruto paled. This ruthless side of him made him a successful businessman in Tokyo, Naruto decided. It was good if he's discussing business, but they were talking about Hinata's relationship here! Naruto was speechless. Should he reveal to Neji that he was that guy and tell him that he had no intention like that with her- he truly liked and adored her and he was sure given time, he would come to loving her deeply.

Neji rested his chin on his knuckle; elbow rested vertically on the wooden table. "You know what I'll tell this daring guy, Naruto?" Naruto saw his eyes narrowed in malice. He resisted the urge to wipe the lone sweat that made its way down his temple.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered again; much to his annoyance.

Neji's straight-line lips suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Congratulations!" he patted Naruto's tense shoulder hard on the back. Naruto almost coughed.

What?! His blue eyes widened.

Neji chuckled at Naruto's confused face. "Scared the hell out of you, didn't I?" Neji asked teasingly as Naruto regained his composure.

"You knew…" Naruto whispered as the information sink in. "You evil! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto tried to push Neji but the taller man was faster to avoid it. He gave a teasing grin.

"Of course I knew; Hinata doesn't keep anything from me," he sat down on the stool again. Naruto's face paled slightly at this. He hoped Hinata didn't go into the kissing detail. Neji would make sure he could never kiss again if he knew what Naruto did. When Neji didn't expend on that, Naruto breathed a relief sigh.

By this time, the old man Teuchi was waiting to get their orders. "Good to see you again, Neji," Teuchi nod his head at Neji. "Now, are you two gentlemen ready to order?"

"One miso ramen, please, old man!" Naruto's childish tone came in full force at the mention of ordering ramen.

**000**

Sasuke's ashen face paled further like he had seen a ghost. He had played along with Suigetsu, following the bipolar man down the cliff and into the town. The lean man's excitement escalated at the hustle and bustle he saw around the town, where stalls and tents and decorations were being put up.

They were checking out what sort of stalls would there be and saw some kids were running along, coming out from a big building. It looked like what he could guess as the Town Hall.

And that's when he saw _him_.

It… It just couldn't be… He's _dead_! Sasuke feared that his grieve was so deep that now he was imagining things. Maybe he had been in denial for so long and now he needed to accept the fact that Naruto's forever gone from his life.

But who was that guy? Sasuke looked around frantically but the glimpse of the exact shade of sunny blond and that _blue_ eyes were gone. Could it be him? Was it even possible that the dead came back to life? How could he be gone _that_ fast?!

"Sasuke?" Juugo suddenly realized that their friend had lost in his own world. Sasuke looked like a confused lost child- fear and dread was obvious on his face.

"Sasuke?" Juugo placed a hand on Sasuke's stiff shoulder. Where the hell was Suigetsu when he needed him? It was time to go home, already!

"Sasuke!" Juugo's voice rose a bit, breaking the stupor in Sasuke. The trick worked when he saw Sasuke's onyx eyes focused onto him. "Juugo?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. Is something wrong? Do you need to go back?"

Sasuke gulped. This was _not_ the time for his mind to play tricks on him. Other things he could accept, but tricks on Naruto? He was still sore even if it had been 4 years. He blinked back the salty tears.

"Y-Yeah… I think I need to lie down…"

"Alright… let's just find Suigetsu first, and then we head back, okay?" he gripped Sasuke's arm lightly and led him to find Suigetsu. It was going to be a bit hard with this number of people around but he had got too. Sasuke's looking paler each passing moment that Juugo feared he would faint soon.

He didn't want to be the one calling Mikoto and told her Sasuke had collapse.

**000**

Sasuke stared at the white ceiling. He ignored the noises coming from the living room when Karin arrived just now. He stared and stared; his brain was frozen at what had happened that evening. And then everything came rushing into his mind and he could do nothing to stop it.

He didn't want to go to the Open Day if that was how he was going to feel tomorrow. He questioned himself over and over if what he saw was the real thing. It couldn't be true.

But it was too real for him to dismiss it. Was he starting to hallucinate now? Oh God! Sasuke closed his eyes in anguish. He's not going crazy for real was he?

He wanted it to be real for once- so he could just look into that deep blue once more. But all the logic in his mind denied what his heart was saying. Iruka and Kakashi themselves confirmed to him that Naruto were dead.

Okay, maybe they didn't say the exact word but Sasuke was really and still good at reading people's expression and there was no mistake in what he saw in Iruka's eyes- the anguish, intense sadness, dread, fear and guilt. What else could that mean?

Sasuke was debating with himself. Part of him begged for him to just stay at the cottage tomorrow but another half of him urged for him to go- to check it himself if he was just hallucinating or the blond that he saw was a real man.

Maybe he mistook him for someone else?

No, Sasuke shook his head. It couldn't be true; he knew that hair and eyes and smile anyway; hell even his heart and every part of his body knew it was Naruto.

What if by some miracles, Naruto survived the accident and somehow was alive? He tried to suppress the hope that was starting to bubble in his heart. He couldn't give in to hope and suddenly found that he was wrong- he would die for real this time.

But what _if_ Naruto was indeed still alive? That would create so many unanswered questions, his brain told him. Was he a fool to hope like this?

However, Sasuke knew that he was also afraid. If it turned out to really be just his imagination… how could he survive with another heart-break?

**000**

The curiosity finally won over his fears. He couldn't just leave everything like that. He knew he would be wondering about it for the rest of his life and that would make him insane. At least, even if he was wrong, he would have an exact answer and put it to rest.

"Morning!" Karin came out from the room. The light red-haired girl radiated warmth, just like her orange-coloured hair. It contrasted nicely with her peach-coloured skin. She was wearing a stylish glasses and she gave a wide grin to her three male friends.

Karin was a society girl; she was born into a very fortunate family who was a distant relative to the royalties. Hence most of the time she was involved in charity works and organizing social events and fund-raisings.

"You guys are ready?" Karin said brightly, wearing her hair in tight ponytail today- just in case it got hot and sweaty. She clutched the small dark brown handbag that matched her teal floral sundress with brown trim. She had a matched dangly earrings and brown strappy sandals with small teal gems on along part of the straps.

Suigetsu snickered- rich cow… Everything has to match, huh? But she sure would attract a lot of attention like this; he glanced at Juugo who looked like he approved of Karin's choice of dress. The three males got up from the couches and made their way to Karin.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you again," Karin hugged the man as he neared her. "Don't think about anything else and let's just enjoy the day, okay?" she said brightly, oblivious to the dread Sasuke was having within him. He nodded dumbly- which was so unlike himself and Suigetsu noticed this.

He wondered what had happened yesterday. Juugo was scolding him when they found him and they quickly got back to the cottage. But Sasuke didn't say a word ever since and Suigetsu was debating whether to call Mikoto or not. He decided to see if today brought any changes and then only he'd decide again.

Karin eyed her close friends, nodding in approval at their attire- especially Sasuke in his alice blue shirt. He looked gorgeous, despite the hollowness of his cheeks.

"Right! Let's go!"

**000**

Sakura took the day off- she had wanted to give Naruto and his students her outmost support in their play. It was scheduled after lunch, so people could be in the Town Hall cooling area and took shade from the glaring sun outside.

The rosette made her way into the Town Hall, people were buzzing in and out, searching for good places to seat for the play and do about their other businesses. There were quite a number of people in the hall already; mostly the front lines had been filled even though the play wasn't scheduled for another 20 minutes.

She then saw Hinata coming out of from the back stage as people took their seats and the curtain was drawn to let the students set their props up.

"How's everything? Do you need more help?" Sakura asked.

"They're still busy at the back but everything else is in place. Iruka and Neji-niisan are helping Naruto at the back so I think it's okay." Hinata beamed.

"Okay."

"I'm just going to get some food for Naruto-kun; he hasn't eaten since this morning. I think he's even more nervous than the kids," Hinata giggled. She had let her glossy dark hair down again and Sakura eyed them; a bit envy at how beautiful it was. Hinata's mauve cotton sundress complimented her eyes prettily.

"I'll come with you. I'll just text Sai to get him save us some front-row seats." Sakura took out her cell phone from her strappy handbag but Hinata held her hand. She shook her head.

"I've saved us all front row seats; including one for Sai and Kakashi-san."

Sakura smiled. Hinata was so efficient!

"Okay, let's go. Just get Naruto some ramen; he'll be happy with it." Hinata nodded at Sakura's suggestion; she had the same thing on her mind.

As the two women made their way out, Sakura's emerald eyes caught something- or rather someone at the entrance door that made her breath hitched. That had got to be the most beautiful male she had ever seen! She almost bumped into another person and quickly apologized.

When she turned to search for that beautiful man in a very light blue shirt, he was gone. A surge of disappointment washed over her. She had to find that man; her eyes hardened with determination.

* * *

**Authoress has run away and hide!**


	14. Black and Blue

I wanted to upload this earlier but past few days have been very hectic, busy and tiring; really, really sorry about that… Please enjoy this chapter though ;)

To Hana: If this is not happy SasuNaru, I'll have a lot more people chasing me down that I had in Two Hearts alone -shivers-

Disclaimer: Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own 'Yukio's Magical Adventure'.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Black and Blue**

Despite the fact that Karin brought a car when she came last night, they opted to walk down the cliff and into the town rather than taking the car. Karin explained that it might be jammed with other people's cars and sea of tourists and town's people so they left it at the cottage.

Though there was an impassive look on Sasuke's face as he had regained his composure and put on his mask, Sasuke was very nervous inside. At times his breath suddenly hitched when he thought he saw the familiar sunny blond, but shook his head when he realized it was not Naruto. His black orbs darted aimlessly and cautiously; his mind worked how he would tackle the situation should he came face to face to Naruto.

Then Sasuke sighed another strangled breath; he told himself again not to put too much of a hope in finding Naruto. What if it was just his imagination yesterday? He didn't want to feel that painful crush so he better not have any more silly thoughts.

Suigetsu was acting more like a 6-years-old at the moment; shrieking happily when he scored another game at a stall and pointing out his wanted prize. Juugo rolled his eyes; at times blushing in embarrassment at his friend's ridiculous attitude. Many times during their walk he had thought of steering Sasuke and Karin away from the manic man yet Suigetsu had somehow glued himself to them.

"Stop acting like a crazy maniac, Sui!" Karin barked angrily at him; her own cheeks turned pink when Suigetsu giggled giddily as he saw a stall with lots of his favourite seafood.

Suigetsu stuck out his tongue in retaliation before running away towards the stall.

"God! What have I done to receive this kind of punishment?!" Karin sighed exasperatedly.

"Let's just go to him and make sure he doesn't destroy anything. Anything and everything could happen now when he's in this kind of mood," Juugo's deep voice rang in the other two ears'.

They followed the lean man's lead, deciding they too should eat something too before heading to the Town Hall for the afternoon's show. They saw the flier around; it looked fun, stating that the 3rd Graders would be performing. Oddly nothing was mention on who was directing the play. Juugo thought maybe it was collaboration from the teachers of the third grades.

Suigetsu just shrugged it off; one hand clutched two plastic bags of goodies that he bought during their little excursion. He'd just enjoyed the play, whoever directed it wasn't of his interest.

Sasuke was too lost in his thoughts to notice anything.

**000 **

The Hall was buzzed with excited voices and murmuring as the four took their seats. They were too far behind and could still see the stage quite perfectly well.

People were wondering how the play was going to be since it was the students from the Elementary School who was going to perform. The chairs were stretched on two sides, leaving the middle as an empty aisle. The hall was full with people right till the back, making Naruto nervous that so many people were watching his students. Next to him, Hinata squeezed her hand onto Naruto's reassuringly. The rest of their group saved from Kakashi were sitting on the front row; even Sai was showing interest at Naruto's work.

The lights were dimmed and the deep red curtain was slowly being pulled back. The murmuring died down instantly, eyes focusing at the centre stage. A soft voice of a girl boomed through the microphone, "Once upon a time there lives a young boy named Yukio. He lives with his mother and father in a big house at the edge of a magical forest.

Yukio is the only child in the family and therefore he always got what he wants; even if his parents have to travel so far to get the precious things he demands of. He doesn't care if his parents have to spend a lot of money on him. As long as his parents buy him toys that he wants, he will be happy."

The spotlight turned from the little narrator in red dress and shone on a black haired boy in glittering clothes at the centre stage. His hands were perched on his hips as he tapped one foot impatiently. Turning his head arrogantly, the boy pouted childishly.

"I don't care!" his scream laced with a whine. Behind him a 'man' and a 'woman' whom you expected as this boy's parents looked at him sadly and fearfully. "I want that lion they have in the circus last week and I want it now!" this boy, Yukio stomped his feet.

"But Yukio-chan, the circus team has travelled to another country, it will take time to find them," his 'father' said.

"Yes, yes! And lion is dangerous too. We don't think it is a good, idea, son," the 'mother' added, nodding her head.

"I have _always_ got what I want and right now I want _that_ lion!" Yukio screamed again, face looking annoyed.

Naruto beamed at the first row seat. He heard chuckles from the audience and he knew this was going to be awesome. Oh, he's so treating 'his' children ice-creams!

The spotlight turned onto the little narrator once more and the curtain was drawn down. "And so Yukio's parents have to leave him to search for the team of circus which has the lion. They have to find the exact same lion because Yukio will notice if it is not. Indeed, Yukio is a very smart boy even if he is at the arrogant side," At this the audience laughed.

"Yukio is used to his parents' long leave. Living with him while his parents are gone is a very old lady called 'Chiyo-baba'. She is very old and wrinkly and cannot see very well. Chiyo-baba is also not so good with her memory." Here a slouched girl came walking out slowly, wearing dull grey robe. Her face had been made to look all wrinkly and old and her hair had been dusted with white powder to show that they're all white hair. She was holding a cane as she walked, the wooden stick made low thumping sounds.

When 'Chiyo-baba' had gone off the stage, the little narrator continued, "Therefore, one sunny afternoon, when Yukio is playing with his golden ball near the forest and is lost in the forest, Chiyo-baba has forgotten all about her Master's son." Once again the audience gave soft laughter at this. Naruto beamed more, his hands clutched Hinata's in happiness.

'Yukio's Magical Adventure' started there as the curtain was pulled up once again and revealed a scared Yukio who was trying to put on the brave face and fought his way to find his way home. Unfortunately he only went deeper into the forest. During his journey trying to find his house, Yukio met a lot of weird and magical animals and plants- some agreed to help him and some ignored him.

He finally met a little rabbit called 'Rini-chan' and she took him to meet the 'Old Witch' saying that the old lady could help Yukio. As soon as the Old Witch came out, Yukio shrieked like a girl and ran to hide behind Rini-chan. The Old Witch looked exactly like Chiyo-baba that Yukio hated and always played pranks onto. The audience burst into laughter and some even whistled at the boy's excellent performance.

Yukio was finally sent home but he learned very valuable lessons and he had promised to never be a spoil brat anymore. Everybody stood up at the end with loud claps, whistles and loud cheering.

Even Sasuke who was sitting with his friends found the story heart-warming and endearing. He was even smiling at the end. Whoever's idea of the play was an intelligent person.

When the curtain was opened one last time, the town's Mayor gave a short speech, telling the audience that the play was a voluntary work by a class of Third Graders from the town's own Elementary School. He invited the school's principle, Tsunade-sama to introduce the brilliant teacher behind the play.

As soon as Tsunade said the teacher who was responsible for recruiting the play was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, and invited him onto the stage to take the final bow along with his students; Sasuke's eyes widened and his face instantly paled.

He was not the only one who was shocked because Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu immediately stiffened as well. Wasn't that…?

Sasuke's black eyes trailed onto the blond, his hand clutched the pendant hung from his neck tightly. There was no mistake that this was the same Uzumaki Naruto- his lover, partner and soulmate that he thought had died 4 years ago. How could that be?! His head was buzzing and Sasuke fought for control as his world spun around him.

Minutes later, the auditorium was slowly loosing its audience as people went out to catch on the other activities planned for today. The four friends however were still seated on their seats.

At the back of the hall, leaning against the entrance door mismatched eyes of one high school teacher spotted the familiar black hair. His eyes widened a fraction and he looked at where their gaze was directed to. There was no mistaken, they were looking at the blond teacher who was being congratulated by the town people and visitors who stayed back to personally wishes him well.

As he looked around, he could not find Iruka, Hinata, Neji, Sakura and Sai who were with Naruto, so he assumed they were backstage, helping the kids to change and clean up some stuff. Kakashi immediately walked forwards to find Iruka.

Who would have imagined that Sasuke would be here?!

Finally when most people were gone and it only left Tsunade-sama, Naruto and the Mayor, Sasuke stood up. He had to go and talk to Naruto before he went away. Ignoring the loud thumping in his heart and the slight dizzy he was having due to sudden movement, Sasuke walked forward. Suigetsu quickly held Sasuke's wrist in check. The dark-haired looked down at Suigetsu, glaring at him slightly.

"Where do you think you are going?" Suigetsu asked. He could clearly see a lot of emotions in Sasuke's obsidian eyes and part of them were anger and confusion. Sasuke would not be thinking straight to have a civilise conversation with the blond. He needed to calm down.

"Let go!" Sasuke hissed lowly.

"You will have to calm down first, Leader. You will cause a lot of commotion if you go and talk to him like this."

"I just need to talk to him. I'll be fine," Sasuke's jaw was clenched. Sweat was forming on his temples. There were a lot of questions he needed Naruto to answer.

Such as what the fuck the blond was thinking- leaving him half dead like that?!

When Suigetsu didn't let go of his wrist, Sasuke sighed. "I'll be fine. I won't make any scene, I promise. I'll find you or go home when I'm done. Don't worry about me."

"Do you want us to leave you then?" Juugo asked softly, knowing how private it could be for Sasuke. Suigetsu shot him a look saying 'Don't give him that idea!' but Juugo ignored him; and Karin, being protected of both Juugo and Sasuke shot Suigetsu a glare.

"Let him go, Sui. We'll bring back dinner for you in case you go home first," Karin said, clearly ordering Suigetsu to release his grip. She stood up, indicating that it was time to go. Sasuke would tend to his private matter on his own, they didn't need to interrupt.

Suigetsu was hesitant but he finally loosened his grip, standing up. He fished out his cell phone and gave it to Sasuke. "Call us if you need to find us. Juugo and Karin's numbers are in here under speed-dial. We'll be around." He still didn't like the idea of leaving Sasuke to sort his business alone but he knew he wouldn't win against three so he would have to compromise.

As soon as his three friends were out of sight, Sasuke switched off the phone and shove it down his pants pocket. He saw Tsunade and the Mayor were leaving and Naruto was now making his way towards the small door where he suspected the backstage was located. He needed to speak to Naruto alone now before he was gone or before people coming out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called; he was about 6 metres away from the blond. By now, the hall was empty.

Naruto turned around to where this person was calling him. The way this person said his name was full with desperation and something that he couldn't recognize. It was like something dark and mysterious caressing his ears, unconsciously making a shiver shot up his spine.

Azure blue clashed with midnight black.

Everything else was left forgotten as Naruto's eyes widened slightly and his forehead furrowed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the beautiful stranger; eyes narrowing as he couldn't remember meeting this hauntingly beautiful male.

Sasuke's heart shattered.

**000**

Kakashi quickly made his way to the visible brunette in high ponytail that he recognized in an instant. The kids swirled about, talking excitedly, hugging each other and busied with changing and chatting. The loud clapping at the end as the blond teacher took his bow really made them proud of their class teacher. And they were even more ecstatic that they made it work for him.

"Iruka," Kakashi said; urgency laced in his voice though his face remained oddly calm.

Iruka quickly turned; Kakashi seldom wore that kind of tone and expression. He patted congratulation on one boy and asked him to keep his props away before changing. At other corners and along the corridor, Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Sai were helping and congratulating the students too.

"You have to come with me outside; quick," Kakashi pulled his lover's hand, knowing that the children wouldn't notice the display amid their excitement.

"What's going on, Kakashi?" Iruka frowned; creases on his forehead in confusion.

"Sasuke's here."

"Sasuke?" Iruka's heart was beating uncomfortably. Suddenly the backstage was reduced to just them; memories of the past flashed before his eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He's here; outside. I think he wants to talk to Naruto," Kakashi whispered; only letting Iruka heard of this information. Iruka instantly paled at this. It's not possible, his mind supplied, they're too far away from Tokyo; why would Sasuke be here- _now_ of all time?

"Iruka-san?" Hinata's voice snapped him back into the reality. He turned to face the teacher. God, if Sasuke makes a commotion, Iruka paled even more, his new friends- Hinata is here! She will be crushed! Iruka gulped nervously.

"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?" Hinata's brow furrowed in worries; the slightly tanned man was paler.

"I'm okay," Iruka managed to say. "I-Uh… Kakashi and I have some urgent business to attend to; I'll call Naruto here," he quickly said, not wanting Hinata to come out and wanting to shield Naruto away from Sasuke as fast as possible.

"You and the rest wait here, we'll call Naruto for you," he said again, quickly turned and pulled Kakashi towards the door with a low, "Come, Kakashi."

Whatever reply Hinata was intending to give was cut short as Kiyoshi shyly tugged on her dress; holding out his folded costume to the teacher and Hinata smiled at the shy one as she took it from him. She would have to be in charge while waiting for Naruto.

* * *

**TBC  
****Next: **Hidden Secrets and Lies 


	15. Hidden Secrets and Lies

It's 1.40 in the morning and I just got home (after 5 hours in the car) but since I planned to post this before Monday (well, it's technically Monday now but what the hell, right?), I hope you'll enjoy this one ;)  
Please take note that I'll be taking a few days break to revise this story's plot (and a couple of my other fics as well); so my apologies in advance :)

To Mike: Thanks :) I just can't run away from writing angst -sigh- Your questions will be answered in this chap, I hope. Thanks for your comment ;)

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hidden secrets and lies **

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated the question. He believed he had never met this man before. Something stirred within him but he couldn't put a finger on so Naruto shrugged it off. Instead, he was concentrating on the gorgeous creature in front of him. Naruto never think for once that he could ever see someone so beautiful, albeit a male; even Sakura-chan was inferior to this male in terms of beauty. The only thing was this man was so skinny that you could see the hollowness of his cheeks.

Was he an anorexic? Or maybe worse- was he dying of some unknown disease or something?! He had to find Sakura!

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Sasuke snapped. He walked slowly towards Naruto, like a predator circling its victim playfully.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed. As beautiful this male was, he was a complete bastard! "What are you talking about, teme?" Naruto asked, partly due to confusion and partly due to anger.

Sasuke dismissed the nickname that Naruto used back then. That only proved Naruto knew him, right? What game was Naruto playing now? Hide and seek? Playing dead? He felt like shouting his head off to his lover.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, _dobe_," he said mockingly. Sasuke saw how Naruto's eyes budged out at the insult. Oh? Playing acting now, were they? No wonder Naruto could direct the play perfectly… He's a pro after all!

"I really don't know what the hell you're talking about, bastard!" Naruto hissed. This man was stepping over the line already.

Sasuke was about to give an insulted reply when a shout of his name attracted the two males. Walking towards them in a very fast pace, almost running were Iruka and Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said when they came next to the blond. It was as though the two teachers were protecting the younger one.

"Iruka, you know this man?" Naruto asked.

"He's… a very close friend of yours back when you were in high school, Naruto," Iruka said carefully. Naruto's eyes light up; his ex-schoolmate? His _close_ friend? They had a lot to catch up then, right? "Naruto, Hinata's looking for you backstage. And so do your students. Go and congratulate them; Kakashi and I will entertain Sasuke here," Iruka added quickly, not giving Naruto the room to argue or say anything else.

Naruto hesitantly walked backstage.

"You! You liars!" Sasuke spat as soon as the blond was out of sights; his anger increased. These two ex-teachers of him- they lied and made his life miserable for four long years! He was even close to dying at one point and his life meant nothing the moment they lied to him!

And what were they doing? They were living here peacefully and happily at that! Why did he have to suffer?!

Iruka looked really guilty at this but Sasuke was too mad to even notice it. "How could you both lie to me back then? I even tried to take my life and yet you are here happily spending all the years like nothing has happened!" Sasuke almost lost his cool and screamed but he managed to say all that in a deadly calm voice.

"We didn't have any choice, Sasuke! We didn't mean to hurt you like that…" Iruka frantically said; especially when Sasuke mentioned about the suicide.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered, hands soothingly rubbed the man's back. Iruka turned to Kakashi, face anguish with deep guilt and regret. "Sasuke," he turned to the angry man. "This is not a suitable place to discuss this. Come with us and we'll discuss this at our home," he said calmly, eyes gazing at the door that connected the auditorium to the backstage. Students would be coming out soon and the cleaners would come in as well; this really was not the best place to discuss such delicate and heavy matters.

Sasuke didn't want to go home with them; his anger started to cloud his judgement. All he wanted to do was to shake Naruto hard until he came to his senses; but as soon as that thought came in, he realized what Suigetsu had been trying to tell him previously.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Fine. Lead the way," he commanded; ready to cooperate. Kakashi nodded his head and placing a supportive arm on Iruka's waist, they head to their house with Sasuke following closely from behind.

Sakura was the first one to come out and she wondered deeply; did she just saw that handsome man in bluish white shirt again?

**000**

Iruka made some tea and the three of them took seats on the set of sofas in the living room. Throughout the journey going to the teachers' home, Sasuke's anger sipped off and he calmed down. He replayed what had happened in the Town Hall.

What had Iruka meant by they didn't have much choice?

"Are you going to feed me with more lies, _sensei_?" Sasuke started. He looked at the two teachers who were shifting uncomfortably. Sasuke gave a credit to Kakashi for being so calm.

He knew Naruto was closed with Iruka when they were still in high school and he sort of guessed they still kept in close contact after the blond finished high school. Sasuke had lost touch with his teachers but apparently Naruto had not. It was confirmed when he got back and secretly resumed their relationship- Iruka was like a father figure for Naruto after all.

So when he saw Iruka and Kakashi in the hospital, he quickly assumed it was because Iruka was the closest thing to Naruto as a family and the doctors would have called him to tell him about Naruto's condition.

He just didn't expect them to lie to him on Naruto's death and then took the blond away. And why did Naruto agreed to that? They knew very well that they couldn't live without the other so why did Naruto agreed to the lies?

Was he being threatened?

"No, Sasuke; we will not," Kakashi answered him calmly, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Then tell me why did you lie to me?"

"That… is something that we do not have liberty to tell you; but trust us, it wasn't done to hurt you." Iruka looked away when Kakashi replied to Sasuke. The man had so much guilty that it piqued on Sasuke's interest. Prior to the accident, no one knew about his and Naruto's relationship and yet here Iruka was looking as though he had deliberately hurt Sasuke.

His eyes narrowed in suspicions. "Why can't you tell me? I deserve to know!"

"Sasuke, what sort of relationship did you have with Naruto before the accident? You went abroad to study overseas and yet you were with Naruto when that accident happened."

Something clicked in his mind. That was not something that occurred in his head after the accident. He was so lost in his thought and self-guilt that that thought didn't even pass his mind. He was aware that there was no mention in the media at all about Naruto involved in the accident. And he thought it was all because of the scandal that would arise.

But Iruka and Kakashi visited him in the hospital. It meant that they initially received news about Naruto because Iruka was like Naruto's father… But the hospital wasn't supposed to know that Iruka's the contact person for Naruto because Naruto was unconscious… and he was unconscious himself to tell Iruka… which meant someone else; someone who knew that Iruka was close to Naruto…

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. Someone had deliberately messed with his relationship with Naruto. "Otousama…" Sasuke hissed.

He looked at Kakashi with hard eyes. "My father somehow is involved in this lies, right? No one else knew about Naruto in that accident apart from my father who was able to contact you… What was his offer to Naruto? And why did Naruto accept it?!"

"What sort of relationship, Sasuke?" Kakashi ignored Sasuke's question and pressed his own instead.

"I love him! Probably not as much as he loved my father's money, right?" Sasuke snarled. Everything was making him dizzy; he was overloaded with unexpected information. Was everything a pretend? He felt like crying.

Kakashi instinctively slapped Sasuke at this. "Enough with the insult!" he hissed. "Naruto isn't like that and you of all people should know better!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly, ignoring the stinging on his cheeks. He has had worse; this was nothing. "Then why? That's the only conclusion I can come up with."

"He was dying!" Iruka blurted; he didn't want to see any more pain in Sasuke's eyes. As soon as he got the call from Uchiha Fugaku, he knew it involved Naruto. The two had been inseparable during high school and he knew Fugaku didn't approve that kind of relationship. Not only would it bring scandals, but also because Naruto was in 'lower' class.

Fugaku had that kind of mentality. He hadn't once touched his feet on the public school ground ever since Sasuke was transferred there. In fact, when Sasuke was chosen as the valedictorian, no one from his family came to congratulate him. For a moment there, Iruka thought he saw pain in those black orbs but it was gone in an instant.

He was shattered when the doctor said Naruto had a slim chance to live; and he repeatedly blamed himself for not noticing Naruto's changes- the moving back to central Tokyo, the sudden brightness, the kind of different warmth Naruto was radiating, the _glow_ Naruto had- only Sasuke had been able to cause that.

If only he could do something before their relationship deepened, he could avoid the accident. But as it was, it was too late the moment Iruka got Fugaku's phone call. They were in too deep and one death could mean the other.

Iruka was aware of all this.

"Iruka," Kakashi warned. This was not their cue to tell Sasuke. But Iruka secretly held guilt within him for what they've done. That was Iruka's weakness.

Sasuke looked at the distress teacher. "Naruto was dying?"

Iruka nodded. "Iruka," Kakashi warned again. "Kakashi, please; let's just stop with the lies now," Iruka pleaded. Kakashi gave in; he could not see his lover in distress and pain.

"We had no choice. Naruto needed emergency lung transplant; one of his was punctured and damaged completely. On top of that, he needed a lot of delicate surgeries and it would take lots of money to make sure he survived. We don't have that kind of money and without that, Naruto would die…" Iruka started to sob.

"Your father offered to finance all the needed surgeries and treatment, but with a condition- that we take Naruto away from you," Kakashi continued.

"Did he command you to lie about Naruto's death too?" Sasuke asked.

"That was not his exact words, but he gave us enough hints. Although Naruto was the one with worse conditions, he woke up earlier than you; about four days before you opened your eyes. He was just on the floor above you…" Kakashi looked into his tea.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Then why didn't he come and see me?!"

"Sasuke, we didn't know how to tell you to break it off with Naruto. Your father never once believed that Naruto loved you; he had called him worse. And we certainly didn't know how to break it to Naruto that we accepted your father's offer. If he knew about it, he would state he'd rather die than to leave you…" Iruka said when he calmed down.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi started, knowing that Sasuke was still waiting for answer. "Naruto has amnesia. He didn't even know who he was, let alone us and you. It took us some time to convince him that we're the closest things to his family. He was scared and confused; and ending up in a hospital, not even remembering your own name brought a different kind of trauma for him."

Sasuke recalled at how Naruto was puzzled to see him. So it was his amnesia, was it?

"So Naruto's amnesia was like a bless for us. He could start a new life without remembering the details of the accident. If Naruto remembered who he was, he would not be willing to move here and leave you, Sasuke; but we were left with no choice but to trick you into his death…" Iruka had the same anguish expression as he had four years ago.

They didn't exactly said Naruto was dead but they made him believed so; Iruka's saddened expression was not because Naruto died, but rather because he felt guilty lying at him.

Sasuke's head buzzed with this new information. "Does that mean that Naruto still doesn't remember anything at all?"

Iruka and Kakashi nod their heads. "The only memories he has now are from after the accidents. He's been seeing a doctor here for his amnesia but although all signs showed nothing's wrong, he still doesn't remember anything before the accident."

"Will he regain his memories back?"

Both teachers shook their head. "The doctors said it is not permanent but it could take years. In worst case scenario, Naruto would never have his memories back."

"Never?" Sasuke's heart dropped at this.

"In worst case scenario," Kakashi repeated.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Was this their fate? Were they not meant to be?

"But there is still a chance of Naruto regaining his memories back…" Sasuke said it out loud to convince himself. And when Naruto did, he would remember Sasuke and their relationship- Kakashi and Iruka read his underlying message.

"There's… another thing that we want you to know," Iruka started; he knew he would anger Sasuke with this, but he just had to do it. Sasuke looked up to Iruka. "Naruto… he's happy with the way he is now; we'd like it to be that way," Iruka stated firmly, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Sasuke, Naruto had not had an easy life before the accident. We've never seen him this peaceful and calm; we just like to maintain it that way," Iruka said.

Sasuke sneered, "You must be joking! I love him; we have a strong relationship going on- he… he loves me!" Even with the last words, Sasuke doubted himself.

"That's just the thing, Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted. "You _had_ a relationship with Naruto in the past. He might have lov_ed_ you back then but ever since the accident, he doesn't remember any of it, not once. Ever." Kakashi emphasized the last word; Sasuke's breath hitched.

"Naruto's in a relationship right now," Iruka's words made his heart break. "He's dating a fellow colleague and she loves him. Naruto's very fond of her and even has a thought of settling down with her one day."

He could hear the crack his heart made in his ears.

"Does… Does Naruto _love_ this female?" Sasuke forced himself.

"We believe he's falling in love with her," Kakashi answered with an impassive face. "He was courting another lady- a surgeon in the hospital but her career comes first and she had been very supportive for Naruto to date Hinata-sensei. He did, they hitched it off really well and now they are happy together," Kakashi's message was clear- do not meddle in between them.

Anger surged in Sasuke. "But that's not who Naruto is! He loves- loved me and that's who he really is! You can't just tell me off!"

"That's in the past, Sasuke. This is who Naruto is now and he's better this way."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and then at Iruka. He tried to read what was on their expression and then he narrowed his eyes. "You blamed me…" he whispered. "You think I didn't make Naruto happy when we were together…" the accusation was too great, even for one stoic Uchiha. "You're thinking if it wasn't for me, for our relationship- Naruto wouldn't be half dead because of the accident…"

"We're not saying anything like that, Sasuke," Iruka spoke gently.

"No, but I could read it in your face… You're glad Naruto has an amnesia- he can start anew, forget about the past and find his own happiness. Well, you're both very selfish! Because if Naruto remembers, that's not what he wants- He will want to be by my side!"

"Who's the selfish person now, Sasuke?" Kakashi snapped. It was like a slap to Sasuke. He couldn't find a reply.

"We understand that you loved each other in the past, Sasuke; but things changed now. Naruto moves on; at times he wants to have his memories back but he knows there's a possibility that it won't happen and so he embraces who he is now. He's perfectly fine without you," Kakashi continued.

Sasuke smirked but pain was evident in his face. "Do you think I will just leave it like this? He's mine!"

"Please, Sasuke, we beg you," Iruka said in desperate tone. "We don't want Naruto to be hurt anymore. He was in trauma after the accident and his gone memories just made it worse-"

"I could have helped, couldn't I?" Sasuke cut Iruka.

"Maybe, but you couldn't walk, you were in no better conditions than him back then. You had your own trauma to settle- how do you expect to help Naruto? If you knew he couldn't remember you, you would be devastated yourself."

"Don't judge me like you know me!"

Kakashi sighed. "We made what we thought as the best decision at that time, Sasuke. And now what's done is done. Naruto has moved on and so should you."

"Without each other you mean?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." Kakashi's word was another slap to his face. Sasuke's eyes were downcast; they were unreadable to both Kakashi and Iruka.

"Please understand that Naruto's very much content with his life now, Sasuke," Iruka said after a while. "He's really good at teaching and he loves children so much, as much as they adore him in return. He's hoping to have his own in the future and we don't want Naruto to be confused. His past life might have be different than now, but Naruto doesn't have to hide anymore- he could be himself now. Please understand that."

_And I will just be in the way, am I not?_

His eyes burned, his throat constricted; but Sasuke refused to break down in front of these two protective parents-figure of Naruto's. He was debating within himself. He didn't want to let go. Now that he knew Naruto was alive, who's going to pick his shattered heart again? Sasuke didn't think he could just walk away. He didn't think he could go through the same anguish anymore.

But what Kakashi and Iruka said made sense. He had many times blamed himself for Naruto's 'death'. And now there's a room for him to make amend. Naruto was alive; he would be happier; he didn't have to hide from the world, he didn't have to clash with Sasuke's father, he could love freely.

Was Sasuke ready to let Naruto go though?

Was he a selfish person like Kakashi had accused? Did he really make Naruto suffer back then? Sasuke would never deliberately hurt Naruto but what if he hurt him indirectly?

He had force Naruto into accepting him again, didn't he? Did that make him selfish?

Sasuke knew what he should do but his breaking heart refused to cooperate. But he knew there was no other way. Maybe… maybe if it meant for Naruto's happiness, he could make a little sacrifice.

The tea had gone cold and yet no one touched it. Sasuke suddenly stood up and he bowed deeply to his two ex-teachers. "Thank you for being truthful to me… Please, take care of Naruto." Sasuke turned and left, not even pausing of giving a back glance when Iruka tried to call him.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, silently asking if they did the right decision. He couldn't bear to look at the painful and defeated expression Sasuke had before he left.

"It's the best for Naruto…" Kakashi had whispered.

* * *

Hmmm…. Shall I send Sasuke back to Tokyo, forget Naruto and move on like he's supposed to? I mean, Naruto has, why shouldn't he, right? XDD 


	16. Between Dusk and Dawn

Hola! I'm back! XD I just realized that this chapter is longer than normal ones. But enjoy it nonetheless XD

To anon reviewers, I'd love to reply to you personally if you leave your email ;)  
To mike: Thanks :) I try to make everything as logic as possible; from the accident to the time needed for Naruto to become a teacher, to what he's teaching etc. (quite interesting researches to be done) About HinaNaru and SasuNaru, all I can say is be patient ;)  
To you'relateKakashi: XD I won't give away anything but you'll know in time ;)  
To hana: Oh, but it's not the end yet so can I please torture Sasuke a bit more? XD  
To mics: Thanks XD There should be more sad scenes coming up so brace yourself XD

Disclaimer: Naruto & co belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Between Dusk and Dawn**

Sasuke didn't exactly walk back towards the cottage. Instead he walked around the town aimlessly; feeling empty and dazed. Unconsciously he got to the beach. The sound of the waves and the gentle breeze of the evening soothed him somehow. It was like a cooling, soothing balm.

The blue sky had slowly morphed into orangey-pink. He didn't realize time flew away when he had that talk with Kakashi and Iruka. So what was there to live for now?

Sasuke leaned back against the tree bark. The tree gave him a nice shade from the setting, bright sun. Sasuke closed his eyes. This feeling… it was worse compared to when he was given news of Naruto's death.

Sasuke's black eyes roamed across the rocks and sands and the sea; taking in as much as he could to try and forget the pain in his chest. Then his eyes froze on two figures. There, quite far away from him, he saw something that not only shattered his heart but also burned and turned it into ashes.

The raven-haired would know that glimpse, that aura, hell even that scent that gently tickled his nose brought by the sea breeze. He saw Naruto leaning down, kissing a girl- probably Hinata that Kakashi mentioned; softly, gently and passionately. He instinctively felt a stab of jealousy lacing with pain and anger. A surge of electric jolt went through his body, making it tense and he was so ready to leap out and separate the two linking figures.

Hands clenched painfully in tight fists and his jaw snapped as anger sipped in; clearly shown in his black orbs, the dead eyes were suddenly alive and burned in rage. Sasuke took angry strides towards the couple.

"_Who's the selfish person now, Sasuke?" _Kakashi's voice rung; suddenly his steps faltered. _"That's in the past, Sasuke. This is who Naruto is now and he's better this way."_

"_Naruto has moved on and so should you."_

"_Please understand that Naruto's very much content with his life now, he's hoping to have his own in the future and we don't want Naruto to be confused. His past life might have been different than now, but Naruto doesn't have to hide anymore- he could be himself now. Please understand that."_

Iruka's words taunted him again and again. His pace was slowed and he stopped himself in time; he was just a few feet away from the tree. The anger the came like an angry whirlwind suddenly was taken away by the sea breeze- away and it left him completely alone; only jealousy and conflicts, a battle between his heart and mind sounded so loud in his ears.

"And I will just be in the way, am I not?" the raven-haired heard himself talking to particularly no one.

"Am I wrong to just want you for myself?" he whispered, eyes still glued to the two figures. Sasuke gulped; he knew he was selfish but if Naruto remembered, he would want the exact same thing. In fact, he was very sure that if his blonde remembered him, Naruto would go ballistic for letting him go like that. Even with his own logic, Sasuke knew, letting go wasn't his style. It was very much unlike him. Uchiha Sasuke didn't back down without a fight.

On the other hand, it was his persistence 7 years ago that they were in such mess. If he didn't push Naruto for a relationship, they wouldn't even be here. He had almost given up but he knew he was going to pursue the blond till he gave in too.

Which brought everything back to his own fault. At time like this Sasuke wished he was born into a 'normal' family. But what's done is done and he was at a crossroad. Part of him urged him to stay while another logical part of him blamed him for what had happened.

It was his fault anyway that Naruto was involved in that accident; his fault that Naruto was chased by the police; his fault that Naruto had amnesia.

His fault for hurting Naruto.

"_Who's the selfish person now, Sasuke?"_Kakashi's words taunted him again. Was he ready to be selfish again and risk hurting Naruto once more?

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling lowly and darkly; unconsciously he had stepped backward and leaned against the old bark again. The scene pained him but no matter how he tried to tear his gaze off, his eyes refused to. He took in the beautiful sight of Naruto. Unlike him, Naruto moved on to live a happy life. There was a kind of glow radiated from the blond and Sasuke knew it was something that Naruto never had in the past; when they were together.

He saw Hinata kissing Naruto back with equal passion; albeit a bit shy. He knew that he probably wasn't like that with Naruto but wanted so much to be in her place. Sasuke would kiss the blond with more passionate, erotic dance than what he was seeing- and he knew that that force would usually made the blond weak in his knees until Sasuke had to support him. He knew that his kisses instantly made Naruto hard with need; desperate need.

Did Hinata made him hard like he used to? Sasuke bit his lips till he could feel coppery taste. Naruto looked like he enjoyed the kiss; and probably this time he was in more control. It was usually Sasuke who took charge of everything.

Sasuke knew the answer to one question he asked himself. The answer was no; and maybe this was indeed the best for Naruto.

It was too hard but Sasuke forced himself to turn his head away. He took in a sharp breath and straightened his posture. It was time to go home. No matter how much his heart begged, he knew he didn't have the courage to break Naruto's happy bubble now. He couldn't possibly be a selfish bastard and risk hurting Naruto again.

It was time to forget.

**000**

After the long hour of packing, cleaning up and congratulating his students backstage, Naruto made an announcement; that he would treat everyone an ice-cream for their success. He had asked them to meet him at the ice-cream parlour near the beach at half past five. In the meanwhile, they could go and enjoy the Open Day first.

And then he, Hinata, Sakura, Neji and Sai had gone to check out the stalls themselves. He had completely forgotten the rude stranger in the Town Hall hours ago in his excitement at the games they had. Hours later, Sakura and Sai excused themselves to return to the hospital. Neji also said he needed to visit his mother. Naruto pouted, saying they should have dinner together; so they made a plan for tomorrow.

At half past five, his students were waiting for him. Kisho bluntly teased the blond teacher that students should come first before girlfriend. Naruto gave a half-glare to him and Kisho just laughed arrogantly.

As much as Naruto loved his class, he couldn't help feeling irritated at the fussiness they had. One minute they want this flavour, the next second they changed their minds. It took them almost an hour before everyone was satisfied with their choices.

By the time they had all finished, Naruto noted it was late already. He ushered his students off the beach, saying that their parents would kill him for keeping the children outside at this hour. With a serious face Naruto said if they love him, they better go straight home and not to go anywhere else or he might not have the chance to teach them anymore.

The kids took it to their heart and went straight back home. They loved their sensei too much to loose him. Each and every one of them couldn't imagine having another teacher when they move up a grade next year.

Maybe they could persuade Naruto to still take in their class again?

It was then Naruto boldly took Hinata's hands and the two couple walked on the sandy beach, savouring each second and each other's warmth. After a while, on a secluded spot, Naruto stopped, abruptly bringing Hinata to a stop as well.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him questioningly.

There was a soft look in Naruto's eyes that made Hinata's heart melt. Naruto stepped closer until he was nose to nose with the slightly shorter girl. His deep gaze made Hinata's heart raced and his stomach fluttered excitedly. She could feel his warm breaths on her face.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered. "I could never thank you for your help and support with the play…"

"It was my pleasure, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled gently, taking in Hinata's scent. He came to love the soft, floral female scent of Hinata. Naruto suddenly hugged her, burying his face into the silky lavender-smell locks. God… he was quickly falling into this girl!

"You make me happy, Hinata-chan… You make me so happy…" Naruto whispered, a bit fierce of the sudden urge to protect her.

Hinata was melting in his strong arms. "You make me happy too, Naruto…"

Naruto pulled back after a while, thankful that he made a move with this precious girl. His lips slowly trailed softly on her forehead, temple, cheek, nose and they hovered teasingly above he lips. Hinata's eyes were closed; her skin was hot at where he dropped the butterfly kisses. She could feel him smiled above her lips and slowly she opened her eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Naruto whispered tenderly and with that he swept Hinata away into bliss when he pressed his lips down. Her eyes automatically closed and she slowly parted he lips, her need to feel and taste Naruto escalated.

Naruto's hand crept up from her neck to the base of her skull, his palm spreading the soft hair apart to push Hinata more into the kiss. His other hand rubbed her back soothingly and instinctively Hinata arched upward, fitting rather perfectly into his body.

They teased each other's tongue. Again and again Hinata moaned and it made Naruto deepened the kiss. He himself gave a guttural groans; he needed her so much that his heart would burst!

When the two broke off, they were breathing heavily; a trail of saliva connected them still. Both had healthy flush on their cheeks. Naruto looked at Hinata's swollen lips and his heart fluttered when the tip of her pink tongue wetted them. Slowly he cupped her face and ran his thumb on the wet lower lip.

He suddenly needed to taste her again and so he leaned for another passionate kiss. They were lost again.

**000**

As much as Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo wanted to enjoy the day, they were more worried of Sasuke. Karin tried to call Suigetsu's phone but it went straight into inbox. With another frustrated sigh, she flipped her phone off. "It's still switched off."

"You know he's too smart to leave it on, don't you?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah… but it was worth a try wasn't it?"

They checked the auditorium again but nobody was there when they arrived. Sasuke had moved somewhere else but without any form of contact, they wouldn't know where the raven-haired had gone to. It was best to wait now.

The three friends walked amongst the stalls, looking if there were interesting things to buy or play. Somehow, they managed to spend the day off and when the sun was setting in, the three of them agreed to have dinner and go home. They bought light dinner for Sasuke and then headed home.

By the time they reached the cottage, it was already dark. But the lights were on, indicating that Sasuke was home. The three looked at each other and they rushed in.

"Sasuke?!"

They found him in his room, packing his suitcase. "What are you doing?" Suigetsu asked.

"Packing." Sasuke answered dryly. By this time, there was an unemotional mask in Sasuke's voice- not even Juugo could read Sasuke this time.

"Why?"

"We're going home."

"But we've just reached here," Karin asked, confused. What had happened?

Sasuke straightened up, looking at his three friends. As much as to their relief that Sasuke's eyes were no longer dead like before they came here, much to their horror, Sasuke had that same look when he gave up on Naruto back in college years. It meant that Sasuke had somehow chucked off any emotion that he called a weakness within him.

Juugo noticed his slightly red eyes.

"You brought me here to de-stress. You have achieved exactly that and now I'm ready to go home. I have a company to run."

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. This was not the Sasuke they brought here and he surely wasn't what they wanted to achieve as well. "You have no company, Sasuke."

"It's a family business, isn't it? And I help to run it, so pack your bags; we're going home early tomorrow morning."

"Can't we change your mind on this?" Karin asked.

Sasuke resumed his packing. "You forced me to come here. I played along because of my mother, now the least you can do is to send me home," his voice was deadly calm; it meant he would take no for an answer and what he had decided was what he would do- no matter what.

When the three were still standing in his room, Sasuke shot them a glare. "Well, you can stay if you want. I'll go home by myself tomorrow. I've had enough rest. Now, if you please excuse me, I'm thinking of having an early night. Close the door on your way out." He snapped his suitcase close and put it on the floor next to the bed.

"We bought you dinner," Juugo tried one last time.

"I've… eaten. Now, out!"

Reluctantly, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu walked out. The light in Sasuke's room was immediately switched off.

**000**

Naruto still had that content, happy smile when he returned home. Iruka and Kakashi were in the living room, discussing something while watching the television. It was then he remembered about their guess. Naruto felt like knocking his head for being forgetful and insensitive; there it was his high school friend, someone who might help him and yet he was blissfully ignoring the man.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri…" Iruka turned and gave him a smile, ushering him to sit with them.

"Hey… what happened to that guy from the Town Hall? Sas… something was his name…"

"Sasuke? He went home." Iruka had an impassive look on his face.

"He did? Why?"

Iruka shrugged, wishing that Naruto stopped asking questions. But Naruto being Naruto, curiosity always got the best of him. "But I haven't met him yet."

"Why would you want to meet him?" Iruka asked, dread of the answer. Why must Naruto be interested in Sasuke now?

"Well, you said it yourself- he's one of my close friends during high school. I'm sure he could tell me a thing or two. Jeez, no wonder he was such a bastard, he thought I pretended to forget him, didn't he? Does he know that I have amnesia, Iruka?"

"Yeah… he does now."

Naruto grinned. "Good, he can't blame me now. Why didn't you ask him to stay? I thought he's one of your ex-students as well."

"Sasuke… is a very busy man, Naruto. You shouldn't bother him," Kakashi interrupted.

"Bother him?" Naruto had a puzzle look on his face. "Didn't he come to see me? So that we could catch up?"

"There's nothing to catch up, Naruto," Kakashi's voice was stern. Naruto frowned; Kakashi had never used that tone on him. It was almost like a father forbidding his son from doing something dangerous.

"Of course there's a lot to talk about! I left high school like, what, 10 years ago? That's a lot of gap to fill, if you ask me. How can he come and not meeting me yet? I have a lot I'd want to ask!" Naruto stood up.

"Naruto!" Iruka called desperately, his face paling a bit. "I don't think it's a good idea. Come on, he might have gone by now."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicions. "Is there anything you guys hide from me?" he asked Iruka.

"O-Of course not!" Iruka answered a bit too quickly.

"Good, because I hate it if you do. Well, don't wait up on me, I might come home late," Naruto grabbed his car keys. Iruka gave Kakashi a look to stop Naruto but Kakashi held the same helpless look. Things like this- the determination Naruto had was one of the things that remained the same.

Naruto stopped at the door. "Uhh… Do you know where he's staying?" he asked sheepishly.

"No." Kakashi's answer made Naruto's face fell. He waited for a moment to see if the older men would be willing to offer any more information but when they didn't, Naruto just shrugged and walked out.

"Let's just hope that he didn't find Sasuke," Kakashi comforted Iruka.

By this time, they sort of had a hunch that no matter how much they tried to separate the two, with memories or not, the two would still find each other.

Was it a true love?

**000**

He had started his car and drove onto the main road; but Naruto wasn't sure now where he should head to. What was the best way to find this… Sasuke? He closed his eyes, resting his head on the steering.

Okay, so Sasuke must be a tourist since he only showed up today; his best bet was to check on every hotel there was around the town. His mind asked what if he had a family house or vacation home around here; or what if he's staying at another town; or worse, had really gone?

Naruto shook his head. He would have to deal with that later on. He had to start somewhere and realistically the nearest place was within this town.

By almost 10 at night, he had run out of idea. There were not many hotels around here but there were small motels and homesteads and yet not one of the places he'd been ever heard of someone named Sasuke. It also didn't help that he didn't know Sasuke's family name.

This was not a good sign. I will never find Sasuke like this, Naruto thought as he drove on the road on the cliff to go to the next town. Naruto prayed that Sasuke was staying at the next town. If he was not there, then he would admit defeat, no matter how hard and painful that sounded to him at the moment. He was not usually the type that gave up that soon; but this case was an exception as far as he could tell.

As he was driving by, he noted a small cottage on the cliff. Naruto slapped his forehead. That's right! This was a vacation home of some distant royalties; though he wasn't sure, he had thought Sasuke had that aristocratic look on him. Maybe he was the owner of this cottage.

Naruto drove into the small garden; some of the lights were still on. Maybe he was right after all. Naruto switched off the engine and opened the door; the smell of roses hit him. He'd have to give Hinata some to say thanks later on, Naruto smiled affectionately.

Naruto checked on his watch; 15 past ten; it was still alright he guessed. He walked towards the front door and his eyes caught something; a white rose, gleaming in its glory under the moonlight.

A flash of image ran before his eyes. It filled him with a feeling that he couldn't describe. The feeling was so foreign that it made Naruto scared as well as excited. Naruto blinked his eyes, trying to grasp that feeling but it was gone the moment it came.

Naruto sighed. He wasn't sure what it was but he suspected it was something from his hidden memories. As much as Naruto was frustrated at the flashes of image that teased him once in a while, he was also scared if one day he got his memories back and it turned out to be something that he didn't like.

If that was the case, he'd prefer it to be buried away.

Naruto took a deep breath and knock on the wooden door.

**000**

Juugo and Karin looked at each other when they heard the knocks on the door. It was past 10 in the evening and they both were watching in the television. For some odd reason, Suigetsu had passed down on the single comfy couch.

"I'll get it," Juugo stood up and released Karin. He opened the door and a smaller blond man looked up to him.

"Umm… hi… My name's Naruto…" Naruto started. Man… this man was tall! Must be a six-footer! He felt so small compared to the huge tall blond.

Juugo eyed him, something clicked in his mind. Naruto… Sasuke's boyfriend from the past… He arched an eyebrow. What was Naruto doing here? Had he done something to Sasuke?

"I'm looking for a man called Sasuke; I'm sorry I haven't got his family name but he's about this tall," Naruto's hand went slightly above him. "And he has dark hair and eyes; he looks on the skinny side though," Naruto added.

"Who's that, Juugo?" Karin called from the living room at the far opposite side from the entrance door.

"It's Naruto…"

There was a noise heard and suddenly a female with deep orange hair was next to Juugo. "You really are Naruto…" She said, amused.

Naruto was beginning to get scared at this. Were they his friends from high school too?

"Sasuke's here but he's sleeping at the moment," Juugo said. Karin nodded and added, "He's feeling rather tired…" The joy on Naruto's face was gone at Karin's words.

"I know this is rude but… do you think you can wake him up? I won't take a minute," Naruto asked, hopeful that these two people would help him. He had come close enough to give up now.

Juugo and Karin sent a look at each other; they both looked guilty. "I'm afraid it's not a good time tonight, Naruto," Karin said at last.

"Oh…"

Juugo breathed in; Sasuke was going to castrate him if he knew Juugo was the one responsible for what he was about to do, but the blond looked so crestfallen that he didn't feel like disappointed him. "Tell you what, Naruto… Why don't you come here early tomorrow morning? I mean, really early, before the sun's up. Sasuke's thinking of returning to Tokyo tomorrow and if you're early enough, you could catch him before he's gone."

"He- He's returning to Tokyo?" Naruto was shocked. Why would Sasuke leave without seeing him first? Wasn't that the purpose coming here?

"Yeah… We'll be up by the time you come. Here, take my number. Call me when you're about to come, I'll open the door for you," Juugo gave Naruto his number. The blond said thanks; bid them a good night and leave with his car.

"Are you sure that's wise, Juugo?" Karin asked as Juugo locked the door.

Juugo shrugged. "We'll know tomorrow."

* * *

**TBC...  
Next:** Naruto meets Sasuke... (for real this time) 


	17. The Gate of Memories

Much thanks and credit to Seto's Darkness for letting me use one of her fic's title for this chapter's title (because it fits the content so perfectly that I can't resist it :p) Go and read Seto Darkness's Gate of Memories, it's awesome and I recommend it to you guys ;)

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Gate of Memories**

Naruto did arrive earlier than expected. He snoop put of the house before Iruka even woke up. And then he called Juugo, saying he'd be coming in 15 minutes.

Juugo was already waiting for him in the porch. He ushered Naruto in. The blonds walked through the entrance door that opened into a corridor. It led on to a very spacious space. There was a door on his right side at the end of the corridor before opening to the space.

"That's Sasuke's room," Juugo said, pointing to the door. "Come and sit in the living room," he lead the smaller man further. The space was decorated with white as the main theme- white couches, white wall, white table, and white curtain. On the far corner of the right side was a kitchen and dining room combined; there was a glass table in the middle with four high modern stools. Naruto noted how the windows in the kitchen facing the sea as the view. It was beautiful.

There were another small space on the left side; a carrom board was placed in the middle and there were 4 doors all together on the wall. Naruto assumed they led to the other bedrooms in the house. The living room was in the middle, in between the kitchen and the game space. There was also a wide sliding door on in the game area which Naruto guesses open up to the balcony that was also facing the sea.

It was small, but it was luxurious.

"Do you drink coffee?" Juugo asked as Naruto took a seat and stared at the plasma tv opposite him; the voice was mute. Naruto guessed they had cable after all, even in a vacation house.

"Yeah…"

Juugo brought him a mug of steaming coffee. Even the scent made Naruto awake.

"Naruto," Juugo called when the blond seemed lost in his thought. Naruto looked at him. "Did something happen between you and Sasuke yesterday?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Nothing… Just asking…" Naruto noticed how Juugo was frowning slightly; he himself wondered what had happened in between Sasuke and his parents figures yesterday. They refused to talk about it when he got home, so Naruto left it at that.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke again. "Actually, I didn't get to talk to him yesterday. Kakashi and Iruka- they are my ex-teachers whom I'm living with at the moment spoke to Sasuke because I had to go backstage. Kakashi said they would entertain Sasuke but by the time I got home, Sasuke was gone."

So that meant something _did_ happen… But not with Naruto, Juugo thought.

"Are you guys… friends of Sasuke and mine back in high school?" Naruto asked after an afterthought. Juugo gave him a funny look. Naruto thought maybe it wasn't the right question to ask.

"No… I got to know Sasuke when I met him in university…" Juugo answered carefully. "All three of us in fact. You have just met Karin last night. There's another guy called Suigetsu with us."

"Oh…" Naruto's face showed a kind of disappointment. His only hope to know about his past now was Sasuke, right?

"Naruto… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even remember who Sasuke was?"

Naruto's cheeks turned pink. "I… I have amnesia from an accident I got involved 4 years ago. I don't remember anything or anyone prior to the accident," Naruto said without tearing his gaze into the coffee in his hands.

Juugo nodded, his suspicion was confirmed.

They sat in silence after that, watching the muted tv programs.

**000**

One of the advantages of choosing this room was he had his own toilet and bathroom. The rooms occupied by Juugo and Suigetsu shared one; Karin was in the master bedroom so she got her own en suite bathroom. And for that, Sasuke was glad; he didn't want any of his friends saw the black bags under his eyes and slightly red and swollen eyes.

Sasuke felt like something had hammered his head the night before though. His head was pounding and it was affecting his sight. Half of the night was spent with him blinking through the darkness. After the final decision on the beach, he though he could stick strong with his decision. However, as soon as he placed his head on the pillows, his mind started to wonder around.

Part of him was angry; angry at his father, angry at Kakashi and Iruka and angry at himself. Another part of him just scowled at him to let everything go and move on. But there was a small part in his heart that begged him to at least talk to Naruto.

As much as he hated himself at that moment, he knew Naruto was his only weakness. And Sasuke knew he couldn't move on if Naruto wasn't by his side; if the past four years was any indication. So how could he think moving on this time _knowing_ Naruto was still alive would work?

For all he knew, his condition would turn out to be worse than what he already was.

Sasuke knew his resolves were crumbling. The longer he stayed here, the weaker he would be against his decision. Slowly getting out of bed, Sasuke headed to the bathroom. Maybe a warm shower would make him feel better.

It did; the warmth of the water cascading on his head and back did magic on his energy. His eyes hardened; he would stick to his decision. By the time Sasuke picked his suitcase; he was sure he could go to work tomorrow. It felt like an eternity since the last time he went to the office.

Even though the sun was setting up and he knew usually at this hour his friends were still asleep, Sasuke could feel the tv was on as he put his bag against the wall in the corridor. He walked towards the living room and what he saw made him stilled.

"Sasuke," Juugo was standing next to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. What was he doing here? At this hour?

"Sasuke," Naruto started. "I'm sorry about yesterday… I sort of forgot that you were there…" he bowed.

Sasuke's forehead furrowed but he didn't offer any reply. It was still too sore. Already his decision tilted towards staying now that Naruto was right in front of him; the blue eyes were still bright azure and the blond hair was still sun-kissed colour that he loved to bury his hands into. Even Naruto's faint scent was strong in his nose.

"I heard from Juugo that you're going home today. I… I was hoping that you won't…" Naruto said slowly, feeling a bit embarrassed at his request.

The raven-haired swallowed thickly. "Why?" he asked with caution. Why was Naruto doing this to him? Especially when Sasuke was so sure just now that going home was the best for Naruto.

"Well… didn't you come here to see me? We haven't talked yet and yet you are leaving already."

So that's why Naruto had come. Who gave him this address anyway? Sasuke put on his indifferent mask, recalling the things Kakashi and Iruka had said to him yesterday. "I changed my mind. There's nothing to talk about." It was ripping him apart to say that.

Naruto suddenly gaped at this. What the hell? Anger sipped into him; quoting Sasuke, Naruto asked, "Is it some kind of sick joke?"

Sasuke's elegant black brow rose at the words; Naruto sure remembered what he said yesterday.

"It's because I have amnesia and can't remember anything, right? You found it out from Kakashi and Iruka yesterday and now that you know, you're not interested to be my friend anymore, isn't it?" Naruto continued.

Sasuke still looked impassive; in truth he didn't know how to reply. He thought about it over and over again yesterday and he thought he had come to a conclusion- leaving was the best. But he really didn't take account that Naruto would try to find him.

As much as Sasuke hated it, hope was budding within him.

"Dammit…" Naruto muttered. "I'm hoping that by coming here I could persuade you to stay…"

"Why do you want me to stay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked out of interest. Naruto's expression, his quick temper at him; it all was too familiar. It was like they were falling into the same pattern all over again, despite the circumstances.

"I was hoping you could tell me a bit about my past," came a truth answer.

Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto wanted what? Sasuke's face might not show anything but inside he was making difficult calculations. If Naruto wanted to remember his past, it meant that there was still a chance for Naruto to remember him. And if that happen, Naruto would love him back.

It was a long shot but it could work.

"Don't you have Iruka and Kakashi to tell you about your past?" Sasuke asked carefully; wanting to know why Naruto chose him when he had another two people who knew him even before Sasuke was in the picture.

"Iruka and Kakashi were my teachers. I'm sure there were things that they wouldn't know."

"Iruka was like a father to you; you would have told him everything."

"That's the thing… If he's like a father to me back then, there might be things that I only shared among my close friends, right? And Iruka said yesterday that you were one of my closest friends. Maybe there's a side to me that no one else knew," Naruto was grinning.

Sasuke wanted to smirk in amusement; oh, there were things that other people didn't know about Naruto, alright. And he was clearly closer to Naruto in a lot different ways than what the blond thought and they did have their own secrets.

But Sasuke wasn't about to say this to the blond. Instead, he nodded slowly. Naruto did have a point after all. But was Sasuke ready to put his heart on the line again? Being with Naruto would evoke the kind of emotions that Sasuke would really like to avoid right now.

He sighed. "What if I refuse?"

"I'll talk you out of it," Naruto said, determined.

That's sure still the same, Sasuke noted. It was a hard decision, but in the end, how could he say no to those eyes?

It took him a long moment to decide and Naruto was already fidgeting nervously. "Alright… I will stay…" finally Sasuke said the words.

Naruto almost cheered but he refrained himself. Sasuke saw this and it almost made him smile tenderly- that side of Naruto was still the same after all. Perhaps he did have more chance than he previously thought.

"But give me a day's rest- I'm not feeling quite well," Sasuke lied through his teeth. The truth is he needed time to rethink about this and he needed a strategy on how he could make Naruto remember.

"You promise you won't run away?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Yes, I promise that I won't run away," Sasuke had a tiny smirk.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come by after school if you want."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll come and find you after school's over. You teach in the Elementary School, aren't you?"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'd like to see the town too."

The room was brightened up more by Naruto's smile compared to the sunlight that was peeking in. Even Juugo was impressed. "Okay then! Just give me a miss-call when you've reach there. Juugo has my number."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

"So that's Naruto…" Juugo had a questioning tone as he and Sasuke watched Naruto's car disappeared.

"Yeah…"

Juugo now understood why Sasuke fell in love with the blond. He was one of a kind. In just that small amount of time, the blond had succeeded in making Sasuke stay, smirked and return to his arrogant-self prior to the accident.

And then Sasuke turned to the tall blond; his eyes narrowed in suspicions. "It was you who let him in, right?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. Juugo gulped; yup, he'd be castrated right about… now…

**000**

As a teacher, Naruto hated the last hour of the school session. He could see how his students were restless and itching to get out of the class. Apart from Akira and some other students, which he could bet were less than 5, the rest had distant look on their faces; some were silently playing pranks onto the others and the girls were chatting amiably. He looked at his watch and sighed. If Tsunade knew about this, she would sack him.

"Alright, I see there's no point in keeping you here no longer. Go, scram off. We'll continue this tomorrow."

As soon the word 'Go' left his mouth, the class cheered a chorus of 'We love you, Naruto-sensei!' and ran out. Naruto shook his head, lips curving up in amusement.

He walked into the staffroom, cracking his knuckles and massaging his tired muscles around the neck and shoulder area. He saw Hinata near the door and he gave her a sweet smile. "Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun," the female teacher looked surprise to see him; a cup of tea in her hands. She looked up to the clock high on the wall and turned back to Naruto. "You let your class out early again," she said in reprimanded tone.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck guiltily and gave her a pleading smile. "They looked restless."

"I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't hear about this."

"Ahh… this will be the last time, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata gave her boyfriend a teasing smile. "That's what you said the last time too…"

Naruto gave her an embarrass chuckle. Damn it, she knew him well… "Well, they're only 8. I guess as their teacher, I am authorized to cut them some slack, especially after that spectacular play last Saturday."

"Hai hai…"

Naruto grinned. "Is that cup of tea for me?"

Hinata smiled but shook her head. Naruto was puzzled. "This is for Sasuke-san," she turned her gaze to the young Uchiha who was sitting on _Naruto's_ chair a bit further from the entrance door.

"Eh?!" Naruto also turned his head. "That's my place," he said deadpanned. "I mean… you're here," Naruto quickly corrected his rude comment.

Sasuke smirked as Hinata handed him the cup of tea. "Thank you, Hyuuga-sensei."

"Please, Sasuke-san, call me Hinata."

Sasuke nodded. He kind of understood how a person could take a like to this soft-spoken teacher; he himself spent almost half an hour talking to the female and she radiated nothing but softness and sweetness. As much as he tried to form the energy to at least be pissed off with her for taking Naruto away from him, he couldn't do so. There was nothing but kindness in Hinata's bone and somehow, though it was painful to admit, Sasuke knew Hinata would make a great wife to Naruto.

"You're early," Naruto commented, sitting on a chair he pulled from someone else's desk.

"I thought I should take a look around the school."

"I saw him along the corridor, Naruto-kun, so I brought him here."

"Ahh, yes… Thanks, Hinata-chan. This is… umm…"

"Uchiha," Sasuke said, hint of amusement were seen in his eyes. Naruto didn't even get his full name and yet he was acting so familiar with him.

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke… a close friend of mine back in high school."

"I know, Naruto-kun," Hinata gave a polite smile, though her eyes crinkled teasingly. "We had a nice chat just now. He said you want to know bits of your high school life."

Naruto's ears were red. "Yeah… that's right."

"It seems like that was not the first time you let your class out early, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, after a moment of silence. Naruto looked at lost on where to start. It was weird because that was so unlike him to be speechless but Sasuke wouldn't blame Naruto- things changed now.

Naruto gave a guilty grin again. "Like I said, I cut them some slack after that play on the weekend. Everything will go back to normal now."

Sasuke smirked, much to Naruto's surprise. "You only do that out of your instinct- you had wanted that to happen during the years in high school but it never did."

Hinata giggled at this and Naruto brightened up. "Did I? How was I back then?" Naruto asked, eagerly and impatient. Sasuke chuckled at this. "One step at a time, Naruto."

"Alright! Tell me all about it! Though, I don't think I want to do it here. It reminds me much of work. We should go somewhere more relax. Hinata, do you want to join us?"

Hinata shook her head. As much as she wanted to hear the tale, she didn't want to interrupt; Sasuke looked like one who appreciated his privacy and Hinata was sure it would be precious moments for the blond. Naruto would tell her his past if he wished to; otherwise she would feel like a stranger.

Though at the moment, Sasuke was the one who was feeling more like a stranger.

"I have papers to grade. You go and have fun, Naruto-kun."

"Okay," he gave her a peck on the cheek before both he and Sasuke went out of the school.

* * *

**Next:** Naruto's eagerness and Sasuke's tale 

Comments will make me ubber happy! ♥


	18. Path to Remembrance

I'm going away in a couple of hours and will be gone till end of this weekends. So next update will be Sunday/Monday depending on where you live. Sorry about that but please enjoy this chapter.

To Mike: Yeah, I do feel like whenever they talk to each other, they'd be in their own world :D And yeah, skip the HinaNaru part if you want :p I don't mind. There'll be some more I'm afraid but that's all I'm going to reveal now XP

Standard disclaimers applied. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Path to Remembrance**

"So… where would you like to go? Did you see most of the places on the Open Day already?" Naruto kept his stuffs in the boot and opened up the front passenger door of his car, signalling Sasuke to go in.

"Not really," Sasuke answered truthfully.

"You didn't?" Naruto gave a shocking expression. "You should! Come; let's go to the beach; that's like the main attraction here. We could sit in one of the coffee shops facing the sea and talk." He started the engine and let the window down instead of putting the air-conditioner on.

The salty scent of sea quickly invaded the space a while later. Sasuke pushed the memories out of his mind. This was not the time to be reminiscing about what they had done prior to the accident; he was here on a mission, and that mission was to help Naruto remember his high school life.

They ordered ice-coffee and took a seat that was facing the sea. Naruto licked the white cream on top of his tall glass; Sasuke darted his eyes away from that pink nub, already images of what weren't supposed to come out played into his mind.

"Where should we start?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Firstly, you should know that I can only tell you about the last couple of years of high school. I came to your school from a private academy; so I'm afraid there's not much to tell."

"It's okay; at least there's something."

"Naruto… aren't you happy with your life now?" Sasuke suddenly asked which made Naruto perplexed. He did not expect that from Sasuke.

"Of course I am. What makes you think that?"

"You're too eager to know about your past."

Naruto stirred his drink with the long plastic spoon. He hadn't really talked about this to anyone else; Jiraiya offered a psychologist but that was just too weird. And he didn't want to bother Iruka and Kakashi- they had worried for him enough; they might think that he found his current life unsatisfying.

He asked Iruka once and the older man told him about his past life, but it was as though there were some things else that the brunette teacher was hiding; so Naruto left it at that.

"I am happy with my life. But sometimes I feel as though there's a big gap between my birth and before the accident that I can't remember. It was frustrating at times but I hate feeling frustrated so I just cast it aside." Naruto smiled, though it didn't reach his ears. "It's just for a peace of mind, you know? Especially sometimes I saw flashes of image, but they came so fast, I couldn't figure them out."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, carefully taken in what Naruto had told him. True to his assumption, Naruto thought he was in a different accident- alone. He wasn't aware that Sasuke had been in that same one and nobody corrected him. Perhaps that would make his job easier.

"And what will you do when you get your memories back?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked like he could burn a hole with his gaze on the table. "I haven't actually figured it out. Can it make a big difference in my life?" The thought passed his mind once but he said he'd deal with it when the time came.

Sasuke shrugged; trying to be as natural as possible. Of course it would make a big difference; it would probably change Naruto's point of view in life- especially if he remember about their relationship. But as it was, he had no plan to bring up about their past relationship. As sadistic as it sounded, Sasuke wanted Naruto to remember him on his own will; especially now, he wouldn't want to impose that he wanted their relationship back.

Though it was the only thing that he wanted desperately now.

Sasuke sighed internally. He couldn't be selfish now could he? The main thing was to make Naruto happy and perhaps even if he's not the one causing it now, at least he did help as much as he could.

"I guess it can- depending on how you perceive it," Sasuke heard himself saying.

"Do you think I've changed much?"

Sasuke looked up hearing the tone of insecurities in Naruto's voice. "It has been almost 10 years since I saw you, Naruto. Of course you've changed," he forced himself through the white lie.

He had been thinking yesterday. He wanted Naruto to remember him, but there was no better way than Naruto remembering it himself. He couldn't force himself on Naruto now; the blond would freak out and hence destroying his chance. Perhaps he could give subtle hints along his stories, but not enough to cause curiosity.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to remember him on his will- to love him willingly. He didn't want it out of pity or guilt; or even out of obligation. Sasuke wanted Naruto to come to him, embrace him, kiss him and make love to him because he had wanted to; not because it's something that Sasuke forced Naruto too.

He wanted the old Naruto.

And for that, even if he had to hide certain information, he would do it. If by the end Naruto still didn't remember him, he would walk away freely. Sasuke knew it was a gamble, but he just had to take the risk.

"Didn't we meet after high school?" Sasuke heard Naruto asked. It brought him back into the café.

"I went abroad to continue my studies. When I came back here we did meet; a few times I guess," he said without looking straight into Naruto's eyes, afraid that the blond could see behind the lies.

"Right. So how was I in high school?"

Sasuke chuckled, in a way glad that Naruto didn't see through that. "We didn't actually click in very well initially."

"We didn't? Then how did we become good friends?"

"You had your own clique back then; Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and then you. You guys were really close; I guess if you want to know how you really were, these are the names that you should look for. But you guys were… ones of those who weren't really fond of my presence I guess."

"Really?! Why?" Naruto made a mental note to ask Sasuke further on the names stated.

Sasuke shrugged. "Perhaps because I came from a private academy; you guys thought I was someone snobbish…" Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this; he leaned forward, calculating what Sasuke had told him. A flash of image came and it was gone before Naruto could see what it was. He blinked. There was a sense of dèjá vu but Naruto couldn't put a finger to it. Maybe this had happened in the past?

"Were you that snobbish guy?" Naruto had managed at last. By this time Sasuke leaned back a bit. He saw that distant look in Naruto's eyes and tried to remember it, if in the future the same look came across again. He's guessing that Naruto had hints of his past memories- he said he saw flashes of image at times.

"I'm not," Sasuke said, offended. "Okay, maybe I was a bit on the quiet side," Sasuke corrected after that 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "But I wasn't snobbish."

Naruto hid a grin. Sasuke was interesting. And he could read this dark haired quiet easily too, his mind added gleefully. "And then what happened?" Naruto asked, distracting himself from smiling.

"And then Iruka paired us up for art portfolio project. He thought my quietness and your brash-fullness could weave in rather harmonically. Besides, he thought I would help to pull your marks up- he was wrong though. You pulled mine down- bad."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "I was brash? I sucked in school?!" It was information overload for Naruto.

Sasuke grinned slightly. "You were brash and everything else- loudmouth, restless, troublemaker, childish; you had no fashion sense, bringing bright _orange_ backpack to school, had a-"

"Okay, okay, I got the picture! Geez… I sucked…" Naruto made a distaste expression that Sasuke's grin got wider.

"Yeah." Naruto glared to Sasuke at this. "You were young and energetic, what can I say? But you mellowed afterwards," Sasuke added, trying to get Naruto to stop glaring at him.

"But I still sucked at studies?" Naruto guessed, dreading the answer.

"Yeah. You needed a lot of help too. You kept on dragging my marks low."

Naruto groaned. "And to think I'm a teacher now…"

"Exactly my thought," Sasuke agreed, clearly not helping Naruto in the self-confidence department. "But it changed after a while," Sasuke added after some time, Naruto still looked like a kicked puppy.

"It did? We worked on more projects, did we? You said I kept dragging your marks down," Naruto had a hopeful tone.

"Yeah… Iruka gave us more projects and later Kakashi gave us some too- I had to tutor you. With every extra mark you gain, it would be credited to me in the arts projects."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Of course it did, _dobe_," Sasuke couldn't help himself from slipping like that. They sort of fell into the old pattern of bickering.

"Hey, don't call me that, you bastard!" Sasuke forced himself to keep looking impassive at Naruto's chosen nickname for him. It was too familiar, making the upper side of his chest sore and thumped painfully. "I'm not stupid, I'm a teacher," Naruto added heatedly.

"Well, you are being one now; all I'm saying is that I got your extra marks because it's only fair- that's the deal Kakashi offered me when he paired me up with you. I refused it at first because I knew it would be painfully hard to tutor you, if the art projects were any indication. You were happy with not-failing marks, but I had to maintain my perfect grades."

Naruto pouted. He really did suck during high school! Dammit, this was _not_ cool! When Sasuke's words sink in, Naruto looked at him. "You were a perfectionist, weren't you? I bet you are even one, right now!" _Ha! Take that!_

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief at Naruto's childish antics. He'd let Naruto win. No point to correct him; that he was no longer a perfectionist- Sasuke had been drowning in self guilt and blame. He couldn't tell that to Naruto now, could he?

**000**

Hinata had invited him for dinner that night. And for that, Hyuuga Neji seriously thought that Naruto was around. He was surprised that it was only him and Hinata.

"Naruto's not here yet?" Neji guessed. The three of them went out to dinner a few times in the past; but that had been before Naruto and Hinata was an item. Therefore Neji had been looking forward to this dinner; he had an evil plan of teasing and scaring Naruto.

"He's out with a close friend from his high school," Hinata answered from the kitchen.

"A friend? Has he regained his memories back?"

"No, but I think Naruto-kun's hoping he will with Sasuke-san's help. He's a very nice man," Hinata placed the noodle on the small round table. Everything in her house was simple, yet feminine. They reflected her- the wallpaper, the decorations, the colour, the little ornaments and pictures; it's all her in the house.

"Sasuke? That's his friend's name?"

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke-san. He comes from Tokyo. Please take a seat, Neji-niisan."

Neji did. He looked at the dishes Hinata had cooked; indeed she was a very good cook- Naruto wouldn't be left starving if the two got married. He himself enjoyed Hinata's cooking, though he had never admitted that out loud.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mmm? The name sounds familiar…" Neji made a mental note in his mind. Why had this guy suddenly showed up? After 4 years? That had picked on his interest.

"Maybe he also owns a business in Tokyo?" Hinata offered. "He said he's involved in a family business and is taking a vacation when he accidentally bumped into Naruto during the Open Day."

Okay, that would explain why he was here, but not the question of why after all these years. If this Sasuke had been Naruto's close friend during high school, shouldn't he know about the accident? Should he visit Naruto then, rather than now?

Neji decided to put it aside for the moment. Now, he wanted to enjoy the dinner with his cousin.

"Itadakimasu…"

**000**

"Chouji's this chubby guy who likes to eat, and when I say he does, it means he does. And a lot too," Sasuke said as Naruto listened attentively. They had a dinner together the next night and Naruto wanted to hear about his other close friends.

"Any favourite food?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing in particular. Chouji would eat everything but I guess he dotted on potato chips- that always brought the group to a lot of bickering," Sasuke smirked and added, "Especially when he didn't let you have some of his chips." Naruto gapped.

"He also usually dragged us to the barbeque restaurant after school. I wasn't able to join most of the time though but you guys had fun from what I gathered."

"Why didn't you?"

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally. "Just had to be home on time. Anyway, Chouji's a really nice guy though. His father worked, or rather probably still working in a pharmacy so he always brought extra band-aids and such to school. He was even more equipped than the infirmary."

"Cool!"

"And he has a really kind heart too. He used to take all of us volunteering in the orphanages around town; you know, just giving back to the society. I think you enjoyed those too, especially since you grew up in one and it made you happy that other people cared too."

"I should thank Chouji for his thoughts then," Naruto grinned, touched by his friend's concern.

"You should. And then there's Shikamaru. He's… a really interesting guy."

"Why?"

"He's a really smart guy but I don't think I've met someone so lazy in my life to the point that even lifting his lazy bum was also considered as troublesome. Actually, that's the most spoken word we've heard from Shikamaru; everything else is too troublesome."

Naruto laughed. He had very interesting friends indeed. "Is he smarter than you?"

"I'm sure he is; if only he would put more effort then he would get better grades than me. But Shikamaru's a cool guy. He still took part in volunteering though he rambled 'troublesome' for the whole day. I guess he's one of those most reliable friends you could ever have. And I guess you're the closest with him." _Besides me…_ It was left unspoken.

"Because he's very loyal to me?" Naruto wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You wish, idiot! He's your childhood friend and he's been your friend since you were in kindergarten."

"Wow…" Naruto whispered. He had a long-time good friend and he didn't even know about it until now. He should have poked Iruka and Kakashi more about his friends.

"Yeah… and you two have a lot in commons; one being sleeping in the class," Sasuke smirked. "Oh there's another one that always joined you guys in that department," Sasuke added quickly before Naruto could protest. "Inuzuka Kiba. He was also one you would seek for to play pranks all over school. His father's a veterinarian and they owned a lot of dogs so you always called him 'Dog-breath'."

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "There must be a reason why I called him that. His breath probably smelt of dogs!" he said smugly.

Sasuke arched one eyebrow. "Oh, and you didn't?" His eyes hid laughter as Naruto tried to test his breath's smell. The blond then looked up and glared when he saw Sasuke's expression. "You're such a bastard, Sasuke," he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, and that's why I'm helping you. I wished I have some pictures to show you; perhaps that would make my job easier. But I didn't expect to meet you here…"

"Maybe you could go back to Tokyo and bring some here?"

Sasuke was stunned. He didn't even plan to stay this long, what more with coming back here in the future. "I… I don't think so…" he said slowly.

"What do you mean? That after you've tell me everything, you'll just go and that's it? No more friendship with us?"

Sasuke had a blank look on his face, as if denying what Naruto was accusing. But the blond hit bulls eyes; that was what he had in mind, unless Naruto remember him of course. "What I meant was…" Sasuke tried softly, diverting Naruto's painful accusation, "I don't have any pictures of high school, so I doubt I can show you some…"

Naruto's forehead furrowed. "What about yearbook?"

Sasuke shook his head. "None… there was an incident with my dad a while back and the result was he took everything that was mine and threw them away. I'm sorry I can't help you with the pictures, Naruto," he said softly, eyes trailing away from Naruto.

"Was it that bad?" Naruto wanted to know what had happened, but he didn't want to force Sasuke. Somehow his heart reached for the man opposite him, though he wasn't too sure why, he guessed it might be from the fact that they were close friends before.

"Kind of…" Sasuke's voice was a shy away from a whisper but his face was suddenly cleared of the vulnerable expression that Naruto was sure he saw; it was carefully placed with carefully unemotional mask and Naruto stunned himself at how easy it was to read Sasuke's facial expression.

He was also surprised at how Sasuke was able to summon that mask as easy as it looked like. What is his background that made him that way? Naruto asked himself.

"Aburame Shino," Sasuke said and it brought Naruto back towards the current night.

"Sorry?"

"Aburame Shino; he's the other guy in our group. Shino was interested in insects and he even had a black widow spider; until it was taken away though. Shino's a really quiet guy in the group but he's a very good listener, especially to your and Kiba's constant rambling and whining," Sasuke said smugly.

"I did not whine!"

"And how did you know that?" Sasuke arched both brows, challenging Naruto. He smirked when the blond blushed as he couldn't find a reply.

"God, you're such an arrogant bastard and it's hard to have a decent conversation with you!" Naruto finally managed to say in his defence. "Were we like this back in high school? 'Cause I can't imagine how I could put up with you back then!" Naruto's arms flailed widely.

_Of course you could put up with me, you dunce; we were too deep into each other. Besides, I had to put up with your idiocy too!_

Sasuke kept that thought to himself but he gave an arrogant-bastardly smirk to the blond. "It was worse, Naruto and of course you could put up with me; I was your only hope to pass your exams."

Naruto glared at him. "Right…. I should have just gone to Shikamaru if you said he's smarter than you for help, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, but Shika was too lazy to help you anyway. Just give it up, Uzumaki; you could never win against me." Sasuke was having fun even though he refused to admit it. He hadn't felt this light for years and it was refreshing.

The raven-haired couldn't help praying for Naruto to remember before he had nothing more to tell and it was time to go home.

Naruto pouted. "Hey, Sasuke?" he asked a while then. The blond took it as a cue when the raven-haired only raised an eyebrow. "How come they didn't come to see me when I was in hospital? How come _you_ didn't visit me after the accident?"

"We… didn't know…" Sasuke lied cautiously. He wasn't sure what Iruka and Kakashi had told the blond but he wouldn't take any risk with it; so Sasuke just had to give a safe answer.

"Didn't you guys… you know, heard of my accident?"

Sasuke shook his head, not trusting himself to speak another lie.

"Oh…" Naruto sounded disappointed. "That makes sense why you were angry with me when you saw me on Saturday…" Sasuke wisely didn't make any comments. It was for another reason why he was angry, of course but Naruto didn't need to know it now.

He did read between the lines, however. Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking. If his friends had known about the accident, he would have more people telling him about his past and hence the chances of him remembering were high.

* * *

**Next: **Of attraction and repulsion (I tried to summarise the next chapter but nothing fit as perfectly as the title itself XD) 

Comments are much appreciated and it'll make me ubber happy! ♥


	19. Of Attraction and Repulsion

New pairing is introduced in this chapter! Care to guess? XD

To mike: He's noble :p I wish there's some nobleness in Sasuke in canon XD  
To geminirose: You'll find out ;)

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Of Attraction and Repulsion **

Suigetsu was on a mission. And when Hozuki Suigetsu was on a mission -like he was on his works, nobody interrupted him or questioned his motives and strategies. Suigetsu frowned; he was alone and he preferred it that way. But being alone was not what he's frowning at now but rather the lack of a certain presence.

Last Saturday he had spotted a hot, gorgeous black haired male on the Open Day ground. He wanted to court the man, but Karin and Juugo kept on dragging him along, worried that Sasuke might call them and needed them.

He lost his chance.

But Suigetsu was sure he was a local, not a tourist like him. The man seemed perfectly familiar around the place. And now he had been searching for the exact same man, whose eyes and teasing smile haunted him but he was no where in sight.

Suigetsu sighed. Maybe he was searching in the wrong areas?

After rounding the local shopping area one more time, Suigetsu gave up. The sun was setting down and he knew by this time, Karin, Juugo and Sasuke would be finding a place to eat dinner. He would just have to join them. Pulling out his cell phone, Suigetsu called Juugo and asked where they were.

They ended up going to a nightclub afterwards; Sasuke invited Naruto along when they decided about it during dinner and the blond in turn invited Hinata and Neji- to which Sasuke didn't object to. Naruto asked if he could ask another couple of his friends if they were free; just to add to the crow- the more the merrier, said the blond. Sasuke said he didn't mind.

Suigetsu looked around; bored. For a small town, the club sure had good music and vibes to it. Even though it wasn't Friday night, it was full. People were dancing and drinking- just having a good time. The lights were dimmed but colourful vibrant moving lights were all around them.

Karin poked Suigetsu's ribs. The lean man didn't move; his head was rested on his hands on the bar; his drink was only half empty. "Oi… Suigetsu… What's up with you tonight?"

"Go away, cow," Suigetsu replied half heartedly. Even Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"You're usually more energetic than this. Come on, you love clubbing. I saw some hot guys here, Suigetsu… And yet you're sitting here, not making any move?" Karin snorted, much unladylike.

Juugo who was next to Karin sipped his drinks. Oddly he was the one among the four who had the most alcohol tolerance. It was probably because of his size. "Stop poking him, Karin…"

"I didn't know you swing that way, Suigetsu," Sasuke commented dryly, eyes looking for a certain blond. He hoped Naruto wasn't late because the later the blond came, the less time he got to spend it with him. The teacher still had to teach tomorrow.

Suigetsu ignored Sasuke's question, so Juugo had to answer for him, "He is, for quite a while already. He just hasn't had a good lay lately; maybe that's why his energy level dropped."

"You have too high of a taste, Suigetsu," Karin sneered.

"And you don't?" Suigetsu mocked. "Karin, you are the fussiest out of us four. And it doesn't help that you're a bitch too…"

"Why you-"

"Come on guys, let's not make a scene," Sasuke interrupted crisply. "Go and dance, Karin; or you'll have another row with Suigetsu here."

"Come on, Juugo," Karin pulled the tall guy and both were quickly lost in the crowd of dancing people.

Suigetsu turned his head towards Sasuke, but still it was rested on the cool bar. "So, how is it going with Naruto? Has he remembered anything yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, unfortunately." Sasuke had been telling the blond what sort of pranks he used to play on some of the teachers and other students. He had described how the rest their classmates, their other teachers and some of Naruto's friends from another classes, schools and neighbouring areas but nothing could make Naruto remember any of his lost memories. The blond was impressed though, that Sasuke knew some of his other friends that were not in the same school. Sasuke shrugged it off, saying that Naruto chatted constantly and repeatedly tirelessly about them.

He had also told Naruto about the days where he had studied with the blond, the outings they all went together (Sasuke was forced to join Naruto's circle), and things along those line.

Sasuke didn't go into depth at their relationship though; it would probably scare the pants out of the blond since he was so devoted to Hinata at the moment.

Although Naruto took in everything with interest, they did nothing much to his memories. The time spent, which was usually at night, during dinner since Naruto had to teach during the day, showed no progress. Sasuke was at dead end at the moment.

"Maybe you should bring him solid things; like pictures or the books you guys used to read, you know, things like that."

"And where would I find these pictures, you dimwit?"

Suigetsu almost scowled; looks like the old Sasuke was back. He was about to reply when they heard a loud voice from behind them. Both turned and saw Naruto- in deep red shirt, waving at them and weaving his way in. Next to him was Hinata, looking lovely with the light moss green spaghetti strap she's in. And next to Hinata was someone who had the same facial structure as Hinata, only sharper and more masculine.

That third member got Suigetsu's attention and he whistled lowly. "Well, well… I might just found my source of entertainment tonight…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto noted there was a guy whom he hadn't met but seemed pretty close to Sasuke. Maybe this is the fourth guy Juugo was telling him, he deduced. So Naruto introduced Hinata again, for the sake of the new guy. "And this is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin."

"Hozuki Suigetsu," Sasuke pointed to Suigetsu and shook hands with Neji as he introduced himself to the older Hyuuga.

Suigetsu changed his mind about this Neji. He was emitting a dangerous unfriendly aura and he thought it would be wise to draw the line as strictly acquaintance with Neji. They all had a small talk and drank for a while; until Naruto gave a wide grin that was too much like a cheeky child with a cunning disastrous plan.

"Well, what are we still doing here? Come on, let's dance!" He pulled Hinata. Sasuke was about to say no when horrifyingly Naruto pulled him as well.

"What are you doing, dobe?!" Naruto had gotten used to the nickname; Sasuke said if they were to fall back into their old pattern, he might just as well call Naruto his old nickname. Naruto retaliated by calling him a bastard and when Sasuke proceed to tell Naruto that was what the blond used to call him, he cheered in happiness.

But that was where the progress stopped.

"Lighten up, Sasuke. You look like you need to loosen up some limbs; come one," he pulled Sasuke again. Hinata gave a small apologetic grin to Sasuke.

"Go and dance with your girlfriend," Sasuke forced himself on the last word. "Leave me out of this!"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this!" It was amazing on how strong Naruto could be when he wanted to. "Just let the music moves your feet," he pulled Sasuke further into the crowd.

"Naruto, I don't have a partner," Sasuke tried again, hating every moment of it. Though he had danced with Naruto in the past- secretly without anyone knowing and it did lead to… other things afterwards, he really wasn't in the mood for this now.

"You have me and Hinata, silly. That's it, come on, Sasuke," Naruto grinned when they reached the centre of the dance floor. The music drowned whatever reply Sasuke had; he could feel bodies moving, seductively, sleek all around him and Naruto was too close for comfort too. Sasuke gulped; after 4 years of isolation, too close in a crowd made him very uncomfortable. Sasuke shook his head; he couldn't really do this.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned, but still dancing to the beat. Sasuke shook his head slowly again.

"Just relax," Naruto said slowly, taking Sasuke's hand and swaying him side by side one step at a time. Naruto's warmth somehow gave him the assurance; like it had done years ago. Sasuke finally closed his eyes and gave in; moving to Naruto's instruction.

Soon he, Naruto and Hinata were dancing to the music.

Hinata excused herself to the ladies room after three songs; so it only left Naruto and Sasuke. The two were so absorbed in their own little world that they didn't realize a couple of pair of eyes was watching them.

From quite not so far away, Neji watched the two especially Sasuke, like a hawk watching its prey. He didn't like it one bit at Sasuke's way of dancing, touching and moving so close in front of the blond.

It was like they were two forbidden lovers.

And from the entrance door of the club, Sakura and Sai made their way in- Naruto had invited them along with the intention to introduce them to Sasuke. They had a later shift tomorrow so both thought, why not?

It was then Sakura noticed this handsome man she noted during the Open Day. He heart fluttered in excitement as she watched him- He was even more handsome with eyes closed like that. She had to get his name and number. At that moment, Sakura's priority was no longer her career, but capturing this man's heart.

Another two sets of eyes saw them.

Suigetsu straightened up when his eyes landed on the hot male he was looking for, for days. He frowned to see the black haired beauty was with a strawberry blond female but Suigetsu soon snickered. That was about to be changed now; he calculated what he was about to do.

And from the dance floor, Karin noted someone at the entrance door with an intense gaze on Sasuke. She had noticed how Sasuke was successfully being dragged onto the floor by the blond and was now dancing erotically with the raven-haired. Juugo gave a small smile when he too noted the two.

But now Karin was swelling with protectiveness over Sasuke. She didn't like how this strawberry blond was looking at Sasuke and slowly making her way to him. A plan formed in Karin's mind.

**000**

Sakura straightened the emerald mini-skirt matched with the strapless top she was wearing, squirting little spray of perfume on her neck. With a confident smile, she walked towards her goal, forgetting that Sai was with her.

Her suspicion was confirmed as she neared the man of her dream. She had thought she saw him dancing with Naruto but she was thinking perhaps the colourful moving lights were playing tricks on her eyes.

They were not, and indeed Naruto was dancing with this man. What-?!

She was so near already and ready to open her mouth to speak with this man that succeeded in capturing her heart without even seeing her yet. She oddly felt that her age was speeding and she needed to settle down- and this man was perfect!

But as she parted her glossy pink lips to speak to him, a woman with dress more revealing and sparkling than her showing off her beautiful and eye-catching assets suddenly clung to the man of her dreams. Sakura instantly fumed.

To her credit, the man she wanted was just as shock as Sakura. But the clingy woman was suddenly tip-toeing to whisper in this man's ear. Sakura inwardly bristled; on the outer appearance she appeared stunned.

Who did this woman think she was? His girlfriend? At that point, Sakura didn't care if she's his girlfriend; she would make a better couple and future wife, dammit!

Three things happened at the same time now: Naruto stopped dancing when he felt the person he was with was turning away and then he was shocked to see his former crush next to him; the handsome man was being dragged away from his previous spot by that slutty woman; and Sakura was fuming, turning her ears slightly red from anger.

She had purposely done that, didn't she? Sakura's anger escalated when the woman she was referring to suddenly turned back at her and gave her a triumphant smirk. Why, that bitch!

"Sakura?!" Naruto's loud voice boomed in her head. She turned to him. She wanted to ask him who that was but he had cut her first.

"You've arrived! Come, I'll introduce you to my new friends!" Naruto pulled the rosette across the dance floor; and then Sakura saw Neji, Hinata, a big sized blond male and to her surprise, the two people on the dance floor just now.

Her eyes were fixed on that handsome man when they reached their spot. She ignored the annoying glare from the red-haired woman.

"Sakura, this is Edwards Juugo, Uchiha Sasuke and Karin." Naruto pointed to each of them. Sakura smiled sweetly; so Sasuke was his name, huh? Beautifully fitting…

"And guys, this is Haruno Sakura; my good friend and also a vascular surgeon in the hospital here," Naruto grinned, oblivious to the tension between Sakura and Karin. He then turned to her. "Hey, where's Sai? I thought he came with you?"

"Uh…" Sakura stuttered, breaking her gaze from the hauntingly beautiful male in front of her. "I'm not sure… I sort of lost him," she added guiltily, looking around.

"That other friend of yours, Suigetsu isn't it? He's not here too?" Naruto looked puzzle.

"Ignore him," Juugo answered.

"He has found someone interesting for the rest of the night. It's better to leave him be rather than he's sitting here pathetically energy less," Karin grinned; her eyes caught something that hadn't be aware by the rest of the group.

* * *

**TBC**


	20. Of Sai and Sui

To mike: Yeah, seems like a hard choice, right? XD But in the end, he has to make a choice and you'll know which one when the time comes.  
To Inuryu: By 'let them fight', do you mean Sasuke and Naruto?

**Warning**: Lemon! It's in the last part. Skip it if you can't handle it, it won't affect the storyline anyway.

Naruto & co belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This particular chapter is beta-ed by Kaikouken.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Of Sai and Sui**

Suigetsu was back on his mission. He had spotted the male he'd wanted to pound senseless into and that was all that mattered. He sauntered towards the said male with a predatory smile.

"Hello there…" Suigetsu breathed into the male's ear.

To say Sai wasn't shocked was would be a lie. Next to him, a sexy lean male was leaning over him and breathed into his ear. For some reason, Sai forgot why he was here and took in the mouth-watering sight in front of him. "Hey…" he whispered lowly.

Suigetsu's smile widened. It worked every time and now he had this man in his hands. "Want to dance?"

"Sure."

They made their way to the dance floor; Suigetsu chose the darkest spot he could see. He slowly placed his hands on the dark-haired's hips, moving them slowly with his body. He leaned in closer, trailing one hand low on his partner's back and pushing him slightly forward.

Their bodies moulded perfectly.

Sai's head was buzzing. The hand that was on his hip moved upward into his shirt and thumb teasingly on the skin above his pants. His skin started to feel feverish and he clung to the man's shoulder.

"Name's Sai," he offered, moving his lips against the ears.

"Suigetsu," the man replied and boldly ran his tongue on the soft lobe up to the cartilaginous part. Sai unexpectedly shuddered. This was crazy, his mind was alarmed. He knew he was instantly attracted to this Suigetsu the moment he turned his eyes on him, but it was just crazy to move on too fast like this. His brain sent him warning signals.

His body however, had its own mind; pushing forward for more contact.

Their lips finally met in a heated kiss.

**000**

"Karin, let go," Sasuke said lowly, started to feel irritated at the arms that were starting to numb his own.

"But that bitch is still giving you that fan girl look," Karin whispered back, tightening his hold. Oh, no; she's not going to let this girl get close! Not when Sasuke was on a mission of gaining his way into Naruto's heart again!

"If you don't let go, I'll make sure you can't come within 50 meters from me," Sasuke threatened icily. He could only tolerate this for a few seconds- what Karin had done reached way beyond his limits.

Sasuke knew she had good intention; but he could sure protect himself! And besides, he also knew she had ulterior motive than trying to help him; she used to have hots on him during college years, how could he not know?

Karin let go reluctantly, but if she was going to back off, she was going to back off with style! "I'm going to the ladies room. Hinata-san, would you accompany me?" she gave a small smile to the younger teacher. So this was Naruto's current girlfriend, huh? Time to do some info-digging!

The two ladies made their way off. Sakura inwardly cheering in glee, put on her best smile and made her move. "Hi, Sasuke," She leaned closer at Sasuke's side and said sweetly. Sasuke ignored her.

Sakura almost frowned, but she persevered, "So you're Naruto's friend from high school?"

Sasuke nodded, but offered nothing else. Someone, he pleaded in his mind, please take this girl away from me! His nose twitched slightly at the perfume that she was wearing.

From one side, Naruto who was talking to Neji saw Sakura and Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. A small surge of protectiveness swell up; and he told himself, it was for Sakura. But Naruto also saw how uncomfortable Sasuke was being; which was a bit odd, Naruto thought, on how he could easily read the raven-haired's non-existent expression. So telling himself that he's protecting Sakura rather than helping Sasuke, Naruto excused himself from Neji and tapped Sakura's milky bare shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto put on his wide grin. "Come on, dance with me," without waiting for a reply, he pulled her and the two were lost among the crowd.

From the moment Naruto's eyes darted to look at Sakura and Sasuke, he knew the blond had something in his mind and it was confirmed when Naruto pulled Sakura away. Neji eyed how the Uchiha's expression changed subtly- he had to applaud at the control mask Sasuke had. It looked like he wasn't the only one with that art.

Since that night of dinner with Hinata, Neji couldn't shrug of the nagging feelings he had, so when he got home, he went onto the net and googled the name Uchiha Sasuke. What he found surprised him. Though it indeed stated that Sasuke went to the same school as Kakashi and Iruka had claimed to be teaching in the past, he also found out that Sasuke was involved in a tragic accident that left him temporarily paralysed.

_Four_ years ago.

What were the odds that he and Naruto both had an accident in the same year? Maybe not so much, but the fact that the timeline were close enough; though he was relaying on the information that Naruto had told him; made Neji suspected more of this Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had claimed he was a close friend to Naruto, but how close of a friend was he? Neji had been watching him since he first came and he could somehow detect every subtle movement and expression on the rich heir; and Neji didn't like it.

Especially now that Hinata made their way in and a shout from Naruto asking her to join him and Sakura made Hinata excuse herself and went to the lad, Sasuke was watching the trio with an intense gaze. He wasn't sure at first who Sasuke was watching, but it soon became clear to him that Sasuke was indeed watching Naruto very closely.

**000**

Sai cursed as his hand trembled from trying to push the key into the lock of his apartment. There was a low breathy chuckle in his ears and Sai pushed it again one more time with desperation. The hands on him now were making him _very_ aroused.

They had danced –and kissed- some more during the night; had a couple of drinks and then proceed to the dance floor again when Suigetsu suggested they shot off to somewhere more private. With hazy head, Sai suggested his home. It was after all, more private than any other places.

Soon, the door was unlocked and he pushed in, Suigetsu was close behind him. The latter then pushed him roughly on the side wall, hand closing the door and flicked the lock without preamble.

Suigetsu gave Sai a sultry look and a moment later their lips were latched together again, Suigetsu pushed his tongue in and Sai parted his lips willingly. The two moaned at the heated contact, their swollen lips meshed hard, their tongues battled for dominance, pushing and puling, touching every single taste bud.

Sai finally gave in when he felt Suigetsu pushed his now-unbuttoned shirt down. He felt the hands trailed from his shoulder to his side and up his abdomen. Unconsciously he parted his legs as something long was nudging them apart.

The raven-haired gasped, breaking the kiss when a thumb rubbed his dusky nipple and then Suigetsu's thigh moved in between his legs. The lips that were kissing him now trailed onto his jaw, down on his neck and they sucked hard at where his jugular vein was pulsing. Suigetsu's other hand was busy unbuttoning and unzipping Sai's pants.

"Suigets… ahh!" the moan became louder as Suigetsu took the untouched nipple into his mouth. He smiled as he licked, nibbled and sucked on the hardening pink nub, making Sai weak in the knees quickly. He pushed Sai more onto the wall; one hand was pushing the pants and boxer down.

Sai shuddered as his engorged member sprang out of the constricting cloth. His skin felt feverish despite the cooling night air and sweat was starting to make his body sleek. His hands were on Suigetsu's shoulder, supporting him. One hand dug into Suigetsu's scalp, pushing the man's head into his chest as he arched his body.

Suigetsu trailed his kisses down, till he was on his knee and he was facing Sai's groin. Through thick lashes, Suigetsu looked up; Sai's dazed expression, his swollen wet lips and sweaty body further arousing him. With a smirk, he leaned forward.

"Fuck!" Sai almost screamed when he was engulfed fully by that _hot_ mouth. His body was trembling from the sensory overload.

Suigetsu felt how Sai was squirming and writhing above him. He ran his tongue on the underside of Sai's member, trailing the vein and then he licked the slit that was now oozing with precum. Sai was pulling his hair but at the same time was pushing his head forward more as another moan made its way up.

"Ahhhnnn!" Sai felt his orgasm was fast approaching as Suigetsu sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down. He tried to warn the man and looked down, and that was when he made a mistake. The sight of head bobbing and his pulsing cock disappeared into Suigetsu's mouth was too much.

"Suigetsu!" Sai screamed as white hot liquid shot into Suigetsu's awaiting mouth. He knew the man above him was coming, if the shorter pants and louder moans were any indication. Suigetsu slowly stood up, taking in every inch on the glowing milky skin, licking his lips in anticipation. He had to support Sai now.

"Where's you bedroom?" he asked the still-dazed man.

"Up in that corner on the right," Sai's voice was scratchy and his throat was hoarse from the scream. Suigetsu manoeuvred him easily and brought him into the bedroom, flicking the table lamp as he sat Sai on the edge of the bed.

"You're still dressed," Sai said, noting that his shoes were also gone and he was stark naked.

Suigetsu grinned cockily. "Strip me off."

Sai's dark eyes lit up and the lust flooded back in. He stood up and slowly unbuttoned Suigetsu's shirt, fingers teasingly touching the taut skin. Once that was done, he proceeded with the pants and boxers, skimming his hands on the muscle on Suigetsu's hips and legs, purposely avoiding a particular area. His eyes then locked at that particular area, impressed by the size. As an urologist, Sai had seen a lot of penis but this one… he gulped, suddenly feeling anticipation seeped in, wanting to feel _that_ pulsing inside him.

By the time he was done, Sai felt his own member was pulsing excitedly; despite the fact that he had just came.

Suigetsu pushed Sai down on the bed, straddling the slightly shorter man. He leaned in and Sai met him halfway through, the heated kiss starting again. Hands were touching, groping every inch of the other's body. Suigetsu purposely rolled his hips forward, which reaped a delicious moan from Sai.

"Lube?" Suigetsu asked as he trailed his wet kisses down, saliva leaving a cooling path on Sai's jaw, neck and chest. With trembling hands, Sai reached to the side table's drawer and pulled out a tube, handing it to Suigetsu.

Without a warning, Suigetsu engulfed the throbbing member again; Sai's body arched in pleasure, a silent scream left his mouth.

Parting Sai's legs wider, Suigetsu pushed the slicked finger into the twitching entrance. Sai gave an uncomfortable grunt at the foreign feeling but soon was lost in bliss again as Suigetsu sucked his member particularly hard.

"Haa…. Ahh!" he felt more fingers were pushed in to stretch him. They probed and rubbed against him; Sai knew he was the urologist but his partner at the moment seemed the one who knew what he was doing, expertly stimulating the bundle of nerves inside him.

"God!" Finally! Suigetsu smirked, the one he had been trying to find, he noted the spot but his finger still rubbing that spot making Sai writhed in pleasure.

"Please! Just… ahhnn… please!" he couldn't form coherent words, it was just too much. Sai felt the tightening coil in his stomach again but as he tried to push his hips more into that mouth, it was gone. Sai whined at the lost.

"Shh… Patience, Sai…" Suigetsu was back up, licking the soft earlobe and dropped butterfly kisses on Sai's temple; his hands were working to smear the lube on his own throbbing member, hissing a bit at the cooling lotion. Sai turned his head and they were lost in another searing kiss.

The lean man positioned himself, feeling rather than seeing the puckered entrance with the head of his cock. He broke the kiss and pushed himself upward, parting the milky thigh of Sai wider to reveal the pink tight ring to his eyes. He wetted his lips and pushed in; Sai was squirming at the intrusion.

Suigetsu leaned down, face contorted in pleasure at the tight muscle that was taking him in eagerly. He pushed till he could go no further, both stilled to catch their breath.

"Move!" Sai suddenly bucked his hips impatiently, making Suigetsu chuckle lowly. He drew back a little and then slammed in; Sai's lips parted in silent scream. Suigetsu repeated the movements, sliding in and out, trying to find the sweet spot again.

"Ahhn!! Fuck, again!" Suigetsu's lips curled, his face buried in Sai's neck as the man below him moaned again and again at the stimulation on the nerves.

"F-Faster… oh, God! Haahnnn!" Sai pushed his hips up, meeting Suigetsu halfway through; his spot was hit again and again.

"Sai… ahh… fuck!" he pounded into the man harder and faster, feeling his own climax approaching. Suigetsu knew that Sai was close to, his laboured breathing just got heavier. So he boldly moved his hand and grabbed Sai's pulsing cock, sliding his hands up and down the slick hardened shaft.

"Sui… Ahh!!" his scream reverberated across the room as Sai shot his cum into Suigetsu's hand. Suigetsu grunted, biting hard on Sai's shoulder as he too came, filling his own cum into Sai to the brim. Suigetsu collapsed on top of Sai… he hadn't had this good of a fuck for quite some time.

* * *

**TBC...  
****Next: **What looked like a peaceful day with promises of great things coming turned dark and cloudy with just a phone call… 


	21. Morning After

To mike: Reading this at work? XD Tsk, tsk, tsk… you shouldn't have done that! Haha! Neji will always be observant in my opinion ;)  
To insignificant: I'll reply your wonderful comments soon XD

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed. (I hope Sasuke is not OOC in this chap)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Morning After**

Even though it was hot out side, the cooling wind swept in making the thin white curtain of the opened sliding door flapping softly. The three occupants in the house each was doing different things; Juugo watching the television silently, Karin was on her laptop, doing some work and Sasuke was in the kitchen, watching the green sea through the wide windows. His mind was working hard.

Suigetsu did make some sense; if talking didn't help Naruto to regain his memories he had to change his technique. Sasuke was sure that Iruka and Kakashi had told the blond how he was when he was younger- from the teachers' point of views.

But Sasuke didn't have any pictures or little mementos from high school. Hell, he had nothing that reminded him of high school any longer, after his father raided his room and changed every little thing in the room after the accident. Not that Sasuke had many reminders of the schooling years anyway.

His mind checked every little detail that Naruto had told him before the accident. He was not surprised when the blond said he kept in touch with Kiba and the rest of the gang after high school. The friends met occasionally for some drinks and movie sessions. From what he could remember, they were still around and lived in the same house in Tokyo prior to the accident. He wondered if they were still like that till now.

He looked around, feeling like slapping his forehead for not thinking of it earlier. Karin needed to be online for her works and she would have mobile internet access with her!

"Karin," Sasuke walked towards the red-haired socialite. The girl looked up, pausing her work.

"Can I borrow your laptop and internet?"

"Sure, just don't close my windows, I still need them."

Sasuke remembered Shikamaru had said once about the school's plan to put on a website. There would be a page of alumni, specially designated for school leavers like them. Sasuke had never cared to check it out, but apparently he heard that Shikamaru was part of the team that was responsible to put it up.

Naruto had never mentioned it too so Sasuke thought it was all talk and nothing else. Not that he would come to any of the activities made to gather the ex-students of that school; his father would strongly object to that. So Sasuke crossed his finger when he typed Konoha High School.

Much to his surprise, it did show up. In fact, it was updated to this day; Sasuke snickered when he saw Shikamaru's name as the person in charge. He was working in IT line. The lazy IT specialist had it in him to hold this kind of responsible, huh?

His finger and eyes worked extra hard to find the page of their batch. There it was- the valedictorians, graduation ceremony, soccer match, classes' photos and many more. These were just what he needed.

"Do you happen to have a printer, Karin?" Sasuke turned to her.

"No… but you can go to the town and print them up I supposed. I have a USB drive if you need one."

He was saving the things he needed when the entrance door was opened. Suigetsu came in with a satiated, satisfied smile on his face. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and the man's grin just got wider.

"Did you get laid with that handsome dark-haired hotty last night?" Karin smirked, her eyes tinkling with gossip needs.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke and Juugo gave amused looks when Suigetsu's tone was lacking of sarcasm that he usually wore with Karin.

Karin shrugged, trying to play disinterest when the three males knew well that she's enjoying this. "Just wondering. I saw you danced and then left with him."

They noticed the small upturned of Suigetsu's lips coming back up. "Well, let's just say I'll spend less night here from now on. He's a really busy man though- a doctor," Suigetsu whistled. "_Urologist_," the light-haired man added as he entered his room.

"Did he top you?!" Karin asked but her answer was a slam of the door, indicating the subject's off. Karin bristled, "Stupid shark." But Juugo and Sasuke knew she was going to bugger him till he spilled all the details.

Karin worked best like that- that's why she could survive being a socialite.

Not satisfied with the amount, or better said, lack of amount of gossip this morning, she turned to Sasuke. The dark haired man didn't like the looks in her eyes. "Is Naruto coming today, Sasuke?" Out of the many meetings Sasuke had with Naruto for the past week, the blond came to have a dinner at the house once- though Suigetsu wasn't there when Naruto came- he was out hunting.

"No, Naruto and Hinata are having dinner together tonight; they are going picnic tomorrow too so I'll meet Naruto on Sunday for breakfast."

**000**

Sakura noted the dreamy distant look on Sai's face when she parked her car in the staff parking lot. Looked like Sai arrived at the same time as her and she instantly locked her car to catch up with him.

"Sai!" Sakura called, walking faster to get to him.

"Sakura-sensei… You're early," Sai gave his famous fake-slash-cocky smile.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sakura dismissed it, one hand waved in motion. "Anyway," she changed the subject, looking at him expectedly. "Where the hell were you last night? One minute you were next to me, the next you were gone!"

"Well Surgeon-san, you left me first, remember? When I turned, you were already making your way onto the dance floor. Did you see anyone of your interest there?"

Sakura blushed. Right, that's what happened, it sort of slipped her mind. But at the mentioned of someone, her heart fluttered and she flipped her shoulder length hair excitedly. "There's this one man whom I fell in _love_ instantly! It turned out he's Naruto's close friend from high school! You should see him, he's gorgeous!"

"Oh? I can hear the wedding bells already," Sai added sarcastically. He was expecting Sakura to unleash her monstrous strength on him but instead she was sporting a healthy rosy blush. Sai's eyes narrowed.

Sakura's face suddenly changed. "Oh, but there was this red-haired bitch that's always clinging to him –Sasuke was his name, by the way- and just because she's his college friend, it doesn't give her any right to cling to my man like that!"

"_Your_ man?"

"Well, soon to be. I'm going to capture his heart and be the best wife he could ever have!"

"A wife?" This was not really the Sakura that he knew.

"Yes. See how he could change my mind in an instant?!" Sakura was blushing again. Then her voice dropped softly and firmly as she looked straight ahead dreamily. "I totally changed my mind about marriage, I mean, I'm almost 30 and I don't want to be an old lady with a newborn baby!"

Sai looked at the female surgeon like she had grown another head. "Are you sure you're Haruno Sakura-sensei? The only female surgeon in this hospital who's training hard to become a specialist?"

Sakura's dreamy look was gone, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Of course I am, you idiot!" she smacked him on his head. "Just because I changed my view in life, I'm not the same woman anymore!"

"Err… Right… So did you propose to this Sasuke or something?"

"What? No! Of course not! _He_ is supposed to propose to _me_," Sakura rolled her eyes. "But I could see it coming!" she beamed. "Mrs. Uchiha Sakura…"

"Sakura, you just met him."

"That's love at first sight, I'm telling you!"

They entered the hospital entrance and went to separate levels to their respective department; all talk about where Sai was missing last night was forgotten. It was not like Sai wanted to tell anyone about it yet; all this while, Sakura thought he was just kidding when he said he's gay.

And the news about him sleeping with one male called Suigetsu wasn't going to be a joyous one when he broke it to Sakura and Naruto. In fact, he could even picture Naruto's horrified face- the jokes and teases he played on the blond weren't much of jokes after all; they were half truth.

Sai rubbed his temple; the teasing smirk Suigetsu gave him replayed in his mind. Already he felt the need to touch that man again.

This was troublesome indeed.

**000**

The light aura in the cottage turned tense as Juugo's phone rang and his face paled and changed. They rushed to the hospital as soon as the call ended. With each second passed, Sasuke was getting paler and paler. Suigetsu stole a glance at Sasuke, frowning. It seemed that Sasuke had not really gotten over his accident trauma yet, especially since it involved Naruto. Although Sasuke had stopped taking his pills and his weight had gained a little during the past week, as soon as they received news that Naruto was admitted to the hospital, Sasuke lost blood in his face.

They saw quite a number of familiar faces already there in the waiting area; Hinata was sobbing in Neji's arm. Two older males looked worried at one corner, one comforting the other. Sakura-sensei, who was on her shift, was also there, helping Neji to comfort Hinata.

Suigetsu looked at the new comer as Juugo accompanied Sasuke to talk to Hinata, getting all the information. Karin was right behind the two men.

"You?" they both said at the same time as Sai looked up.

"Naruto's my good friend," Sai stared. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Sasuke," he turned to send a glance to the pale man. "He's a fellow collage mate back then. Do you know what happened?"

"No, not really. Let's talk to Hinata; she was the one who brought him in."

Hinata had stopped sobbing but her eyes were red and her nose was puffy. She still sniffed occasionally but she could talk clearly now. "We were having picnic at the shady side of the beach… where the rocks were… And then there were kids shouting for help, one of their friends was drowning…" Hinata hiccupped. "N-Naruto-kun quickly went into the water to s-save the boy… and he got to him and b-brought him in closer b-but I think something was… pulling on his legs or something… it might be the current… or, or his legs crammed but suddenly N-Naruto-kun was pulled back!"

Hinata sniffed again, tears started to swell up. "A-And that's when his h-head hit the jagged rocks…" she whispered, not finding the strength to continue. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat; loosing Naruto like this again would be unbearable- he would willingly sell his soul or walk away from Naruto if it meant that Naruto would survive and be alive.

Sakura and Neji had to calm her down again. "L-Luckily there were some surfers around and…. T-they helped Naruto-kun and t-that boy and b-brought us here…" she finished her story.

"Oh, God!" Hinata's knees suddenly gave up and Neji had to support her to let her sit on the benches. "It was all my fault… If I didn't suggest the picnic-"

"Hinata," Neji's voice was stern. "Nobody could have known that this was going to happen. And it's not your fault. If Naruto wasn't there, that boy would have died but because of him, he's going to survive now. Naruto's going to pull through this too; believe in him!"

Sasuke absently excused himself to the toilet. Juugo sent Suigetsu a look and the latter nodded, following Sasuke from behind. Once in the toilet, Sasuke locked himself up in one of the cubicles; sliding down automatically as his legs weakened and no longer could support him. He was shaking and trembling quite uncontrollably; head rested on the crossed hands on his perched up knees.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu knocked the door worriedly. Sasuke didn't hear him, still lost in his thought; his eyes dimmed as the scene of the accident assaulted his mind and flashed before his eyes vividly.

What if Naruto really die this time?

_Please… Please don't let him die… I'll take his place if I need to… Take whatever You need from me, just… just let him lives!_

It was like a mantra in his head. He repeated it over and over again, hoping for some miracles would happen. Unconsciously, his fingers curled around the locket on his neck, eyes closed and head rested on his bended knees as he leaned against the door.

_I'll take his place… I'll walk away from him if needed, but just let Naruto lives… Please, please let him lives!_

**000**

Hours later, Naruto was out of the Emergency Surgery. The doctors talked to Kakashi, Iruka and Hinata; Sakura stayed to listen to the doctor's explanation and asked additional questions. Sai had to go some time ago, he himself had an emergency case. Juugo who was taller than any of the rest could hear the doctor easily; he told Karin to stay put while he went to look for Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Hey… Where's Sasuke?" Juugo asked when finally he reached the toilet.

"In there. He's not responding."

"Did we bring his anti-anxiety pills?"

"No; I forgot to take it…"

"Sasuke," Juugo turned on the cubicle where Sasuke was in and knocked softly. "Naruto's alive." That brought some life into Sasuke's dead eyes, though his face was still grim and pale. "He's out of the surgery room and now being taken into a ward." Sasuke let the information sink into his head.

"Sasuke, he's alive; you can come out now." Juugo repeated, knocking the door softly again. He ignored a couple of men coming into the toilet.

The lock was opened, but no further movement after that. So Juugo peeked in and saw Sasuke was about to stand; his numb, sleeping legs were giving him troubles. "It's alright," Juugo quickly held on Sasuke's arm, supporting him. "There… Can you walk now?" Juugo and Suigetsu watched the impassive look on Sasuke's face, knowing the man had reverted back into his emotionless-self now.

Sasuke nodded and they made their way to the sink. The raven pushed the tap on and washed his face, colour coming back into his ashen face. His hands were still trembling but Sasuke ignored it; what mattered was Naruto was alive. He thanked the God in his mind a million times.

They made their way out to the waiting area again after Sasuke had calmed down and straightened up. Karin was the only one waiting there. "They moved him to Ward 6C, but the doctor didn't let more than two people to visit him now. Do you like to stay?"

Sasuke wanted so desperately to see Naruto but he knew in this town, in this timeline, he was just someone sideline to Naruto. Whether he liked it or not, he was just an ex-classmate to Naruto, nothing more. It pained his heart but it was inevitable.

"Let's just go and see when we can come back," somehow, the voice came out a lot calmer than what he was feeling.

In the end, they headed home. Iruka was going to stay the night. Kakashi and Hinata were coming tomorrow and Sasuke could come in the afternoon.

**000**

Sasuke came as Iruka and Kakashi walked out of Naruto's room. Hinata was inside so they talked outside, in the corridor where the elevators were. Sasuke's friends decided to let the raven haired to go alone; they were sure he wanted to have a privacy with Naruto.

"I will not leave now; not until I'm sure Naruto's going to be okay. There are still things to be discussed with him," Sasuke was the first one who spoke.

"So it's true then, that you were helping him regain his memories back?" Kakashi asked.

"Didn't he tell you?"

Iruka shook his head, but it was Kakashi who answered him. "No. We didn't even know you are still here."

"He just wants to know how he was like in high school."

"And that's all you are going to help him with?" Kakashi asked carefully; Iruka was too tired to speak, he hadn't had a wink of sleep yet- too worried to close his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We just want to check your true intentions, Sasuke…"

"My true intention is helping him to get what he wants- his memories. I didn't tell him about our relationship, if that's what you're referring to. And yes, I've met Hinata, so no; I don't have any intention of coming in between them. Satisfied?" He was breathing heavily in the end. Somehow, the accident 4 years ago placed a thick barrier between him and these two teachers- which never happened when he was in high school.

At times like this, Sasuke truly felt alone. Since the day he could remember as a child, he had walked alone. He even rebelled against his father to show that he had been doing all the walking alone and didn't need anyone.

Until the day he met Naruto. His heart warmed up to the blond, and the blond warmed up to him in return. He didn't feel like a recluse anymore; not even when his parents didn't show up during the high school graduation ceremony affected his mood because there was Naruto. Iruka and Kakashi had been more than understanding to him back then.

But it changed now; and now not even the warmth he desperately needed was there to catch him if he fell.

And Sasuke felt he was falling back into the darkness… unconsciously, slipping little by little without him noticing it.

"But you're hoping he'll remember… and when he does, you hope that he will automatically remember that you used to be more than a friend to him."

Sasuke fumed. "_If_ that does happen, it will, okay? I'm not forcing anything on Naruto and for your record; he still doesn't remember a thing. If by this conversation you think I'm going to leave here soon, you're wrong! Goodbye, _sensei,_" Sasuke bowed and turned to leave.

* * *

**TBC…  
****Next:** "Akamaru." Naruto said automatically. Sasuke looked at him, shocked. To his surprise Naruto had the same look as well… 

**A/N:** Yosh! I'm all pumped up to continue writing 'What Are the Odds Anyway?'! XD Next chapter will be up soon ;) And look out for a one-shot called 'Behind The Scenes' some time in next couple of days XD


	22. Rise and Shine!

Sorry for the late update! I was away for the weekends and when I came back, I was really tired and had to settle some stuff first (and then being distracted by Harry Potter and the Dathly Hallows soon afterwards :P ) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter though! ;)

To lovette ngbeken: Of course I'll continue the story ;) Have no intention at all of leaving this fic halfway through ;)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto & co belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Rise and Shine!**

The boy that Naruto tried to save didn't have serious injuries, mainly being water in his lungs. That had been drained out and he was resting rather peacefully.

Naruto himself wasn't injured too badly. He needed only minor surgery and most was related to stitch the wound on his head. He had a pretty bad concussion, quite a number of bruises, a bit of salt water in his lungs, but all had been tended to. He was being kept in the hospital to see if there were signs of bleeding in his brain and with his history of amnesia, the doctors wanted him to stay a bit longer- to see if he remember anything from the past.

At that, Sasuke hoped it came true; though he did feel a little bad for Hinata for wishing that.

And so when he walked in on Monday morning, he was not surprised to see Naruto grinning widely, drinking a box of chocolate milk that the hospital provided.

"I see you're up about and running already," Sasuke had a small smile of relief.

"Well, I can't wait to get out of here. I'm bored already; entertain me."

An eyebrow arched. "Has the doctor come in?"

"No… but I think he will soon. What do you have in your hand?"

Naruto woke up nearing sunset yesterday. Hinata stayed by him all day, Sasuke was there too so they both greeted him when he opened his eyes. Naruto blinked his eyes, said good morning to both of them and drifted back into the la-la land. The doctor then came to check him. He said the man's okay but he just needed a lot of rest and sleep.

By the end of it, Sasuke saw how tired Hinata was and he offered to stay the night to watch Naruto. But she refused to leave him, so Sasuke made a deal with the teacher, saying that she could stay but she had to leave before midnight when Sasuke came; Hinata had to teach the next morning. She could come really early tomorrow morning before the school session start and Sasuke would go home then.

And so Sasuke came back after he took a quick shower and breakfast. Naruto must have wakened up after Sasuke left and he must have had good conversation with Hinata seeing at how he was grinning like an idiot.

There was a tug on Sasuke's heart. Last night he was falling in and out of consciousness, nervous to see if Naruto's state would weaken and he would slip away. Thank God that didn't happen. Sasuke had also wanted to whisper all sorts of comforting words- like a lover to another but he was afraid that the blond would suddenly open his eyes and remember every little word so he just kept the words running in his mind.

All this, it did frustrate him and made him feel helpless. But the important thing was Naruto was alive- and in the end to Sasuke that's all that mattered.

"These?" Sasuke lifted his right arm. Naruto nodded and he continued, "These, are the paths to make you remember." He lay down the papers on Naruto's blanketed lap.

"Everything I'll show you is from our school's website. Why Iruka and Kakashi didn't tell you this earlier; probably because they weren't aware of it," Sasuke chuckled. "I wasn't aware of it till Friday and was going to show you yesterday but you're stuck here in the hospital. Anyway," Sasuke moved his palm to smooth the paper and pointed to one picture.

"This is our class. That's Kiba there, remember about him?" he pointed to one guy with unruly brown hair. "I told you his family have a lot of dogs but he has his own dog named-"

"Akamaru." Naruto said automatically. Sasuke looked at him, shocked. To his surprise Naruto had the same look as well.

"Can you remember your past now, Naruto?" his heart was racing, some hope was blossoming in his heart. It was mixed feelings actually, part of him was glad that they made at least a little progress but another part of him –his ego mainly(1)- was crushed that Naruto remembered Akamaru more than him.

Had that dog mean a lot _more_?

Naruto bit his lower lip, trying hard to remember something. Then with a fallen face, he shook his head. "That name… it just came out automatically. I didn't even think about it."

Sasuke tried not to show any disappointment, though a little of his ego snorted smugly at that. "It's okay. But the fact that you remember the name is a good sign, right? You have always had a soft spot for Akamaru anyway; maybe that's why you remember him. He was a small white dog when Kiba first brought him in and all of you dotted on Akamaru. I'm sure he's really big now."

"Do you have his picture?" Naruto asked after a moment of silent. Sasuke shook his head.

The doctor chose that moment to come in. He did a thorough neurological examination on him and nodded with satisfaction. Then Naruto told the doctor what had happened just now. He looked amazed.

"That's a good sign indeed. Maybe a knock in the head did help you after all," he smiled. "Just don't force yourself to remember. It will take time, the more you relax, the better, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and Jiraiya-sensei said he'll come around to visit you some time today."

Naruto grinned and said his thanks. The doctor went away, saying that if his conditions didn't change within two to three days, he could go home.

"Jiraiya?"

"He's the doctor I've been seeing about my amnesia. Come on, let's start again," Naruto picked the small stack of papers and put them on his laps again. "Hey, that's me!" he pointed to himself in the picture. Sasuke chuckled.

"Mmm… I didn't look too bad… not at all. You lied, you bastard!"

"I wasn't lying. You were a dork; a clumsy klutz dork," Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Hah! Like I'll believe you now!" Naruto glared, annoyed at the bastard-like smirk.

"Who's this?" he pointed to one bored looking guy with a high spiky ponytail. Sasuke was surprised Naruto chose to ask about him.

"That's Shikamaru, the one I've been telling you about- he's a childhood friend of yours."

"The genius who's so lazy even moving his ass was a troublesome job?" Naruto summed up what Sasuke had described for Shikamaru.

Sasuke gave a small grin. "Yup. That's the one." He went through a few more people when they heard footsteps were coming in.

"Naruto!" Sakura looked at him in relief. "Oh God, so the news you're awake is true! Thank God!" she quickly hugged him, giving him an affectionate peck on the forehead.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto beamed. Sasuke saw how Naruto was looking at Sakura almost as adoringly as he did to Hinata. "Thanks for coming and visit me… But… aren't you on your shift now?" Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed.

Sakura brushed her hand in the air. "My patients can wait a few minutes; you are important."

"But I'm up and moving, some of yours are not!" Sakura was flushing a bit at this.

"Oh, all right. I'll come and visit you again when I'm done with my round. And I'll page Sai telling you're awake too." Sakura then turned to Sasuke; almost shyly she bid him good morning. Sasuke just nodded in reply.

"Well, I'll see you later, Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved and the she was gone.

"She likes you," Naruto said, blue eyes glinting with something close to mischievousness.

"So?" Sasuke asked dryly, looking at the paper again to show Naruto more ex-classmates.

"So go and ask her for a date! I bet she'd be willing to accept your offer!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a frown. "I'm not interested, Naruto."

"What?! Are you crazy? Sakura-chan is the most prettiest woman I've ever met and she's the only, the only I repeat, female surgeon in this hospital. Lots of guys wanted to date her but she refused all and now she's showing you some interest- go and get her."

"Were you one of those who wanted to date her?" Sasuke diverted the topic.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That was before I went out with Hinata. And don't change the topic, bastard, give Sakura a chance. That's what I did and look at where it landed me to? I even have half thought about proposing to Hinata some time in near future. Go and have a try, you might find your soul mate!"

Sasuke felt like his heart stopped at this. _Proposing_ to Hinata? He looked down, bangs covering his eyes as Sasuke clenched his jaw painfully hard.

"Sasuke? Oi, come on, what say you? Ask her for a dinner, huh? Huh?"

"I told you I'm not interested, Naruto. And no more arguments, end of stories."

Naruto pouted. "Fine…" He looked away, refusing to talk to Sasuke. There was something in Sasuke's tone that prevented him to persuade the lad more. Naruto listened to his instinct.

If Sasuke didn't feel like his heart was being ripped off and didn't notice the anger that was starting to course through his veins, he would have chuckle in amusement at the blonde's childish way of acting. As it was, he himself needed some air and room to breathe so he excused himself to go to the toilet.

And being oblivious he was, Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's changes in that moments.

**000**

They didn't have much time to talk about the past after that. Neji came in to visit and then Jiraiya-sensei came to say hi and annoyed the hell out of the blond. By the time Jiraiya decided to go, it was already lunch time. Neji stayed while Sasuke went downstairs to eat.

"Sasuke's been here since this morning?" Neji asked while the blond looked at the given hospital food distastefully.

"Yeah. He brought some pictures. Neji, can you do me a favour?" Naruto looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"Neji! That's not what's important here. The important matter now is my tummy and right now it's hungry. Do me a favour and buy me some ramen, please?"

Neji gave Naruto a long look before sighing a bit and said, "I'll be back in a few." In return, Naruto gave him the widest grin he could muster.

By the time Sasuke came back, Naruto was alone, playing and pocking on his food.

"You're supposed to eat it, Naruto." Naruto looked up at this and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I asked Neji to buy me some ramen… this is not real food," he poked at the fish again. "You've had your lunch? That was pretty fast…"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "I thought you might want to hear more of your high school year."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yeah, let's do just that!" They got to talk about three other ex-classmates when Sai decided it was time to visit Naruto. Neji arrived at the same time. Sasuke patiently tucked the papers away and just observed the three friends from one side.

There was a one hour nap time after lunch. During at this time no visitors were allowed. Sasuke took the time to go home and had some coffee; Sai invited Neji for a lunch, knowing he hadn't had one.

When Sasuke got back to Naruto, he was wide awake but was lying on the bed, looking as bored as ever.

"I would've thought you would have been running around the hospital, shouting 'I'm bored, let me out!'" Sasuke smirked, opening the door.

Naruto grinned looking at him. "Would I do that in the past?"

Sasuke pondered for a while. He didn't think the old adult Naruto would actually do that but Naruto was Naruto, he was unpredictable at times. "Yeah… I think you would…"

There was a mischievous glint in the azure eyes. "I'm saving that thought for… later purposes…"

Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look. Trust Naruto to be immature despite almost turning 30! "If you do that, they will send you to a different ward, dobe."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like…. A psychiatric ward?" Naruto looked horrified at this. "Probably they should because I've been wondering this for quite some time since high school, there's probably a high chance that you have ADD, have you ever thought about that, Naruto?"

The horrified look turned into a scowl. "You bastard! Do you know what ADD is?"

"Of course I do- Attention Deficit Disorder. I'm sure you have some traits of it."

"Having traits doesn't mean I have ADD, teme…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto sulked on the bed. Any more insults he had in his throat were forgotten as the door was knocked upon and he went to open in. Two adults, a male and a female bowed, introducing themselves as Tsunami and her father, Tazuna, the mother and grandfather of the kid that Naruto tried to save.

"Thank you for saving Inari," Tazuna bowed; Tsunami followed suit.

"Oh no! No need to! He is alright though, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's resting at the moment. We'll bring him in to personally thank you. I don't know what he's thinking, swimming around in that dangerous area. We've told him many times that that is a forbidden place to swim."

"He's a young boy; maybe it was his peers' influence. I'm sure Inari would put his safety first."

"We are very sorry for his carelessness," Tsunami chipped in, sounding solemn.

"It's alright. I'm not that bad after all, no need to feel sorry with me, okay?"

They left after a while. The room was left in silent despite the two occupants in it. Naruto was glad that the boy was alright, and he was thinking of a lot of useful advices to give the boy; he was after all a teacher. Sasuke on the other hand replayed how Tsunami apologized for his son. That brought a tug to his heart, he hadn't apologized to Naruto for the accident but he couldn't bring up about it. It would create a whole lot of new issues and questions which he would like to avoid.

But the guilt that he felt… it was unbearable. If it wasn't for him, Naruto would not have lost his memories- the things that made him himself.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in again; to do another examination and ask Naruto questions. By the time he was done, a blond busty woman peeked in.

"Tsunade-baba?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Even on death bed, you still call me 'old-hag' huh, Naruto?" Tsunade scowled.

"I'm not dying you crumply old woman!"

"And I'll fire you for real if you keep calling me that!" Tsunade's threat shut his mouth. "I have _some_ visitors for you…" Tsunade peeked out and called "You can all come in now!"

Naruto's eyes widened as one by one of his students came in. It was lucky that Naruto had his own private suite, courtesy of Karin (and Sasuke without anyone else's knowledge); he was relocated to a first class room. In the end, all 22 students in Naruto's class fit in, filling the room till you can't see the floor. It was fortunate though, because as a new teacher, Naruto was given a relatively small class. Had it been a bigger number of students, some would have to wait outside.

"What are you guys _doing_ here?" Naruto was still in shock. They should still be in school.

They all started to answer him at the same time which made the room noisy with lapped answers. Naruto couldn't even catch what they were saying, one moment his head turned to the left, and another it turned to the right.

"All right! All right! Stop it!" she clapped her hands loudly and Tsunade's voice boomed as headache starting to form.

Rubbing her fingers on her temples, Tsunade said, "They are as much of a trouble as you, Uzumaki…" She sighed. "I came into your class to deliver the news that you're in the hospital and I put Ebisu as the replacement teacher. But he couldn't teach them anything since all they want to do is to visit you.

And then this boy," Tsunade pointed to Akira, the most intelligent one in the batch, Sasuke noted, "Came out with an idea of a _petition_ and petitioned me to bring them here! Can you believe these ungrateful brats?!"

"We have our rights, Tsunade-sama," Akira answered, not wanting to be blamed and his friends murmured in agreement. Somewhere in the background Naruto heard Kisho's loud yell of 'Hell yeah!' and it made him laughed. Sasuke's eyes sparkled with amusement. So this was Naruto's class?

Tsunade gave a light scowl. "Anyway, since they didn't want to be split up in half –that's half to visit you today and another half tomorrow; I have to bring each and everyone. When will you be released?" the tone in her voice wanted him to return to school tomorrow.

"In two or three more days," Naruto answered with a triumphant grin. Let Tsunade handled his class, he cheered innerly as he saw Tsunade's silent groan.

"I'm gonna get some coffee. You handle the kids. Anyway, it's good to see you're okay, Naruto," the last sentence was said in a soft manner; like a sister to her little brother. Naruto returned the affectionate smile.

* * *

**TBC…  
**(1) Credits to insignificant for this idea ;-) 

**Next: **'I don't like you' _Dun dun dun...! _XD


	23. I Don't Like You

I initially planned to make this fic 40+ chapters but I know I wouldn't have time to update this as regular as I used to (if now any indication) once I start uni, so I'm going to cut the chapters down- by combining some chapters into one so one chapter will be longer than usual. Hence, Serenade will probably end after 30+ chapters.

Be happy- chapters will be longer from now on! ;)

To mike: Hard isn't it... :p Will Sasuke do something about his family? Dun dun dun…! XD  
To jay: Thanks! -beams- Please enjoy this chapter ;)

Standard disclaimer applies. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 23: I Don't Like You**

Naruto laughed in joy and amusement. As soon as Tsunade stepped out, his class tried to speak all at the same time, asking him questions and telling him things. Some even tapped his arms and pulled his hospital gown slightly to get his attention; but none were too bold to sit on his bed- afraid they would hurt him.

"Class! Please! One by one, okay? We'll do this the class-style. You raise your hands to ask question and I'll answer it, okay?"

And so the peace prevailed in the hospital room, Naruto answering one by on, each of his student's question.

But one particular one wasn't interested in asking Naruto any question. He had taken a look at the blond teacher, satisfied that he was alive and could get to work in no time. So Naruto-sensei had a few bruises and bandages; big deal, he had been in a lot worse condition that that.

What interested him though was this man, who looked like a grown up Akira. Hell, he even radiated that superior-I'm-smarter-than-you aura. Kisho looked at this tall dark-haired man suspiciously, not liking why he was here.

"Oi, mister! Who are you? Why are you here?" Kisho asked him with a loud voice.

Sasuke eyed this loud-mouthed kid with part annoyance and part amusement. He was staring at Naruto, how good he was with kids and how he must have wanted some of his own- which of course sent Sasuke back into brooding and angsting.

But this boy… this boy who spoke his mind out without thinking of the consequences partly irritated him as well as he intrigued Sasuke.

Naruto heard Kisho's loud voice. He looked up to the boy, seeing him sending daggers at the poor man. Naruto chuckled. "Kisho, that's my friend from high school, Sasuke-san. He's from Tokyo. He's here to visit me."

"Why isn't Hinata-sensei here? She should be here to take care of you!" Kisho didn't like the way Sasuke stood there, smugly like he had won a trophy.

"Hinata-sensei's teaching at school, you idiot," Akira chipped in, rolling his eyes. But something that Naruto said alarmed him.

"Well, Hinata-sensei is Naruto-sensei's girlfriend, right? She should be by his side," Kisho said hotly. Sasuke sent a mild glare to this boy; did he purposely rub it on Sasuke's face?

"Kisho, Hinata-sensei will be here later; now, don't disturb Sasuke-san. Be nice to him. He's helping me to remember my past; see how nice he is?" Naruto added the last part. With Kisho, you have to show evidence. Kisho crossed his arms, accepting Naruto's explanation.

When Naruto started to teach, his students were curious about him, but having lost his memories, Naruto couldn't tell much about himself. So he told them the truth. His stories made even the most devious student in his class obeyed him and respected him more. And because they knew of Naruto's story, they adored him and only became more protective of him.

"Sasuke-san, are you going to take Naruto-sensei away from us?" Akira asked. Everyone turned to Sasuke, expecting him to say no; though some of the girls had healthy blushes on their faces. Naruto-sensei's friend was sure a handsome man!

"Why did you ask that, Akira-kun?" Naruto asked, surprised at the blunt question.

"Because he tries to make you remember. And when you do, will you leave us with him to Tokyo, right?" Naruto had told them that he originally from Tokyo; but he had come here to teach and start a new life- as a teacher. There were soft noises of protest from some of his students.

"Well… no. This is where my home is now. I have no family in Tokyo and I told you guys that, right?"

Sasuke's breath halted for a second when Naruto said this. Most students turned back to Naruto to ask him more questions but Kisho and Akira kept sending him the looks that clearly said 'you are not allowed to take Naruto-sensei from us!' His heart unconsciously constrict, leaving a painful feeling against his ribs.

Not only the kids now hated him; they were very protective of Naruto too. Great, Sasuke thought, just what I need…

A while later, Kiyoshi, the shy boy raised his hand. He walked towards Naruto's side as the teacher beckoned him closer. Kiyoshi leaned in, taking something in his bag, opening up the long box and taking out one white rose, handing it with a card to Naruto.

"I hope you get well real soon, Naruto-sensei," Kiyoshi said shyly, looking at his hands as Naruto took the items. Sasuke froze and he saw there was a flicker in Naruto's eyes- a flicker of recognition but it was gone a second after.

The white rose… There was a feeling of indescribable joy in his heart at the look of a white rose, he noted. It felt oddly familiar like the other night when he was searching for Sasuke, but he still couldn't put his finger on. Nevertheless, Naruto was happy Kiyoshi gave him such precious gift.

"Did you know I'm in the hospital, Kiyoshi-chan?" Naruto asked.

The shy boy nodded his head. He lived on the shoreline, near where Naruto had his accident. So when the news broke around neighbourhood, he wanted to go and visit, but his family said to visit him today after school to give Naruto the rest he needed. So he plucked the white rose in his mother's garden, putting it in a long box, not to get it crushed in his bag and stole his sister's get well soon card.

Kiyoshi planned on telling some of his classmates about Naruto-sensei but Tsunade-sama had beaten him to it. As it was, Tsunade-sama had finally agreed that the whole class were allowed to visit Naruto, so he was proud he was the only one with a prepared get-well gift.

He was sure that tomorrow his classmates would bring their own gifts… Not only Kiyoshi had that thought, Naruto and Sasuke had the same feelings as well.

When his class left, Naruto turned to Sasuke to apologize on behalf of Kisho's rude remarks and Akira's blunt question- especially if they had hurt Sasuke's feelings unintentionally. Sasuke shrugged, saying they were just kids.

"I probably haven't told you this…" Sasuke started. "But you were doing part-time studies in teaching a few years after high school."

"I know…"

"You knew?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Had Naruto remember something?

"Kakashi and Iruka told me that when I decided to enrol in teaching course. And because my name was on, it didn't take me too long to finish the course."

"You remember what was being thought?"

Naruto nodded. "Surprisingly, yeah… but not too much though; some things were more familiar than others. It wasn't as tough as I thought it would be. So we did keep in touch after high school, because I don't think you know this if we didn't keep in touch afterwards?"

Sasuke cursed himself on this. "We met once… or twice or maybe more," he added, "after I came back here, like I said before. Nothing major though…" Sasuke said carefully.

"Was I much different now and then?"

That really made Sasuke wanted to tell him the truth- that they've seen a lot more of each other than just once or twice but he bit his lips. "Like I said, I wouldn't notice much… Maybe not." That took a lot from Sasuke, but his face was carefully blank so that Naruto wouldn't see what's underneath.

Sakura came in a while later and then Hinata arrived with Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke excused himself, not wanting to clash eyes with his two ex-teachers. Hinata was adamant to stay the night and since only one visitor was allowed to accompany at night, they left Hinata to it.

Naruto wasn't about to blame; he loved the girl's company.

**000**

It went almost like that the next day; more and more visitors coming in, with flowers and gifts. Sasuke noticed how much people here loved Naruto and that just made his heart heavier each time.

Inari, the boy whom Naruto tried to save came in that morning with his mother and grandfather. He bowed, apologizing to Naruto and Naruto gently gave him some teacher-to-student advice.

Sai and Sakura came in on every chance that they got; Jiraiya also popped up at the most unlikely hours. After school, it was usually Hinata, Kakashi or Iruka; some of Naruto's students would pop in with their families, even though they had come during the school hours with Tsunade.

Naruto gave Sasuke an apologetic look; they had to delay their discussion to a later time. Sasuke gave a reassuring look back; saying it was okay.

On the third day, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu came. Since Sasuke had taken Karin's car, they walked down to the town and took a bus to the hospital. It was situated a bit off town, but it wasn't too far away.

Sakura chose to come in when Sasuke's friends was there and the glare between the two women escalated, thickening the air in the room intensely; even Naruto was choking. Sai had to physically extract Sakura out of Naruto's room before it was set on fire.

"Do you see how that bitch looks at me, Sai?" Sakura fumed.

"Just forget it, Sakura. You're no match to her." Sai said in bored voice.

"What?! I'm a surgeon okay? And do you know what the percentage of female surgeons in this country is? Low! Very low! In fact it's very low in the whole wide world!"

"Sakura, that Karin you were bitching about is one of the most upper class socialites in Tokyo. You know what that means? It means she's rich- filthy rich! And not just her, okay- the whole bunch of them; Edwards Juugo there… I'm sure he's the same Edwards of the Edwards International…"

"What about Sasuke-kun? And that… the other male?"

"I'm sure I've heard Sasuke's name somewhere and Suigetsu, he's probably some businessman trying to make his way up too. The point is, they're way above us, Sakura."

"So what? A rich man fallen in love with an ordinary girl… That's so romantic, don't you think?" Sakura said dreamily.

"Whatever, cow…"

"You're saying I'm fat, Sai? Do you want to be amputated now? I can very well book a room for you. Do you want the chain saw or just the big knife, hmm?"

Sai quirked an eyebrow; ignoring the ranting Sakura and then her dream white-wedding with Sasuke.

**000**

Sakura saw Sasuke leaving Naruto's room to the cafeteria to get some food. She followed him and greeted him, asking if it was okay for her to join him.

Sasuke had wanted to say no initially but he remembered his conversation with Naruto. They had another one this morning and it was starting to get on his nerves. This might be a good chance to set everything straight with this doctor. So with a blank face, he said yes.

They chose a table that faced the window, opening to the part hilly and part sea view. Sakura put down her cup of coffee and roll, smiling to him. She was a bit nervous and a lot more excited that he had finally given in to her advances.

Sasuke let the girl made the move- asking him how he was, how he liked the town and some general issues. She offered some information about herself, where she'd come from, why she chose to work here and such. Though his face showed mild interest, Sasuke wasn't taking much in. He was analyzing the rosette and forming words in his mind on how to say what he had in mind to her. Usually Sasuke would just shrug off the girls who clung to him like some useless garments, but this was Naruto's good friend. If he hurt her, he would hurt him too and that was not what Sasuke was aiming for.

When she started to move on to ask about his family, Sasuke seized it as an opportunity.

"Sakura-sensei," Sasuke said softly. She instantly gave him all his attention. "As much as I'd hope to give you a chance, I'm _really_ not interested in any sort of relationship at the moment." _Except if it's Naruto_, his mind supplied silently.

Sakura's face was controlled; Sasuke gave her much credit for that. At least she didn't burst out, crying and threw herself at him, begging to give her a chance to prove she's worthy to be his wife.

"Don't you want to have a family of your own?" Sakura asked, not knowing what else to say. She figured straight to the point was better than beating around the bush.

Sasuke almost scowl at that. _Setting down with a family? _What a joke! "No." He answered simply.

"But surely you must-"

"Sakura-sensei," Sasuke pressed sternly, leaving no room for argument. "I am not a family man; my main focus now is my work. If my mother wants grandchildren, I have an older brother to do that. And I don't plan on getting married to anyone. _Ever_." He emphasised the last sentence.

His mind snickered; _Main focus is work, huh? More like to get Naruto to remember!_ Sasuke ignored the thought.

"But I can-"

"Just give up, Sakura." Sasuke cut her again. He really didn't want to hear anything like 'I can never give up' or 'I can make a really good wife' or 'I can make you love me' or 'I can change your mind'. He didn't need all that. What he really needed was something that he could never get now and it pained him.

"Just give up now. I'm telling you this now before you develop more feelings on me. I will never, ever return whatever you have for me; not now, not in the future, and not in any lifetime."

Sakura almost winced at the harsh words. She bit her lips. Was this how Naruto felt when she rejected him? Could she ever feel how she had for Sasuke to anyone else? No… what she had for Sasuke was special and it was only reserved for him. She could never find someone who could make her heart melt like this.

"Is that because of Karin?" Sakura choked. If it was because of that bitch, she was going to fight hands and nails for him!

Sasuke arched a black eyebrow. "Karin? No. She's just a friend." He found it almost comical, but his face showed nothing.

"Then there's someone else, isn't it?" Sakura asked carefully, hoping that it was not true.

Sasuke took a moment to answer this. He wanted to say yes; that would surely made Sakura stop chasing him. But it would create a lot of other things which he didn't want to face. If he said no on the other hand, it would make Sakura more determined to 'capture his heart'. That was something that he was trying to avoid too.

"Whether or not someone's in the picture, it's not important. What important is you respect my decision. Now I do acknowledge yours and I'm rejecting it as nicely and as honest as I can be. In return, I expect you to respect my decision and stop pursuing me."

It was like a business deal; take it or leave it; she heard that in his tone. In the end, Sakura had to take it- it was the wisest decision. At least she would still have the chance to see him without hate from his eyes at her. At least there was still a room for her as a friend, she hoped.

**000**

Naruto was released the next day. He had been given a couple of days of leave from work. Sasuke took the chance to go to Naruto's house on Thursday and spent the day showing all the pictures he printed off the internet.

"You mean I'm good at soccer?" Naruto asked, awed and surprised at the same time after Sasuke showed him one of the last pictures.

"Yeah," Sasuke said airily.

"I was the school captain and you didn't even tell me this before, you insufferable bastard!" Naruto glared.

"I scored in more goals than you, dobe."

"Hah! You were jealous, I know! I wasn't such a dork after all! Was I in any other clubs, teme?! And don't you dare try hide it from me again!" This was the _exact_ reason why Sasuke kept it from Naruto, the brunet glared at the blond but it was clearly not working as Naruto glared daggers at him too.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "You're in the drama club," Sasuke showed him the picture. "You wanted to be the lead actor but ended up as one of the backstage crews instead. You contributed a lot of ideas though, mainly in writing the script and helping to direct."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as his glare receded. "I wrote 'Yukio's Magical Adventure', you know? It just came out of nowhere."

"I could guess."

"What else was I involved in?" Naruto asked eagerly, changing the topic, the annoyance he felt for Sasuke just now was completely gone.

"The Archery Club. But that didn't work out well. You still couldn't hold the bow and arrow correctly till end of high school," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up! Anything else?" Sasuke shifted the papers around, raking his memories.

"The Shougi Club; but the theory behind it was too complicated for you to handle so you left it."

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed and zoomed into Sasuke's pale face. "You purposely bring up about my weakness, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Sasuke said, offended. "You were just not too good in school," Sasuke added teasingly.

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke smirked, almost felt guilty. "You were in the Arts Club though. And you were good in paintings and sculpturing."

"Liar…"

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not lying. Here's the picture- you won a prize for inter-school competition; second place, but you were happy." Naruto looked at the picture with interest.

"I was good…" Naruto looked at his painting; amazed. The corners of Sasuke's lips curled upwards a millimetre.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Naruto asked softly; a bit hesitant to continue. He looked away, a bit shyly with pink dusted on his cheeks. "Did I… umm… Was I… Did I have a girlfriend back in high school?"

Sasuke's shoulder instantly stiffened, the small smile was gone. If Naruto wasn't trying to avoid looking at Sasuke, he would have noticed how Sasuke's face suddenly hardened, how his eyes clouded and lips set in a straight grim. "I didn't know," Sasuke stood up, dusting his pants and made his way to the kitchen.

"What?! I must have a crush or something on some girls, right? Or girls must have thought I'm hot, didn't they?" Naruto stood up to go after Sasuke.

"You kept your mouth closed on that. You can be overly secretive when you wanted to."

"What about the rest? Like Shikamaru, or Kiba, or Chouji or Shino, did they tell you anything? Did they have girlfriends?"

"Why would you want to know something like that, Naruto?"

"Because it might help my memories. What about you? Did you have any girlfriend?"

"What?" Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden change in question. "No. No, I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Naruto asked, curious, forgetting about his earlier questions.

"Because…" _Because I was in love with you, dimwit,_ Sasuke had wanted to say exactly that. "Because I wasn't interested."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You were _gay_?!"

Sasuke's hands froze on the glass he was holding. "That's not what I meant, idiot; I wasn't interested in any romantic relationship back then." Sasuke answered between gritted teeth. _Except in a relationship with you,_ his mind added hotly.

"What about now?" Naruto's mood lightened.

"What about now?" Sasuke sipped the water, finding strength to move again.

"Aren't you interested in any romantic relationship now?" Naruto asked, winking at him.

Idiot, he thought. "With Sakura you mean? No, and I've told her so."

"You what?!"

"I told her I'm not interested."

"Why did you say that?!"

"Because that's the truth." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to give her a chance? Go and have a date with her, you'll see how great she is."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, exasperated and tired. "Just give it a rest, okay? We're not here to talk about me; we're here to make you remember."

"And it's not working. You know what Sasuke, all we've been doing is talking about my past. And you told me about my good friends back then, but not once about you. How about we talk a little about your background?"

"There's nothing interesting," Sasuke tried to sound nonchalant.

"But there _must _be something! You said you came from a different school before you came to Konoha High. Where did you study beforehand?"

"A private school, I told you that."

"Yeah, but which one? There's a lot of private school in Tokyo."

"It's not important, Naruto. It has nothing to do in making you remember your past."

Naruto frowned. Sasuke told him about Nara Shikamaru; his good friend since childhood, one who was a genius, probably even more intelligent than Sasuke but was also a lazy bum, who slept in classes but managed to pass every exam with decent marks.

Sasuke showed him Inuzuka Kiba, a son of a veterinarian who had a dog named Akamaru. Naruto remembered a little about Akamaru. Kiba used to be his partner in crime in the pranks they used to pull. And usually they checked it with Shikamaru first if it would work without they being caught. The results were nobody could prove them guilty though the teachers suspected them.

Along with the two, came in another name; Akimichi Chouji whose father worked in a pharmacy and who loved to eat. Chouji was a big kid but he had really kind heart. He usually volunteered in the Orphanage nearby and usually dragged all of them with him; usually to give out food and played with the kids. Being an orphan himself, Naruto obliged, and according to Sasuke that was how Naruto mellowed a bit, prankster ceased automatically.

And then there was Aburame Shino, a really quiet boy who was obsessed with insects and small animal. He even had a black widow spider, which was later was taken away by the authority as it was indeed a dangerous thing. Shino didn't talk much but he was a good listener.

But there was nothing on Sasuke, Naruto frowned again. "What did your father work as?" Naruto tried again.

"He has a business." Sasuke answered, knowing the sign of not giving-up-time from Naruto.

"Your mother?"

"Housewife."

"Oh! Cool! Do you have any siblings?"

"Older brother."

"What's his name?"

"Itachi. Now can we stop this?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"What are you working as now?" Naruto changed his question. "Do you have a job?" Naruto pressed on. "You're here on holiday, right? Is it okay to take a long leave?" He continued, and when there was no answer from Sasuke, Naruto added "Come on, Sasuke. You know I'm a teacher now. At least answer this question and I promise not to ask you anymore."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"I'm… a watch maker," Sasuke answered after a thought. That would be a safe answer.

"You work in a watch factory?"

Sasuke sweat-dropped but his face remained emotionless. "Sort of…" He couldn't tell he partly owned the factory too, right?

"Right. Okay. That wasn't so bad now, isn't it?" Naruto grinned. He looked outside. "I think I'm going back to work tomorrow," Naruto said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"What? But you have tomorrow off as well."

"I miss my students. Besides, I think we could call this," he pointed his gaze to the stack of papers Sasuke brought and continued, "a rest for a while, right? Maybe my memories will come bit by bit. I don't want to rush it. The doctors said to relax anyway."

Sasuke darted his eyes away. Right… So his job was almost done. Or perhaps done already? He raked his mind, what else haven't he told Naruto?

"These are all taken at Konoha High's website if you'd like to know. I'll leave the printouts to you but you can check the website too if you want; it's being maintained by Shikamaru. He's an IT specialist now, by the way. I just found that out." Sasuke said softly after a while.

"Shikamaru, huh…" Naruto looked at the street outside. His blue eyes turned distant. Sasuke stared at him, thinking that there was really nothing else he could tell Naruto. All he could tell had been told- well except the few details that Naruto didn't need to know now. They were both lost into their own thought.

Sasuke looked at his watch, seeing the time where the school was over. Iruka and Kakashi would come home soon and he didn't really want to be here. So Sasuke walked towards the coffee table where he left Karin's car keys and Juugo's cell phone that he borrowed.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked, he looked focused somehow, like just came out from a deep thought.

"Yeah?"

"Did I used to spend weekends at Shika's place during high school?"

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement. He didn't tell Naruto that because it didn't even register in his mind. It wasn't something that he particularly remembered but he did recall that Naruto had mentioned it a few times back then. "I… think so… He was one of the closest to you after all." Then his heart skipped a bit. "Naruto? Did you just remember it?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "It was like… I've just opened a door and then the thoughts just came flowing in. I… I spent weekends at his place because his mom was a great cook… despite being a bit strict sometimes…" Then Naruto slowly broke into a wide grin. "I remember it now! Sasuke, I'm starting to remember things now!"

Sasuke smiled; a true genuine smile. He pushed aside the hope that was budding in his heart- it was too soon for that. "Good. Maybe they will come back slowly now. Just remember what the doctors said- don't force yourself, okay?"

Naruto walked to him and suddenly hugged Sasuke. That made him froze but he relaxed after a second, saying to himself that it was just a friendly hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You've been much of a help." Naruto released Sasuke.

"You're welcome," Sasuke took a deep breath, if he wanted to do it, he might just as well do it now before he lost all his courage. "Listen… I don't think there's anything else that I could tell you. Like I've said earlier, I came to Konoha High during the last couple of years; those are pretty much what I know."

"It's all right. I'll be fine from now on. Are you… Are you going home to Tokyo soon?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Depends… most likely. Be happy, Naruto."

Naruto grinned; there was an empty feeling in his stomach -or perhaps in his heart?- that he didn't recognize or understand for that matter. With reluctance that he's yet to find out why, he said, "Yeah. You too." Naruto sent Sasuke to the car and watched the older man drove away, the feeling of sudden lost of warmth gripped him, slowly and surely. Since it was something that Naruto didn't fully understand, he tried to push it aside.

Sasuke let out a long breath, looking at the road in front of him. Be happy… he had said.

_Be happy, Naruto… You deserve it._

* * *

**TBC…  
****Next:** Neji confronted Sasuke… and the night that set something in motion… 


	24. Goodbye Kiss

**Important notice:** I have a feeling that this will be the last chapter I post until I've settled down nicely in uni. It'll try to post the next one soon but please give me a room to breathe (give me weeks- can't promise how long though), starting school again after 9 months of break is a very stressing thing for me at the moment. Wish me luck!

And for that, this chapter is ultra-long (with lime-ish SasuNaru moment :p)- leave me nice reviews so they can cheer me up after stressing at the prospect of transferring schools (from one country to another -cries-)

To mike: Hope this chapter answers your questions :-) (sorry can't reply too long to you, if you leave your email, I'd love to reply longer)

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 24: Goodbye Kiss**

Pale eyes watched carefully and critically as one black haired man went out of Naruto's house and drove away. He started his own car's engine and followed suit.

Hyuuga Neji, after all his observations and researches had some few very important questions to one Uchiha Sasuke.

**000**

He hadn't left Naruto's house for long before he saw a car tailing him and then flashed him the lights. Sasuke looked with piercing eyes on the rear mirror and saw it was Hinata's cousin, Neji. He didn't quite like what Neji was doing but rather than playing the 'I-don't-know' game, he'd better settle it there and then.

So Sasuke found a spot where a row of restaurants and shops were located at, in case Neji had wanted a long chat, they could choose somewhere more comfortable and cooling.

He parked his car and he saw Neji parked his in a nearby bay.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke nodded his head slightly, out of politeness as the man came closer.

"Uchiha," Neji did the same. "Do you have a moment?" he cut through the chase.

"Will that bar do or do you need somewhere quieter?"

"Somewhere quieter, I hope. Come, let's go this way, there's a perfect place." Neji led Sasuke to a bar not quite far from there, but it was a lot quieter at this hour compared to the one Sasuke suggested. Neji knew more about this place- this was where he was born and brought up in anyway.

The place was quite dimmed when they walked in; yellow light bathed the whole surrounding and some of the lights were provided by the sunlight that poorly lit through the tinted windows. Sasuke noted that this place would be more alive at night than right now. They both opted to just drink plain water, seeing at what the time was and how it was going to be a serious conversation. The bartender looked at them oddly but got them what they wanted anyway. They were left to their own afterwards. There were not too many people in the bar- mostly were by their own and sat quite far away. They would not be disturbed.

"I know who you really are, Uchiha," Neji started, without looking at the raven-haired next to him.

"Yeah?" Sasuke raised a black brow, not liking where the conversation was going. He might be stoic but Sasuke was no idiot. He could read people better than what they thought of him and he had been aware of the critical looks Neji was giving him since he was introduced to Neji.

"You're the second and youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku, the CEO and Director of Uchiha Customized Watches. In simpler term, you're filthy rich."

"And…?" It took a lot in Sasuke not to flinch in front of Neji. He knew a keen eye when he saw one and Neji's were more observant than he'd want to give credit to.

"Someone from your class wouldn't lower yourself to go to a public school like us."

"Are you implying I lied about my high school?"

"I'm just simply saying that people like you do not associate yourself with us the middle class people."

Sasuke snickered. "You clearly have no knowledge about me then, so stop talking like you know me. Ask Iruka and Kakashi to see if I'm lying or not."

Neji scowled. "I guess I just have to ask them then." He almost smirked in triumph when he saw Sasuke's jaw clenched. "I'll take your words for now. What I really want to know is who are you to Naruto?"

"Exactly as whom Naruto introduced me to you- his close friend from high school."

"Then why did you wait for four years before coming and searching for him? Why the sudden interest to help him regain his memories?"

"I didn't know he was here. I'm on a vacation with my friends when I spotted Naruto. I didn't know he had amnesia till now." It was the truth.

"I've been watching you, Uchiha… and you're hiding something."

"Like what?" Sasuke sneered. What was Neji trying to achieve here?

"I've seen the way you watch Naruto, the way you talk to him, the way you trail your gaze on him when you think no one is watching… Was he your significant someone back then?"

Sasuke was trying hard not to pale and freeze at Neji's statement. It was too close and it would do him no good if the covers blow. He wanted to keep Naruto as a friend even if he had to return to Tokyo soon- if he could keep it that way. As long as things were good with them, he would always have that slim chance.

"Hit the bulls-eye, didn't I? Was Naruto your ex-lover who you beat up to death and that caused his amnesia? Do you come here in search for him and with an intention to continue that abuse of yours?" Neji sneered when he saw Sasuke's hand balled in a tight fist. "Can't find yourself a willing partner to be abused anymore, can you now?"

"Don't you dare judge me, you asshole!" Sasuke hissed. He had too much pride to go on screaming rampage.

"Isn't it the truth?" Neji smirked.

"No, it isn't and don't you dare insult Naruto like that, Hyuuga!" his patience was running low and he was sure Neji could see that clearly.

"Then tell me what are you trying to achieve by helping Naruto getting his memories back?!"

"Because that's what he wants!" What was it with everyone who was against him helping Naruto?

Neji chuckled and shook his head. Sasuke sent him an icy glare but Neji didn't even flinch at that. Clearly he had been subjected to similar glare before and was accustomed to it. "No," Neji shook his head again. "No, I don't believe that's all you've been trying to achieve." Sasuke's eyes turned to slits at this.

"You see, Uchiha… I found out that you also had an accident four years ago." Sasuke did pale a bit by this. Fortunately the lights were quite dim, he was sure the Hyuuga didn't notice it.

"It was too much as a coincidence, right? When the date of the accident was pretty close… So close that it was just a matter of not even 24 hours apart…"

Sasuke's jaw clenched painfully. How the hell did Neji know that?! He was pretty much sure that there was no mention of Naruto in the newspaper, so Neji couldn't have known about it unless… unless he knew about Naruto's accident first and then found out about Sasuke's and he put two and two together…

Had Iruka and Kakashi told Neji? No, Sasuke shook his head, Iruka and Kakashi would not tell a soul about the details of Naruto's accident, or that it had involved Uchiha Sasuke as well… It must have been Naruto himself who told Neji when he had the accident; otherwise no soul would know when he had it.

And why was Neji so interested in it? Did he have anything with Naruto…? Now that aroused Sasuke's suspicions…

"What is it to you, Neji? Why are you so interested suddenly? Do you have any feelings towards Naruto?" Truthfully, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Neji had hots for the blond male; everyone who knew him well would feel something special towards him. Naruto just warmed people's heart like that.

Neji looked into his drinks. His own jaw was clenched rather obviously.

Sasuke observed the man and thought about his questions carefully, taking in how Neji was restraining himself and tried to look indifferent about his probing questions. Then something else clicked in his mind, something that he hadn't notice before till this moment and Sasuke patted his own back proudly for figuring it out.

"No…" there was an arrogant smirk forming on Sasuke's lips. He knew what Neji was hiding and Sasuke was pretty sure nobody knew this, if Neji's expression was any indication.

"It's not Naruto you're trying to protect…" Sasuke's smirk got wider as Neji's temple showed visible thickened veins underneath. "You're in love with that little pretty cousin of yours… and you don't want her to be crushed if Naruto remembers his past and suddenly realizes he has a lover waiting for him in Tokyo…

Isn't that right, Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke almost snickered.

"You are not one to judge me, Uchiha!"

"Then stop judging me too!" That left them in silence. Both had set their boundaries, though Neji was still interested on Sasuke's true intention. The fact that Sasuke didn't deny his 'supposed' relationship that Neji accused him of provided some truth. And then there's the sentence that the Uchiha just said… _if Naruto remembers his past and suddenly realizes he has a lover waiting for him in Tokyo…_

That was a dead give away.

"Does Hinata-san even know about this unrequited love, Hyuuga? That his own first cousin is in love with her and she doesn't even notice it?" Sasuke brought him back into the bar and Neji hated that Sasuke had something against him as much as he had against the youngest Uchiha.

"It's none of your business!" Neji hissed; the table had been turned around and he was really uncomfortable with it.

"I'll stay out of it if you stay out of mine. How's that?"

Neji nodded rather reluctantly. "This conversation never exists," he said.

Sasuke stood up; no point of lingering around. "One more thing; you are never to mention to Naruto or anyone else about my accident- not _ever_. And for your comfort, I've no intention of coming in between Naruto and Hinata; I like her, she's perfect for Naruto. But if you think you're good enough for her, you would fight for her," he gave an arrogant smirk with the last statement.

_Because if I think I'm perfect for Naruto now, I'd fight teeth and nails for him… He'll decide it himself if I'm worth of his love when the time comes… For now, I'll just be in the way of his happiness…_

**000**

Naruto did go to school the next day. And on Saturday he called Sasuke to invite him for ramen get-together lunch with Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke declined.

Sasuke had been doing a lot of thinking. And since he had no more information to tell Naruto, apart from what he hid, it was probably the best time to go home. The blond didn't seem to show any other progress in his amnesia apart from that incident where he remembered Shikamaru and Akamaru. Sasuke guessed whatever Naruto was going to remember, it would come slowly when he least expected it.

And for that, he couldn't wait around. It would raise too much suspicion if he stayed there for too long. He didn't want to see his father suddenly showed up on the doorstep one day and demanded where Naruto was.

It was mixed feelings and thoughts, really. On one hand, he felt backing away now was the best to avoid clashing with his father, at least until he could figure out a way to contact Naruto in the future. On the other hand, Neji's suspicion and accusation, Naruto's students' protectiveness and his talk with Kakashi and Iruka almost broke his hope and spirit in making Naruto remember him. It was like the whole world was against him.

It wasn't like he was going to give up that easily, Sasuke said to himself. It would be so unlike him, to just go and pretend like nothing had happened. But in reality, all things that happened from the moment that truck collided with their car till the moment he was forced to take this break, everything changed. Every little thing that happened for the past 4 years almost broke him.

No, Sasuke shook his head. They had actually broken him, damaged his soul until he couldn't find the meaning and strength to live. By some miracle however, the broken shards were still attached and somehow, they were able to mend their pieces together, though the scars and cracks could still be seen.

Sasuke sighed, far from where he was sanding ripples of waves were visible. That is how it was in his mind at the moment. In a sense, he knew it was safer to leave everything as it was now. So what if he had to suffer a little loss? The payment of his price was relatively very small, not even a decimal even, to the risk he would be taking if he stayed to pursue Naruto's lost memories.

At least Naruto was far, far away from his father's sensitive nose. And with a town that took care of each other with warmth, with Kakashi and Iruka to keep eyes on Naruto, with those children who loved, adored and were very protective of their teacher, and with friends as loyal as Neji, Sakura and Sai, and-

Sasuke refused to let his mind continue.

The point is where Naruto was, he would be safe. Safe and calm and happy.

And free.

A sinister voice in his min snickered. Playing martyr now, are we? _Shut up!_ His eyes mirrored the anger he felt towards his-cowered-self. Yeah, that's very noble of you! His mind snickered again.

_But what do you expect me to do? Go to Naruto and say, "Oh, by the way, we were lovers before your accident. And Naruto? You were a good fuck." That? Is that what I'm supposed to tell him?!_

Sasuke groaned, he was going mental… What was he supposed to do to make Naruto remember? It could take years, and there's always a chance that Naruto wouldn't be able to remember.

And the fact that he had met Hinata didn't help too. It only made his logical mind to side more to leave everything as it was- to let Naruto live his life in freedom. After all, didn't he promise he'd leave Naruto if the blond was alive?

He wanted to stay. That, he couldn't deny. He wanted to shake Naruto till the blond teacher remembered everything. But his logical mind kept feeding him this wouldn't happen if he wasn't too careless in the past.

What his body desired and what his logical mind supplied and what his heart begged were all for different things. And yet there were only two choices and he had to pick one.

He recalled how free, light and easy it was when they had their vacation; how delighted Naruto's expression was when they swam amongst the fishes, above the different corals; how sparkly the blue pools twinkled as he pointed to the school of clown fishes in the reef; how seductive Naruto was when nights fell…

It was like living in a dream and he knew in reality it wasn't like that.

He wasn't able to provide Naruto with those luxuries anymore. At current state, he wasn't sure if he had the strength to fight his father, to defy all the family rules and to break his mother's heart. He was alone, and if when he was with Naruto they still couldn't break that barrier, how could he do it alone.

'You're weak…' Sasuke heard his brother, whispering those taunting words as though the elder Uchiha was next to him. 'You're so weak and foolish…' _Shut up!_ Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

But what if Naruto remembered? His mind supplied, a bit involuntarily but surely not hesitatingly. What if he remembered about them? What would he do then?

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't have the answer. Perhaps he needed to be prepared when that time come. And to be prepared means to return to Tokyo and gain his father's trust first, to let his father see his indifferent mask and his independence, to prove that he was indeed an Uchiha. He needed to build his own defences, to secure and root himself firmly should that happened. And he could only do that if he returned home.

But what if Naruto remembered after he's married to Hinata? The dark-haired male instantly felt sick. Then… probably that's a cue for him to really let go…

'Fool…' his brother's smirk was so vivid in his mind that Sasuke felt like smashing something in return. He was on loosing battle ground. He knew by leaving his chances were lower. He knew by leaving, he would indirectly admit defeat. He knew by leaving it would leave more questions than answers.

But there were also promises he had given to Iruka, Kakashi and Neji. There was a true, genuine smile of Naruto when he met Hinata. There was guilt and helplessness in him at the fact that he wasn't able to make Naruto happy.

And there would always be deepest scar that blamed him it was him that almost made Naruto died.

Onyx eyes trailed further, where the sky met the sea, the two different things so visibly different now was blending and merging at one point. He knew if he argued with himself about this, it wouldn't come to an end; he knew no matter how much he analyzed everything, he would still have mixed feelings and confusion, that he wanted everything, all at the same time.

But he was not ignorant. Sasuke knew he had to make a choice.

The brunet watched the golden orb slipping beyond the horizon. And all around him darkness surrounded them; the torch of fire was dying down. And that was how he felt as he chose one decision against the other.

**000**

"We're going home tomorrow," Sasuke announced that Monday afternoon, during lunch. It was the only time when everyone in the house was awake and _in_ the house. Suigetsu was often gone at weird hours, especially at night time, and often he returned early in the mornings.

Sasuke assumed it had much to do with the stoic, poker face Urologist friend of Naruto. They had been giving each other smouldering looks when they thought no one else was aware. They were fools if they thought he didn't notice it, he mused.

"What?" Suigetsu asked, almost chocking on his chicken.

"I'm going home tomorrow. You can stay here longer if you want." Sasuke said crisply.

"Are you sure?" Karin asked; this was a surprise…

"You have no more things to tell Naruto?" Juugo chipped in.

"Yes. There's nothing more to tell him."

"Did you tell him about you guys?" Karin asked at the same time as Suigetsu half-whined he wanted to stay longer.

"That's not in the agenda. He doesn't need to know about it- at least for now. When the time comes, he'll know it by himself."

"But… isn't that a bit too cruel, Leader?" Suigetsu asked, face suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… he's with Hinata now, right? He'll freak out when he realized he's gay- I mean, bi… He used to sleep with you; won't that come as a shock? I mean, does he even know that you're gay?"

Sasuke frowned. He had never thought of that. He felt that if Naruto remembered who he was, he would accept the relationship willingly; it was part of who he was anyway. But the fact that Naruto had never been in any relationship with women till he met Hinata would come as a shock to him.

And then Naruto would realize that Sasuke had been lying to him, his heart lurch with a sickness that made him dread. Sasuke might have given an impression to Naruto that he was in fact into women when he denied it or refused to answer every time Naruto asked him if he was gay. And then he would definitely hate Sasuke- something that Sasuke couldn't live with, even if Naruto was no longer by his side.

Maybe he ought to do something about it.

"We're going home on Monday then- the first thing in the morning. So settle everything that you have to today and tomorrow, I'd like to leave before the dawn. Will that be all right for your butler, Karin?"

"Sure…"

"Sasuke… are you sure you don't want to be here a little longer?" Suigetsu asked; not because he wanted to be here- well, it was part of the reason, but he wanted to be sure that this was what Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke nodded, the authority air was back and this was Sasuke they'd seen after university graduation. "Yes. You have accompanied me to help me de-stress and now I'm ready to resume my position in my father's company," Sasuke said firmly.

"And Naruto? What about him after we've gone home?" Karin asked.

"I'll sort it out later," he said automatically, but inside his mind was still a mess, a lot of puzzle, confusion and conflicting, turbulent views. "Father would sense something's going on if I stay here for too long. Besides, there's nothing much to tell Naruto anymore. I'll handle this from Tokyo when the time comes."

The rest of them looked at each other. There was no hesitation in Sasuke's voice, so it could be a good thing, right? "Okay," Juugo said on behalf of them. "We've come together; I supposed it's only logical to return to Tokyo together too."

Suigetsu nodded, although in his mind he had already planned to come back here soon after that. He still had a long paid leaves and he was going to play a little till he was bored.

Sasuke called Naruto a while then, asking if the blond was free on Sunday night.

**000**

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. The blue that he wore really brought up the colour of his eyes. Fishing his black jacket, Naruto walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked, looking at the handsome man he regarded as his son.

"Out."

"With Hinata?"

"With Sasuke."

"What?" Iruka's face turned into a terrified one.

"He's going home tomorrow so he asked me if we could have a goodbye dinner. Something's wrong, Iruka?" Naruto asked; surprised at the look that Iruka gave.

"N-Nothing… so he's going tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything that you want to tell him?"

"Just wish him safe journey."

"Okay."

**000**

Sasuke had called Naruto to pun on his best shirt that night; and to bring a jacket if he had one.

"_Do I have to dress black tie and all?" Naruto asked, over the phone._

_Sasuke chuckled. "No, not really. Just put on your best shirt and bring a jacket. That would be enough."_

He had told Naruto to wait in front of his house. Sasuke would drive tonight. As he reached the blonde's house, Sasuke looked at Naruto fondly, standing in front of the door. His laughing blue eyes stood out, Sasuke suspected from the shirt he was wearing and he was holding a black dinner jacket in his hand.

The blond walked to the front seat and got in. Sasuke grinned. "You just ruined it, dobe. I was supposed to go out and open the door for you."

Naruto laughed. "What is this? A date?"

Naruto's laugh was infectious, but Sasuke settled for light-hearted chuckle. "If you want it to be that way," he suddenly winked- so very unlike Sasuke. The raven thought what the hell, it was his last night with Naruto, and he was entitled to be different.

The answer stunned Naruto but he quickly regained his composure. "Right…" Naruto said carefully, unsure what to say next.

"Take it as the last dinner, dobe," Sasuke smiled, knowing the blond was having a second thought. "Just enjoy the night; this probably is our last encounter." How that came out calm and light, Sasuke didn't know. It was very much contrasted with what he was feeling at the moment.

He drove and Naruto wondered where exactly they were going. Sasuke kept driving, heading out of the town and into another. Suddenly a tall majestic building came into view. No… it couldn't be, could it?

His eyes widened when Sasuke drove straight to the high class, 5-star hotel and went to the valet parking. He was still speechless as his door was opened and he silently got out, trying to put in order the questions he wanted to ask Sasuke.

Sasuke had thought what he should do before going home. Looking at how things were going, the chances were he might not see Naruto again and probably for quite a long time unless he was able to do something about it; which in a sense had very slim chance too. The more he thought of it, he realized that there's also the possibility that this might be the last night he spent with Naruto- he pushed the pain away and concentrated on his plan. So Sasuke had asked Karin where he could have a lavish, expensive dinner around the area.

During their relationship prior to the accident, they had it under everyone's radar; meeting secretly, sending gifts and text messages without anyone noticing and even went away on a gateway holiday on a pretend vacation separately. Sasuke had never brought Naruto out publicly and certainly had not treat Naruto on a dinner like this, so he thought this might as well be the perfect 'sayonara' dinner.

He led the blond into the English inner décor and style hotel. Large crystal chandelier was hung in the middle of the lobby-slash-reception area. The area was surrounded by thick, smooth rounded black marble roman-like pillar. It was bathed in soft yellow light and everything, from the largest painting he could see hung on the wall, to every little detail on the marble floor screamed elegant and expensive.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was nervous. He clearly hadn't been in places like this.

"It's okay. Just put on your jacket and follow me. You don't have to speak; I'll do all the talking. And Naruto, the dinner's on me tonight." Sasuke brought them to another area, which opened to what Naruto could see as the hotel restaurant.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he gave his name at the attendant and soon they were shown to their table.

A lot of things had been playing in Naruto's mind. He saw and took in everything about Sasuke as the other male ordered the entrée and champagne for them; from the way he spoke with immaculate manner, to the precise detail of his shirt and his every action- flicked of the wrist, the controlled tug on his lips, the slight nod from his head and the commanding force in his eyes.

It was like Naruto saw Sasuke, the real Sasuke for the first time.

When the waiter was gone, Sasuke turned and the warmth was flooding in him again. Naruto noticed every little thing and he was in awe with this new person he met.

"Naruto?"

"Uh… sorry… spaced out there…" Sasuke smiled. "Ne, Sasuke… I've been thinking…" Naruto looked down to his intertwined hands on the white tablecloth. He felt so small in here. The restaurant on the other hand, though the setting was like an English décor, the rest had been all Japanese- from the lights, to the Sakura trees and petals around, to the wall and even the paper doors separating each section. It was a combination of elegance and home at the same time.

"You're not really… a factory worker, aren't you? Who's your father, really, for real this time?"

He knew he was taking risks bringing Naruto here but he just couldn't help himself. Sasuke had never lavished Naruto like this, apart from their last vacation on the island and he thought the blond deserved at least one grand dinner like this. The waiter came to bring them their drinks and Sasuke suggested they ordered first. Both chose seafood that night, feeling that it was only natural since they were along the beach anyway.

Sasuke placed his hand on his laps while the other thumbed the stem of his glass of champagne. "What makes you think that, Naruto?"

"This place… you can't really afford to pay for all this if you're just a factory worker."

"I asked Karin about this hotel; she's been here a few times and having a father who has a share in this hotel helped too I guess…"

"Yeah… about that… there's another thing that intrigued me… You said you went abroad to study, and you met your friends there, in college… I mean, Karin's a distant relative of the royalties and surely she didn't go to just any university right? You… Your father… he must be someone in his company to be able to support you studied overseas…"

Sasuke gave a small smile. Naruto had been observant, really observant and he had to give the credits to him. "You're right… he is someone in the company he's working. Does it help?"

Naruto almost frowned at the lack of information in Sasuke's answer but he didn't want to push too hard. "Is he in business? In what area?"

"Yes he is in business… watch making…"

"And you? You're not a factory worker, are you?" Naruto's eyes showed slight hurt at the thought that Sasuke had been lying to him.

Sasuke shook his head apologetically. "No… but I do work in watch making business too."

There was a flicker of recognition in Naruto's eyes, azure blue shone brightly. "You too? What do you do?"

"I… help to design and make the watches…"

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Is it because of your father? Because he's in that industry?" Naruto asked, the hurt was gone now that Sasuke opened up to him.

_Because he owns the company and because the whole family is involved, _Sasuke kept that answer to himself and continued with another truth, "I'm interested in watches… have always been since small." To prove it, Sasuke looked at Naruto's wrist, noticing the watch on his left hand.

He leaned in and grabbed the wrist gently, looking at the watch intently and inspecting it carefully. Naruto was startled at first, but he relaxed after a moment. A chill ran down his spine; the skin where Sasuke's skin made contact suddenly burned and it left a trail of weird sensation in Naruto's gut. He dismissed it, thinking that probably Sai's bold advances had made him jumped at sudden male contact like this, albeit if it was innocent one.

"For example, your watch: Seiko Kinetic Chronograph, from the Arctura collection; calibre 7L22 to be more précised. It's a combination between kinetic technology and stop-watch timing..." Sasuke tilted his head to a side a bit and continued, "Chronographs usually consume the battery heavily, especially ones that has stopwatch like this and you need to recharge it, but not this one- it electronically charges with every movement of your wrist but it has an overcharge protection so it's not an issue… Result is, you never need a battery change… Am I right…?"

Naruto gaped.

"I assumed it's a gift?"

Naruto nodded. "Birthday gift from Sakura and Sai…" he finally found his voice again. "How'd you guess?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "Just a hunch," he said. _Because that is not usually the watch you would wear…_

"Wow… You're amazing, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in awe like Sasuke's a prince from somewhere.

"It's nothing Naruto… and stops gawking like that. I could never be a teacher, just like how you'll never be a watch maker."

Their main course arrived and they ate in silence at first. Until Naruto decided to break the silence, of course.

"Hey, Sasuke… you know how I've been spending weekends at Shika's place, right? Have I ever been to yours? Because I have this feelings that I've been to Kiba's, Chouji's and Shino's but I can never remember if I've been to yours…"

"No."

"I haven't? But why?"

"It just never came up, I guess. And I've never invited you."

"Oh…" Then Naruto had an idea. "How about now? If you leave me with an address, I could come and visit you if I'm in Tokyo."

Sasuke paused eating. He hated himself for doing this but for Naruto's safety, he rather hurt the blond himself. It'd be too risky for Naruto to come and find him. He himself would make the move when he saw fitted. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'll be really busy once I got back to Tokyo and there'll be no chance that we'll ever meet again." The last statement came automatically; he didn't want to make promises to the blond, especially since he himself doubted if the chance would ever occur in near future.

Naruto's face fell. "So, that's it? You came, you helped me and then you're gone? Come on, you've met my friends here. I have to meet your family to say thanks for raising a child as kind as you."

What Naruto said, it almost made him panic with horror- to meet his family? That's a total no. "It's… impossible, Naruto… They're not… the kind to mingle with the society…" Sasuke sighed.

"Oh…" Realization hit Naruto hard in the face. It took a moment for him to note that but once he realized it, the time he hit the jagged rock a week earlier was tamer compared to this.

'Not the kind to mingle with the society'? Naruto's heart plummeted. "Oh… I see… So… this, this dinner… it's just to state who you really are and where I really am, is it?"

Fuck, Sasuke swore under his breath. "That's not what I meant Naruto and I'm sorry you're feeling that way but really, in all reality, we would never meet like this as close friends… I… I would really want that, for you to visit me and for us to keep in touch, but the reality is more complex than this… I hope you understand, Naruto…"

"I do…" Naruto said after a while, slowly a grin forming on his face. "I do… So let's just make use of the time left, okay? No more talk about us meeting in the future."

Sasuke felt his heart shattered to pieces again; he could read Naruto easily since high school and even with Naruto's amnesia and slightly different personality, he could see the hurt underneath and fake smile above that brave mask he was putting on.

Naruto proceed to tell Sasuke about his students and funny things that happened at school and in the past after he had moved here with Kakashi and Iruka. He told how he suspected Sai was a gay and occasionally visit the nightclubs to get laid; despite the fact that he's a consultant in the hospital.

Sasuke proceed to tell his theory about Sai and Suigetsu's little rendezvous and the blond laughed in shock, surprise and awe.

"You know what? I think I like Suigetsu. I think, given chance, we could really get along fine," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked. "You don't know how crazy he could be at times, Naruto."

"Well, I'm crazy too at times, am I not?"

Sasuke snickered. "True… Maybe you guys could go along well after all."

They ate in silence again afterwards, making small talk about how good their seafood was. Naruto thanked Sasuke for the dinner because he never thought he would have this kind of luxurious opportunity again.

They were having deserts now and suddenly Naruto looked at the rich tiramisu fondly. "Hey, Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke's one wasn't too sweet, just as the way he liked it.

"Do you think I should propose to Hinata soon or wait and get to know her more first?"

Sasuke froze at this, trying not to clench his jaw in jealousy and hurt at Naruto's words. So he really wanted to settle down with Hinata… He thought he was immune to the fact -and had even try to deny it- but hearing it straight from Naruto's mouth was more unbearable than before.

"It's… not my decision to make, Naruto," Sasuke said gently, despite the turmoil in his heart and head.

"I wanted to wait till I'm more stable you know… but I'm not getting younger and Hinata sure is the same…" Naruto chuckled light-heartedly, oblivious to Sasuke's inner battle. "And Iruka keeps on pushing me, it's like he's more excited of the prospect of having a family and 'grandchildren' as he put it."

Sasuke forced a genuine smile on his face and to his surprise, Naruto bought it. "I'll support what ever decision you think is the best," Sasuke forced himself to say it, even though he really wished he hadn't after a second the words tumbled out of his mouth, his fingers slightly tightened on the spoon he was holding.

They had some more coffee and Sasuke decided it was time to go. Naruto had a class to teach tomorrow and he wanted to leave before the dawn broke.

He sent Naruto's home, opened the door for the blond and walked him to his door. Naruto felt like it was a real date; and since he would never be able to have one like this on his own, and since it would be the last time he saw Sasuke, he decided to play along and savoured every minute of it. Much to his surprised, he liked it.

No, cancelled that- he loved it, like it was only natural it happened; to be treated instead of treating, to be on the receiving end instead of the giving hand- it was refreshing and oddly he felt happy with it.

Maybe because it was once in a lifetime chance?

"What time will you go tomorrow?" Naruto asked, not entirely sure if he should go in now or wait till Sasuke had driven away.

"Early," Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes and the blond thought his heart skipped a bit. He pushed the ridiculous thought away.

Sasuke unconsciously leaned forward, enthralled by Naruto's sight; glowing under the moonlight. He took in everything of Naruto, from the way his blond hair spiked wildly, to the wide, bright, glazed blue eyes, to the soft pink plump lips Naruto had, to the velvet-like, smooth tan skin on Naruto…

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was cupping Naruto's face, one hand trailed to bury itself into the soft golden locks. Naruto froze; his eyes were locked into Sasuke's intense black. So black… so deep. How could a person have eyes so dark like Sasuke's?

"Sasuke…?" Naruto was trembling slightly, out of fear at Sasuke's sudden odd action and…. Anticipation? He was confused and was still trying to sort everything out when without a warning his lips were pressed by something _warm_ and Sasuke's strong scent invaded his nose.

Sasuke wasn't aware that he was passionately kissing Naruto; his eyes closed to picture the blond, the way he had looked tonight and he wanted to have that exact picture in his mind till the day he left this world.

_Please… just let me taste him one last time…_

He moved his lips seductively and felt Naruto gripped the side of his shirt tightly. The blond had wanted to push Sasuke initially but the way Sasuke was moving his pliant lips against his like that… his knees weakened and thought were draining away. Fast. And he couldn't even control how fast everything was slipping away. Everything but that delicious friction on his chapped lips.

It felt right.

Sasuke coaxed Naruto to part his lips and somehow, the blond obeyed without any protest. He pushed his tongue in, wanting to feel every crevice of Naruto's warm mouth, running it on Naruto's set of white teeth, his gums, and the roof of Naruto's mouth –which sent the blond to moan in pleasure unconsciously. Sasuke angled his mouth so that both of them could breathe trough their nostrils and he deepened the kiss, pushing Naruto's head more towards him, moulding their bodies perfectly into each other; Naruto's hands intertwined on his back, pressing themselves even closer.

Naruto moaned again. He had never moaned like that and it shocked him to the core. The way Sasuke's lips moved on his chapped one made him forget everything and his eyes closed in pleasure. It was scary, but it was exciting and oddly familiar at the same time. He kissed Sasuke back with equal fervour, like he had meant to do that in a very long time, like it was what's true, moving his lips without holding back and something coil in his guts when Sasuke groaned in pleasure.

_More,_ Naruto was shocked when every nerve of his body screamed for more. He was spiralling out of control and the moment his tongue shyly touched Sasuke's, something burst within Naruto- joy, happiness, warmth…

_Love_

Naruto's closed eyes (when had he close it?!) instantly opened. What?! His logical mind yelled; he loved Hinata!

Sasuke felt the change in Naruto and he reluctantly pulled back, taking in Naruto's addicting scent one last time. Another reason why he had to pull back was because he knew, any more moment he spent kissing the blond, his would get hard that Naruto would instantly notice and when that happened, he didn't think he could stop; be damn even if it was in the front yard of Kakashi and Iruka's place.

Naruto wetted his lips nervously, tasting Sasuke on his lips and immediately stopped it. His blue eyes were cloudy and dazed and his head was hazy- from desire or from confusion, he didn't know. He was breathing rather heavily and he couldn't believe himself he was enjoying that kiss. He had cheated on Hinata, and it was with… with a guy nonetheless!

Sasuke almost cursed himself for being out of control. What he wanted to do was just a chaste kiss on the lips- a tell tale sign for Naruto why he had never thought of marrying Sakura, or any other girl for that matter. All he wanted to do was just a small peck on the lips and looked at where it led him?

He saw the dread forming on Naruto's expression; he was thinking of Hinata and guilt started to consume him. Sasuke couldn't just leave because he knew Naruto would go chasing him till he found an answer.

So Sasuke put on the most arrogant bastardly smirk he could summon and snickered, which Naruto's head instantly snapped to him. "I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke chuckled. "You were just too cute to resist," Sasuke knew he had pull it of when he saw Naruto's eyes cleared and focused, his face scrunched up in distaste at being called _cute_.

"Who are you calling _cute_?!"

"You. All surprised and dazed- still too _cute_," Sasuke smirked arrogantly again- more if possible. "Well, thanks for the company tonight, dobe. Send me the wedding invitation when you marry Hinata." Sasuke turned to leave, his expression changed to one of anguish the second it was away from Naruto.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke was just _toying_ with him?! He snapped his jaw at the realization- though he mistakenly took the hurt as irritation at being toyed with. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"Lame joke, bastard!" he shook his head again and suddenly felt foolish- Sasuke probably wanted their parting to be light and humorous. His lips curved up- that arrogant bastard! "Oi, safe journey, bastard!" Naruto grinned. "Safe journey from all of us!"

Sasuke's only reply was a wave on right hand. He didn't even turn to look at Naruto one last time.

If he was walking away forever this time; he would do it with head high.

**000**

Naruto got into the house and locked the door. The house was dark, except for one light on the staircase. He went up to his room, and going into the bathroom for a shower before going to sleep.

Much to his horror, he realized that he was half hard.

How the hell did that happened? He asked dazedly, remembering the storm of passion Sasuke brought with him. It was so different when he kissed Hinata. With her, it was like floating peacefully, the needs and desire simmering slowly. But with Sasuke… just with that _one_ kiss, everything came tumbling down; knocking him out of his breath and leaving him with tingling sensation. To his dread, just the image of Sasuke kissing him made him want to feel the skin that made him burned with desire.

Naruto didn't even notice it when his hand automatically turned the shower cold.

And the fact that Sasuke was now gone… it brought some emotions in him that he hadn't recognize before, that he even had thought existed. It confused him -though he wasn't willing to admit it just yet- and made him feel slightly bereft.

He noted dully later as he laid there on his bed that there would be no more bickering and childish name calling. What was this feeling of something missing?

The mystery of Uchiha Sasuke… _Who are you, really?_

* * *

**TBC…  
****Next: **It's something he didn't foresee, and certainly ripped his soul apart… 

**A/N:** I don't really like the last part but I think I'll expend and divulge more of it when the chapter comes. But at least some_thing_ did happen now, right? XD

**P/s**- reviews will make my days better and make me forget about uni's stress and weekly Friday exams! ♥


	25. Surprise Engagement

I'm back! XD And I have an announcement. I found out after a week starting uni that I have no free time to update this fic on weekdays. So this fic is most likely to be updated once a week on the weekends (unless I can steal some time during weekdays) . Would that be okay?

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Surprise Engagement**

They took the earliest shikansen(1) back to Tokyo and when they reached the train station, Karin's butler had already waited for them. They went out for late lunch first, each discussed about their own future plan and agreed to keep in touch every once in a while.

"I thought you are not serious with that doctor, Sui?" Karin grinned.

Suigetsu shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. He usually got easily bored and it was mostly a short affair thing but because Sai was a doctor and the times spent with him was limited. It gave Suigetsu new challenge and routine, something foreign as well as excited for him.

"How long do you think you'll stay until you get bored of him, hmm?" Karin pressed again; bickering with Suigetsu was fun especially since she has no sister or brother to argue with. Picking up fights with Juugo was pointless as the tall blond would give her the most logical, non-argument-able answers most of the time and his poker face look made it too bored. And it's a no-no to have fights with Sasuke; he was quite easily irritable if it was not Naruto who teased and argued with him.

Besides, Sasuke would threaten her with a restraining order. _That_ was something that Karin could never understand. Why the hell should Sasuke get a restraining order just because Karin picked a fight with him, she'd never, ever understand in her life.

"He's quite interesting; I'll stay around for quite a while," Suigetsu said, irritated at Karin's nosey questions.

"Ahh… so it _is_ something serious, huh?" Karin's eyes sparkled and her grin broke wider as she saw Sauigetsu's slightly flushed face. "So? What is it to you, anyway? I suggest you get serious about a relationship too, seeing at you're getting older, cow…" she heard Suigetsu's sarcastic reply and her blood instantly boiled. "Why, you little-"

"That's enough," Sasuke's firm voice shut the two up. They sighed; and to think things were just getting more heated and interesting- Sasuke's just an anti-climax person!

**000**

Initially Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu wanted to send Sasuke into the house, just to escort him but Sasuke flat out refused their offer, saying that he wanted to do it by his own- showing to his family that he's back to normal and was ready to live as his father expected.

The three had no choice but to agree, especially when Sasuke left no room for arguments.

When Sasuke walked into the manor that early evening, his mother was the only one at home, along with other workers and maids in the manor. Sasuke was glad. He hugged his mother; her onyx eyes brightened when she saw his fuller face and the absence of the dark rings under his eyes.

"Welcome home, Sasuke…"

"I'm home, Okaasan…"

"Go and have some rest first; we'll have dinner in a couple of hours."

Sasuke went up to his room; mixed feelings were still in his heart; only now there were more emotions attached to it. He loved seeing his mother again, after all she had supported him endlessly and tirelessly for the past four years. Maybe he should show more gratitude to her, he realized.

But he also had a feeling of remorse returning to this house. It was probably because he had to face the two men he would never want to see again. But he was an adult and he had to take some lead into his own life. Sasuke didn't want to be ruled by his father or shadowed by his older brother anymore.

Naruto being alive had brought some life into him once more.

He opened the door and stood still at the frame; admiring how his mother kept everything in place and as tidy as it should be. Slowly, Sasuke walked in and lightly touched the surface of his bed, his desk and his closet; not a single dust collected on his fingers. He suddenly felt lumps in his throat; awed and touched at his mother's effort even when he was gone.

"_I have to meet your family to say thanks for raising a child as kind as you."_ It was as though Naruto was speaking those words to him now; an affectionate smile broke on Sasuke's lips.

"Mother would love to meet you too, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, trailing his fingers on his desk, to the books that were perfectly stacked next to each other. The curtains were pushed aside, stream of evening sun poured in, lighting the room slightly.

"Mother would love to have you as her son-in-law…" he unconsciously whispered more, eyes fixed on his bed. _She's been trying to make amend, be a good mom now to make loss of the years when I was younger and yet I don't know how to show gratitude…_

_But you… If you are here, you could show me the exact ways how I could love her back as openly as you did to me… and she would love it, to have someone as bubbly as you as a friend, as a son-in-law because she would love to tell all the tales of my childhood to you-_

Sasuke's head snapped. Fuck! What had he done?! What had he done, coming back here alone and deciding that it's time to let Naruto go?!

Sasuke cursed himself- long and in different languages that he knew. How stupid could he be? Anger sipped in and his hands trembled; did he just _walk_ away from Naruto and vowed to never meet the blond again at the thoughts that things would come in between them? What the hell was wrong with him? To toss aside someone so precious and valuable to him just like that?!

Suddenly out of the box, Sasuke could see clearly what made him decided to leave Yamaguchi today. Though he didn't say it out loud, even to himself, Sasuke knew a large part within him was ready to let Naruto go for real.

He knew his decision to return home now was partly because he realized things would go complicated soon and when that happened, he would finally, willingly let go of Naruto to keep the blond safe. Those however, were just mere excuses. Parts of the real reasons were because he thought Naruto would be better without him and that he was ready to live without the blond.

But who did he think he was to make that kind of decision without consulting Naruto- the _real_ Naruto? He should have stayed a little while longer and try harder to make Naruto remember him. Just because people in Yamaguchi, people who were close to Naruto didn't like the fact that Sasuke loved the blond, he should bow to other people's opinion!

The reason of his father's involvement was merely an excuse. The facts -another real reasons why he left- were he was fed up with people kept on tagging him away from the blond and the slow memory recovery made the last strand of his thin hope disappeared, especially when Naruto thought of proposing to Hinata.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. He had been doing his own decisions since he was small without anyone else's damn it, and what changed this time?! Shit, he was so stupid and it was his biggest mistake! Sasuke paced on the floor, calming himself down. He needed a strategy to turn everything around; to go back to Yamaguchi and make Naruto remembered him. If before, this seemed almost impossible, especially with their circumstances, now it felt like it was the only right and best thing to do.

And since he had none of any reminders of his and Naruto's relationship prior to accident, he had to think for another way.

Maybe he could invite the blond to Tokyo? Sasuke shook his head; no, that would be too risky. His father would instantly smell something was off for real. Sasuke paced again; okay, so maybe he needed a few days to calm down and think of this carefully. Now that he's out of the box, he could think clearly and it was obvious, clear as crystals that he had made the stupidest, biggest mistake by leaving this early.

Especially after the way Naruto responded to him last night. Sasuke smirked. The blond might thought that it was just a parting joke. He might be oblivious and even tried to deny that he might be leaning towards men, but he knew Naruto couldn't deny the way his body woke with such a simple touch of lips.

Though there was nothing simple about that kiss last night.

Sasuke snickered; playing martyr was certainly not his way. He was a fighter and be damn if he had to fight Hinata too now. While in Yamaguchi, he had convinced himself that the teacher would make a good wife but what Naruto needed was not a wife.

Now when the air was clear and he was seeing things from different perspective, he knew that's not true. Naruto needed Sasuke, that's what's true.

And to think he could live without Naruto? Sasuke chuckled darkly. Life was not life if his soul is missing… The raven-haired took a big breath. He had to act that everything's normal now if he wished to make everything worked. With his family, nothing else could make this work except pretence- Pretending that he was okay, that the vacation really worked wonders on him and that he's fit to return to work now. He'd act like how he was before the accident and within weeks, he would sure to have his father's trust and his freedom to move around.

Only then could he be free to move around and to go to Naruto.

If three days prior he ultimately doubted he could go back to Naruto in less than a month, now he knew he could do it. In fact, he vowed to only take a couple of weeks, or less if possible to go back to Yamaguchi and convince Naruto the kiss wasn't a lame joke.

Sasuke's fist balled with conviction; he'd fight for Naruto, no matter what.

**000**

The youngest Uchiha went down for dinner, summoning up his most impassive look that bore striking similarity to his brother's and fathers. His eyes however, if one looked carefully had sparkles of determination, hope and warmth.

Suddenly in the salon he heard his mother's pleading voice and his father's raising voice. Curiosity kicked in as he stepped in, seeing the calm amusement in Itachi's face.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku barked; Sasuke's eyes instantly blank of all emotion. Inside he could feel fury blooming out. What the hell had he done now?!

"Fugaku! Please! Not so loud!" Mikoto said desperately. Sasuke had just come back and she didn't like to see him drawing in again.

"Otousama," It took a lot from the youngest Uchiha to bow like he did, but out of respect, he would do it.

"Don't you show me respect now!" Fugaku suddenly threw him some pictures. One particular picture went straight to him and grazed his ivory cheek, drawing a drop of blood. Sasuke ignored it as he kept his face straight and looked at his father in the eyes, challenging the older man silently.

"You… since that day you made yourself being thrown out of the Academy, you have endlessly causing troubles and shame into this family! Tell me Sasuke, are you trying to mar our faces with that disgusting attitude of yours?!"

Sasuke's eyes turned to slits but his face was still impassive. He noticed from the sideline, Itachi was watching him intently like a hawk and his mother had a stricken expression on her beautiful face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Otousama," he said calmly, refusing to give into the rage.

Fugaku chuckled, disbelief and angry. "You have been seeing that whore again, didn't you?! It's all there in the pictures!"

Sasuke's black orbs looked down, some of the pictures were on the upper side, and he was able to see them clearly, if he was shock to see what was on the pictures, his face didn't betray his emotions. What he saw were pictures of him and Naruto, sitting at Ichiraku, eating ramen and talking. He refused to show fear in front of his father. Although he was feeling it, rage suddenly overlapped it as he realized his father was tailing him.

"I didn't know he was there," Sasuke said calmly, trying not to clench his jaw. "I met him accidentally when they had an Open Day and that's it."

"You're denying that you have any relationship with him?!"

"Yes." He had to applaud himself for being so calm and collected; but inwardly Sasuke was pacing with worry and fear. If his father sent someone to tail him, they must have gotten a picture of him kissing Naruto last nigh. _God, please don't let it be true!_ And to think he had just discovered a strength of pursuing Naruto in near future.

"So how do you explain those?!" Fugaku's voice thundered, pointing to the pictures on Sasuke's feet as though they were the most disgusting things he had ever seen.

"We were just catching up. He's a teacher and he intended to marry a local girl. Nothing else has been going on."

The clan's head shook his head furiously. "You're lying, Sasuke! It must have been a set up since the beginning by those ungrateful friends of yours! Lying straight to my face and to think they're from the upper class!" Fugaku spat.

"Leave my friends out of this!" The youngest Uchiha had to restrain himself from shouting. It wouldn't work with his father with that kind of tantrum. "My friends had no idea that he was there and it was purely coincidental. They didn't even know who Naruto was. And as I said, we were just catching up and nothing more had happened- he's even planning to marry his colleague," the words that he said, he didn't quite sure how they came out as convincing as he sounded.

The moment they left his mouth, he doubted his plan to go back to Yamaguchi could ever work now that his father knew that Naruto was living there. Sasuke drew in painful breath; no, he refused to back down now. It might take longer now, but he would still proceed with his plan. He just needed to be more careful; even more careful than four years ago. It seemed like his father had a lot of resources but nothing would stand in his way now.

_Are you crazy? To put Naruto in that kind of risk again? This is Fugaku we're talking about and he'd kill Naruto with his own two bare hands if he finds out what you're trying to do!_

Shut up! On the surface, Sasuke was as calm as a clam, but he was having a rage conflicting battlein his mind. The small voices was seeding doubts in his mind again and truthfully, he was scared of Naruto's safety should his father knew what he wanted to do.

Fugaku paced back and forth, deciding whether to believe his youngest son or not. Sasuke had been doing a lot of things behind his back that he couldn't believe he had raised this boy. The boy didn't have any Uchiha trait at all.

"You better speak the truth, Sasuke, because I spent a fortune to the freelancer who wanted to sell these pictures to the media! You have placed this family into a great jeopardy," Fugaku started, his voice was calming down a bit.

Sasuke could only hope that there was no media tailing him last night. It would probably be the cause of his death.

And probably Naruto's too, he realized with another dread coming in.

"And because of your idiocy, I have to take some damage control action," his father spoke in a commanding manner. This brought Sasuke back into their conversation.

_Damage control?_ What did that mean?

"I hope you're not planning to go anywhere this Saturday," Fugaku took Sasuke's silence as a cue to continue. "Because there will be an engagement party in this house," Fugaku paused.

"Your engagement with the Yamanaka's daughter."

Sasuke's heart dropped. What?! He carefully removed all the emotions that were starting to form aside and asked slowly. "What do you mean _my_ engagement?"

Fugaku gave him a sharp look; the look where he expect no resistance from Sasuke's side. "You forced me to take this action, Sasuke. You are going to marry Yamanaka Ino, the daughter of Yamanaka Inori; a close friend of mine and a large client and contributor to us. He has a large empire and probably one day you will inherit it since Ino is his only child."

"I will not marry her. I will not be engaged to her!" Sasuke said firmly; his mask was starting to crack. It was just too much. Doubts about him getting Naruto back grew faster than any plant could have grown and at this point, Sasuke knew his chance to get Naruto back was almost non-existence now.

"Invitations to the media, family and close friends have been sent out. I will accept no for an answer and if you dare rebel against me this time, let's just say I will not make you whore's life easy," Fugaku spat and went out of the salon, leaving the stunned Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother… you should have played this game wisely if you gave more thought for your actions," Itachi whispered softly as he walked pass Sasuke.

Mikoto looked at him guilty; she wanted to comfort his youngest son, but she knew she had to go after her husband. He didn't like to wait at the dinner table.

"Sasuke… let's go for dinner…" her mother's soothing voice washed over him. Sasuke acted purely on instinct that night, his mind was still dazed at everything that his father had said.

He was trying to grab to a rope that was too high and too fast disappearing from his reach. In matter of hours, everything had turned against him. Not just his plan now had a major flaw with him would soon be engaged and married; his father had also clearly threaten to hurt Naruto. Fugaku might even make the blonde's life a living fell if he didn't obey his father this time. The hardest part was Naruto wouldn't even have any idea why his life was ruined. How could he ever have the chance to even meet with Naruto now?

At this moment, Sasuke knew he had to let go; for real, whether he wanted to fight or not, he was already loosing.

**000**

Sasuke had acted like nothing sour had happened on Monday night. He returned to the office the next day with an air that made people forgot he had been absent for the past four years. Now that he was older, he seemed to attract more attention to himself.

The news of the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino spread like wild fire, fast, uncontrolled and hot. The engagement party itself was an invitation-only dinner party which attracted the whole upper class society in Tokyo.

There was no emotion on Sasuke's face that night as he strolled down the stairs to bow in front of his soon-to-be parents-in-law and then he offered his hand politely to his fiancé; his father made the announcement early in the event, before the dinner started.

It was major news; that one of the most eligible bachelors was getting married to a long time family friend. Many mothers who had daughters cried in anguish as their dreams to be connected to one of the most upper class family was destroyed; many more girls who had hoped and dreamt had it all crushed, by one socialite named Yamanaka Ino.

Even though Sasuke was the second heir, his popularity amongst the girl exceeded Itachi simply because he showed more warmth towards them. Itachi, although looked wiser and probably rivalled Sasuke in the look and appearance department usually treated other people the same way he had treated business deals- with cold indifference and ruthless manner. But Sasuke, Sasuke had always had warmth in his eyes when he was out of the business end; unknown to many people, it was due the influence of one blond that was most definitely not Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke was sure that Ino knew all about the arranged engagement and marriage; she herself was no fool when it came to business and reality. The girl who was a year younger than Sasuke graduated from University of Tokyo and then furthered her studies in business in Harvard University. Sasuke knew Ino was aware of everything, they had been acquaintances since childhood, but she was no more than just a family friend.

Ino gave polite, polished smile as she tucked her slender, sleeveless arm under Sasuke's, nodding her head slightly a little and thanked the people as they congratulated her. Sasuke wondered if she was okay to be a pawn in a loveless marriage like this; probably her only advantage was the 'Uchiha' name at the end of hers soon, and the fact that she could parade him as her husband, flaunting it to everyone else.

But other than that, Ino was just on her way into a meaningless marriage. Sasuke had never plan on having any child with her.

His own face was wiped off any emotion, making his features sharpened like a beautiful sculpture from the experts themselves. His onyx eyes devoid of any emotion; a trick he learned somewhere in the past from the expert himself- Itachi. Sasuke nodded politely, muttering thank you to the people who congratulated him and wished him well. But inside, Sasuke was boiling with rage and anger; he knew his father had purposely chose Ino out of the many close family friends he had- the girl had pale wintry blue eyes and pale blond hair, almost platinum.

It was a rub of salts on his wound, a reminder from his father that he could never, ever be together with Naruto.

Although there were a lot of people invited, there was no sign of his three college-mates; it showed how much Fugaku had distrust the three people who he thought had conspired against him in making Sasuke met one blond that he didn't even care to mention the name, even in his mind.

The event of the night went like a buzz in Sasuke's head, everything was done out of the instinct of survival. His own heart had been tucked away safely, though shattered and broken, it was left there for him to lick his wound once the fast pace of the reality had slowed down.

**000**

It was Monday morning when Sakura burst in into Sai's office, a newspaper clutched in her hands. Sai looked at his watch and then looked up to Sakura.

"Don't you have a ward round?"

"Just finished it."

"It's a bit early, don't you think?"

"I've just finished it, Sai," she dumped the paper on Sai's desk, hands on her waist. "Do you know anything about this?!" she pointed to the front page, a large picture of Sasuke with a very elegant young woman at his side. The caption below said the exclusive engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino.

"He's getting married, so?"

"So you _do_ know about it!"

"I read the papers too, Sakura; and much more often than you do. You didn't even realize that Sasuke is that Uchiha from that watch company did you?"

There was rosy hue on the rosette's cheeks. "But he said he'll never get married!"

"What are you so worked up on?"

"Sasuke-kun lied! And you tell that is nothing?! I've never been stood-up by a conman!"

"Maybe Sasuke didn't know he was getting engaged?" Sai offered. "Maybe it was a surprise to him just like to everybody else."

"But Naruto said he might even be gay," Sakura's face scrunched up.

"Hmmm… Maybe Naruto's right… He does have that tell-tale signs that he's a gay… Damn… I should have screwed him first before he got engaged to this pretty little thing…." Sai had an amused look; eyes sharply looked at how blank Sasuke's face was compared to when he saw the dark haired while he was here. And he had thought _that_ expression was smartly concealed. Surely Sasuke was a master of poker face. And that 'pretty little thing' was really pretty too…

"Sai! Not helping here!" Sakura's thunderous voice brought him out of his musings.

Sai looked at Sakura interestedly, and then smile so sweetly, it was sickening. "Let it go, Sakura-_sensei_. Everyone else has moved on. You need to move on to. Forget him, you'll meet a more deserving guy."

Sakura pouted. "I'm never going to fall in love, ever again!" She sighed.

Sai smirked. "Look at the bright side, Sakura. At least it's not with that girl you were bitching about."

Sakura kept on pouting.

**000**

Naruto was stunned when Iruka brought in the paper in on Sunday. He had no idea that Sasuke was _that_ rich. And he was also very confused. Did he get wrong signals and information a week ago? Was it just his imagination?

The thoughts disturbed him so much that he couldn't really concentrate at work. Even his class noticed the distant and confused looks that he sometimes gave off. But Naruto quickly reverted to his bubbly self and the matter was forgotten by the 8-year-old bunch.

He was having dinner by himself in Ichiraku when he noticed that Sai was there with someone else- Suigetsu.

"I thought you went back in Tokyo?" Naruto asked in surprised as he brought his bowl to their table.

"Naruto… Come and join us," Sai pulled the chair next to him for Naruto to sit.

"Suigetsu?" Naruto asked again when the man didn't answer his question.

"I did… but I still have more holidays, I didn't want to waste it." They had easy chat about general stuff. And then Naruto interrupted, he couldn't take his mind off the matters anymore.

"Did you hear about Sasuke's engagement?"

Suigetsu looked down; guilt was there along with things that Naruto couldn't identify. "Did you know anything about it?" Somehow, as weird as it was to him, there was a pang in his heart. He recognized it as hurt but he didn't know why. It only added more to his confusion.

Suigetsu shook his head. "No… I found out the same way you guys did. So did Karin and Juugo." Suigetsu had a hunch on why they weren't invited- it meant that Fugaku had found out that Sasuke met Naruto there and he thought it was their set-up for Sasuke to meet Naruto.

"What happened? I… I don't understand… He said he's never going to get married," Naruto stopped himself before blurting out that Sasuke had kissed him. As much as he wanted to be happy for Sasuke, somehow he couldn't. He couldn't bring out the happy face and happiness that Sasuke had finally chose to settle down.

It confused him greatly; because he had said he wanted to settle down with Hinata and so it was only logical that Sasuke would start his own family. But why did he feel it was all wrong? Was there something in the past between him and Sasuke that the raven-haired didn't tell him?

Now was one of the times where he was most frustrated that he had amnesia.

Suigetsu looked up, face set in reserve calm. "I don't know what Sasuke had been telling you, Naruto. But he… he's not in the same class as we are; he's in one of his own, hell even I am not qualified to be amongst his peers. I just happened to study in the same university as he was. In reality, we would never come close enough to the place where Uchiha sits."

Naruto pondered at this. Sasuke had given him subtle hints about his background and he had got the message, but he didn't think it would be this much of a gap. Was that the reason why Sasuke said they could never meet again? That it was their last encounter?

Naruto understood now. It had all made sense; they way Sasuke dressed that last night, they way he conducted his manner, the way he spoke, the way people glanced at him in awe and approval nods…

The way Sasuke's onyx eyes pierced into his azure blue…

Why must it hurt then?

* * *

(1) Shikansen is the bullet train  
**  
TBC  
****Next:** Naruto made his mind up… he's not going to just stay there…  
**Spoiler/Warning**: I have to warn everyone early that there's a het lemon in next chapter. Just skip it if it bothers you.

Now, make me happy people, by pushing that little button on the bottom left! XDD


	26. Faded, Crispy Pages

(A/N- I'm really, really sorry for the super-late update, I was really busy that I barely have time to even read other fics, let alone update mine. -cries- Finally had some break on Friday but I caught up with sleeping, hence the even later update. Hope you enjoy this one though. I'll see if I can post early update for the next chapter but it's not a promise, okay?

**Warnings:** Het-lemon (unbeta-ed) in the middle of this fic. Skip it if you want, won't change anything

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 26: Faded, Crispy Pages**

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly. It was months after Sasuke had first help Naruto to remember and everything had moved back to normal; Neji had gone back to Tokyo, Suigetsu had left the town, Sakura had buried herself into work, and Sai was back into teasing Naruto.

Well, except Naruto.

She noticed the distant looks that Naruto had. Last year around this time, around where summer was lurking and school holiday was just around the corner, Naruto would be a bundle of energy, driving his class more and more into madness and more creative ideas; urging them to fill their summer break with something useful and youthful.

But he had been sitting in his class like normal; even Kisho had come up to her and ask if Naruto-sensei was sick. Hinata had no answer.

And when she relayed the news to Iruka and Kakashi, Iruka's face changed as if someone had just died and Kakashi was grim. They said they would talk to him but there was no change.

For Naruto, it was like he was floating day by day, searching for answers that he didn't even know what the questions were. And then when he thought he had found the door to his unknown questions, he would shake his head in frustration- it was not what he wanted. Day by day without him realizing, Naruto regained his memories; it was unspecific things at first, little things that didn't really matter like the way he made his bed, the specific way of his laugh and speaking, the way he'd like his stuff to be organized.

And as summer approached, things escalated to random names that popped up once in a while, or when he looked at Iruka's picture and suddenly blurted out random facts about people he recognized. By that time, Kakashi and Iruka was worried that Naruto would remember everything.

But summer rolled in and Naruto didn't even mention Sasuke's name. It was a relief on their side but they frowned when he went out less with Hinata, rendering Hinata speechless and upset.

Naruto tried to make amends, bringing her out to picnics, movies, dinners and just out on the beach. But every time they kissed, Naruto's mind went back to the way Sasuke's lips moved against him. The chemistry between him and Hinata was just gone… though mainly it was from his side.

In a way, Naruto was glad that it was summer break. That means he could have more times to think about everything else. By this time he had remember fully who Shikamaru was and often he was on the internet trying to find more information about Shikamaru and the rest.

Naruto decided it was time to go to Tokyo.

He had a friend, or perhaps friends to visit.

**000**

Sasuke had one last mission after finally accepting that there was very high chance that there's no way now with the current situation that he would be able to go and see Naruto without arousing his father's suspicions. If that did happen, it would mean yet another war with his father and frankly he wanted to avoid it, especially to see his mother on the verge of crying and the burden of guilt and sadness every time that happened.

Plus, Naruto's life depended in his decision now.

Though it was not what he wanted, probably it was best after all to let go. And hence it brought him to his last mission; perhaps you can say something that would symbolize that he had indeed let Naruto go.

But in order to put that mission on action, he had to act normal for months as to not trying to arouse any suspicion or curiosity from the two males in his family. And when he thought it was time, Sasuke took a plane to the small island he had visited 4 years ago.

Sasuke stayed at the same hotel that he used to stay, but this time he chose the single room facing the hills rather than the sea-view expensive suit perched high on the sea bed like the last time. He clutched round pendant of his necklace as he made his way through the small village.

Much to his surprise, most of the villagers remembered him. They asked where his sunny blond friend had gone to because they were entertained by him the last time. It was amazing how simple people accepted them back then and still remembered them for who they were and yet people who supposedly had higher IQ and manners than these people were not even as accepting.

Sasuke smiled politely and said he was alone this time. For some reasons, the villagers could sense the pain he hid so well and gave reassuring pats and words.

That evening, Sasuke stood on the white sandy beach. His flight to go home was due early tomorrow morning and he would go straight to work from there. But before that he had one thing that he needed to do.

He took his pendant in his hands again and flicked the lock opened. Inside, there was part of the seashell keychain he bought the last time he was here with Naruto. He had chosen the small trinket as a memento for their third anniversary and as a remembrance that he was here with Naruto.

When the accident occurred, they keychain was shattered but there was a small piece that survived the impact. It was given personally to him by the doctor who attended to him when he woke up, unlike his other things that were given to his father.

Sasuke had clutched the memento tightly in one hand as though it was his lifeline. Nobody had noticed this until his mother came in and pried his hand opened. On mother's instinct, she instantly had an idea what it was and promised him to keep it in a safe place where he could carry it around safely without his father knowing it.

Sasuke had realized at that moment that his mother had truly cared for him genuinely. He learned to open up to her and let her into his heart, for he had shut herself out the moment he thought his whole family couldn't accept and understand him as who he really was.

Sasuke placed the small piece in his palm, tracing it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. He let a small smile decorated his face and looked at the piece fondly, lovingly almost.

"I'd never thought I would say this…" Sasuke whispered. "Thank you… you were the most wonderful person I've ever met… the only one I have ever love and will keep on loving till the day I die… Thank you, Naruto…. Be happy and live your life to the fullest." He clenched the broken seashell and threw it as hard and as far as he could.

"Sayonara, Naruto. I love you."

With that he turned, finally let go of one thing he treasured the most. And Sasuke would not look back this time. The sun setting gone without him noticing.

**000**

Neji came back as soon as he got Hinata's phone call. His worst nightmare had become a reality when he knocked on Hinata's door and saw Hinata's red, puffy eyes.

"Hinata?"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata went into his arms and clung to him desperately, crying her heart out as Neji tried to calm her down. She looked even worse than the day Naruto was admitted to the hospital.

Hours later, she had calm down and stopped crying; her tears were dried up and there were none left. Neji's heart broke at this.

"Can you tell me what has happened? What made you a wreck like this?" Neji asked in concern; he was really worried.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered brokenly. Hinata wiped her nose gently, willing not to cry.

"What has he done now? Did he hurt you?!"

"No… he…" Hinata sniffed again. Anger welled up in Neji; he had never been mad at the blond and now he's more than angry at what the blond had done to Hinata.

"What had he done, Hinata? Tell me," Neji coaxed gently, knowing that Hinata wouldn't tell him if he's all mad.

Hinata took a few more minutes to calm down before telling him in a steady voice. "Naruto-kun had been distant lately… I was worried," she started. "And then he starts to remember things… things from his past…"

Hinata looked up and Neji wanted so much to take the fragile girl in his arm and kiss her sadness away.

"It was like… it was Naruto-kun… but it was not quite him at the same time… He… he said that we should call it off for now… he needs to sort things out… And then he said he wants to go to Tokyo… to see if he could remember more of his past…

Iruka and Kakashi tried to stop him. I-I wanted to but his eyes were pleading for me to let him go… We just have to… and we did…" A tear fell on Hinata's smooth cheek.

"Neji-niisan… What if Naruto-kun never comes back? Am I… Am I not enough for him?" she started sobbing again and that broke Neji's resolves. He took Hinata roughly into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly as Hinata cried once more.

"Shhhh… you deserve more than this, Hinata… Don't cry…" Neji whispered sweet little things into his ears. "You are more than enough… Naruto's a fool if he can't see it… You have to be strong, Hinata…"

Hours later when Hinata stopped crying, she was still pressed against Neji's broad chest. It felt good, Hinata noted, it felt good to let it all out. She felt a lot calmer and confident now. Hinata was ready to face the world again and not let this affected her. She sniffed one last time, and then she noted the scent that was purely Neji. She had never realized that Neji had a very masculine, almost tangy smell and it made her heart race and calm at the same time.

Hinata wetted her lips nervously, suddenly aware that Neji was bigger and broader than her. And his skin was smoothly ivory and it felt like satin beneath her fingers. She pulled back slowly, looking at the wet patch on his shirt and blushed cutely.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan… your shirt's wet now…" Hinata whispered, ashamed.

Neji chuckled. "It's okay, Hinata… Are you okay now?"

Hinata nodded, looking up into his pale eyes, her own was glazed with after-tears. Neji almost cursed at himself for the stir he could feel low in his gut. Hinata's tear-stricken face was seductive and she didn't even know that.

They were locked into their own heated gaze and both leaned forward without noticing it. Hinata's eyes were closed the moment Neji's lips touched hers. She kissed him back with equal fervours- passionate, desperate and reassuring.

Neji broke the kiss; so sudden that Hinata's eyes were opened in curiosity. Neji suddenly had a horror look on his face and he scrambled backward, as though Hinata's hands on his neck were scalding him.

"N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata's lavender eyes glazed with tears again. Neji's reaction was like Naruto's last kiss; a sweep of anguish and sadness flooded in her. Here she was, being rejected again. And for some reason, Neji's rejection hurt even more than Naruto's. She had shared everything with him since she was a child and in the end, their relationship would be broken because of her bold idiotic move!

Hinata bowed her head; ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, N-Neji-nissan…" she quickly got up and moved away. "I-I'll get a new shirt for you; yours a bit drenched," she walked fast into her room.

Neji cursed under his breath. Great, just what he needed; Hinata's misunderstanding. Neji got up and walked slowly towards Hinata's room. He shouldn't have done that; especially now that Hinata's in a very vulnerable state.

"Hinata, I didn't mean to insult you like that," Neji said softly, stepping into the small bedroom. There was rosy and lavender smell in her room; a smell distinctive to Hinata.

Hinata's head was still bowed. "H-Here's a shirt for you to change," she picked a large t-shirt that she knew would fit Neji and handed it to him; refusing to look up.

Senses of guilt and dread fill in Neji. He loved her; he really did but he couldn't take advantage of her. And the kiss, it was his mistakes, not Hinata's.

"Look at me, Hinata," Neji commanded. Hinata still looked at the carpeted floor, refusing to look at Neji. "Hinata, look at me," his voice was more stern. When Hinata still refused to looked up, using his thumb and forefinger, Neji grasped Hinata's chin gently, bringing the delicate face upwards.

The look on Hinata's face almost left Neji breathless. Hinata herself without any trace of makeup was angelic beautiful, like a pretty porcelain china doll. But the slightly reddened eyes, puffy nose and swollen lips, Hinata was alluring, enchantingly beautiful. For someone who had just cried her eyes out, Hinata was a natural seductress when she looked fragile and almost broken like this.

Neji forced himself to let out a steady breath; his lungs burned for the effort that took too much of his energy.

"Hinata…" Neji whispered, his thumb ran across her pointy chin softly. Hinata had no choice but to look at her cousin. She gulped when she saw his eyes darkened with need, not hatred as she predicted.

"This is wrong…" Neji said; mesmerizing Hinata as she watched his lips forming words. "-But I can't help myself… you're too beautiful, I'm sorry," with that, Neji swept down, catching Hinata's slightly swollen lips.

Her eyes shut in bliss; Neji's lips moving against hers expertly; his hand caressed her neck gently and moved to cup the back of her head, burying his hand into the lush black curls, angling and pressing Hinata's head closer, deepening the kiss. Neji's other hand brushed down and pressed her lower back, moulding her petite figure closer to him. They fit perfectly and Hinata gasped softly as she felt him half-hard against her.

"Neji…" Hinata moaned as Neji trailed his lips down to her jaw and neck. She clung to his neck, shirt forgotten on the floor and craned her neck to one side, presenting the smooth skin for Neji's taking. Naruto's kiss was soft and gentle, but Neji invoked something primal in her; her own breath was getting shallower and heavier.

When she gave another long pleasurable moan, Neji lifted his head. He watched as she opened her eyes; the beautiful lavender eyes that were similar to his yet different in a lot of other ways.

"I want you…" Neji unashamedly said, Hinata's thumbs that caressed the nape of his neck were quickly erasing the sanity that left in his mind.

"Then take me, Neji…" she omitted the usual suffix she used on him, lowering her voice that made his gut fluttered in anticipation.

Neji shook his head gently, but quickly said as he saw her closing up again, "It's not you… I want you, so badly that I hurt, but I can't take advantage of you… You're still in pain and if you wake up tomorrow, realising what I've done, you'll regret it and I won't be able to forgive myself for hurting you…"

There was a defiant look in her eyes. "I want to forget… make me forget Neji. And I won't blame you, but for tonight, just help me forget…" It was not something that Hinata usually said; she was far too shy to act wantonly like that but this desire and want that she felt was far too good to let go.

"Please…" Hinata whispered the words into Neji's ears, pressing herself more till Neji could feel the soft mounds of her chest on his wet shirt.

Neji hesitated, his arousal throbbed painfully; the way Hinata rubbed herself, albeit a little and so very gently sent him to the point of no return. "There's no turning back, Hinata…"

She shook her head, agreeing with a soft "No…"

There was a possessive look in Neji's light eyes as he leaned down and took Hinata's lips in another searing kiss. They broke and kiss again as both undressed each other painfully slow, hands and skin brushed the other shyly, yet each touch made their ivory smooth skin hot and burned, rosy blushes forming as Neji was left with not a thread on his muscular body and only lacy bra and panty on Hinata.

Neji guided the blushing princess onto the wide bed, gently lowering her down onto the light cotton sheet. Hinata pressed herself upward with a soft breath as Neji slid himself on top of Hinata. They watched each other's faces, small smile adorning their lips.

"Neji…" Hinata's voice was husky; she ran her palm onto Neji's hard chest; the man grunt in pleasure as the soft pads brushed his nipples, hardening them instantly. Hinata was a natural seducer, her touch awakening something beastly and possessive in him. He wanted to protect this beautiful woman even more so now.

Slowly, Neji slid his hand into Hinata's back, taking in the pleasure Hinata was giving him with the hands that roamed without fixed pattern on his body. He unclasped the hook of the bra and slowly pushed the strips aside. He leaned his head down, grasping the lacy material in his teeth and threw it away. Hinata giggled; it was so unlike Neji.

With one hand, Neji took the soft globe in his hand. Hinata's own hands stilled on his back and hip. She arched her back so she could feel the pressure of Neji's hand. Neji kneaded her breast gently, lowering his head again so he could take the other one into his mouth, running his tongue around her areola and flicked the tip of his tongue onto her nipple. He did this till she sobbed and begged for him and he changed his attention to the other bud, flicking it till it stood proudly in his mouth.

The pleasure was too much for Hinata; she wriggled herself impatiently, trying to ease the ache she felt in between her legs. "Neji…" she moaned again, lifting up one leg and ran the heel at the back of Neji's thigh, giving him signal where she wanted him the most.

"Shhh… patient, Hinata…" he lifted his head, watching her face contorted in pleasure and love swell into his chest.

"Neji…" Hinata's voice was desperate. She squeezed her hand on Neji's ass, making him chuckled. His velvety dark voice caressed her skin, sending tingles in her gut and down her spine. She suddenly loved his voice; maybe she had been since younger, but she didn't realize it up till this point.

"Neji!" Hinata gasped, shutting her eyes closed instantly when he cupped her arousal through the lacy material of her panty- the only article left between them. His low chuckles sent another tingle across her body.

Neji leaned down, kissing her temple while his fingers teased her petals down below. "You're already wet, Hinata…" his husky voice made her shudder, his fingers moved faster, making Hinata rubbed back against them.

Hinata whimpered when Neji took off his fingers and ran his palm across her milky thigh. She opened his eyes, asking and pleading silently. The ache in between her legs was unbearable and she needed him now!

He gave her a gentle, small smile, something that Neji had never given her before and slowly pulls of the wet garment. Hinata bucked her hips unconsciously when he moved oh too slowly and her eyes widened when her skin touched his large erection.

Neji threw of her panty, taking in the enthralling sight below him; his member pulsed in excitement and hardened more if possible. "Afraid?" he asked her teasingly, sliding one finger in between her petals. Hinata gasped in pleasure, her body writhed wantonly.

"N-Neji… p-please," she breathed raggedly, her legs spread wider for him as he slipped another finger. He pumped his finger in and out, in and out, wanting Hinata to feel the promise of the pleasure he would give her. "I-I need you, Neji…" Hinata cried as the third finger slid into her wet core, she felt herself close.

"I want to see you coming first, Hinata… come for me, let it go…" he instructed as her lips opened in silent scream, her walls clenched his fingers desperately; small spasms wrecked her body.

Hinata shook her head. "I need you… please… now…!" she sobbed, wanting Neji inside her, not his fingers. "Neji…" she moaned, her eyes wide, begging Neji to take her there and then; she needed something thicker and larger, his slender fingers were not enough. "Neji…" Hinata arched her back, pressing and rubbing her hard nipples onto his wide chest, showing him how much she wanted him inside of her.

Sweat broke on Neji's forehead, Hinata was seducing him purposely! He heard her cries when he slipped off his finger. Hinata opened her eyes, watching Neji's controlled face as he position himself; she buried her fingers in Neji's hair and then ran her palms on his sweaty back, wanting him to slide in deeper.

"Neji…" Hinata moaned in pleasure as he pushed in deeper; the velvety texture of his hardness caressed Hinata's smooth, tight walls, making them instantly clamped around him. Neji grunt, the pleasure was even better than he thought; with one swift thrust, he pushed deep into Hinata, making her cried in pleasure and clung her dear life onto him.

Neji gave Hinata a few moments to adjust and then he slid out before slowly sliding in again. On the third stroke, Hinata wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, successfully pushing him deeper into her in the process. Neji groaned, pleasure coursed through his lithe body.

"D-Deeper…" Hinata's husky tone teased Neji's ears and he slammed into her deeper and faster. Hinata rocked her body to match Neji's rhythm, the bed creaking with each thrust, the sound louder as he pushed harder into her.

The coiling in her stomach pooled low inside her as she started to see white at the corner of her eyes. "N-Neji!" Hinata cried as white blinding her, making her body shook in spasm; her nails bit into Neji's back, drawing blood.

The painfully tight clamping and spasm on his arousal; combined with Hinata's pleasured cries and expression were the last straw for Neji. With a shout of her name, he came into her, spilling his seed to the brim and it tickled down their milky thigh.

Neji lied down next to Hinata, but he took her so that she lied partially on top of him without breaking where they were united down below. Their breaths were the only ones heard as both fight to come down from the euphoria they experienced.

Hinata rested her head at the crook of Neji's neck, inhaling the masculine scent unique to him. She brought her hand forward, spreading her palm and fingers on his broad chest. It finally stopped above his heart; she could feel the soft thumping, a small smile spread on her pink lips.

Neji brought Hinata closer, then he laced his fingers into Hinata's spread ones on his chest. Gently he kissed the crown of Hinata's head, whispering for her to sleep and rest. With a content and reassured smile, Hinata slowly slid his eyelids closed.

She couldn't imagine her life without Neji.

**000**

It was almost mid-morning when a pair of lavender eyes fluttered open. Though she felt a bit sore here and there, there was a content feeling in her heart, warm, welcoming and loving. The last thought made Hinata's head snapped to one side, a peaceful looking, sleeping Neji lied unconsciously, unaware of the panic and turbulence that started to form in Hinata's mind.

The Hyuuga heiress gulped, her palm started to sweat when her mind recalled the whole scene last night- she was such a slut!

As if sensing the discomfort small movement Hinata was making, Neji's eyes slowly opened. The distress look on his cousin's face told Neji exactly what she was thinking.

"Hinata…" the brunette called the woman he loved since they were younger; his palm caressed the bare hand of Hinata's that's not covered by the blanket.

Hinata looked away, very much aware that they both didn't have anything beneath the blanket that covered them. Neji must have hated her for using him like that. It wasn't her intention, really. She was hurt and sad and she wanted to forget everything.

There must be other effective ways to heal her deep cut but she chose to seduce her cousin instead and because he was so kind, he let her have her way- even if he had to sacrifice. Guilt laced in Hinata's heart as some pearly tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Hinata," Neji called again, firmly this time when she didn't respond to him the first time. When Hinata made no move to acknowledge him, he half-sit and half-lie on the bed, placing his hands on her shoulder and face to turn her towards him.

Neji didn't expect Hinata's tears streaming down her face.

Instantaneously he pulled her into his arms, cooing soft, comforting words into her ears. She tried to pull out but Neji's strong hold trapped her in his embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata's voice laden with guilt and it was obvious.

"For what?"

"I used you, Neji-niisan… I'm so sorry… You must have hated me very much now and I understand if-" Hinata's words were cut when she was being kissed rather roughly. She tried to resist it at first but Neji was persistent, coaxing her into submission and seducing her with his lips into kissing him back.

Hinata gave up in the end, parts of her body had been awakened when Neji abruptly hugged her and more were awakened when he initiated the lip-lock. Neji groaned satisfactorily as she parted her lips and he teasingly licked her inner mouth till she arched and pressed herself more into him. By the time they broke off from their kiss, the blanket had pooled around their hips and both were panting quite heavily.

As Hinata realized that the upper part of her body was exposed, she frantically searched for the garment. But Neji stopped her, cupping her face lovingly and looked straight into her eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of and there's nothing to be sorry about us, Hinata…"

Hinata's eyes cast down, avoiding Neji's penetrating gaze. "I used you…" she whispered guiltily.

"Did you, now?" there was an amused tone in Neji's voice that made Hinata looked at Neji in surprise. Neji's face softened. "I knew why you did it but I'm also at guilt if that's what you're feeling… In fact, it's maybe I who should be sorry, not you…"

Hinata looked at him intently, trying to find what Neji was talking about.

"I've loved you since we were younger, Hinata… and I still do… but you chose Naruto before and I couldn't bear to destroy your happiness. If you'd let me, I'd love to fill in the gap in your heart and heal your pain…"

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I'm not going to force you. If your answer is no, I'll let you go willingly because there's nothing that I'd do to hurt or force you. And don't say yes because you feel oblige to. It will only hurt us both." Neji said softly, though his voice was firm, there was hope evident in his eyes. This was not the Neji that Hinata knew. It was very much different from the one she grew up with.

Sure, she had seen his soft and vulnerable sides. She had seen the best of him as well as the worst. And if there's anyone who would know Neji very well, it was her and in return, it was also Neji who knew her inside out. They weren't that close when they were children, but as they grew older, they confessed to each other their deepest secrets, desires and fears. Consequently, they respected each other very much, as much as they loved the other.

But Hinata never anticipated that Neji would love her more than she did on him.

She didn't quite know how to assimilate the new information. It was foreign but in a way it was very much comfortable and reassuring. It was like she had finally found an answer for her heart but she never thought that it would be Neji.

But last night… last night…. She had never even felt that happy and that satisfied with Naruto. They way Neji held her, the way Neji kissed her, the way Neji slipped into her, it was like she was the most fragile thing he had ever handled and Hinata felt precious.

She felt loved. Truly loved and she loved it so much that her heart ached.

When Hinata stared at him for minutes and made no movement, Neji knew he found his answer. With a smile, though it was painful to summon one, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover Hinata from the shoulder down. He pressed a swift, light kiss on her forehead and turned to the side to take his shower and leave the house.

Neji's sudden movement broke Hinata from her stupor and in panic, she clutched his hand tightly. Her heart broke when he saw the stoic mask on Neji's face. Hinata shook her head softly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not going to hate you, if that's what you're afraid of, Hinata. We will still remain cousins and best friend," she had to admire him for the steady tone in his voice.

Hinata shook her head furiously. "That's not what-" the dark haired female took a big breath, trying to express her feelings that were so mixed up. She was overwhelmed but at the same time she couldn't help feeling happy and nervous. "I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment…" she started, torn apart whether to look into his eyes or avoid his gaze.

"Hinata-"

"But I'm willing to give us a chance," Hinata interrupted him, her voice louder, firmer and was with so much conviction that Neji was speechless for a moment. Then a small upturn on his lips was formed as he sat down back on the bed and kissed her thoroughly- something that Hinata didn't anticipate but gladly took part in.

'_I'm willing to give us a chance just as much as Naruto's willing to gamble everything by going to Tokyo…'_

* * *

**TBC  
Next: **Naruto's visit in Tokyo... and the _secret_... 


	27. A Visit in Tokyo

GreenBlackandBlue did an AMV for this fic!! I loved it and I'm still feeling soooo honored! So this chapter is dedicated to GreenBlackandBlue  
The link of the vid is in my profile, please **go and see** it, it's awesome!!

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Visit in Tokyo**

Mikoto was on her way downstairs to the kitchen when he saw their butler came in from the front door. He looked up, bowing to her slightly and walked towards her.

"Mikoto-sama, there's a young man at the gate. He said his name is Uzumaki Naruto, wanting to see the Young Master Uchiha."

There was an alarm in Mikoto's dark eyes as she heard Naruto's name. She quickly looked upstairs and around to see if anyone else heard about it. Most importantly she didn't want her husband to hear it.

"Should I let him in?"

"No. I'll go and see him personally. Please don't let anyone else know about this and please tell the kitchen to send breakfast for Uchiha-sama upstairs in his study room."

Mikoto quickly went out to the front gate; a man in late twenties was waiting on the other side with the guard on the inside opposite him. Mikoto looked around, and then up on her bedroom window and her husband study room to make sure that Fugaku was not around. She quickened her pace, knowing that Naruto wanted to see Sasuke.

However, Sasuke was not in for the weekends. He had taken that weekend off to visit some friends over in Okinawa. As she neared the gate, she saw why Sasuke had fallen head over heels with this man; he was the epitome of handsome crossed with striking beauty. Mikoto herself thought she had seen an angel at the other side of her gate.

If Fugaku wasn't in, she would have invited Naruto inside for a cup of tea, or probably joined her for breakfast. She was intrigued at the man who slowly opened up Sasuke's heart and made him the wonderful son he was now; too bad Fugaku didn't see it that way. She also wanted to know who this Naruto actually was; till Sasuke preferred to give his life away for this blonde.

Fugaku was supposed to have a business brunch with a long-time client this morning but he wasn't feeling well, so he had sent Itachi. As the result, he stayed at home to rest and Mikoto had to meet Naruto in secret.

Her heart softened when she saw him bowing to her and gave her a true genuine smile, albeit it was a small smile. Her heart instantly warmed up to the man whom she knew his youngest son loved.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm sorry to meet you like this…"

**000**

Naruto indeed felt guilty to leave things like that with Hinata. He really liked the girl and really, he did have an intention to marry her but right now he needed to sort his thoughts and feelings. Things were escalating too fast and it was out of his control. The only person that he dared to talk about it now was Sasuke.

He needed answers and he believed Sasuke had it. It was like the most natural thing to do; to see Sasuke when he was in trouble or have things bothering him. It was like that was what he had always done in the past. Every single vein and artery in his body sent the same signal- go and find Sasuke.

So he contacted Suigetsu. It had taken him a long time before the man gave him Sasuke's address. Suigetsu had told him not to get his hope too high; they might not let him in. Uchiha had a very strict rule and code of conduct; only certain people were allowed to meet them.

And so when he was asked to wait outside the gate, Naruto accepted it. He thought that it was weird but who was he to judge other people? He himself didn't really know his own identity.

After a while, a tall elegant female wearing pale yellow yukata with flowery design came out. Naruto noted how her black hair was swept up in an elegant bun at the back of her head and how her obsidian eyes shone brightly, round and wide with sincerity against the smooth ivory skin of her cheeks. Naruto's breath hitched; Sasuke inherited his beauty from his mother, it was obvious.

Maybe he got his strong aura and personality from his father then?

Naruto bowed as she neared him and greeted her good morning and sorry for the interruption. She introduced herself as Mikoto-san, Sasuke's mother.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm sorry to meet you like this…" Mikoto had said then. "But I'm afraid you must leave." There was a stricken expression on Mikoto's face that Naruto almost felt sorry for her. But he was also confused at Mikoto's request.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto thought he had heard wrong but the guilty expression on her face and slight fear might confirm what he guessed. He had been officially kicked out.

"Sasuke's not here this weekend; he went to visit some friends in Okinawa," Mikoto said. "But I can't invite you in, I'm sorry… Things are a bit different in this family," Mikoto tried to put it as polite as she could so that Naruto would understand.

"I see…" The truth was Naruto didn't see it at all.

"I'm not sending you away on purpose, Uzumaki-san. I'll make sure that Sasuke know you came. If you could just tell me where you're staying, I'll make sure he gets back to you as soon as he arrived home."

"I… I don't know where I'm staying at yet…" When he set for a journey to Tokyo, he had thought that he could stay at Sasuke's place. He remembered all the warnings and such but he was more optimistic than that. He was sure everything would work out fine.

However, as soon as those words left Mikoto's mouth, Naruto was confused. And he hadn't had any accommodation yet, he had still to find one.

Mikoto looked even guiltier. "I… Just stay around Tokyo, okay? I'll make sure he finds you. If you can leave your number with me, I'll give it to Sasuke."

So Naruto did. And then he walked back to the main street, away from the magnificent manor that initially had awe him and made his mouth open and close like a goldfish. Now, it didn't seem that magnificent at all; instead it was just a big, cold lonely house.

He was right in many ways.

Naruto wasn't sure how his mind worked, but he finally took a bus that brought him to Shinjuku station. It was the wisest choice he could think of that moment. He would probably have to sit and think of his next actions- where he was to stay, how long he was to be here, on whether or not he should contact Suigetsu and some other things.

And Shinjuku Station was safest place to do this; every train and subway line passed through here so he was free to go anywhere he pleased, even to the Disneyland if he wanted to.

And that was when he accidentally bumped his shoulder with a passer by.

"Naruto?!" the man who he bumped into gave a small shriek.

He had the most untamed brown hair Naruto had ever seen.

**000**

"Naruto?" The man was wearing a white t-shirt and faded jeans. He was just a bit taller than Naruto- probably by an inch or so.

Naruto turned to look at the man carefully. His eyes narrowed, brain thinking hard to remember something important. "Kiba…" Naruto finally said.

Kiba had a surprise look on his face. "Of course it's me, Uzumaki! Who do you think it was? How are you doing man? God, it's been a long time!" Kiba patted the back of his shoulder and Naruto almost stumbled. His mind was still in daze, not really knowing what was going on or where to go. What he was aware however, was the fact that Kiba talked too loud, even amongst the noisy station and his pats hurt.

"Look, are you in rush? You look pale," Kiba said. "Why don't we go to my place? I'll fix you something to drink."

Naruto followed Kiba's lead without any arguments. Maybe he needed some place quiet to think. Or maybe Kiba could help him remember more and answer his questions. Yes, that seemed like a wise decision. He followed Kiba with mouth shut, not remembering him much to start any conversation anyway.

Kiba gave him weird look all the way home. He ushered the confused blond in and fished off a bottle of mango juice from the fridge. Naruto took the cool bottle of juice gratefully and quickly drank it. He looked around; it was quite a large apartment complex. To live in Tokyo with a big apartment like this, Kiba must have a good job.

"So where the hell have you been, Naruto?" Kiba started, sitting on the couch next to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You, where did you go? Missing out on us for what, four, five years like that?"

"I-I did?" Naruto was confused now. His earlier daze was gone when he stepped into the cooling space and when Kiba gave him the juice. But now he just left with plain confusion at Kiba's question.

"Yeah. You said you're taking a week off your work and suddenly you just, BAM!" Kiba slammed his hands, making Naruto slightly jumped. "-missing for five years! What the hell happened? We tried searching for you at Iruka and Kakashi's place but oddly, they were gone too- without a trace."

Naruto looked at Kiba pointedly. Didn't Kiba know about his accident? About his amnesia?

"I had an accident," Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kiba's eyes widen at this. "You what?! Why didn't anybody tell us?!!"

"Us?" Okay, Naruto had just lost everything. "Who is… us?"

Kiba placed a palm onto Naruto's forehead. He then proceeded to check any sign of bruising on the head. "You're just fine."

"Kiba, who is 'us'?"

"Us!" Kiba said exasperatedly. Maybe he had brought home the wrong Naruto. Kiba shook his head, he knew only one Naruto and he was pretty sure Naruto knew only one Kiba. "Us- Shika, me, Chouji and Shino."

Naruto pulled back slightly in amazement. "You guys live together? All _four_ of you?" This was not really going to be as bad as he thought. He could meet all his close friends from high school again!

Kiba frowned. "Naruto, the four of us have been living together since we left high school. You knew this. You were the only one who refused to stay with us- wanting to have your own independence. Pfft!"

"Kiba, wait! Hold on, hold on," Naruto put up one hand. He couldn't talk one language and Kiba talked another. They would never understand anything like this. "Let me just set everything straight," Naruto started.

"I had an accident… give or take about four years ago. And I had amnesia. Then Iruka and Kakashi took me away from here. Now I'm a teacher. I'm just here to see if I can see Sasuke."

Kiba took a moment to get it all in. This was just too much for him. "Okay… let me just get this straight…" Naruto nodded. "You've had an accident, have amnesia, was taken away by your father figure and now you're a teacher?"

"Elementary school teacher," Naruto nodded.

"If you have amnesia, how can you recognize me?"

"That's the thing… Sasuke came to Yamaguchi a few months ago- that's where I'm living now by the way. There was an Open Day in town and he was there. He helped me to remember. I… I still don't remember much but I remember quite a bit, not the important stuff though…"

Kiba was speechless. It took him minutes to get the new facts embedded in his mind. Everything was surreal, who would have thought that Naruto's gone missing had something to do with him having amnesia. But if Naruto was alive and remembered everything, he wouldn't have any problems in keeping touch. Yeah, Kiba said to himself, that made sense. Naruto wouldn't joke about something so serious like this anyway.

"Okay…" Kiba said slowly as he looked at his long-lost friend. "So, among the four of us, who do you remember fully?"

"Shikamaru." Naruto sighed in relief when Kiba showed sign that he believed him. It must had been overwhelming- to meet like this and learned about his amnesia. Kiba had him worried when he didn't say anything just now.

"That is expected," Kiba said. "Shika's been your childhood friend. Anyone else?"

"Akamaru."

The brunette's eyes rounded in surprise. Then he grinned. "Oh… Well, you were quite fond of Akamaru… I guess that makes sense."

"Where is he anyway?"

"At my parents place. He's not that young anymore and I have job during weekdays. I visit him quiet often if you want to come too."

"Sure," Naruto grinned.

"Anything else?"

Naruto told him how he recalled random people in their classes, little pranks they used to pull and some other things. By the end of it, Naruto was exhausted.

"You know what? Maybe we should hold this discussion. When the rest got back they will want to hear it too. We have so much to catch on, Naruto. Why don't you stay here? Do you need to go anywhere else?"

Naruto shook his head. "Actually… I don't. And I do appreciate it, Kiba."

"No worries, man."

"So… you guys live here together huh?"

"Yeah," Kiba grinned. "Though Shika's moving out soon, he's getting married. And Shino's moving out as well, he's moving in with his girlfriend. That will leave me and Chouji, we probably need to find a smaller place; this is way too expensive for the two of us."

**000**

The five of them were sitting on the round table, eating dinner takeouts. Each of them listened carefully to Naruto's stories, from the day of his accident to the time he spent with Sasuke in searching for his memories and finally how he got there.

In the end, the four flatmates looked at Naruto oddly, speechless. Naruto glanced at them nervously. "Guys? Why are you looking at me with stunned faces like that?"

"Because it's just unbelievable," Chouji said. The rest nodded.

"What's unbelievable?"

"Your story. Naruto, like I've said, we didn't know about it. And when you didn't contact us for the third consecutive week, we were suspicious. We went to look for you but your flat was empty. And then we looked for Iruka, knowing that you would stay with him sometimes, but his place was empty too. We couldn't do much, you knew our numbers and we expected you to call us whenever you're ready."

"But I never did?"

"No," Shino replied.

"Okay… We just have to ask Iruka and Kakashi then," Naruto said at last; but his friends were still having this stunned expression. "What? I lived with them; they are together. Is it a shocking news?"

"No… not that. We could guess about them even back in high school… It's just that," Kiba looked at Shikamaru, wanting him to say it.

"What?"

"Naruto, none of us was ever in contact with Sasuke after high school. The fact that he helped you is a bit… odd to us," Shikamaru said, suddenly looking serious. "And you said you even talked to Sasuke's mother this morning?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto nodded in confirmation. "That's just… something… out of ordinary."

"What? Why?"

"I'm pretty sure that you don't remember this because of your amnesia. Naruto, all of us, even the teachers in our school was not in Sasuke's society class in the first place. We… we just don't mix with them naturally; we live in a totally different world. The fact that you talked to the lady of Uchiha Manor without being tossed out rudely was a miracle," Shikamaru explained.

Kiba gave an exasperated sigh at Naruto's blank face. "Naruto, you might not remember this but you and I, _we_ went to the Uchiha Manor one weekend during high school. You were spending the night at my place and you decided it was fun to ask Sasuke to join us- personally, despite the warnings Sasuke had given us weeks beforehand. And we were tossed out, like _literally_ tossed out. I've never seen someone so angry and disgusted looking at us."

"Sasuke didn't come to school the next week for two days and he refused to tell us what happened." Chouji chipped in.

"It's _that_ bad?" Naruto asked, finally taking in what Suigetsu and Sasuke had been trying to warn him. His friends nodded.

**000**

Naruto looked at his friends, somehow the more he found out the more complex the situation was. A few months ago prior to Open Day, everything was normal. His life was going on a steady pace, his relationship was blossoming well and he was simply happy.

Now everything was in a jumble mass.

He looked at his friends one by one, willing to remember things about them. They were all like what Sasuke had described, plus and minus some details since Sasuke had described each of them during the high school era.

As Naruto's blue gaze landed on Chouji, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the slightly chubby man, who was concentrating on eating his food. "Chouji…" Naruto called, watching the man munching joyously. Chouji looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze as his mouth was full.

"Did you steal our potato chips packs when we went to Asakusa?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Chouji's eyes widened. He gulped his food down and half-yelled, "Naruto, you promised not to tell a soul about it!"

Naruto was taken aback by Chouji's outburst. "It was supposed to be a secret?"

Shikamaru flicked his tongue, "My assumption was right, Chouji, you did lie to me."

"I wondered where they could all go!" Kiba drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Naruto!" Chouji almost whined. The look on Naruto's face was comical; he really didn't know it was supposed to be a secret.

"Come on, Chouji, Naruto's not at fault here. He clearly has no idea that it was a secret between you and him." Shino said. "Did that just pop up in your mind?" he looked at Naruto.

"Uh… yeah… I'm remembering things a lot more now… Since that day Sasuke tried to help… they've been gradually coming in, but really at random times."

"Well, don't rush it."

"That's what the doctors said…" _And it caused me a crashed relationship._ Naruto added quietly, still feeling guilty at Hinata.

"There's another thing that intrigues me, Naruto," Shikamaru said a while later.

"Huh? What?"

"Sasuke also had an accident four years ago. It was all over the newspaper and tv; I guess with his status, it was bound to be. Didn't you hear about it? He was temporarily paralysed from the waist down."

"Yeah and when we tried to visit him in the hospital, we were not allowed. Apparently only family and close family friends could go in. Filthy rich bastards," Kiba muttered.

Naruto looked down, staring at his chopsticks. "No… I don't… He didn't tell me…" he whispered.

"That's weird… you should have known; it was a major story back then- the talk of the town," Shikamaru pressed. He was sensing something here.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't… it must have happened after my accident… Maybe that's why I didn't know, because I couldn't remember him."

"Do you know where you had your accident? And at which hospital were you in?"

"Iruka didn't tell me anything about where I had my accident but I was in St. Luke's International Hospital for it."

There was a creepy silence at that. It made Naruto nervous.

"Anything wrong with what I just said?" Naruto asked.

"That's not usually where we would go…" Shino provided first.

"That and it means your accident was somewhere around Tokyo… But there was no news…" Shikamaru tapped his temple.

"Yeah… it was weird…" Kiba nodded, deep in thought.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called. Naruto looked at the genius with scared, nervous face, like he had done something wrong. "Do you know the date where you had your accident?"

"Umm… I think it was November 9th; I woke up about three weeks after the accident and Iruka told me that."

"November 9th?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"Yeah," Naruto said, looking at his friends nervously when they gave each other a knowing look.

"Naruto… Sasuke had his accident on November 8th…" Shikamaru spoke carefully.

Naruto froze at this. It was just a coincident right? They both had an accident four years ago, a day's apart… what else was new?

"Naruto, we know that you maybe don't know this but… is there any chance that you and Sasuke had a secret relationship after he got back from overseas?" Shikamaru prodded further. It had been bugging him when Naruto suddenly moved back to Central Tokyo seven years ago but back then the blond denied anything was wrong. His excuse was he missed his old hometown and his friends.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. Sasuke and _him_?! What?! No.Way! He gave a nervous chuckle. "What are you guys saying?"

"Naruto," Kiba looked at him straight into the eyes. "We don't know if Sasuke told you this…"

"You had a relationship with Sasuke in high school, Naruto," Shikamaru came straight to the point.

Naruto suddenly stood up, knocking the chair backwards- it was too much in one day. He shook his head. "No…" Naruto whispered. "No… that can't be true…"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru and sighed, "He didn't tell him."

"No, that can't be true! I lov- I like this girl named Hinata! I even intended to marry her!" Naruto said desperately.

"You may feel that way now, but not back then," Kiba said.

Naruto shook his head. "This… it's all too much…"

Shikamaru stood up, picking up empty plates. "I think that's enough for tonight, guys. We should let Naruto rest first. Naruto, we want you to stay with us till the day you decide to go home. And don't worry about any expenses, it's all on us, you're our guest. Kiba, take him to my room, I've got an extra futon and my room's bigger."

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba took Naruto's bag in the living room and pushed the trembling blond into Shikamaru's room.

* * *

**TBC  
****Next:** _Naruto was stunned himself; the look on his face was rather comical; from 'I-don't-believe-I-said-that' to 'where-the-hell-did-that-come-from' to 'right?'_


	28. Rose Buds & White Lilies

Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating for a month!! My laptop was sent for service (and I stupidly didn't save the edited version this fic in other places) and then when I finally got it, I had final exams! That's also the reason why I haven't replied to any of your comments and I'll do so soon!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Rose Buds & White Lilies**

Naruto woke up to find himself in a very unfamiliar place. Okay, relax, he said to himself and took a deep breath, trying to recall the event of the night before. At the sudden intrusion fact that was thrown to him before he went to back last night made his eyes widen. Naruto gulped audibly, still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that he and…. Sasuke…

'Oh, get a grip!' he mentally scolded himself. Sasuke was probably trying to give him subtle clue with that kiss few months ago. That would make sense but the way Sasuke shrugged it off as though it was just a cruel tease… Naruto closed his eyes. He had to find Sasuke.

The door opened and Shikamaru came in, sending an amused glance at Naruto.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked the blond on the futon on the floor.

"Yeah…" Naruto stretched, stood up slowly and stretched again. "I think I'll have a shower." Shikamaru pointed the door on the far left corner in his room. He had his own bathroom since this was the master bedroom after all.

When he made his way out, the rest were already awake. Chouji and Shino were making breakfast, Kiba was flicking the remote control lazily and Shikamaru was on his laptop. He remembered Sasuke saying Shikamaru was working in the IT industry.

He went to join Chouji and Shino, feeling his stomach grumbling, sending him signal that he was indeed hungry. When they all sat down to have breakfast, no one was dared to bring up last night's issue again. They didn't want Naruto to freak out again. So they settled with talking about their general issues.

"I had a dream last night," Naruto suddenly said. He fidgeted but he really looked like he wanted to say this.

"What was it about?" Shino prompted.

"Waking up… taking the subway line to school… and then we're all in class… I guess the normal routine back then, nothing stood out though…" Naruto tilted his head, as if thinking of something. "Hey, was I really the soccer team captain?"

Kiba shrugged. "Yeah… you used to rub it on my face a lot too."

Naruto's face lit up. "Ah! So Sasuke was telling the truth after all!" He grinned foxily.

"He told you that?" Chouji asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yup, he even showed me some pictures he printed off the school's website-" Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "And I guess that helped a lot. Thanks Shika." Naruto sipped his tea.

"But… Sasuke also said I played too much back then… that bastard; he just wanted me to think that I was a dork and an idiot… Che!" Naruto muttered darkly.

There was a second of pause before the four friends look at each other and burst into laughter. Naruto glared at them; suddenly he felt like this was how his life was supposed to be, laughing his day off and hanging out with his close friends. A nagging uncomfortable feeling that said 'traitor' lurked around at the back of his mind. Naruto pushed it off.

"What?!" he asked, irritated.

"Naruto, you _did_ play a lot back then! At least until Iruka started to pair you up with Sasuke; then only your grades improved." Kiba snorted.

"It couldn't be that bad! Shika was sleeping a lot more in class than I did!"

"Yeah, but Shika passed _every_ test; though just barely." Kiba quipped.

"Hey, my grades improved afterwards," Shikamaru interrupted, though very lazily, like he couldn't care to say it in the first place.

"Yeah, after your mom gave you a long lecture about studying and having ambitions and threatened to ground you for the rest of your lives," Chouji said as a matter of fact.

"At least I managed to get higher marks than Sasuke…" Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto snorted. "But that only lasted for 6 months and then you were back into your old routine!" That statement from Naruto made them stunned. Naruto was stunned himself; the look on his face was rather comical; from 'I-don't-believe-I-said-that' to 'where-the-hell-did-that-come-from' to 'right?'

Then Kiba grinned, "You know, Naruto. I think you living with us like this is healthy for your memory box. We can help you," he offered.

"Uh… thanks…" Naruto said, unsure. But Kiba did make sense. Maybe he could stay longer and see how things go from then on. Besides, he wanted Sasuke to contact him and refused to leave before he met the guy.

"Then…" Naruto raked his brain. "Can you guys show me where I used to live during high school, my house when I was working and our school?"

"That sounds like a good idea. We don't have anything to do today anyway," Shino nodded.

"Yeah, and while we were out, we can go to Shibuya and _Asakusa_," at this Kiba glared at Chouji and continued, "Just for the old time sake."

"Har har! Very funny, Kiba."

"It's not a joke."

"Okay! That's it, break it off you two!" Shikamaru shook his head. "You guys are so troublesome…" he muttered.

They went to Konoha High School first because it was the nearest to their home. But they didn't get to go in; the school gate was locked since it was Sunday.

"Well, maybe you can come here tomorrow. We can't accompany you but you'll be okay, right, Naruto? It was your school after all," Chouji suggested.

"I supposed so. Yeah, I'll do just that tomorrow."

**000**

And then they went to the Orphanage where Naruto stayed till he's at legal age to move out. Naruto looked at the old building, a familiar aching feeling tugged on his heart. Just looking at this place, he felt warm, like he was watching an old movie of himself. And then Naruto caught someone at the corner of his eyes. The figure was bending, reaching for a ball and gave it to a small boy.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto called.

The figure stood slowly and turned to face them. His familiar boyishly look suddenly brightened up and he ran towards them eagerly, making the brown ruffled hair (though tamer than Kiba's) swayed to the left and right with each movement.

"Naruto-niichan! Is that really you?" Konohamaru asked, partly in glee, partly in doubt.

"It's me alright!" Naruto grinned and a second later he was embraced in a tight big hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages!" Konohamaru exclaimed afterwards when he had let Naruto go. There was a healthy flush on his face, his big smile stretched from ear to ear showing that he was really pleased and surprise to see Naruto.

"That's because _you_ left to Kyoto without telling me!"

Konohamaru chuckled nervously. "Yeah… about that… I'm really, really sorry, Niichan!"

"What are you doing here then?"

"I've just come back, four months ago. I've been thinking and I missed this place, so I decided to come back- working part time in the Orphanage."

"Really? Will it be your permanent job?"

"No. I'm a social worker now, I'm just waiting for placement so in the meanwhile I decided to give a helping hand to this place." Konohamaru grinned. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm a teacher," Naruto gave the identical grin. There was a shout of 'You? A teacher?!' and both of them walked to talk about it more inside.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Chouji looked at each other. "I think Naruto remembers Konohamaru, and he hasn't even realized it yet," Kiba said.

"Konohamaru used to live here with him… It's not much of a surprise if he suddenly remembers him," Shino chipped in.

"We should get used to this Naruto," Shikamaru said after a while. "I think he's remembering everything faster than he intends to… He might suddenly remembers something and blurt it out, so really, we have to remind ourselves that he has amnesia and this will be quite troublesome, I sense…"

"Why?" It was Chouji who asked the question, but Shino and Kiba also wanted to know what made Shikamaru said that.

"Because if you have ever told Naruto your biggest and most embarrassing secrets in the past, you better get ready for him to announce it randomly…" Shikamaru sighed. It was troublesome after all.

'Shit!' that's all they could scream in their mind.

They made their way to Naruto's old home after lunch. He exchanged numbers with Konohamaru and promised to get in touch. Naruto looked at his old house critically; frowning when he saw someone at his balcony.

"What?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto's face.

"Someone's in my flat."

"It's no longer your flat, Naruto," Chouji reminded him.

"Oh… that's right…" He frowned again. Shikamaru knew something had just flicked into Naruto's mind. His expression told them everything. Naruto had always worn his emotions so clearly on his face.

"Oh no! What happened to Mister Pocky?!" Naruto suddenly burst; a horror looks on his face.

"Who?" Kiba asked, surprised at the sudden outburst. _Mister Pockey_?! Wasn't there a nicer name to give… "Was it your dog?"

"No! My little bonsai tree! I don't believe Iruka and Kakashi brought it with us!" Naruto sighed sadly. They could just smile; though Kiba laughed his stomach off.

"Let's just go to my place after we go to Shibuya. I'll call my mom. We could eat dinner there and you could meet Akamaru, Naruto."

"Oh, boy… you'll sure get one long lecture, Naruto…" Chouji grinned.

"Why?"

"Because mom has been asking about you non-stop since your disappearance. She called you an ungrateful brat who used to leach out for food and never came back to visit anymore," Kiba grinned widely, a bit devilishly.

Naruto's sweat dropped. "Uh… right…" he suddenly didn't feel like going to Kiba's place.

**000**

Sasuke had just come back from work and he was on his way to his room when his mother called him, saying that his father wanted to see him in his study. Sasuke put his suitcase against the wall outside of his father's study room, deciding it was best not to delay the meeting.

"Otousama," Sasuke bowed after knocking twice and opened up the door.

"Sasuke, I have just booked a restaurant downtown for you for tonight. Go and take Ino for dinner, I have sent an invitation to her this afternoon. Taka will drive you both there."

Sasuke bowed again, though his jaw was set in a clench. "Thank you, Father." He walked out of the room calmly with sure strides and closed the study's door quietly. This was what he hated; his father took control of his life like this, deciding exactly what he should do next.

Sasuke took a short shower and dressed in a very pale yellow shirt, not caring if it was suitable or not. He's only going out for dinner.

They went to Ino's mansion first; she had already been waiting in the salon area when they reached there. Ino was wearing red metallic silky evening dress, with low cleavage at the front and back side, revealing generous amount of perfect skin to be seen. Her lips were done in the same shade and her platinum blond hair was swept up to one side, a nice pin was attached to it. She left the rest of the hair down in big curls- unlike her usual straight hair, waving softly on her back. Ino dressed to kill, and Sasuke gave her credits for that. She would certainly make a very gorgeous bride.

The journey to the restaurant went in comfortable silent; Ino was reserving questions for the dinner and Sasuke reminisced if what he did in the island was the right choice. Ever since he knew Naruto was alive, he kept changing his decision because Sasuke knew no matter how hard he tried and how final his resolute was, he would always have a different thought.

But how could he escape this tangle even if he wanted to?

There was another thing that's been bugging him ever since he came home; what if Naruto suddenly remember him and their relationship. How would he take the news that Sasuke was soon to be married?

What would he do then?

His thoughts were stop short when Taka announced that they've arrived. The door was opened and Sasuke got out first; Ino came right behind him. He offered his hand, like a gentleman was supposed to be and they both walked into the restaurant; pairs of eyes lingered on the perfect couple fondly, some with jealousy. Ino herself had a fan club among the bachelors; a maiden like her attracted guys' attention like moths to fire.

The couple walked in and they were shown their table. They sat and ordered; Ino was beaming and glowing all the while.

"I want to have white lilies around at the reception, what do you think, Sasuke?" Ino asked and sipped her wine during the main course. They began their conversation lightly by asking how the other party were and how works had been going and any interesting activities they did during weekends. It soon morphed into the wedding preparation. For her own wedding, Ino preferred to plan the event herself rather than hiring a wedding planner. She wanted her personal touch in it.

"I've left the decorations in your hands, do as you like."

Ino smiled, "But I would love any feedback from you."

Sasuke pondered. White lilies huh… "Why don't you add some white roses too?" He said out of instinct. It might not be his wedding with Naruto but the presence of the innocent flower would remind him that this was not what he wanted and that Naruto was the only one he had ever and would ever love.

The bride-to-be brightened up. "That's a fantastic idea! And probably some red roses too- symbolizes our love and purity at the same time!"

"Let's not lie to ourselves, Ino. You and I both know perfectly well that I do not love you and this is just a convenient marriage between two family friends. So let's not deceive and delude ourselves with the red roses and love; at least we will feel better on the wedding day."

Sasuke expected Ino to burst into a tirade of how she had loved him since childhood and now she could prove to him that she could make him fall in love with her in return. But much to his surprise, Ino sighed, putting down her glass.

"You're right. I know that this is just an arranged marriage." Then she smiled softly, a bit defeated. "And I know you don't love me… at least to willingly marry me… For your information, I still can't believe it when your father came with the offer…"

"Then why did you accept?" This was interesting. He had been out to dinners with Ino quite a number of times past few months- mostly were arranged by his father but he obeyed nonetheless. They had talked about other things and had been avoiding the marriage topic up till the last dinner two weeks ago. In a way, it was their way of knowing each other. And since Sasuke had left the marriage plan into Ino's hands, they had just left it at that. Ino wanted and was eager to plan her wedding anyway.

"I'm not getting any younger, Sasuke. And I certainly want to have at least one child before I turn 30."

Sasuke's jaw clenched at that. He had never planned to make any sexual advances on her.

"And besides, this is my own wedding; I'm all in for it," she smiled widely; but years spending time with Naruto made him realized that it was not really a genuine smile. He was good at reading people and though it was hard to read Ino at first –she was good at concealing her own emotions as well as him- he could see it now.

"You don't really want to marry me." The statement made Ino's pale blue eyes locked into Sasuke's intense black. "You have someone in your mind…" Sasuke said slowly. The waiter came to serve their dessert and they paused their conversation till it was done.

Ino picked her fork, but she made no move to touch the delicacy. She was still surprised that Sasuke had got that out of her. As an heir to one of the biggest business empire in Japan, like Sasuke, Ino had been taught to shield her 'weakness' and put on a brave face. Without it, she wouldn't survive as well as she had now in the rough world, usually dominated by males.

"I like you, Sasuke…" Ino started. "I do… I like you very much since we were young…" Ino looked down, her thick lashes shielding her eyes away from Sasuke but he could see the signs of ashamed on her cheeks.

"But I'm in love with your brother…"

Sasuke's hands froze. He didn't know whether to feel angry, relieved, mad, sad or just happy. They were all mixed up and he was rendered speechless by Ino's statement. Sasuke shook himself mentally.

"Does Itachi know?" he managed at last.

Ino shook her head. "He would never notice me," she whispered desperately. How many times had she proven to him that she was worth it? But Itachi never once batted an eyelash at her direction. So she gave up. Maybe she couldn't be with Itachi, but being married into the Uchiha's family would give her a chance to at least see Itachi more often.

"He only sees me as business associate… It's okay, I guess," Ino's mask was on; she gave him a brave smile and Sasuke almost scowled at this. "Let's not mention about this anymore, alright?" Ino added a few moments later.

Sasuke gave a weak, disbelieved smile. "And he called me foolish. He's the one who's a fool; a woman with such standard and elegance… and yet he's throwing it all away… Who's the fool now?" Sasuke muttered darkly.

Ino didn't give any comment. At first, she was hoping that Itachi would show some interest in her when the engagement announcement was made; but there was no flicker of emotion from Itachi.

And her last hope was lost.

**000**

Sasuke walked up the stairs and into his room, closing it softly. He growled lowly, snapping the cuff on his wrist roughly. And he thought everything would sail smoothly after he came back from the island.

He did feel a sense of relief after throwing that piece of sea-shell away into the see. And then suddenly he felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulder. Sense of serenity and calmness sipped in and he returned home with an optimistic view.

Until tonight that was.

Again, he doubted his decision. Sasuke didn't know how but just thinking the name sent his senses haywire. One minute he thought he had done the right choice, the next he reconsidered things all over again; one second he felt as calm as a clam, the next he was a living wreck, miserable and confused.

And then there was an issue with Ino too.

He had been suspicious Ino had wanted to marry someone else, not him. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. And truthfully, he couldn't care to give a damn if she had an affair with someone else after their marriage. That would be a sweet backlash to his father and he could then flaunt it on his face; Ino was _his_ chosen bride after all.

And there he thought he was using Ino- though there was a guilt in him, he was feeling too much pain to care.

But now the table turned. Instead of him using Ino, Ino had him as a tool to get closer to his brother. Sasuke rubbed his temple, willing the ache in his head to go. Maybe he could just let Ino do it. Maybe he could just tell Ino she could have affair with his brother if she wanted to. He wouldn't care.

He after all didn't want to have sex with Ino. She could bore his brother's child for all he cared; it would still be Uchiha's heir.

That's it; his problem solved.

Only thing was… what if Itachi refused to. Oh God… why must his life be all tangled up like this. First was Naruto, which was still a sore and confusing subject for him- he had been working non-stop to avoid thinking of those big blue eyes.

And now this?

Suddenly the door was opened and his mother quickly shut the door. "Okaasan?" Sasuke looked at her slight-panicked face.

"What is it?" he frowned. She had a soft spot in his heart now. He was hoping with her in it, Naruto's place would soon be gone. He was wrong; he presence made he wanted Naruto more.

"I can't be long in here, Sasuke," Mikoto said. "If your father realizes I'm here for too long, he will suspect something," she quickly grabbed his hands into hers and he felt something crumply was pressed into his palm.

Since the whole Naruto's incident a few months ago, Fugaku had placed a strict order that Mikoto was not to spent too long of a time with Sasuke alone. She had helped to plan on his break with his friends after all.

"What is this, Okaasan?"

"That's Naruto's number." Sasuke's hand stilled, his face paling a bit. "He came here on Saturday. Luckily I was on my way to the kitchen when Taka came in to announce about a visitor outside to your father. I was able to talk to him for a minute; no one else knew about this."

"Naruto was here?" Sasuke whispered achingly. Why had Naruto come to Tokyo to find him? Had he remember them?

"I think he's still in Tokyo. I promised him you will call him, Sasuke. Call him." Mikoto said. And then she smiled fondly. "And send him my warmest regards. I like him, Sasuke," she added before she was gone through the door.

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Naruto was here. He was looking for _him_. And then he looked at the door longingly- his mother _liked_ Naruto.

Sasuke was at lost. Things were about to become even more tangled up.

Should he call Naruto?

* * *

**TBC…  
****Do you want Sasuke to call him? XD**


	29. Secret Meeting

I'm in a rush at the moment so I'll reply to everyone's comment when I have the chance soon, ok? ;)

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Secret Meeting**

His eyes were closed and yet the sensations on his naked body made him very much aware. A warm hand caressed his skin, from his jaw and then slowly to his neck. It swept cross his two shoulder blades and then down on his chest, making him arched in need to feel the burning sensation that hand brought.

His lips parted in pleasurable gasp, unable to stop himself from moaning when the other hand gripped his hipbone tightly. His ragged breath turned into a long moan when his dusky nipple was thumbed slowly, teasingly till it hardened beneath the hot finger.

"Please…" Naruto arched his back. "Haaa…Ahh!" his body was trembling when the finger swept across to caressed the other one. The hand on his hip moved lower, making his skin burned with needs. "Lower…" Naruto pleaded. "Please…!" he bucked his hips impatiently when that hand teased the blond curls in his groin area.

He was unable to open his eyes, afraid if he opened them, it will all go away. He felt the hand on his chest moved lower, Naruto licked his swollen lips, tasting something so deliciously familiar.

The burning sensation moved on to his legs, skimming his inner thighs and they were pushed away ever so slowly. Naruto was squirming by now, feeling the silky sheet under him moving along, making him even more aroused.

"Nnn.. please! Touch me!" Naruto was panting hard. His heart was racing, blood was pulsing in his veins and yet the hands didn't touch where he needed the most. There was a dark chuckle, smooth, silky like dark chocolate, teasing his ears and he felt hot puffs of breath on his groin.

"Please…!" he wanted to call the name, but he couldn't find it in his memory. Tears suddenly sprang in his eyes, leaking out on his temple. It was too much, he couldn't take this anymore.

Just as he wanted to say stop, something warm, something wet, something _hot _engulfed his pulsing member and Naruto screamed. The hands spread his thighs wider and then they fleetingly caressed upward and thumbed his balls, making Naruto's mouth opened in silent scream. He was having sensations overload.

"Hnnnh!" Naruto tried to push his hips forward, pushing his hardened shaft into that hot cavern; a shiver ran down his spine. The tongue, oh God, the tongue! It moved from the base of his cock, ran upwards the underside along till it reached the head and mischievously teased the slit, making Naruto screamed in pleasure again; his hands were gripping the silky hair tightly as the bobbing of the head became faster.

The tightening in his gut was unmistakable as the mouth sucked on his cock hard and fast and repeatedly the tongue played on his slit, spreading the cum around his already wet cock.

"I…ahhnn…. I'm coming!" Soon as the moan left Naruto's mouth, he came into that awaiting mouth; calling a name he couldn't remember.

**000**

Naruto woke up with a start. His eyes showed panic and fear at the unfamiliar surrounding; rays of sunlight poured in, making the room brighter even without the lights on.

He was panting; hard and fast. The heartbeat was so loud that he thought his heart had already burst. There was no one in Shikamaru's room. And the house seemed eerily quiet; his friends had gone to work.

Naruto gulped, calming himself down as he sat into a more comfortable position. That's when he realized something and instantly he blushed profusely, making his face hot with shame and embarrassment.

His pyjama pants were wet.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed. He remembered the dream now, sweats forming on his forehead. It was a pleasure; a desire and need so much that he could melt just remembering it. Naruto gulped; but he hadn't had any sexual intercourse with Hinata…

Naruto paled.

That meant, it was most probably Sasuke. He paled and felt slightly sick. How could that be? It couldn't be that pleasurable, right? His mind might try to deny it, but his body already knew the answer. The kiss that night proved more than he needed to know to confirm it.

Naruto quickly went to the bathroom and showered- a cold shower.

But he still couldn't remember Sasuke; their first meeting, their study times, their playful jokes, their story-telling and secrets-sharing; he couldn't remember any of it. It was like there was a thick brick barrier preventing him from remembering it. And it frustrated him. If he had a relationship with Sasuke, it must have been something so significant in his past.

And yet, why couldn't he remember any of it?

He could only rely on what his friends had told him. And yet, every time he brought it up, they refused to tell him more. They said if Sasuke chose not to tell Naruto, it was probably for a good reason, Sasuke was a good judge on any situation. And it was probably for Naruto's safety, given the circumstances now.

But Naruto wanted to remember. He wanted to remember why this man could make him feel that kind of pleasure. He wanted to know how this man captured his heart. And yet he found not a single memory with Sasuke.

Yesterday when he saw Kiba's mother, sudden influx of memory hit him so hard that he fainted. He suddenly remembered Kiba's most embarrassing moment and he was about to ask his friends when he remembered the incident with Chouji. Later when he was with Kiba, he asked the dog-lover and Kiba's eyes widened in shock before he grinned widely, welcoming him back into his life.

The phone rang when Naruto was eating breakfast.

"Naruto-niichan! How do you feel about helping me in the Orphanage today?" Konohamaru's cheerful voice made him forget about his worries.

"Sure. But I was thinking about going to Konoha High School," Naruto said. Yesterday when he met Konohamaru, he had only a short time to briefly tell the younger adult what had been going on.

"I can go with you afterwards; perhaps we could wait till the school session is over. There will be less people around," Konohamaru offered. Naruto agreed.

"Okay, see you in a bit then," Naruto hung up.

**000**

He suddenly missed his students; the chirpy and bubbly children in the Orphanage could do that to him. It made him realized why he had wanted to be Elementary School teacher. He had always loved kids and he had always adored them, even if they were little devils. The reason why he took years off before studying in the university was because he was deciding whether he wanted to become a teacher, a social worker or someone in child care line.

In the end, he felt that the prospect of being a teacher was more rewarding. And it influenced him a lot when the one person who was like a father to him was a teacher. Naruto smiled fondly at this particular information. At least now he remembered why he chose to become a teacher.

His cell phone in his pocket vibrated. Naruto frowned when he saw it was a number that he didn't know. He flipped it opened nonetheless.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said automatically when a call unknown like this came in.

"Naruto…" the breathy sound of the dark voice greeted him. A chill ran down his back as he instantly pictured his erotic dream. Naruto shook his head, clearing it away forcefully.

"Sasuke?" he didn't realized he was whispering, a bit longingly.

"Are you still in Tokyo?" Why was there a pain sound in Sasuke's voice? His heart clenched painfully. He had just realized he missed this man. Naruto shook himself mentally. He couldn't even remember Sasuke; this was absurd!

"Yes… I came to see you on Saturday."

"I know… My mother told me. She sends her warm regards."

"She's very beautiful, Sasuke," Naruto smiled fondly.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was crisp. "Why are you here?"

"I… I wanted to ask you questions." Didn't Sasuke want to see him too? Wasn't he pleased? Had he angered the raven-haired?

"Have you… you know… remember things about your past?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Some… but…." Naruto sighed; he didn't know what to say. There was so much to ask. "Can we meet? I have a lot to ask."

There was a heavy silence. "I don't think it's a good idea, Naruto." The words were forced, Naruto noted. He bit his lips, suddenly feeling hurt at that.

Sasuke hated him.

**000**

"Please…" Sasuke heard Naruto whispered. He heard the raw emotions in Naruto's voice- the desperation, the confusion, the hurt… Oh, God… He couldn't do this. Just hearing Naruto's voice made his resolves crumbled more than it already was.

"I… I know… about us…" Sasuke froze at that. Naruto knew? He remembered?! His heart couldn't stop itself to feel the surge of joy.

"You remember…" he whispered.

"No… not really," he heard Naruto's said. Sasuke was confused. "I met Kiba and the rest; I'm staying with them now… They told me."

Sasuke's heart raced. He didn't know whether to feel relief or angry. This was sure something that he didn't predict to happen. "And you are… okay with that?" Sasuke asked carefully, didn't realize he was holding his breath.

"I- I don't know… I have a lot I want to ask you, Sasuke. Can't we meet?" Sasuke could even picture the pleading eyes. His brain was working hard. It would be a big gamble to meet Naruto like this. If his father knew, Naruto… he didn't know what would happen but he couldn't let it happen.

It was just too risky. He had wanted to say that but Naruto added another please. How could he deny his heart? How could he betray his body and mind when they all pleaded him to see Naruto one last time.

Maybe this would be one last time. Just answer all Naruto's questions and walked away. Yeah… he would do that.

"You said you're staying with Kiba? Is Shikamaru staying with him too?"

"Yes." There was hope in Naruto's voice and he couldn't help to feel hopeful too.

"Tell Shikamaru to let his phone line open tomorrow morning. I'll make a business phone call to him. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Let me handle everything. And don't say a word to anyone, got it?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you in a few days then…" Sasuke hung up.

On the other side on the phone, Naruto hung up too; a small smile on his face.

**000**

"Nara Shikamaru speaking," Sasuke heard the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Shikamaru, it's me, Sasuke."

"I'm alone in my office and the door has been locked. What can I do?"

Shikamaru heard Sasuke sighed in relief. And then he spoke with a resolution. "I need some place private to meet Naruto."

"And you want to use my office," Shikamaru read the message.

"I also have a business deal with you. I'm handling a promotion project at the moment and I think liaising with someone who can handle the internet promotion is a good business partnership."

Shikamaru smirked slightly. Sasuke was smart. He could see what the raven haired was planning. A meeting with Uchiha Sasuke surely wouldn't arouse any suspicion. So what if he had a visitor while he was in a meeting? Or worse, he forgot that he had a visitor and penned in a meeting with the Uchiha at the same time?

"I'll cooperate with you," _'I'll let you meet Naruto'_, "-but you have to answer a few questions, Uchiha." It was a serious business now.

"If it will make you agree."

"Did you have any secret relationship with Naruto after you came back from overseas?"

There was a moment of pause before Sasuke answered, a bit hesitantly, "Yes."

"And nobody knew about it?"

"Not a soul."

"Was Naruto in that accident with you?"

There was another moment of pause and then, "Yes."

"And the police and hospital covered it up so his name wouldn't show up?"

"Yes." Shikamaru heard the gritted answer. It was obviously wasn't Sasuke's doing. Must be his family's then.

"And that accident-"

"Yes, that accident caused Naruto's amnesia and then Iruka and Kakashi took him away. Anything else you need to know, Nara?" There was an impatient note in his voice, although it sounded calm.

"Reason I asked is because he's my good friend since childhood and we haven't heard him for four years and suddenly he showed up here, looking for you and had no recollection whatsoever of the past. You know how suspicious that sounds?"

Sasuke sighed. He had to give the genius more credits than he had been given him. Shikamaru was sharper than him. "I know. I…. apologize but it's as much of a shock for me too."

"You didn't know he had amnesia?"

"I thought he died in the accident. When I met him accidentally in Yamaguchi a few months back, that was when I knew everything."

"I see…" Shikamaru paused; so Sasuke didn't know about it too… "I'm free on Monday at 8, Uchiha-sama. Please come a bit earlier; the place will be flowing with workers at half past 8."

"Thank you, Nara-san. I'll see you on Thursday morning." There was a hint of a smile in Sasuke's voice.

**000**

When Sasuke showed up on Thursday morning, Naruto was already in Shikamaru's office. Naruto stood up, looking at the handsome man that had somehow crawled his way into his heart without him wanting it.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto," Sasuke bowed politely.

"As much as I like to leave the room to give you guys privacy, I can't," Shikamaru said, locking the door so that there would be no interruption from other people. Usually when Shikamaru locked his door –which was not as often as he should- it was a sign that he was busy and needed no disturbance. And since Shikamaru had brought the company a lot of profit, they let him had his way.

"Just pretend I'm not here," he said at his desk, looking at his computer and the file in front of him.

"Thanks, Shika," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke and gesturing for him to take a seat. There was a small pair of love seats at the end corner of Shikamaru's office and they took their seats there.

"What is it that you want to ask me, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, not knowing where to start now since everything was in big chuck of messy puzzle. "I'm not sure where to start," he admitted and saw Sasuke just looked at him with a controlled expression. It was very much different from the Sasuke that he met a few months ago.

Sasuke gave no comment, his stoic expression made Naruto feel like he had to say something more. "I've been remembering things… and it made me different… I became sort of distant from everyone else and my thoughts were all over the places, so I decided to come and see you… I needed reassurance and you were the only person I knew back then."

He continued when Sasuke made no movement to speak, "I have different questions back then… and then I met Kiba and the rest- Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino… and even Konohamaru… Oddly, they make me remember faster… And most of my questions are answered."

"But you still insisted to meet…" Sasuke said slowly.

"Because the questions have changed now," Naruto answered; Sasuke's heart plummeted, knowing well what Naruto wanted to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sasuke?" Naruto's face showed seriousness.

Sasuke sighed, looking down. "You were with Hinata. It was clear back then that you liked her-loved her even. You can't expect me to say, 'oh by the way, Naruto, we used to be lovers', you'll be all freak out."

Naruto nodded, he had thought similarly when he was thinking why Sasuke didn't tell him.

"So… we really were… Can you tell me from the beginning?"

"About what?"

"About us."

Sasuke was silent. He was torn between telling Naruto the whole truth and be gone with it. But he wanted so much for Naruto to remember him by himself; but that terrified him too… If that did happen, what should he do? He was engaged and was expected to marry in less than two months time.

"Honestly Naruto, do you even remember who I am…?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Naruto looked away guiltily; it was enough of an answer to Sasuke. Somehow, he was both relief and sad. Maybe he could add a little twist, so that Naruto would be safely tucked away from him; Naruto's safety was far more important than his and he would do anything now to make sure that Naruto was safe.

But Shikamaru was there; in a way the genius knew more than he was willing to admit. And the brunette could read his lies too, if Sasuke decided to lie. He knew it was a big gamble to do this with Shikamaru's involvement but there was really no other choice; so maybe he wouldn't outright lie, just… hiding specific certain information from the two pairs or ears that were listening to him.

"I wanted you to remember me on your own, Naruto… just like you have with Shikamaru, Akamaru and the others… That's the other reason why I didn't tell you much about myself," Sasuke said softly. "But maybe it was too much of a hope. I was hoping that maybe… if you remember me, you'd be willingly fall in love again with me…"

"But I had Hinata…" Naruto looked at Sasuke; the face had softened a bit.

"I didn't have a heart to come in between you. Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, they all figured it out- what I was trying to secretly achieved and they didn't like it one bit; hell I hated myself for doing that but…" Sasuke stopped himself from saying those words.

"Anyway… if you wanted to know what happened in the past, yes, we were in love- somehow you fought your way to open me up and in the end I let you. Naruto, you taught me how to be happy with myself, how to enjoy life and how to cherish others. I didn't know all that before I met you- my world revolved around fame, hard work and social status. But you changed that and without realizing it, we had a deep, meaningful relationship…"

"I'm sorry I can't remember it…" Naruto realized that Sasuke didn't tell him what made him fall in love with Sasuke, but he didn't want to press it. Maybe Sasuke wanted him to remember it himself and what Sasuke was doing now was more than what he should have.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "It's okay now…"

"What happened then?"

"I went overseas. I wrote to you but you never replied. Some of the letters were sent back to me and I just… stopped after that, figuring it was clear that it was the end for us."

"Just like that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No… I came back and worked with my father. I was on a business trip at the western area and I met you in the hotel- working there. You were helping me to bring my suitcase to my room."

Naruto listened intently, trying to remember. But he found none in his brain box.

"I… distracted you that night; we slept together and that was the beginning of our secret relationship. I asked why you didn't write back to me and you said nothing; my assumption was it was my father's doing but you refused to say anything about it so I let it slide."

"Nobody knew about us?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No one. Not even Iruka or Shikamaru or my mother. It was all done for our safety."

"How did that work out?"

"Messages, secret gifts, secret dinners," Sasuke had a small affectionate smile at those memories. Naruto's jaw clenched as he found no recollection of those in his mind. It really frustrated him to the point that he's angry with himself. "And finally during our 3rd anniversary, I took you away on an island; not too far from here. We were there for a week and I guess it was the best week of our lives."

Naruto chuckled, a bit darkly, a bit amused. "And I can't even remember it… unbelievable."

Sasuke chuckled too. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't… who knows… But even if you don't, just know it was the best week in my life, Naruto, and I thank you for that. Anyway," Sasuke added quickly, not wanting to reminisce about it, "We were walking back from the jetty to your car and that's when it all happened." Sasuke's voice was more forceful than before.

"My father was there with a few police officers. You were under arrest and God knows for what. So I took you by hand and ran to my car which was parked quite far away and we sped off." Sasuke paused.

"That's when the accident happened," he said finally, looking at Naruto right in the eyes. "And the rest is history. I thought you were dead; at least that was the impression I was given and it wasn't until my friends brought me to Yamaguchi did I know you are still alive."

There was a heavy, pregnant silence in Shikamaru's office. Even Shikamaru was by now listening intently. The pieces had all come together now.

"I almost caused you your life Naruto… if it wasn't for me, you won't be in this kind of dilemma. I am truly sorry and for that, so I decided to let you have a happy, more deserving life in Yamaguchi."

"Is that the reason why you didn't want me to come here?"

"That and everything else. Naruto, I couldn't come and meet you like this if it isn't for Shikamaru's help. My life is not my own- I am to be married in 6 weeks and it wasn't even my decision. The best is for us to… forget each other." Sasuke's voice was firm.

Naruto was stunned. He knew his mind couldn't recall who Sasuke was and that everything he knew about Sasuke was all what people and Sasuke himself had told him. But even with that, his heart knew this man… the feeling was unmistakable. He wanted to deny it, to protect himself from hurting.

But the thing was, he was already hurting. And Sasuke's suggestion hurt him even more.

"Forget each other?" Naruto whispered.

"It won't work, Naruto. Us won't work. Besides, you'll have easier task since you don't really remember me."

"Just like that?!" Naruto's voice suddenly raised a pitch; even Shikamaru had to look up to see Naruto's face contorted in barely concealed anger. "You want me to just… pretend like none of this happened?!"

"I asked you very early before we started this: what will you do once you know everything? And you said you haven't thought about it. Well, now is the time to think about it and frankly, I can't be in any part of it anymore."

Naruto's face showed more emotions- hurt, anger, fear, confusion- all mixed in but Sasuke's remained calm. Finally Naruto slumped in his chair. "I can't… I can't just forget it all."

"Naruto, go home. You will have a steady, happy life with Hinata, Sai, Sakura and everyone else. Tokyo will just destroy you."

"What about that kiss?!" Naruto demanded. The logic side of him ordered him to go home too; to apologize to Hinata, forget everything else and begin a new life with her. But another part of him wanted Sasuke. It was no longer a quest for his memories, but a quest for his heart. Somewhere in between his first meeting with Sasuke a few months back and now, he had fallen for the man.

"That kiss was a mistake!" Sasuke said, exasperated. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke cursed himself at the wrong chosen words. "I mean, it was to warn you that I'm not straight as you might think; you were pushing me to towards Sakura, dobe and I don't want to suddenly find her in Tokyo to search for me."

"Oh, don't worry about that! The whole Japan knew by now that you're engaged," Naruto said sarcastically.

"So why are you still pushing me?"

Both were silence. Shikamaru almost groaned. Naruto might not remember Sasuke fully but their bickering sure didn't change. He cleared his throat. "I think you two should take a few days off to think about what you both want," he said, breaking the silence and made the two aware that there was a third party in the room.

"It's not working like this and you both need to cool off." Shikamaru continued.

"I have a fiancé, Nara. How do you expect me to behave?"

"It didn't stop you back then," Shikamaru raised an amused eyebrow. "Why should it stop you now?"

"Things changed."

"You're not married yet, Sasuke and frankly, even if Naruto isn't here, I think you'll call off the wedding at the last minute. You might even leave the altar empty." Shikamaru said with a smug on his face.

"And Naruto… he might not remember you yet… but I'm not about to see my childhood friend hurts again. He had enough rough time and if you still love him, you'll give him a chance. From where I stand, Naruto is still Naruto."

Sasuke cursed himself for what he was about to say. As much as he steeled himself to stay away from Naruto, he couldn't deny his heart and soul that Naruto was the only one he loved.

He loved him too much to let him go. And even if the risks were far too great and the consequences were far too dark, he couldn't help himself.

Naruto was his weakness as well as his strength.

"How do you propose we do this then?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru. The genius was a genius for nothing if he couldn't help Sasuke.

"Act normal. Relay every message to Naruto through me and I'll do the same for Naruto. After all, we are dealing a real business deal, aren't we?" Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke's lips tugged in a small smirk as well.

Yup, Shikamaru was indeed a genius.

And probably even more so against his father.

* * *

**TBC**


	30. Spiral

**A/N: Gah! I'm so very, very sorry for being missing for such a long time! Last couple of months have been very hard for me (emotionally and physically) and I could hardly have time to even read the canon! X(  
And I haven't had the chance yet to read your reviews (I knew I promised it the last time but I had no time, I swear!) yet but I'll do it as soon as I could get my hands on them, ok? Thanks so much for those who P/M me, I'll msg u back as soon as possible.**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter, yeah?**

P/s- For those who're reading What Are the Odds Anyway, I have to put that on hold at the moment until I can breath properly. Thousands apologies…

**Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-read.

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Spiral**

Naruto snarled; Naruto growled. And then he screamed in frustration. Kiba threw a wooden ladle and it hit Naruto dead on his head. "That hurts, you bastard!" Naruto screamed in pain and nursed the tender spot.

Kiba snickered. "You just can't shut up. That's the most effective way."

"You're purposely riling me up, aren't you dog-breath! I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto strode horrendously towards Kiba. The brunette shrieked, running away from the angered Naruto.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru and Shino. "I think Naruto is much more like himself. There isn't a thing he doesn't remember anymore-"

"Except Sasuke," Shino interjected.

"Yeah… except that…" Chouji frowned. "I wonder why… I mean Naruto is so frustrated he couldn't recall anything of Sasuke."

"It's driving us mad with his frustrated screaming," Shino nodded.

"I hope he gets that piece of memory soon, or we'll have a crazy Naruto in our house for the rest of the year… And frankly, Kiba should just leave him alone… those two are making so much noise now…" The noise shifted from slams of the doors to the kitchen with chairs' screeching noise on the floor and pans were being knocked down on the floor.

"The neighbours will scream at us again," Shino agreed.

"I think Naruto's nervous to meet Sasuke this Sunday," Chouji pondered.

"Agreed."

"What do you think, Shika?" the slightly chubby man asked the lad who had closed his eyes, face marred with slight annoyance at the noise. All he had ever wanted was peace and it was bad enough when Kiba was around but it was worst with Naruto added to the formula.

"I just want them to shut up," Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Guys! Shika wants you to shut up!" Chouji yelled. Shikamaru groaned at the loud voice that almost burst his eardrums. "Chouji… not so loud…" he groaned again as Chouji yelled louder at Kiba's piercing scream. Naruto had got him.

Was this what he got for trying to help Naruto and Sasuke? It had been a week after the meeting in his office and since then Naruto had been trying to search Sasuke in his memory files. He asked more and more questions till the four of them got sick from answering.

And when that didn't work, he went out with Konohamaru, coaxing the boy to accompany him around to the places where he thought Sasuke and he had been in the past.

That didn't work as well and in the end, Naruto just sulked; sulking his days with frustrated growl, snarl and screams.

Which again, drove them crazy.

**000**

"You did what?!" Sasuke hollered, making Naruto in front of him flinched.

"I was confused, okay? My feelings were all mixed up, thanks to you!"

"Oh, now it's my fault, huh?" Sasuke snarled. "As I recalled _you_ were the one who wanted his memories back! How is it my fault?!"

"That kiss, bastard!-"

"I told you why I did it!"

"And it gave me those weird funny feelings!" Naruto pouted.

"It doesn't give you an excuse to be a bastard to Hinata, Naruto."

"I wasn't being a bastard to her, bastard! We talked about it carefully and we agreed to break it off. That will avoid us from unrealistic hope and uncertain future."

"And that didn't hurt Hinata?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you being so protective over her and being a complete bastard with me?!"

"I like her okay? She's a very sweet girl."

"Then _you_ marry her!" Was that a jealousy note Sasuke heard? Sasuke smirked.

"I don't like her enough to marry her, idiot. I like someone else more." Naruto kept on sulking and the smirk on Sasuke's face got wider. "Have you called them, Naruto? Just to see what's going on back home?" Sasuke's voice softened.

Naruto shook his head and then he looked away in guilty manner. "You haven't? Do you know how worried Iruka will be then?"

"Iruka tried calling a few times, but I didn't pick it up. I feel guilty… I mean, it was like I don't appreciate what they've done to me… I do, really much but I need to do this too."

"Naruto, don't be a child. Call Iruka… and call Hinata too, just to make sure she's okay and to assure them that you're okay here."

"Fine… I will…"

"It's nice to see you two bicker and make up like this again. I haven't had the joy of this for quite a while," Kiba's mom walked onto the wooden patio where the two men were sitting on. Both blushed in embarrassment.

Kiba snickered at them, standing up from squatting and bending to pet the big Akamaru. "It was a lot worse back then, Kaachan."

"Mmmm… you're right, Kiba…"

"You mean we used to do this a lot more?" Naruto had a horrified expression.

"Of course. Only back then, you had the same advantage as Sasuke, Naruto. You knew exactly what his weakness was."

"Damn it! Shikamaru, some help here!" Naruto pleaded, looking at Shikamaru who was laying a few feet away from him, face upturned to observe the clouds.

"I'm under the protection of UN's declaration, Naruto. I'm not on anybody's side."

"Lazy bastard!" Naruto muttered, which made Sasuke only smirked more arrogantly. "Oh yes, Naruto, I know exactly what your weaknesses are…" Sasuke drawled.

Kiba groaned. "Oh God… no sexual reference in my house, both of you!"

**000**

Sasuke bowed to Kiba's mom as a sign of thank you for the lunch. "Thank you for your hospitality," Sasuke and Naruto both said.

"It's okay. I love having both of you coming here again."

They made their way to the front door. "Sasuke, does anyone in your family know you're here?"

"I told my mother that I'm going to visit an ex-schoolmate. But I think she could take the hint that I'm here to see you… her face brightened up."

"I like your mother, she's very beautiful." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded; a soft look on his face. "I think she likes you too. Naruto, I think she'd want to meet you."

"She does?" There was a sparkle in Naruto's azure blue.

"Mmm… I'll find a way for her to meet you." Sasuke turned to Kiba and bowed, "Kiba, thanks for offering your house."

"Don't mention it, Sasuke. Just make Naruto happy."

"Shika, thanks for the idea. Oh, by the way, my father has given the green light to proceed with your plan. He was very impressed."

Shikamaru nodded. 'Yeah, and he will kill me if he knows I'm the one responsible for your affair before your marriage too… Troublesome… Why did I agree to do this?'

But Shikamaru already had the answer- Naruto deserved to be happy.

**000**

"Shika… I don't think I can pull this off," Naruto whined, very uncomfortable with the expensive suit that he was wearing. He was about to see Sasuke again, but for that they had to device a careful plan this time.

It turned out that Shikamaru's fiancé, Temari knew an exact exclusive restaurant in Ginza where the two could have a private lunch without any interruption. She had an account there and they planned to dress Naruto like a wealthy businessman and set him up to have a business lunch with the Uchiha.

But Naruto doubted himself now. He was very uncomfortable in the suit; everything from the shirt to the shoes he was wearing was itchy. It was just not his style, to dress up this smart. And he would definitely be awkward to be around Ginza area. He had never even touched his feet in there. It was such an exclusive area that the thought of stopping in Ginza didn't even cross his mind.

"Yes, you can, Naruto. Now stop squirming and make everything so troublesome!" Shikamaru swatted Naruto's hand that was trying to tug off the tie again. "What time did Sasuke say the limo would be here?" he asked.

"In 10 minutes time," Naruto sounded strangled. To add for the dramatic event, Sasuke asked Juugo to lend him a limo and chauffeur to take Naruto.

"Okay, all done. Nice watch, by the way," Shikamaru looked at Naruto critically and nodded his head in satisfaction. Naruto looked at his Seiko watch; remembering his conversation with Sasuke months ago, pink dust adorned his face.

**000**

"Is there something on my face, Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly, noticing the gazes' people were giving as they entered the restaurant. They were then ushered into a small conference room with a table for private business lunch.

"No… they're just admiring your face, Naruto. Don't worry about it."

"Admiring?"

"You can pass for a very wealthy businessman, _dobe_," Sasuke smirked.

"Right… stop with the sarcasm, bastard," Naruto hissed.

"I'm not insulting you; I'm telling you the truth." Sasuke said softly; making Naruto blushed prettily. There was a surge of pride in Sasuke's eyes if one looked carefully.

"I called Iruka; telling him that I met Kiba and the rest. I didn't exactly tell him yet about us… What about us, Sasuke? Where are we now?"

"Do you want to remain friends till you get your memories back?"

"I honestly don't know…"

"Tell you what… Give it a rest first. When you feel more settled down and… more accepting towards having a relationship with me, we'll give it a go."

"But you're getting married soon."

Sasuke put on a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about that. I'll find a way to go about it. You just relax and take it easy; regaining your memories is more important."

Naruto took a deep breath, giving Sasuke a big smile afterwards. "Okay…" he breathed. "Sai and Sakura are coming this weekend; I was thinking maybe we could go to Disney Sea. Maybe I'll take Kiba and the rest too, just for fun. Hinata's on vacation… I think she's in Matsue, at least that's what the message in her phone said."

They ate their lunch in silence for a while. And then Sasuke spoke, "I've found a way for my mother to meet you."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think Lady Luck's on our side this time. Karin's organizing a charity dinner for a foundation set by her mother. There will only be ladies, so you don't have to worry about my father or brother suddenly barging in-"

"You want me to dress as a woman?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Let me finish first, dobe. I talked to her and she had agreed that there will be a few specially invited guests; mother will be one of them. There will be four to five women per table with these guests and there will be at least two special waiters to cater each of these 'special' tables. You'll be placed on my mother's table. I've talked to Okaasan and she will find a way to talk to you without arousing anybody's suspicions."

Naruto's eyes widened; amazed and stunned. "Are you sure?!"

"Yeah. Karin will call you later today. You used to work at a few restaurants as a waiter before working as a bellboy so I think you could pull this up. But Karin herself will polish your skills and teach you what you have to know. She'll introduce you to the staff as her recommended assistance overseas, so you have to act a bit- she will tell you what to do."

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked down, speechless and touched that Sasuke would go to this length.

"You don't have to say anything, Naruto. Just enjoy the moments with my mother."

"But you won't be there."

"No, I won't. But she'll make you comfortable, don't worry."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"No… thank you, Naruto." They looked into each other's eyes, feeling warmth spreading and buds of joy seeding and blooming. It was a test of patience for Sasuke but he knew he couldn't rush it.

The only problem was time wasn't on his side.

After a while, Sasuke looked up, Naruto was enjoying his coffee. "Listen, Naruto; I've got to go now. Sorry to cut this short…"

"Do you have a meeting?"

"No; I have a fitting appointment with the tailor… for… the wedding suit and kimono…" Sasuke's voice was low, looking down in guilt.

Naruto too looked down; an upset expression was on his face. He took a deep breath and then grinned widely. "Well, you better go now then or you'll be late."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face carefully, noting the forced grin and too-cheerful of a voice. He was always in dilemma now; his heart chose Naruto but he wasn't quite sure what to do with Ino. If only he could talk to his brother about her, there would be hopes for a solution. But he hadn't had a decent talk with Itachi since he was 8 and truthfully he had forgotten how.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as they both headed into different cars.

* * *

**Next:** A trip to DisneySea and the Charity Dinner

Reviews and comments are much, much appreciated!


	31. Charity Dinner

I hope this update isn't too late for everyone -sweatdrop- Oh... someone please take me to DisneySea! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Unbeta-read.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Charity Dinner**

Naruto did dragged Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino to DisneySea with Sai and Sakura. Surprisingly Suigetsu was waiting for them at the entrance of DisneySea. Naruto suspected Sai arranged for the man to be there as well and truthfully he didn't mind, the more the merrier.

Sakura instantly hooked up with Kiba; they exchanged stories about their jobs and what not. Kiba, having a veterinarian sister was amazed at Sakura's skills in surgery and Sakura, having soft spot for animals was in awe with Kiba's job in the zoo as the animals' caretaker.

Unlike Disneyland, DisneySea was a water-based theme park. The rides and attractions were more of adult themes; they were more adventurous, scarier and faster. The group moved from one port to another port; each different theme port portrayed different parts of the world.

The group made their way from the Mediterranean Harbour, riding on the Venetian gondolas, explored the fortress and watched the Legend of Mythica in the afternoon. While waiting for the Legend of Mythica show, they took the Steamer Line to the Lost River Delta at the furthest side of the large park where they had fun in the Indiana Jones Adventure ride, exploring the pyramid ruins, watching the Mystic Rhythm performance (where Naruto and Kiba slept halfway through the theatre show) and took a plunge down the Raging Spirits rollercoaster (where both Kiba and Naruto screamed their lungs out).

Then they headed to the Arabian Coast Port, where it was based on 1001 Arabian Nights and Aladdin. They didn't spend too long in the Port but they did take a lot of pictures at the unique, colourful Arabian-style domes and buildings.

Mermaid Lagoon catered for younger audiences and participant. The one that enjoyed this port the most was surprisingly Sakura; relishing her childlike dream in The Whirlpool. Naruto's constant whining at the 'boring and childlike' place made them moved to Mysterious Island soon after. Sakura rolled her eyes at his childlikeness and they called her childish?

Again in the Mysterious Island Port, the two loudmouths screamed their hearts out at the fast-speed rides of Journey to the Centre of the Earth. The two however were gapping at the 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea ride where they explored the undersea world with Captain Nemo.

By the time they reached Mediterranean Harbour, it was time for Legend of Mythica and they had quick lunch afterwards before taking the Steamer Line to the American Waterfront Port. It took them a lot of force to push Naruto into Tower of Terror Tour. Shikamaru knew Chouji wasn't fond of horror tour as well but he gave an applause for the brave expression and spirit Chouji tried to put on. They caught a couple of shows too afterwards and Kiba kept on teasing Naruto's horror screams during their last tour. The two bickered again when Naruto accused he heard Kiba's pathetic terrified scream in it too.

And then they took the Electric Railway to Port Discovery and with relax manner they joined in the rides in there before rushing back to the Mediterranean Harbour for the spectacular BraviSEAmo show and then rushed to Arabian Coast for the Bon Fire Dance performance.

They ended up returning home late at night, feeling tired and boneless. Since Sai and Sakura was living in the hotel and would be returning to Yamaguchi the next day, they said their goodbyes and thank yous in the train.

Naruto was looking forward for the dinner with Sasuke's mother.

**000**

The blond tugged on the white shirt carefully, smarting the black waiter vest he had on above the crispy white shirt. His hands nervously smoothed the crease on his black pants. Karin nodded when she saw his appearance and ushered him out of the room for short second briefing. Naruto had met his 'colleagues' the day before and he sighed in relief when no one asked about his past experience in serving as a waiter. They assumed he was competent enough when Karin introduced him as a personal waiter she had used in the past.

"Can I take your photo and send it to Sasuke?" Karin winked after the briefing session and everyone was busy with their jobs. She had carefully pulled Naruto aside to tease him and the blond blushed at her question.

"Cute," Karin grinned when Naruto stuttered no. She did anyway when he didn't notice, using the cell phone of hers. Putting on a serious face soon afterwards, Karin reverted to her serious, business-like manner and went to make sure everything was ready.

Naruto watched as the ladies on his table took their seats. He and another girl named Matsuri were serving Table Four and currently there were five ladies for their tables. The light browned haired waitress was a sweetie and she liked Naruto's sunny personality; they worked extremely well together.

The dinner was held in the big ballroom hall of one of the most exclusive hotels in Central Tokyo. Tickets for this dinner were sold at a relatively high price and Naruto's eyes bulged out when he saw the prices in the newspaper. But all of it went into the fund set by the foundation and would be donated to the hospitals and orphanages all over Japan.

After the welcoming speech by Karin and her mother, they had an auction of the paintings that Karin's mother collected over the years. There were also some collectible items like chinaware, clothes and shoes and all the money collected from the auction would go to the foundation's fund. Naruto thought it was heart-warming.

Dinner was served in between the auction, with a live band accompanied by orchestra played in the background. To Naruto's surprise, the nervous trembles in his hands were completely gone as he served his table; without any preamble and awkwardness like he had been doing this for years. They also showed a video about what the foundation was all about what they had done in the past to return back to the society.

Naruto rather enjoyed the first half of the night; waiting for a cue from Sasuke's mother- who kept sending him warm smiles- to talk to him personally. There was none so far; but with everyone else around, he didn't put high hopes for it.

The second half of the dinner however made Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The stage had been turned into a runaway somewhere between when the dinner was served and the video was shown. Karin took over the MC's job and said they had special event that night; deserts would be served while the special event took place.

It was a bid of male companies- a date for the next night. Highest bidder would get the man that they bid for and the rule was only one dinner tomorrow night; all paid and settled, they just had to show up and enjoy their company.

The most surprising part however was that the males in bidding were not just anyone- they were sons of respective families around Japan who agreed to take part in the charity. They received nothing in return; except for the company for their highest bidder and the money would go into Cancer Research Institute.

Naruto thought it was absurd, but then his shock turned into fears as he hoped Sasuke wouldn't be in the unfortunate –as he called it- group. He'd have heart attack if he suddenly saw Sasuke in his suit on the stage.

Thankfully among the 10 males, there was no sign of Sasuke. Naruto breathed out relief breath at the end.

It was nearing 11 when the closure event- free dance on the dance floor took place. Matsuri was called to do other work and it only left Naruto with Sasuke's mother; she wasn't into the dancing like the younger women on her tables.

The lights were dimmed and colourful lights concentrated on the dance floor. Naruto realized it was the cue he's been waiting for; weather it was planned or not, Naruto never knew but he thought it was brilliant.

He had roughly an hour before the crowds thinned.

It was Sasuke's mother who spoke first, breaking the silence of Table Four; the loud music drowned their conversation to the public.

"Uzumaki-san… may I call you that? Please, be seated," she patted gently on the chair next to her. Naruto hesitated at first but sat down. No one would notice him; at least for now.

"Just call me Naruto, Uchiha-sama."

"And call me Mikoto, if you may, Naruto-san."

"Hai, Mikoto-sama," Naruto couldn't help the suffix. She after all was in higher status than him.

"I'd like to thank you, Naruto-san… You brought life into Sasuke's eyes again."

"Sasuke's a kind person beneath that stoic mask… You raised a wonderful son, Mikoto-sama…"

Mikoto gave him a fond smile at Sasuke's name. "Yes… I see that now, but not as how my husband sees it. He's very worried about Sasuke's rebellious ways."

"I don't mean to disrespect you, Mikoto-sama, but I think Sasuke needs to live his own life. From what I can see now, his life has been dictated by his family, not by himself and he feels like a caged bird."

Mikoto nodded softly. Naruto understood Sasuke far more than Fugaku had. "If only Fugaku sees it the same way as I do… he… has a different ways to show that he cares."

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say; he didn't really remember Uchiha Fugaku. He was in no place to judge Sasuke's father.

"Sasuke's a changed man now… and I think it's all thanks to you. But Fugaku doesn't see it that way, I'm afraid…"

"Has he been talking to you more often?"

"He's talking to me as a real mother since he got back from Yamaguchi. I don't know how you did it, Naruto-san, but I thank you so much for making him alive again."

"It wasn't planned, Mikoto-sama; you don't have to thank me. It was all an accident, which I believe had been good for all of us."

Mikoto nodded; a solemn smile on her face. "Unfortunately, my husband doesn't see it that way… Sasuke's sudden engagement was the results of that…"

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction in shock. "I'm sorry?"

Mikoto looked at Naruto carefully. It was clear that he didn't know it. "A freelancer caught Sasuke's picture in Yamaguchi and my husband bought the pictures and paid the photographer a lot to close his mouth. My husband saw it as… threat against the family. Sasuke's engagement was part of the damage control plan…"

"I didn't know that…" Naruto looked down onto the hands in his laps, feeling guilt washed over him; Sasuke didn't bother to entertain him why he was getting married. All this while Naruto thought it was all out of his family's arrangement, not due to the fact that he had met Sasuke in Yamaguchi.

"It's not your fault, Naruto-san. For all I know, you breathed life into Sasuke again. If it wasn't for you, Sasuke wouldn't be the man he is today."

"What do you mean?" Naruto whispered, suddenly realizing Sasuke kept a lot within himself. What he told Naruto over their three meetings past couple of weeks mentioned nothing of these.

Mikoto sighed. She had never told anyone about this; she was afraid to voice it out no matter how much she cared for Sasuke. But now Naruto was a willing listener and she was glad she could pour it out of her chest.

"Sasuke… when he woke up after the accident and found out that you 'died' in the accident, he lost his will to live. For four years, there was no sign of life in his eyes; until he came back from Yamaguchi a few months back. He cried at nights till he had no tears to cry anymore. He only ate to please me, because I cried and begged him to eat. He was obsessed in making watches, spending days and night in the workroom, never once he spent outside under the sun."

Naruto listened to Mikoto with a dread building on in him. He never knew he played such an important role in Sasuke's life.

"Sasuke even…" at this, tears gathered in Mikoto's black orbs. "One day I came back earlier than expected… and I saw him lying on the floor, unmoving… he had paracetamol overdose and should I come back later than I did, he would be dead to poisoning," Mikoto wiped the tears gently with her lace handkerchief, sniffing slightly. Naruto's heart plummeted.

"I pleaded to my husband to send him to a psychologist; he needed to let go and grieve properly but my husband refused. It would bring much scandal."

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered, anguish was evident in his voice.

"Don't be, Naruto-san… because of you, he opens up more towards me now. He's always my precious youngest son, not because he's my son, but because he is strong in his own ways. I've always admired how you were able to bring the bests of him."

"But I've done nothing…" Naruto felt like crying. Sasuke was hurting and he wasn't even there to comfort him. Then he realized, he couldn't if he wanted to because he had no recollection of Sasuke.

Even till today, he still couldn't remember about them. It was starting to anger him.

"You may think you've done nothing for Sasuke, but you did, and still do, making him stronger each seconds." To Naruto's horror, Mikoto turned to him and bowed. "Mikoto-sama!" he whispered fearfully, looking around to see if anybody saw them.

"Please do go on being his strongest support. He needs you even if he doesn't say it himself."

"I-I will. Please, sit straight, people will see us!" Naruto whispered.

Mikoto sat up straight again, the most beautiful smile Naruto had ever seen, similar to Sasuke's was directed at him. "I give my bless to you both."

Naruto blushed. "Don't you… Aren't you…. Ashamed of us?" he asked reluctantly.

"No…" Mikoto took his right hand into hers and tightened the grip. "Just please make him happy. You're the only one who's able to do that now, as hard as it seems."

Naruto nodded, still blushing. That night, he was happiest man alive. And it didn't matter if he didn't remember Sasuke and their pasts.

He had fallen in love all over again with Uchiha Sasuke.

**000**

Naruto was tired when he returned to Kiba's place that night. He was happy that Sasuke's mother recognized him and supported his and Sasuke's relationship. But at the same time, his heart was heavy with anguish and pain at the hidden things Sasuke kept away from him. The man he loved was hurting so much that he tried to take his own life.

Sasuke saw him as soul mate; and without a soul mate, he was nothing. His half was gone.

The information and the gravity of their current situation made Naruto's head buzzed. It didn't help that his muscles were all aching from the works after the dinner. It was even more tiring than the waitering job itself.

By the time Naruto walked up the stairs, his head was heavy and aching. He didn't even realize of the soft cry he let out as he fainted.

**000**

Naruto blinked his eyes opened and adjusted his vision. The blur became focused and he realized that he was on Shino's bed instead of the usual futon he was on in Shikamaru's room.

He let out a deep breath and yawned, stretching his now aching-free limbs. The sunlight poured in through the windows and white thin curtain, making the room lighter and brighter. Naruto smiled. It felt like he had just woken up from a long dream.

And he was tired of the journey he took in his long dream.

Naruto tilted his head to one side, wondering why he was in Shino's room. The last thing he remembered was…

The last thing he remembered was… reluctantly stopping the long love making with Sasuke and they boarded a ferry to go back to the mainland. It was then when his eyes dropped and he fell asleep next to Sasuke…

Naruto's eyes widened. He remembered… he realized as he gasped.

He remembered everything- the shock expression on Sasuke's face when they saw his father with police officers; the car-chase; the horrible, horrendous ripping pain in his chest; the last words…

_I love you…_

Naruto ran through his mind to see if he remembered anything after that. His eyes widened more in surprise as he recalled that he had amnesia and was taken away. He was a teacher now… an elementary school teacher and had a relationship with his colleague named Hinata… Oh, God… How bad was Hinata feeling now?

And then… and then Sasuke came… much thinner and those black bags, Naruto closed his eyes in pain, those black bags under Sasuke's eyes. And he remembered what Sasuke's mother told him last night.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Kiba's voice jolted him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, trembling due to information overload in such a short time.

"You fainted three days ago and had very high fevers. We called a doctor in and you've been in and out of consciousness. But your fever broke last night. Here, I brought you some soup."

"I was sick?" Naruto asked in shock; he remembered his conversation with Mikoto but he didn't remember falling and sleeping. There was only fuzziness of blur movement and voices that sounded much like Sasuke's and his friends'. He thought it was part of the dream he had.

"Yeah… and there was a nasty bump on your head; you fainted on the stairs. Luckily Shino had just gotten home and was on his way up when he saw you. He brought you in."

Naruto was speechless. He fainted because of a slight work?

"The doctor said you were over-worked; physically and mentally. The rest did you some good, I see. Go on, eat."

"What day is today?"

"Monday."

"Aren't you working?"

Kiba shook his head. "No. I took a day off."

"For me?" Naruto asked incredulously, sipping his soup.

"No big deal, Naruto. You would have done the same for me. Sasuke was really worried too. He stayed on the weekends. He was the one who took care of you." Naruto's hands stilled. So it wasn't a dream after all; Sasuke was really here. His mind travelled back to the past. It was sudden and it took him by surprise but Naruto let what his mind was doing without him taking control of it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, eyes glazed with something that Kiba couldn't decipher. "That bastard… he didn't tell me the complete truth! He didn't tell me that I rejected him first when we met at the hotel after he got back from overseas! I pushed him away initially and then… and then I just couldn't do it… he… he looked so broken back than… And-and he didn't tell me about the white roses too! No wonder the flower was so significant! It was our secret presents to each other- birthdays and Valentines!" Naruto was panting hard in the end, tears glistened in his eyes.

"He's doing it again… he's always done it- keep everything to himself and in the end it hurts him… hurts him enough to break him… that bastard!" Naruto whispered, unconsciously sobbing into his arms.

Kiba on the other hand was panicking. "Naruto!" Kiba said desperately. "Shit, Naruto, please don't cry! I honestly don't know what to do here!"

Naruto forced himself to stop crying. In the end he sobbed a few times before drying his eyes completely. "Sorry, Kiba… I didn't know what happened there…"

Kiba looked at Naruto completely and carefully. "You moron!" Kiba spat, more towards caring rather than reprimanding. "You remember everything now, don't you? You remember your past _and_ your current state! And it hit you hard too!"

Naruto's eyes widened slowly in realization; he… did it!

Frantically searching for his phone, Naruto then quickly dialled Sasuke's number.

**000**

Sasuke usually switched his phone off before a meeting, but he somehow left it on silent mode. So when it vibrated in his pants pocket, disturbing his concentration, he silently and grudgingly flipped his phone open, seeing Naruto's name. His heart raced. Naruto had been sick for three days and he dreaded for the worst.

"Excuse me, I need to take this call," he mumbled and went outside the room to talk.

"Sasuke! I remember! I remember everything!" was the first thing he heard when he pressed 'Ok'. Naruto's voice boomed in his ears. But as the words sunk in, his heart instantly raced, but for a different reason altogether.

_Naruto remembers__…_

"I'll call you back soon; I'm in a meeting at the moment." _'And my father is here'_ Sasuke was sure Naruto could read the message behind it.

"Okay," Naruto whispered. "I'll wait for your call."

"Thanks for calling," Sasuke ended the call like it was a business phone call. No name was needed; Naruto knew exactly what was going on.

Sasuke mumbled sorry as he went back into the meeting room; not noticing the suspicious look his father had for a second. The moment Sasuke looked up, Fugaku already had his impassive mask.

* * *

**TBC**  
**Next: **Reunion… (That's too much of a teaser, isn't it? XP) 


	32. Reunion of One Soul

I really, really apologize for the late update… Between new semester, upcoming professional exam, community and voluntary projects that I have to participate and updating this, I'm afraid this kinda fall a lil bit low in my list at the moment. I'm slowly replying to your review so pls don't hesitate to leave one ok?

Btw, this chap has full lemon in it- and it's not beta-ed this time…

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 32: Reunion of One Soul**

"These are all you need; booking and all payment have been made. All you need to do now is check in and get your key cards; oh and probably tips every time you order room service for your meals; that have been settled too; here." Naruto nodded at Shikamaru's instruction, taking the envelope from him.

"Just remember, make sure you're the one to open the door for the room service and make sure that Sasuke is not in sight okay? Even if they come to change the sheets and all, just- just shove him into the bathroom or something-"

"Shika," Naruto stopped him. "I'm sure Sasuke will know what to do. He won't put this in jeopardy," Naruto grinned foxily. There was a sense of anticipation, eagerness and joy; he was even feeling giddy right now it made him feel like a school girl to go on her first date! He shook his head with a silly smile displayed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah… You guys love to take the risks huh…" Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto only grinned. When they did this sort of stuff back then, it all had to be done in secrets and this sort of thing could never happen. But now he was glad that there were at least some people he could really trust to help them; it made everything a lot easier.

"Thanks Shika, I really appreciate this. We can't do this without you." Naruto looked at his good friend. They had been brainstorming to find ways so that Naruto and Sasuke could talk about them without anyone noticing- somewhere private, secluded and away from people's eyes. The only answer was a few days without disruption in a hotel slightly away from Central Tokyo.

Since it was impossible for Sasuke to use his name, they used Naruto's instead. But it was Temari who booked him into a suite, acting as though a secretary booking a hotel for her boss.

Naruto checked in, brought his small bag into the elevator and pushed in his card into the slot. The security in this hotel was quite tight; no one could go up onto the floors with rooms if they didn't have their room cards. The system was built in such a way that the button could only be pushed according to which floor you're on, but you can still access the floor where the restaurant, spa, gymnasium and pool were located at.

He kept his bag and walked out. Shikamaru would give the other card to Sasuke and they'd meet that night.

**000**

Naruto was already waiting; meals on the tray on the coffee table when Sasuke walked in, a hat on his head and sunglasses perched on his nose.

"That's classic, Detective Uchiha," Naruto teased, making Sasuke looked up to him, surprised.

"I didn't know you're here, Sasuke commented, walking slowly towards Naruto who was sitting crossed-legs on the bed, watching the television before Sasuke walked in.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "I didn't have anything else to do; I thought I just come here earlier. Dinner's here. You want to eat first?"

Sasuke had eaten with Ino before coming here, but he didn't want to reveal that part of information. He also knew Naruto hadn't eaten his dinner yet and the blond might be hungry even if he showed nothing of it. "Sure," so Sasuke agreed, putting his bag down and shrugged his coat off, hanging it into the closet.

They ate on the love seats with a small coffee table in between them. Both didn't quite know what to say so they opted to eat in silence. Once in a while, they stole shy glances towards each other, thinking it was amazing that they were both here after all that had happened in recent years.

It was the presence of each other that brought comfort and warmth, despite the cooling temperature in the room. By the end of their dinner, each was aching to touch and feel each other. The anticipation was too much.

Naruto's eyes darkened as Sasuke stood up slowly and made his way towards the sunny blond. His body felt hot and cold at the same time; it's been too long that he felt butterflies in his stomach. Naruto unconsciously wetted his lips, noticing the unmistakable flicker in Sasuke's eyes- lust, desire, longing.

Sasuke bent, hands planted on the chair's arms to support his weight. He leaned in and their warm breaths mingle, trickling on their noses, mouths and cheeks. Both gazed deep into each other's stormy eyes. They communicate through their windows of soul.

_You remember me now?_

_Yes… I've missed you, Sasuke…_

_I've missed you too… Naruto…_

_Let's just feel each other tonight… _

_I didn't plan on anything else…_

And Naruto moved forward, capturing Sasuke's lips with his own chapped ones. Automatically their eyes closed, the familiar taste and strong scent of the other invaded them, making them forget about the rest of the world.

Naruto willingly parted his lips when he felt Sasuke's tongue ran across the seam of his lips. He moaned, feeling something stirred low in him as Sasuke slowly teased his way into Naruto's cavern. Wanting to feel Sasuke into his mouth, he manoeuvred his tongue into pulling Sasuke's deeper into his mouth. Sasuke gave a guttural moan as Naruto laced his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer; the heat they shared made everything hotter as the anticipation built in higher.

By the time they broke to breathe again, Sasuke's knee was rested on the chair, in between Naruto's parted legs. Naruto gave Sasuke a small, seductive smile, pushing him to stand straight and he stood up too, knowing that making love on the small chair would be a strain for them.

"Undress me, Sasuke…" he whispered lovingly, eyes darkened again in anticipation.

"Not unless you do the same for me," Sasuke gave a teasing smile. Naruto almost moaned at that.

With trembling fingers, Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt, cursing slightly at his nervousness. Sasuke on the other hand had no problem pulling off Naruto's polo t-shirt, and now without a fumble he unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants, making it hanging loosely on his hips. He shoved his hand into Naruto's boxer, grabbing the hardening shaft.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped and closed his eyes in pleasure, hands fisting Sasuke's front shirt desperately. Sasuke chuckled, feeling Naruto's cock hardened instantly in his hand.

"My shirt, Naruto," Sasuke breathed, sending warm puffs of breaths into Naruto's sensitive ears. "You are not yet finished with unbuttoning it…" he licked Naruto's earlobes.

Naruto's head buzzed, his breathing laboured heavily. All he could feel was the hand that was stroking him slowly and surely. It was heaven. He moved his hips in rhyme with Sasuke's hand, wanting to feel more friction.

"Nnnggh… Don't stop, Sasuke!" he bucked his lips.

"My shirt…" Sasuke reminded him, squeezing Naruto's throbbing cock once and stilled his hand. He chuckled lowly when he heard Naruto cursed loudly, calling him an inconsiderate bastard.

"Open my shirt, and I'll finish you off…" Sasuke promised, enjoying Naruto's desperate expression. Naruto's stormy blue eyes glared but he forced his trembling fingers to move.

However, as soon as he moved his finger to pop Sasuke's button out, the hand on his crotch moved again, stroking him fast, sending all his thoughts out of the window. "Ahhh!! Fuck! Sasuke, stop teasing me!" Naruto moaned and was angry at the same time. His fingers fisted Sasuke's shirt tightly as Sasuke thumbed his slit, making him bucked his hips in pleasure as he tried to regain his control to push Sasuke's shirt off. It didn't really work; Sasuke was such an expert at handjobs.

"My shirt, Naruto," Sasuke sucked Naruto's other earlobe, his other hand pushed Naruto's pants lower, exposing tanned hipbones. The other hand stroke Naruto slower.

"Then... s-stop… ahhnn… teasing me!" Naruto's eyes closed. He threw his head back in pleasure as Sasuke alternately stroke him fast and slow; sending his senses in jumble and his knees shook and trembled. His eyes were on fire as he heard Sasuke's low chuckle. Naruto angrily ripped Sasuke's shirt open and threw the irritating garment on the floor.

Naruto buried his face at the crook of Sasuke's neck, sweats broke on his neck and forehead at the handjob Sasuke was giving him. He bit back his moans by biting Sasuke's ivory skin and quickly undid Sasuke's pants, pushing it down slightly. Sasuke groaned, hand stilled for a while.

Sasuke felt Naruto's satisfactory smile on his neck. With a competitive streak, he pushed Naruto's pants and boxer down, making Naruto gasped at the cool temperature at his exposed cock. Naruto bit Sasuke's skin again as Sasuke pushed his hip forwards and upwards, cupping his throbbing erection again.

It was too much for Naruto. He thrust his hips in rhythm of Sasuke's hand, their dance was becoming faster and faster and they were too lost in it. Finally he came into Sasuke's warm hand, his own teeth broke Sasuke's skin the in process, drawing blood into his mouth. His knees gave out and Sasuke quickly supported him, placing him on the bed, eyes starting to focus slowly.

**000**

Naruto's sight cleared as he regained his breath back. The sheet on his back was cooling his body off. Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke slowly shrugged his pants and boxer down, hissing slightly when his arousal sprang out into the cool air. Naruto smiled teasingly, bringing his gaze up to look at Sasuke's handsome face and let his blue eyes trailed down the perfect milky toned body. Sasuke's body was perfect; there were some scars he noted from the surgeries but that didn't matter as Sasuke had seen his own scars. It was like scars of remembrance of their struggles; rather than feeling ashamed, they made the two lovers stronger.

He had never imagined this would happen again. It was like they had come a long way to find each other and now that they had, it was so surreal. His amnesia was like a long dream and now he had been awaken from that dream, Naruto mused.

"Like what you're seeing, dobe?" Sasuke smirked as he moved onto the bed. He spread his knees so that Naruto was in between his legs.

"I'm sure you enjoy what you see too, right bastard?" Naruto smirked cockily as Sasuke took in Naruto's glowing form.

Sasuke kneeled and leaned forward, his palms on the opposite sides of Naruto's head. Their noses touched; eyes never off the other. "You think highly of yourself, Uzumaki. Don't forget that you just came in my hand," Sasuke's smirk broadened when Naruto blushed red at his comment.

"Shut up and kiss me bastard!" Naruto managed at last, lacing his hands on Sasuke's neck and pulling Sasuke's head down to crush their lips. Their kiss was rough and desperate; Naruto buried his hands into Sasuke's silky onyx hair, remembering the texture and feeling of each strand.

Naruto parted his lips at Sasuke's insistent pushes. Both moaned as familiar tastes invaded their mouths. They closed their eyes, both were drowning in pleasure. They kissed and played with their tongues until both felt their lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. Sasuke broke the kiss, they gasped for air but a string of saliva still connecting them.

Suddenly Naruto flipped their position, straddling Sasuke in the end.

"Get off, Naruto!" Sasuke growled, clearly unhappy with their current position.

Naruto chuckled. "I can feel something hard and _pulsing_ down there, Sasuke," he said teasingly, rolling his hips into Sasuke's, making the man growled and groaned at the same time.

The blond pushed Sasuke down as the raven-haired tried to move. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Naruto shook his head disapprovingly. "Let me take care of it… you just relax, lay back and enjoy okay?" he said seductively, smiling as he saw Sasuke's eyes darkened with lust at his words. Naruto positioned himself like how Sasuke had with him just now. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke unconsciously shut his eyes close, kissing Naruto back.

The raven-haired was panting heavily as Naruto nipped, sucked and nibbled on his chin and jaw. His hands hugged Naruto and he caressed Naruto's back lovingly, enjoying the sensation Naruto brought to him. It had been so long that all he wanted now was Naruto to touch him all over.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked particularly hard on his pulsing vein. He could feel Naruto chuckled and the blond moved his swollen lips lower, the soft yet rough petals sent tingling and warm sensations at where the lips touched his skin. The cool temperature of the room had no effects on his skin as blood was pumped hotly in his vessels.

Sasuke opened his eyes when the lips were gone. He watched as Naruto eyed his nipples hungrily, making him nervous at what the blond would do now. Naruto looked up and their gazes met and locked; a chill ran down his spine as Naruto's eyes told him something promising.

"Ahhhnnngghh!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto kissed, sucked, bit and lapped his nipples hungrily. Sasuke unconsciously clawed Naruto's back, arching himself up into Naruto's hot mouth. The blond turned his attention to the other dusky nipple once one was erect; the hard nub glistened with his saliva, making him hungry for the other neglected one.

Naruto trailed his kisses lower soon, trying to remember the dream he had a few weeks back. He knew it was Sasuke; he could even imagine it now and he wanted Sasuke to feel the same thing. "Naruto!" Sasuke gripped his blond hair tightly as he dipped his tongue into Sasuke's navel.

Naruto's hands pushed Sasuke's thrusting hips in place. By the time he was breathing right onto Sasuke's groin, the raven-haired was writhing and squirming wantonly. Naruto felt himself hard again at the erotic image Sasuke was presenting him. The raven-haired was just ethereal and beautiful like that.

His blue eyes were locked on Sasuke's erection. The tip was oozing with precum and Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't last long. He blew on the head, ripping a loud, exotic moan from Sasuke. Naruto looked up and what he saw made his mouth water; Sasuke's head was thrown back, lips parted slightly and his back was arched- everything about Sasuke screamed pleasure.

He licked his lips then slowly wrapping his lips around the pulsing shaft, making Sasuke bucked. Naruto deep-throated Sasuke, his nose touched the black curls and took in Sasuke's addicting scent, forcing himself to fight the gag reflex.

"Na…aa...Nar'to…" Sasuke moaned when he felt Naruto bobbed his head up and down slowly. His moans became louder as the blond sucked his cock and slide his lips up and down faster. One hand buried into Naruto's hair, pushing his head slightly as Naruto took his shaft to the base.

"Fuck! Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto tongued his slits repeatedly. He tightened his fist into Naruto's hair and another gripped the sheet tightly as Naruto spread his legs and fondled his balls. His hack was arched into a perfect tight bow.

Sasuke could feel the coil in his gut and with a hard pull, he forced Naruto to stop. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes with questioning gaze as Sasuke pulled him upwards towards him. Sasuke was breathing heavily; the sight itself made Naruto excited. To know that he had that kind of effect on Sasuke, it was arousing.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "I want to come in you," he whispered and smiled when he saw the blue darkened with the same needs. Slowly, he reversed their position, spreading Naruto's leg so that he was in between them.

"Already hard, Naruto?" Sasuke teased as he reached for the lube that he put next to the pillow after he had put Naruto down on the bed earlier.

"Speak for yourself, Sasuke," Naruto snorted, eyeing the swollen erection in between Sasuke's legs. He licked his lips, tasting Sasuke on himself. It only made him painfully harder.

Sasuke leaned in, lingering one lubbed finger on Naruto's entrance. "Yes, but you came once already," he said lowly, shoving the finger in.

"Well… you writhing and squirming made me hard…" Naruto squirmed at the foreign feelings. Sasuke bit back a groan, they hadn't made love for a long time and Naruto was as tight as a virgin now. His precum leaked at the thought of him thrusting into Naruto senseless.

"Relax, Naruto," Sasuke ordered as he added the second finger; pulling them out and then pushing in again in scissoring manner, stretching the tight hole.

"Easy for you to say!" Naruto hissed. He had forgotten how searing it could be.

"That's why you have to relax," Sasuke ordered again and when Naruto refused to stop squirming, he kissed the blond, distracting Naruto as he pushed in the third finger. Naruto kissed him back with an equal force, wanting to distract himself too.

Sasuke broke the kiss when he felt Naruto pushed back against his fingers. Naruto half whined, half whimpered at the loss. He opened his eyes when he heard Sasuke hissed, the raven was spreading the lube on his thick shaft. His eyes locked on Sasuke's hands, moving up and down as he prepared himself. It made him hardened more if possible. He wanted Sasuke in him _now_!

"Sasuke, hurry!" Naruto snarled.

"Patient…" Sasuke said, positioning himself. He spread and pushed Naruto's legs upwards, exposing the puckered hole and angling his tip onto Naruto's pink entrance.

"Just push it in already!" Naruto growled, bucking his hips. Sasuke growled back, pushing his shaft in slowly not to hurt Naruto.

Naruto knew he wanted this, but it didn't help him from hissing from the pain. Tears sprang from his eyes and Naruto shut them closed, not wanting Sasuke to see his pain. Sasuke's cock was much thicker than his fingers and it was indeed painful no matter how thorough Sasuke had stretched him.

Then he felt Sasuke licked his tears away. He then licked and sucked his earlobe, buying him time to adjust to the new sensation. Naruto relaxed himself, concentrating on Sasuke's wet tongue on his sensitive lobe. He felt Sasuke thumbed his nipple.

The pain slowly ebbed away, replaced by a sudden need for Sasuke to move. He bucked his hips. Sasuke took the signal and pulled back till only his tip was in; he then pushed into Naruto hard. Naruto moaned, his back arched in pain and pleasure.

Sasuke repeated it, pull back and thrust in; he tried to find the spot that made Naruto see the stars. God, Naruto was so tight! He slammed faster; a sheet on sweat was seen on his body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, eyes shutting tightly as his prostate were hit with powerful slams. Sasuke concentrated on that spot, hitting it over and over again.

"Ahhnnnggghhh!" Naruto clung on Sasuke's neck, wrapping his legs on Sasuke's waist at the same time. "Hnnn… H-Harder… Sasuke!" He dug his feet on Sasuke's back, making the raven-haired thrust into him deeper.

"God, Naruto!... S-So tight… nngghh!" Sasuke felt Naruto's walls clenching on his throbbing shaft tightly. He pounded into Naruto mercilessly, feeling himself close to the climax.

"Fuck, Sasuke!... Ahh!... There… Oh God!!" Naruto arched his back and thrust his hips according to Sasuke's thrusts. "F-Faster… please! God!" he gasped as Sasuke fisted his neglected shaft. Their movement was erratic and frantic; both were trying to give and take pleasures for each other.

"S-Sasuke, I-" Naruto screamed as he came, shooting strings of white liquid into Sasuke's waiting hand. Sasuke came with one last thrust into Naruto, the tight clenching on his shaft made him screamed Naruto's name.

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto; their laboured breathing was the only sound heard in the silent room. He then felt Naruto kissed his shoulder tenderly. Sasuke turned his face to look at Naruto.

"I've missed you, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, nuzzling the other's nose.

"I know…" Naruto smiled. "I've missed you too…" he whispered.

Sasuke kissed his cheek lovingly, basking in the afterglow of their mind-blowing orgasm. "Sasuke?" he heard Naruto whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I love you…" Sasuke smiled at that, his heart swell with limitless love for this man. He didn't think he could live without Naruto anymore. They were more than lovers… they were soulmates; incomplete without the other.

"I know…" Sasuke whispered back. "I love you too…"

* * *

**Next: "Broken"**


	33. Broken

I think I caught flu virus… but school starts tomorrow and I know I won't be able to update this fast again, so enjoy this chapter! Yoroshiku onegaishimas!  
P/s- Music Station Super Live 2007 was awesome!

**No name (anon reviewer):** That's what they've been doing all this while... at least until Naruto had amnesia. Thank you for your support -bows-

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Broken**

It was three days after they last spent their time together. And now they had lunch in public, near where Shikamaru was working. This time however, Shikamaru and his fiancé joined Sasuke and Naruto. It was sort of like a double date, only in daylight; but to other people, it looked like four friends or colleagues just having a normal lunch together.

"Do you mind if I take some of my friends to your wedding, Temari?" Naruto asked, pushing away the vegetables on his plate.

"Sure!" Temari beamed. "Just tell me how many people so that I will have enough food."

"Just another four. I'm taking Shika's two ex-sensei too," Naruto grinned, evilly looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru ignored Naruto, he could bring Kakashi and Iruka if Naruto wanted to, and he didn't give a damn.

"Does that mean you're going back to Yamaguchi after this, Naruto?" Temari asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and the raven-haired looked at him in return. It was something that they refused to discuss three days ago; only wanting to spend each second in each other's arms. But now they were back into the reality and in reality, time ticked faster than they wished.

The wedding was coming fast into Sasuke's direction and Naruto still had to return to Yamaguchi to teach.

"Actually… we haven't discussed about it yet," Naruto confessed.

"Well, you better, I think. Isn't school starting soon?" Temari asked.

Naruto nodded. "Actually… I already bought a plane's ticket to go home… A day before the school starts." Naruto looked down. He didn't want to see Sasuke's reaction.

"I'm not going to stop you from going home, Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "You have other responsibilities too."

Naruto looked up. "B-But… what about us?"

Sasuke sighed. He hadn't thought much about them. And he still had another issue to settle. "We'll pull it through. We'll find a way."

"But your marriage is in two weeks, Uchiha." Shikamaru butted in. Sasuke almost glared at Shikamaru for reminding him of it, but he held back, knowing that the brunette was right on the bulls-eye.

"I'll…. talk to my father," Sasuke said at last.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna make him listens," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll figure something out okay?" Sasuke was feeling irritated. The subject of wedding was getting on his nerve easier now that it was almost coming to the date.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You're not thinking of making me your 'concubine' while you're married to that girl, are you?"

Sasuke's face paled. "What are you talking about?!" he hissed angrily.

Naruto shrugged. "Just asking; in case it crossed your mind. Just to let you know that I'm _not_ going to be your fuck-toy if you marry that girl," Naruto said firmly. "It's either me or her; your pick."

The raven eyed the blond angrily. Was that what he thought of him?! The Naruto that didn't remember him was _nicer_ than this one! At least that Naruto didn't accuse him of not loving Naruto!

And then Sasuke noticed the slight tightening of Naruto's jaw. His eyes softened and twinkled. "You're jealous," he blurted.

Naruto looked down, ignoring Sasuke and ate his food. "You're jealous," Sasuke said again, louder this time. Temari and Shikamaru watched them with interested look; especially Temari, this was the first time she experienced something like this. She wouldn't say her relationship with Shikamaru was flat and uninteresting, it was interesting alright but not as… unique as this.

"Shut up, bastard. And I'm not jealous." Naruto snapped when Sasuke said that again.

"Then why are you sulking like I'm going to get married?" Sasuke smirked.

"Because you are, idiot!" Naruto hissed. The table was turned on him.

Sasuke shrugged, picking the food with his chopsticks. "Whoever said I'm going to show up on the day of the wedding?" he shoved it into his mouth with an uninterested look.

The other three occupants gaped in shock. Shikamaru groaned; he was afraid Sasuke was going to do exactly _that_. He shouldn't have given the raven-haired any idea back then.

"Y-You are going to desert the bride?" Naruto whispered, disbelieved.

"My father was the one who arranged it. He can marry her for all I care."

"You can't do that, Sasuke!" Naruto said desperately. Sure he wanted Sasuke to not marry Ino, but to leave her on the altar like that, it would bring so much embarrassment and shame to his family and the Yamanakas. Ino wouldn't be able to face the world if Sasuke did that. "Sasuke, that's heart_less_," Naruto tried again when Sasuke showed no response.

"Sasuke-"

"Fine, I'll handle it differently," Sasuke cut him off. Why must Naruto be nice to people who could threaten him. "What if I'm backed into a corner and there's no other way, hmm?" Sasuke asked after a while.

Naruto froze for a second. He had been avoiding that question himself. But he knew his answer already; no matter how much painful it would be.

"Would you be exactly that- my fuck-toy, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking directly into Naruto's eyes. Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but Temari held him back, giving him a look to stay out of this.

This was something that Sasuke and Naruto had to decide by themselves.

"I can't possibly wreck your marriage, Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly; his eyes apologized to Sasuke with no sign of stopping.

But Sasuke's flickered with raw emotions- protective and possessive. "I'm not letting you go just like that this time, Naruto," Sasuke whispered back. "I'm going to bring you from the dead even if I have to this time but I'm not going to let you go again!"

Temari's heart melted at the raw emotions displayed by the two men in front of her.

"Maybe this is what is written for us-"

"We're going to rewrite it again, Naruto. We write our own fate!" Sasuke's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. A scene from years before replayed in his mind and he was very afraid to say similar things again. The last time he had forced Naruto to continue their relationship, it almost killed the blond.

And even though he knew this time would result into similar incident, Sasuke couldn't help himself from saying it. He thought he was strong enough to resist Naruto this time and his resolves were rock-hard when he went to the island again- at least that was what he told himself.

But now, opposite the man himself, just gazing into those blue eyes made him weak. He couldn't resist Naruto.

He just couldn't do it.

And Naruto saw it all. Naruto _heard_ his every thought; he saw it in Sasuke's obsidian orbs. "It's not your fault, Sasuke… the accident wasn't your fault…" Naruto whispered. He knew how much Sasuke was suffering inside.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" Sasuke said slowly, tearing his gaze away from Naruto and looked down. He then chuckled darkly. "I'm the curse that will finally kill you one day, Naruto… and yet I still can't stay away from you… All I do is bringing you suffering and dilemma…"

"Sasuke-"

"I'd let you go if I have the strength, Naruto, but I can't… I can't live, not without-" Naruto suddenly gripped Sasuke's cold hand tightly. He didn't want to hear Sasuke's anguish confession anymore; it tore him up.

"I know," Naruto said softly. "I know… you don't have to say it…"

They were like that for a few moments. Temari was awed by the scene. She had never seen two people were so in love that they tuned perfectly like these two. She had never known such love existed.

"I don't know why you have to suffer like this but you guys deserve to be happy… You deserve so much more than this," she said.

Inside, Shikamaru agreed.

They were having their coffee and deserts when Sasuke suddenly stilled. His instinct made him turned around and what he saw made all the blood drained from his face. He recognized that aura anywhere.

Fugaku made his way with arrogant strides and chin up. "Uchiha Sasuke," Fugaku said in an order tone, not giving the rest of the people on Sasuke's table a glance. He looked directly into Sasuke's eyes; making the younger Uchiha almost flinched at the sharp, piercing gaze. "You will go home with me this instant."

Fugaku's voice left no room for argument. With square shoulders, Sasuke stood up. If he was going to be dragged home by his father, he was going to do it with pride!

Sasuke turned to where the entrance was, steeling his gaze so that he didn't look weak against his father. Then he saw it; the two people near the entrance he knew as his father's personal bodyguard when he went overseas. His instinct kicked in and his mind gave off alarm signals.

"Naruto's coming with me," Sasuke said in autocrat manner. He looked into his father's eyes, challenging him to make a scene in the restaurant. He knew his father hated scandals and he used it against him this time. He himself would make a scene if his father refused it.

Sasuke saw his father's jaw clenched tightly. The man got his message, Sasuke inwardly smirked. "Fine," Fugaku snapped lowly so only Sasuke could hear.

"Naruto, come," Sasuke said in a tone that made Naruto quickly stood up and followed him without any question. He didn't really know what Sasuke was thinking but now was not the time to question the man.

Naruto followed Sasuke close, only inches away from him. He could feel Sasuke's anger and fear, mixed and turbulent. He wanted to calm the man down, but with two big guys following close behind them and Sasuke's father in front, Naruto held himself back. Soon they were gone from Temari and Shikamaru's view. The two looked at each other, worry etched in their gaze.

But what could they do now?

The air in the car was so thick that it was suffering him. Naruto didn't want to be here but Sasuke needed him right now. He could feel his hands gotten colder; fear sipping in. What if Sasuke's father lashed out once they got back to the Uchiha Manor? Would Fugaku do something that would hurt Sasuke? His worries were more on Sasuke rather than on himself.

Whatever the fate planned, he prayed it would side on their side; though he knew it was more of a wishful thinking.

**000**

It was a normal peaceful day in the Uchiha Manor. With only roughly two weeks left of their wedding, Ino spent more times with Mikoto to finalize all the last minute preparations. They would get married with the traditional ceremony in the morning but English-like reception would be done at the hotel in the evening. With expectorates coming during the reception, Ino didn't want any glitch to happen.

And so far, she was doing a very good job in organizing everything.

As for Mikoto, she liked Ino; but she herself had wondered if Ino would be able to make Sasuke happy just like how Naruto was able to.

In the small office downstairs, Itachi was having a meeting with Sabaku Gaara, discussing about the possibilities of partnership and business deals; a new line that they both would work with, venturing into exclusive line jewelleries and accessories. But both were ruthless businessmen and stubborn like mules; one minute they could be agreeing on the deal, the next they would re-think about specific information.

As much as Itachi loved being careful and meticulous, this was starting to irritate him. They had been working on it for weeks but both parties have yet to find a 'yes' from both sides. Maybe he should leave this to Sasuke. His brother after all he dealt with Gaara in the past.

The front door was suddenly opened and a loud yell of Mikoto's name startled everyone in the Manor. Mikoto quickly, yet graciously went out of the salon with Ino slowly tailing her carefully. Fugaku should be at the office, not at home at this hour.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw her husband on the entrance hall, pacing angrily with red face. That however not what that was making her eyes widened with fear and panic; it was Sasuke, with calm face shielding Naruto slightly behind his back.

"Fugaku?" she said softly, wanting to know what happened.

"This child of yours! How many times have I warned him not to do something that will bring us bad names?!" Fugaku hollered. Ino wisely hid behind the large wooden doors.

"I was just having lunch with some friends," Sasuke said calmly, though inside he was feeling everything from rage to unmasked fear.

The sound of hard slap reverberated across the hall. Mikoto gasped as tears sprang into her black orbs. Ino's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke's neck twisted painfully and his cheek sting, a trail of blood graced down to his jaw. Naruto bit his gasp, nails digging painfully into Sasuke's arms.

That slap hurt him too.

"Who taught you to answer me back with that tone?!" Fugaku spat angrily.

"I'm just stating the truth," Sasuke said slowly, the slap didn't hurt; it was his pride that hurt the most at the moment.

Another slap reverberated across the hall; it was so hard that Sasuke was pushed to his side with Naruto breaking his fall. Mikoto's yell of plead followed soon after, she ran to stop Fugaku as his hand lifted again, this time aiming for Naruto.

"Please, Fugaku! Stop this!" Mikoto cried, tears trailing down her ivory cheeks.

Fugaku shook himself off Mikoto's grasps. He paced away angrily. "First he brought shame into this family! And now he even has the gut to answer me! I've never raised this kind of son!"

Sasuke stood up with Naruto's help. His onyx eyes flashed with pain, not at the stinging on his cheek, but the words of his father's. Was it wrong to love another man?

Fugaku turned, looking at Sasuke with unconcealed rage. "You better end whatever you have with that whore o-"

"Naruto's not a whore!" Sasuke shouted back in anger. The pain in his eyes was gone and was replaced with pure, red anger. "Don't you call him that!" Sasuke hissed.

Fugaku's black orbs hardened in shock at Sasuke's sudden outburst. He trailed his gaze onto the blond next to Sasuke and strode angrily. Sasuke saw this and quickly shielded Naruto, stepping backwards.

"'Fugaku, no! Please!" Mikoto grabbed Fugaku's arms as he strode past her. He accidentally pushed her off, making her fell and he stopped at that, eyes widened in surprise and shame at his actions.

"Okaasan!" Sasuke yelled, surprised and worried. His voice overlapped with Itachi's but it was Itachi who helped their mother up.

"Fugaku, stop this, please! Don't hurt Sasuke!" Mikoto cried, not caring the fact that Fugaku had just pushed her.

"He disrespects me!" Fugaku's eyes hardened again at the mention of Sasuke's name. "I have never raised a son like this! Why can't you be more like Itachi, Sasuke?!" he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke's jaw clenched painfully. He wanted to lash out but he didn't want to hurt Naruto and his mother.

"We'll move your wedding date to tomorrow! And then you," he pointed to Naruto, "stay out of Sasuke's life!" he spat like the blond was a bug to be crushed.

"I'm not marrying Ino," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. What happened would happen but he was not going to be forced into an arranged marriage. Ino's gasp was heard at this statement, her eyes watered.

Everyone turned their heads to Ino's direction. Her mouth was covered with her hand. It was clear that she heard Sasuke's statement. It was also clear that Ino could guess the exact reason why Sasuke refused to marry her.

"You're not going to embarrass me anymore, Sasuke!" Fugaku hissed.

"I'm not going to marry Ino," Sasuke said again, bringing another bout of fury in Fugaku. "I love Naruto and if you want children, your precious son, Itachi will do exactly as you say," Sasuke said, forcing to calm himself down. He was not going to loose against his father today. Just to prove it to his father -and for his own support and reassurance- Sasuke laced his hand into Naruto's. He knew he hit the man's anger spot when he saw his father's face changed into a disgusted expression.

"I am not going to stand here and let my son turned-" he trailed off, couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"What?! _Gay_?" Sasuke mocked. Fugaku flinched at the word. "I'm done with being your slave, Otousama. I want to live my own life now," Sasuke spoke louder.

"You're an Uchiha; you live by the Uchiha's rules!" Fugaku said angrily.

"Then I am no longer an Uchiha if I have to live by your stupid rules!" Sasuke's voice rose, making Fugaku and the rest taken aback. They knew Sasuke was rebellious since teenager but never to this extent. The youngest Uchiha had always held himself back from rising his voice like that.

"You!" Fugaku snarled at Naruto. "What have you done to my son?! You have corrupted his mind-"

"Leave Naruto out of this! He has nothing to do with it!"

"Don't you see what he has done, Sasuke? Once you're out of here and have no money, he'll leave you!" Fugaku snapped.

Naruto's eyes widened at the unfair accusation. His hand gripped Sasuke's tightly. "Naruto is _not_ a gold-digger!" Sasuke hissed, tightening his hand onto Naruto to reassure him. "You have no right to speak of him like that; you don't even know him!"

"Enough with this nonsense! Sasuke, you better leave that slut right now or you'll be sorry!" Fugaku growled.

"I will not leave him and I'll do everything to protect Naruto from you this time!" Sasuke growled back.

"Do not be foolish, Otouto," Itachi's low voice interjected. He didn't want to hear his father's angry yell again. It was bad enough that it startled the whole staff, but Gaara was here too to see this kind of foolish exhibition of his family. Why couldn't his brother just play Fugaku's game? Everything would be settle in easier ways with that.

Sasuke's eyes turned to slits as he glared at Itachi. "You are the foolish one, Itachi!" he snorted. "You have someone who truly admires you and loves you and yet you can't even see it because you are blinded with Otousama's rules!" Sasuke snarled. He looked at Ino whose eyes were wide and glazed with unshed tears, pleading at him not to say anything else more. Sasuke looked at her with apologetic look.

"Ino loves you," he said to Itachi, eyes gazing straight into Itachi's obsidian ones; searching for any sign of any emotion. There must be some; Itachi couldn't be as heartless as he perfectly portrayed to everyone. "She loves you; not me and she wants to marry you, you ungrateful bastard! But you discard everything, even your own needs to satisfy Father and for what?!" Sasuke continued; he smirked as he saw Itachi's jaw clenched. He had stroke the right chord.

Then he turned to his father. "Do you even know that, Otousama?" Sasuke said, anger ebbing away at his father's shock expression. "I can no longer pretend I'm okay with this family… We stopped being one when you posed all those ridiculous rules upon us," Sasuke's eyes saddened.

"If being rich means I have to sacrifice everything including my heart, then I wish I was born poor. I am done with you dictating my life, Otousama… I can't live without Naruto…" Sasuke turned and pulled Naruto along with him.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto cried but Itachi held her back.

"Where the hell are you going, Sasuke?!" Fugaku growled.

"Away from you," Sasuke said over his shoulder. The longer Naruto was here, the more he was in danger. If his father didn't want to listen to him now -which Sasuke doubted he would- the clan's head would do anything and everything to separate them.

"If you step out of that door, you're no longer an Uchiha; you're no longer my son!" Fugaku snarled, which earned another cry of protest from Mikoto.

Sasuke stunned. It never came to this before. His fist balled as he made his mind. "I'm sorry, Okaasan…" Sasuke said clearly and he tugged on Naruto's hand, making the blond followed him dutifully.

Sasuke closed his eyes in anguish as he heard his mother's hurtful cries.

**000**

Naruto followed Sasuke on the road. They had been walking for 15 minutes and still Sasuke had said nothing. If anything, Sasuke's grip on his hand tightened painfully, making his hand cold as the tight grip cut his blood supply.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tugged on Sasuke's hand. "Too tight," he pleaded. Sasuke instantly loosen it with a mumble of apology.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto tried when Sasuke kept silent. He had to run to match Sasuke's fast pace. "Sasuke!" Naruto forced himself and Sasuke to stop, tugging Sasuke's hand hard; they stopped. That was when Naruto realized Sasuke's hand was trembling and the raven haired looked away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered achingly, not wanting to see Sasuke hurting like this. He used the other hand to Sasuke's chin and turned his head. Sasuke wasn't crying but his eyes were clear with unshed tears and pain.

"Sasuke…" he traced his hand on the powerful jaw, down and back on his neck, pulling Sasuke forward to let the raven buried his face on the crook of his neck. "I hate to see you hurt like this…" he whispered.

Although Sasuke was trembling, he refused to cry. He nuzzled into Naruto's neck, greedily taking in the warmth to reassure himself that Naruto was there, alive and real. "Don't leave me…" even Sasuke's voice was trembling.

"I'm not."

"Don't ever leave me…"

"I won't."

"Please…." Sasuke pressed himself harder. "Please…" he whispered brokenly.

"I promise! Sasuke, please… don't be like this…" Naruto felt tears gathered in his eyes. He had never seen Sasuke broken like this. Was this how he was when he learned of Naruto's 'death'? Oh God!

He rubbed on Sasuke's back soothingly; another hand was still in Sasuke's grip. "I promise I'm not leaving you… I promise…" he muttered as Sasuke pleaded not to leave him again.

They stayed like that for minutes, until Naruto looked up at the sound of an engine. A black limo stopped right next to them, making even Sasuke looking up, the shaking ceased as his indifference mask was put back on.

A man came out from the driver's seat. He bowed. "Good afternoon. I am to take Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama to your place."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They didn't understand. Sasuke paled at the thought that his father sent someone to chase them. "We don't understand," he heard Naruto said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Gaara-sama's driver. He wants me to send you both to your apartment."

They looked at each other's in surprise. Both were speechless. "What apartment?" Sasuke managed to find his voice.

"A present he is giving to you. He will call you soon if you would like to step in. I'll take you home," the man said again. Both men debated on getting in but they decided to finally; Sasuke didn't recall anyone like this working for his father, so he took it as it was safe to follow this man. After all, they had no place to go; unless they wanted to consider Shikamaru's place as their place, which they highly doubted he wanted to trouble their friends more than he already had. They wouldn't mind but how long could Sasuke stay there, especially with the possibility that his father would be looking for him soon?

The journey was a silent one. Until a phone rang in the car and it was handed to Sasuke.

"What's the meaning of this, Gaara?" Sasuke asked like nothing bad had happened.

"Take it as my gift, Sasuke," he heard the amused tone in Gaara's voice.

"Over what?" Sasuke asked; he had been dealing with Gaara in the past and he had dealt with the red-haired twice on Itachi's behalf this time around.

"I was amused; your performance in your house just now entertained me."

Sasuke snarled. It was emotional roller-coaster for him today. "It wasn't a show to entertain you, Sabaku."

"Oh, but it was. Temari, your friend's fiancé is my stepsister if you must know. I've been watching your progress over a few weeks already and what happened with your father just now was a real treat. I was waiting for something like that, Sasuke."

Sasuke realized how Gaara didn't refer to him as Uchiha any longer; it gave him a sore spot. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, you had always been your brother's shadow. I've always thought you were weaker than him but you proved me otherwise."

"Do you think this is a joke?!"

Gaara chuckled on the other side of the land. "No, of course not. I wouldn't dream on playing jokes on you, Sasuke. Consider this as a gift from me. I was initially considering the apartment as a wedding gift to my sister but she already has a place and I think you and Naruto deserve it better."

"We don't need your pity, Gaara," Sasuke growled.

"It's not a pity, Sasuke. Let's just say it's a token for you if we decide to do business later. And you need a place to stay and protect your blond, don't you?" Sasuke held back his tongue. It was true. He heard Gaara chuckled lowly again.

"Besides, I like that chirpy blond of yours. He brightens my day."

Sasuke snarled. "Stay away from him," he warned.

"I have no intention to take him away from you," Gaara's voice was serious. "But I do hope you don't change, Sasuke. Your current character and attitude would certainly take you far in business should you pursue it; not the meek Sasuke of the past."

"I take that as a compliment," Sasuke's voice softened.

"It is. Good luck, Sasuke."

"Thanks, Gaara." And the phone line was dead.

"Sasuke?" Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke opened his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We're going to the apartment that Gaara gave us," he answered Naruto's unspoken question tiredly and closed his eyes again, his hand not letting Naruto's go.

* * *

**Gah! Gaara made his appearance, ne? XD  
****What's Sasuke to do next? (I'm evil am I not?)**

**Next: **It was a phone call that he never expect to get...


	34. Summer's Wind

I hope this isn't too long for you guys… Thanks for all the support –bows-

For **no name & wish-upon-a-star**: I love Gaara too, hence his presence albeit small part -grins-

Standard disclaimers apply. Unbeta-read

* * *

**Chapter 34: Summer's Wind**

Naruto was going home that Sunday. After thorough discussion with their friends, Sasuke decided to go with Naruto. He bought the plane ticket too. Naruto watched the disgruntle expression on Sasuke's face as they boarded the plane. It was clear that he was worried about his mother but there wasn't anything much that the blond could do.

Karin let them used her vacation house again; there was no one to use it around this time anyway. Juugo said he might come down to visit them when he had time; Suigetsu did come down once in a while now, his escapade with Sai apparently hadn't worn off till now. If the doctor wasn't busy, he'd made his way up to Tokyo.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who's sitting next to him in the taxi. They reached Yamaguchi station about 15 minutes ago and now were on their way home.

"I think I'm going straight to Iruka and Kakashi's place. Do you mind?" Naruto asked. Most of their journey was done in silence, both not quite sure how to break it.

"Sure… I'll come if you have no objection."

"I don't. Sasuke… we have to talk about this… you can't just run away anymore."

"What do you mean? Isn't this what I have always wanted? No strings attached with my family name?"

Naruto sighed. "Then why are you still hurting?"

Sasuke was silent. He asked himself the same questions again and again since they arrived at Gaara's apartment. And still he found no answer. Perhaps his family name meant more to him than he thought. Sasuke shook his head mentally, that couldn't be… all this while all it brought was suffering.

_But it also brought you closer to Okaasan…_ his mind whispered. Sasuke shut his eyes, willing the thought to go away. He wanted to go and see his mother but at the moment Sasuke didn't know how to tackle the situation.

Naruto caressed the back of Sasuke's hand and then intertwined their fingers. "Call your family, Sasuke…"

Sasuke shook his head stubbornly. _I have no family now…_

"I'm sorry…" Naruto murmured after a few moments. "If I didn't insist to remember everything…" his words trailed off when he felt Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"Don't apologize, Naruto. It's no use to divulge ourselves into the game of 'what ifs' now. What happened has happened and we have to move forward," Sasuke said softly.

"What will you do now?" Naruto looked at the handsome face that he loved so much. He could just watch the face and every little expression Sasuke made and still not get bored.

Sasuke shrugged. "I supposed I could get a job. I can't just live off your salary now, can I?"

Naruto smiled. "You? Doing a different job? That's quite hard to imagine…" he said teasingly.

"Then maybe I could work with Gaara. I'll be a good asset to his company…" he felt Naruto tightened his grip. Sasuke ignored it and continued, "But then I have to return to Tokyo and maybe I'll be travelling a lot, so being with you is really not an option…" he smirked when he felt the hand was gripping his so tightly that it was painful now.

"Great, you left home to be with me, only not to be with me any longer," Naruto pouted, loosening his grip when he saw Sasuke didn't even flinch on it.

"Then what do you propose? Me being a teacher like you?" Sasuke grinned mischievously.

"What? No! Didn't you see the way some of my girls looked at you back then?!" Naruto's face was horrified.

"I thought your class hates me?" Sasuke asked, amused.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "They hate you because you're a threat that could take me away from them. If they see you're not a threat anymore, they'll like you."

"But they'll still hate me for stealing you away from Hinata. What difference does it make?"

Naruto was silent. He had yet to talk to Hinata and was quite sure that Neji knew about them already. He would be sure to kill Naruto now, Naruto shivered. "I'll talk with them," Naruto said finally. "They'll understand…. I hope…"

Sasuke grinned looking at Naruto's doubtful face. "If they like you, they'll accept whatever makes you happy…"

"Are you being a cocky bastard, Sasuke?"

"I'm just stating the truth," there was a feigned innocent look on Sasuke's face.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right… what you are saying is it's _you_ who's making me happy and for that my students have to accept you."

"Technically…" Sasuke had an innocent grin on his face.

"You _are_ a cocky bastard then," Naruto smirked.

"I've always been a bastard to you, _dobe,_" Sasuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto was about to retort back when the driver said they' had arrived. He paid the taxi driver and Sasuke took out their suitcases.

"Whatever, Sasuke. Just find another job and leave mine alone," Naruto refused to give up in to their small argument. He pressed the doorbell.

"Afraid that I might do better than you, usuratonkachi? I have always been, haven't I, Naruto?" Sasuke grinned cockily.

"Sasuke, stop being a bast-" Naruto's sentence was cut off when Iruka opened the door and his eyes widened to see them both.

"Naruto!" Suddenly Iruka grabbed Naruto in a tight hug. "I'm going to punish you so hard for this!" he said lowly so only Naruto could hear it. A chill ran down Naruto's spine. Punishment was never a good word.

Iruka bowed slightly at Sasuke who returned it and then he ushered them both in.

**000**

The four of them sat in the living room. Iruka had a frown on his face while Kakashi looked uninterested as usual. Naruto fidgeted uneasily, looking at Sasuke who looked impassive as ever.

"You… remember everything?" Iruka asked, taking in the information slower than he'd like. He intended on giving Naruto a long lecture as a punishment, but the single 'I remember everything' sentence from Naruto halted whatever he wanted to say.

Naruto nodded. He told Iruka and Kakashi how everything came into places once he met Kiba and the rest. This time, Naruto told them the truth from the beginning; from the time he reached Sasuke's house and met with his mother until the time when he remembered everything, after three days of high fever.

He omitted the part where he spent three days in a hotel with Sasuke and the part where Sasuke's father found them during a lunch a few days ago. Naruto would let Sasuke told them if he wanted to. He was in no place to discuss about Sasuke's family status.

"So what does that make Sasuke to you now?" Kakashi asked in the end.

"We're in a relationship," Naruto said firmly.

"Just like that?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was confused. He remembered everything now; there was no need of pretending that Sasuke was only an ex-schoolmate. "I am really sorry for not telling you about us prior to the accident. It was inevitable; we had to keep it a secret back then."

"But Sasuke's getting married soon," Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Aren't you?"

Sasuke shook his head; Iruka and Kakashi sent him questioning looks. "Not anymore. I… I walked out of the house… I'm no longer an Uchiha- just… Sasuke," the last part was said so softly that Iruka and Kakashi had to strain their ears to catch it. Suddenly they saw the same vulnerable flicker Sasuke had years back when he found out his parents weren't going to show up at his high school graduation.

The flicker was gone in an instant. His mask was quickly replacing it. Sasuke looked up and somewhat cold black eyes stared back at them; determination etched in them. "I'm going to stay here for a while, figuring out what to do. Then I'll decide."

Kakashi and Iruka nodded. Things had changed now and they just had to go along with it. Naruto was entitled to lead his own life. He was a child no longer.

"Ano… I haven't heard from Hinata… I left a message in her phone and I haven't gotten any reply yet… Do you know if she's okay?" Naruto asked after a while, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow while Iruka had a surprise looks on his face. "Hasn't anyone told you yet?" Iruka asked, fishing something on the side table next to him. He handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at it, eyes widening in process. "S-She's getting married next month?!" he breathed, disbelieved. Sasuke had a surprise look on his face too.

"I supposed she wants to tell you herself in school tomorrow," Iruka said.

"With N-Neji?" Naruto stuttered. That was a double shock to him. "Did you know anything about it?" Naruto looked up. He was feeling happy for Hinata, and yet he couldn't believe it was Neji. What exactly was going on?

"She went to Matsue the week you called; I told you that… Apparently she went there with Neji… We tried to ask her if something happened, but she refused to say anything." Iruka answered him. Sasuke had a smug look on his face; though Naruto couldn't understand why. Did Sasuke know something that he didn't know? He looked sharply at Sasuke but the raven-haired just shook his head, refusing to offer any explanation.

"She was blushing a lot though," Kakashi interjected.

Naruto pondered. "Well, I supposed it shouldn't be much of a surprise… He has always been so close and overly protective with Hinata… and she shares everything with him too…"

And then he grinned. "As long as she's happy, I'll support them!" Sasuke shook his head, amused at Naruto's antics. He was such a simple person; simple yet complex at the same time.

And he was his warmth, Sasuke mused. _My warmth…_

Naruto was preparing for the lessons tomorrow in his room that night. Sasuke was given the guess room opposite his. He was so absorbed in his works that he didn't notice Sasuke knocked twice and entered.

The next thing Naruto knew, warm wet lips ghosted on his neck as hot breaths tickled his sensitive skin. "Sasuke…" he whispered, head started to feel light and his skin tingled with anticipation.

"Busy?" Sasuke asked, sucking the soft skin lightly.

"Mmmm…" Naruto tilted his head to one side, giving Sasuke more access towards his neck; his hands automatically stopped writing and buried themselves into Sasuke's silky hair, massaging the scalp lightly. "Sasuke…" he moaned.

Sasuke trailed his lips upwards, nibbling Naruto's jaw and chin playfully. Naruto's breathing became heavier, his pants started to feel uncomfortable. He grabbed Sasuke's head and turned his face to the side to mesh their lips together in a hungry kiss.

It was hot, passionate and long; they managed to make the kiss like that without even invading their mouths. Their eyes smouldered as their broke the kiss; lips swollen and shone with saliva, their tastes on each other's lips.

Naruto stood up, pulling Sasuke towards his bed and laid down, pulling Sasuke with him. They kissed again, this time Naruto parted his lips willingly as Sasuke ran his across the seam. Sasuke ran his tongue on Naruto's teeth, gums and the roof of his mouth before entwining their tongues in an erotic dance. Their hands roamed on each other's bodies, trying to make skin contacts.

Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto's fingers teased the skin on his hips. His head was hazy and the sound of the zip of his pants was distant. He moved his legs so that his knee was in between Naruto's legs.

"Mmm… Sasuke…." Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke slipped his hand into his pyjama pants and stroke on his half-hard member. It was rapidly becoming hard with Sasuke's expert hand and soon he was pleading for Sasuke to take his pants off.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered heatedly in his ears, smearing the precum on Naruto's slit.

"Y-You…! P-Please… Nnngghh-" His moan was cut off when Sasuke swept down and kissed his lips again. Naruto moved his hands onto Sasuke's back and then moved lower, slipping his hands to grab Sasuke's ass and squeezed on them. Sasuke's respond was a guttural groan and a squeeze on Naruto's pulsing erection; making Naruto broke the kiss and shrieked.

Naruto hooked his hands on Sasuke's pants and boxer. He pushed them lower; Sasuke's erection was out of the constricting garment in an instant. Sasuke could feel himself dripped with precum. He leaned in for another heated kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss, ghosting his swollen lips on Sasuke's temple and ears. "Sasuke…" he panted. "I want you inside me…" he moaned as Sasuke slid his hand faster up and down his throbbing erection. "I _need_ y-you… ahh… now… please!" he spread his legs willingly and ran one sole of his feet on the back of Sasuke's exposed thigh. Naruto's pleads and moans made Sasuke harder and it was torturing him.

"L-Lube…" he panted, licking on Naruto's sweaty neck.

"I don't need preparation; just make love to me, Sasuke…" Naruto bucked his hips impatiently. Sasuke cursed, spitting onto his hands and tried to slick his pulsing cock with his saliva and precum. Naruto whined and whimpered impatiently.

Sasuke spread Naruto's legs wide, and then pushing them up on his shoulder, the sight of Naruto's entrance made him twitch with anticipation and arousal. He pushed his cock in roughly with one stroke, making Naruto screamed in pain and pleasure. He let Naruto adjusted to the new feeling and then he moved.

Naruto's hands fisted on the bed sheet tightly; hissing slightly at the pain as Sasuke moved pulling outward and pushed back in instantly. The pain slowly turned into pleasure as Sasuke hit his sweet spot over and over again, making him writhed wantonly.

"Oh God! Sasuke, harder!" Naruto moaned, arching his back painfully, trying to push back into Sasuke. The bed creaked with their movement as Sasuke slammed into Naruto repeatedly. Sweat clung on their bodies, making their shirts stick onto their skin.

Naruto's head threw back, his mouth opened in silent scream as he shot his load onto their clothed stomach. The erotic image itself made Sasuke snapped, with a groan and one last hard thrust, he came in Naruto.

Sasuke's hands and knees gave away as he collapsed next to Naruto, still connected with the blond low below. They breathed heavily, trying to calm their erratic heartbeat.

"We should have taken our shirt off," Naruto's face scrunched up as he felt the stickiness on his stomach. Sasuke chuckled, "I just hope Kakashi and Iruka didn't hear us…" he said teasingly.

Naruto's face looked terrified. "Oh, shit!" he groaned.

**000**

Sasuke picked up his phone, noticing the phone was vibrating. It was half past 10 and the rest of the occupants in the house had gone to work. He helped Naruto prepared breakfast and sent the teacher to school, promising to pick him up after school. That was basically their routine for the past two days.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked when he saw it was Itachi's cell phone number.

"Sasuke, you need to come home instantly," Itachi's voice had distress note in it.

"Why?"

"Okaasan is in hospital- at St. Luke's."

Sasuke paled. "Is she okay?" he asked, fear gripped his heart.

"She's not critical, but she's been mumbling your name since she was admitted two days ago."

"Why the fuck didn't you call me earlier?!" There was a guilty silence on the other side. Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Otousama didn't let you, did he?" he muttered angrily.

"Just come home, Sasuke. Mother needs you." Itachi was close to pleading.

Sasuke sighed. He raked his hand into his hair, torn between not wanting to face his father and the desire to comfort his mother.

"I'll buy your ticket if you want, just come home real soon," Itachi pleaded when he heard Sasuke sighed again. "I'll even pick you up from the airport and take you myself to Okaasan. Sasuke… please… just come home."

It was something that Sasuke had never heard from Itachi; the pleading and this tone, something close to desperation. What had happened to the mighty and strong Itachi? Who was this man?

"Just call me back with the details of the flight. I'll collect the ticket at the airport. Take the evening flight; I have to talk to Naruto about this first."

"See you soon, Otouto."

"Thank you, Aniki."

* * *

**Next:** They haven't been brothers for years… And this would be a turning point for them 


	35. Brotherly Bond

**Authoress' notes:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time- Semester 4 was really hectic (we had a lot of activities including Disaster & Relief Medicine field exercise, organizing a few student projects etc.) that almost every weekend, I was not at home to the point my housemates complained that I wasn't at home much... And in mid-June I'll be having my first biggest exam that will enable me to go to my clinical years in August, so I hope everyone could be patient... This is nearing the end but I'll try my best, ok?

I feel really guilty I haven't replied to anyone or updated so I hope this would suffice for now... I'll reply once the exam's over... Thanks for waiting and for your support...

* * *

**Chapter 35: Brotherly Bond**

That late afternoon, Naruto noted the distress look on Sasuke's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he saw Sasuke got out of the car and indicated for him to drive.

"Can you drive me to the airport?" he asked Naruto.

"Yes, but Sasuke-"

"My mom's in the hospital," Sasuke cut him off, hearing Naruto gasped. The blond teacher suddenly hugged him, not caring if people were looking at them.

"Get in," Naruto said, placing his own bag at the back side of the car.

They went in and Naruto drove them to the airport. Sasuke looked out, suddenly spoke softly, "I'll come back soon, Naruto. That's a promise."

Naruto nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew Sasuke had read the fear on his expression and was angry at himself for not concealing it properly. It wasn't like Sasuke would be gone forever; he was only going to visit his mother.

However, it still didn't calm his fear. His mind kept on asking 'What ifs' questions. Sasuke was going to Tokyo alone and anything could happen during his absence. From their past experiences, he knew that Fugaku would do anything according to his logics. So what if this was just a trick to get Sasuke back to Tokyo? Naruto was stuck here to teach. He couldn't get away.

Sasuke had the same thoughts but the note in Itachi's voice made him think twice. Itachi couldn't fake that kind of tone, even if their father instructed him so. That tone was a real fear and desperation.

Besides, if it was true and something did happen to his mother, Sasuke wouldn't be able to forgive himself. She was someone in the family who Sasuke could feel starting to understand him truly in recent years.

"Is that anything all?" Naruto asked, pointing at the small bag Sasuke was holding. Sasuke nodded, standing near the boarding gate with Naruto in front of him.

"Call me when you get there, okay?" Naruto whispered, hugging the taller man. He heard Sasuke's 'Yeah, I will' and let go. To his surprise, Sasuke bent down for a chaste kiss on his lips, making him smiled in return.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto," Sasuke said softly, squeezing Naruto's hand slightly before letting it go.

Naruto nodded. "Send warm regards to your mother. Bye Sasuke," he waved as Sasuke walked in.

**000**

True to his words, Itachi was waiting for him at the arrival gate. He nodded to Itachi and he followed the elder's lead to the car.

"Are we going to St. Luke's?" Sasuke asked once they were in the car. Itachi had opted to drive to the airport himself rather than taking their driver with him. This made Sasuke relieved. He hoped Itachi updated on him on what had been going on since his walk-out last week.

"Yes."

"Does Otousama know I'm coming?"

"No," Itachi answered softly. "He still… refuses to hear or say your name."

It stung; no matter how much Sasuke said to himself that it was okay, it still stung. "I see…" he was surprise his voice came out a lot calmer than he expected.

"I'm going to marry Ino; the invitation had been re-sent," Itachi suddenly announced, surprising Sasuke even though he showed nothing on his face.

"Is it part of 'damage control' that Otousama sets?"

Itachi shook his head, a small smile was on his lips; making Sasuke cocked his eyebrow in surprise. This time, the surprise expression was showed on his face. "The invitation was, but the reason I'm marrying her is not part of any 'damage control' plan."

"So you do have feelings on her?" Sasuke asked. Ino basically grew up with them. She was the youngest among the three but she showed maturity of someone older than her age. Though she acted poised and calm, Sasuke knew she enjoyed being with them. Hence, even though he knew it was a marriage of convenience, he said to himself he could still tolerate Ino if he had to.

"Maybe more than I thought," Itachi confessed. "If it wasn't for you… I might have missed the chance of knowing her properly."

"She loves you, Aniki; make her happy."

Itachi nodded. "Thanks, Otouto… You were right after all… I was the foolish one."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I've never imagined the day you thank me come, Aniki…" he confessed; suddenly the tension between the two brothers broke and what left was a thin bond that held so much promise if they let it thickened.

Itachi chuckled too. "Neither did I, Sasuke… neither did I…"

The silence between them was a comforting one; both had small smiles on their faces. Sasuke was nervous initially. They had not had this kind of brotherly conversation since he was eight and it was kind of refreshing that suddenly everything turned for the better.

"Are you still angry with Otousama, Sasuke?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Sasuke was silent. He was, but at the same time he pitied his father for not seeing the world as he had done. As much as he wanted to stay angry at the head of the clan, Fugaku was still his father and he couldn't help wanting to forgive him.

"I don't know…" he answered Itachi's question truthfully.

"Do you know that it was Okaasan who helped Otousama financially when he took over Jiisama's business?" Itachi asked softly.

"No…"

"This came out after you left. Mother told Father to call you back, apologize and accept what you want to do. He refused. A couple of days after that, she asked the same of him during dinner. He flat out refused again and that's when she went off about it. Apparently when Father took over Uchiha Customized Watches, it ran into a few problems; some of the partners cheated on Jiisama and took all the money. The banks were chasing after Father in return because it was under his name after all. It was Mother who was more financially stable and used her money to save the business…

Maybe that's why he was so obsessed about us connecting with the right people and marrying those of 'our statuses'."

Sasuke was genuinely surprised. He started to understand his father a lot more now. "But it still doesn't give him the right to lead our lives," he said.

"I know… That's just how he protects us."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. That night, Mother said if he still refuses, she was going to leave him," Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "But she got sick first and it really scared Otousama."

"I… I didn't expect that…" Sasuke was stunned.

"I think Otousama didn't expect it too. He paled quite obviously afterwards." Itachi grinned. Sasuke grinned too looking at him; it was new to them and it was addicting.

"Sasuke, Okaasan loves you more. Don't leave her."

"She loves you too, Aniki; you just have to open up to her. I think she feels guilty for the lack of motherly role she played for us back when we were younger. She's making it up now and is still learning how to do it. We have to help her out."

Itachi was silent before nodding. "I haven't been a good son, have I?"

"Neither have I… let's do it together, Aniki…" Sasuke looked at Itachi; there was a childish hope in his eyes. Itachi agreed with the same hope.

"What about Otousama?"

"We just have to talk to him," Itachi said after a while. "We both have to do it. He's still sulking even though he refuses to admit it. I think he just doesn't know how to apologize to you…"

"You think he wants to?" Sasuke asked incredulously, suddenly feeling 15 years younger.

Itachi smirked. "He loves Okaasan; loosing you means loosing her and that's not what he has in mind. So yeah, I think he wants to apologize to you."

"Yeah, like he can forgive me first for tainting the 'family name' with my scandalous behaviour. Aniki, he said I'm no longer his son!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pouted.

Itachi chuckled. "Foolish Otouto… After what you pulled last week, do you think he can do anything about you?"

Sasuke's face flushed. He shook his head slowly. "Probably not…" he admitted.

"If you're still strong like how you showed him, he will have to give in at the end. This is your life, Sasuke; you chose to be with Naruto. By the way, you're invited to my wedding," Itachi added in teasingly.

Sasuke suddenly laughed heartily. "Like I'd miss it! Even if I'm no longer an Uchiha, I'll still come, Niisan," he changed the suffix, feeling it was more warming to call Itachi that.

"Like you're not an Uchiha now?" Itachi rolled his eyes, making Sasuke burst into laughter.

"Father said if I walked out, I'm no longer one."

"Well, Okaasan has more power than Otousama in that department; so technically you're still one."

"Really?"

"Really," Itachi nodded as he parked the car on the hospital parking lot. Both of them got out and Itachi led the way. It was the first time people saw the two Uchiha brothers walked side by side without cold hard glance in their eyes; rather it was warmth that filled the obsidian orbs and friendly aura was omitted.

**000**

The elder one opened the door and they both walked in. The first thing Sasuke saw was the prone figure lying on the white-washed sheet, another thin blanket draped up to her chest. IV drip was attached on her left hand; her eyes were closed, the thick lashes resting against the smooth ivory skin, perfect contrasting of black and white.

Sasuke unconsciously sucked in a deep breath. He had forgotten how old her mother was. It only made sense now; he's 27 no longer 15. Fine lines decorated her once flawless feature, making her one of the most beautiful women with perfect bone structure; and it showed obviously in her two sons. There were hints of white and grey hair on her thick onyx silky hair; today it was let loose, draping on the white pillow. The youngest Uchiha thought her mother's hair looked like angel's wings.

Slowly, he walked towards her, sitting on the chair next to her bed. His mother worked so hard past few years to be a real mother; yet because he was in so much guilt and self-blame, he ignored his mother's attention and efforts. When he was sick, it was his mother who took care of him; tirelessly, endlessly.

Could he do the same? With the same care and lavish and attention?

Carefully Sasuke took Mikoto's hands, noticing how bony it was. They breathing rhythm suddenly changed and Mikoto opened her eyes, revealing the same warm black eyes she always had. "Sasuke?" the word was soft; too soft but it was clear from the movement of her lips.

"I'm here, Okaasan… Go back to sleep…"

The sudden tight grip on his hand made his heart constrict. "Don't go… Stay…"

"I'm not leaving anywhere," Sasuke quickly whispered; a surge of protectiveness shot in his heart. "I've come home to you."

Mikoto let a small smile fleeted on her face before taking a deep breath and slowly breathing it out; shutting her eyes and slumber claimed her once again. The grip on his hand however didn't move an inch; tight and secured.

Itachi watched the scene before his eyes with tender expression; something that he didn't have on before. The incident a few days ago made him realized how much his family wasn't a family. Once he asked silently where did Sasuke found the strength to defy this family and now he had found the answer.

And it did make the tension escalated so high that he himself felt chocked. But it was like a big hurricane strike; soon after the weather cleared and sunshine bathed the wrecked site. The ground and everything else might be broken and disastrous-looking but it's a promising sight nonetheless.

He just hoped it wasn't too late for their family.

"I have to go but I'll come back soon. Do you want anything specific for dinner?" Itachi spoke; Sasuke didn't take his eyes of their mother. The younger Uchiha shook his head. "Anything's fine," he heard Sasuke said.

"Okay."

**000**

It was almost a couple of hours afterwards; during which he called Naruto to reassure the blond he was alright and his mother looked okay apart from the burning fever she had. The doctor said there was a slight improvement and not to worry too much; she was no longer in the danger zone.

The door was once again opened, Sasuke turned, thinking it was Itachi. The newcomer froze and so did Sasuke. It took a moment for Fugaku to break off from his stupor and closed the door, walking towards the end of the bed before taking one of the love seats against the wall across from Sasuke.

Out of respect, Sasuke stood up and bowed before sitting down next to his mother again. His father made no movement to acknowledge Sasuke's gesture.

In all truth, Sasuke was speechless. He wasn't quite ready how to face his father, especially since Itachi wasn't around. Suddenly he felt like he was 5, depending on Itachi much for support and every time he wanted to talk to their old man. Sasuke shook his head internally, it was ridiculous.

"Niisan called me and told me what happened," Sasuke started; he had to from somewhere right? And he was not going to apologize for his rudeness last week. He would stick to his decision no matter what.

"So now both of my sons are against me?" Fugaku said coldly; a stoic expression was on his face, eyes sharp into Sasuke's.

Sasuke steeled his gaze. It was hard when all Uchiha men were fire. You can't fight fire with fire; it will just burn. "We don't mean to disobey you, Otousama."

"What do you want from me, then, Sasuke?" the sudden question surprised the younger man. But what surprised him more was the tired note in his father's question even though his expression was hard as usual.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to start another war, so he had to answer this carefully, clearly and straight to the point. With an expression full of determination and charismatic aura he looked back sharply into his father's eyes. "To decide for myself; to do what I deem right for me and to be independent."

Fugaku chuckled. "You're still so young at yet you act like you know the world."

"I hardly say 27 is that young anymore, Otousama."

"You will make a lot of mistakes!" his father's voice raised a bit but not enough to wake Mikoto. Despite the hard and cold look his father was giving him, Sasuke saw glimpse of fear in the black orbs.

"Then let us do mistakes. We will learn from them and they will make us better men," his voice never faltered. Sasuke would fight, to make his father saw what he saw, to get out of the safety zone that Fugaku had set and seek comfort in.

But all Sasuke saw was his father's set face, refusing to give in. He suddenly felt like laughing. "Look at us… two Uchihas as stubborn as mules, it runs in the family, huh? Otousama, I deserve to lead my own life."

"But I'm your father!"

"You're supposed to suggest and guide me, not force me. I'm not your subordinate or your slave, Otousama. Do you even know how I really am now? Do you even know how changed I am compared to when I was 15?"

"You don't know what you're talking about…" his father's voice faltered.

"Do you know that if it isn't for Naruto, I am not half what I am today? I'd probably still be in a cold war with you, rebelling probably even worse than this. Not every one out there is out to get us.

If you can just see things from my point of view…" Sasuke sighed. "Naruto taught me all that; the taught me to laugh and relax; he showed me what life is, what happiness is. If you'd be willing to let your guard down, we can teach you the same; Okaasan can teach you the same…"

"I agree with Little Brother," another voice interrupted them. Amid the tense of their conversation, both father and son didn't notice that Itachi came in and closed the door. He heard what his brother was saying and in a way it opened his own heart and eyes. Sasuke grew even more beautifully than he had.

Mikoto also chose that moment to wake up. She heard the last bit of their conversation and her lips stretched a little, forming a small serene smile. "Listen to, Sasuke, Fugaku…" she whispered slowly, propping her elbow and pushed herself to sit properly. Itachi and Sasuke rushed to her side to help her.

Fugaku watched how his wife's pale face now glowed, blood rushing up to her ashen face and life seeping into the beautiful onyx orbs. He was entranced at how a little presence transformed his love; the woman was no longer his own but he shared it with another two males younger than him.

There was a pang in his heart; the woman he fell in love was back to life. And he was not the cause of it; rather it was his youngest son, the one who had always rebelled against him to find his own destiny. Fugaku bowed his head in defeat. No matter how strong he thought he was, Sasuke had his grandfather's strong charismatic blood more.

"Don't expect me to change in one night," he grudgingly said but the way he said it stunned Mikoto and his two sons. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other; their father didn't say any more words but they knew he had to give in finally.

They would take slow, baby steps as a family, but it was a good start nevertheless.

"By the way Sasuke, I'm handing you over the partnership project with Sabaku and I will not take no for an answer; you're the only one who could come to an agreement with him," Itachi smirked; at least one troublesome project was out of his hand.

**000**

The Uchiha-Yamanaka wedding took place the next Saturday. They agreed to have a combination of traditional and Western-style wedding. It started with the traditional ceremony in mid-morning, nearing noon at the Meiji Jingu Shrine in Central Tokyo. Only family and close relatives were invited; the shrine itself was closed for public for that private function for a couple of hours that morning.

Sasuke bought plane ticket for Naruto and he himself picked Naruto up at the airport on Friday. The blond was still uncomfortable to live in the Manor so he opted to stay at their new apartment. Sasuke made a point to Gaara that he'd pay for the apartment but the red-haired refused, threatening him to break off their business deal if the raven-haired refused to accept his gift.

Naruto laughed out loud at that.

He came really early in the morning to Sasuke's place that Saturday morning; Sasuke was the one to open the door and he ushered his lover upstairs to his room. Naruto looked around the large room in awe; that was the first time he had seen Sasuke's room. It was much different from his small one back in Yamaguchi.

"Stop gawking, dobe. Here, put this on," Sasuke passed him a black suit with white-golden tie with black pattern to match.

Naruto spun in surprise. "That's mine?"

"Hn."

"B-But…" the blond was speechless.

"Try it on; I think it should fit you." Sasuke took his hands and pressed the suit into his arms. "It's tailor-made last week when I came home. Thank Okaasan and Ino, they helped me with the measurement," Sasuke answered Naruto's unspoken question.

True to his guess and hope, the suit did fit Naruto perfectly. Sasuke's eyes swelled with pride looking at his blond. "Come here," Sasuke gestured Naruto with his hand, eyes darkening with love.

Naruto made his way anxiously and nervously. Sasuke straightened his tie and combed his blond locks softly with his hands. Then he ran his palm down the smooth texture of the suit, smoothing every crease seen. Even under the thick fabric, Naruto was well aware of Sasuke's hands. They sent tingles to his skin.

Sasuke felt fingers grasping his chin gently, tilting his face upwards so their faces were level. He saw Naruto leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on his own lips. They broke off after a few seconds. Noticing the smouldering look in each other's eyes, both leaned in for a deeper kiss; they lingered longer but stopped just at the right moment before all thoughts went flying out of the window.

Naruto wetted his lips. "You're gonna get dress now?" he asked huskily.

"Yeah…" Sasuke's own answer was throaty; it was clear what both wanted now but the situation did not permit them to- yet.

When both of them went down, Fugaku had already waiting for them. Itachi was yet to come down. Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke who had the same pattern of tie as his, only in the opposite colour. He smiled, happiness bubbling in.

Though he could sense Fugaku still had some resentment of his and Sasuke's relationship, the elder man didn't say a word. Sasuke had explained to him over the phone of what happened. They felt as though the wildest, roughest storm had gone and some silver lining could be seen among the clouds now.

Itachi came down, Mikoto was at his side. Naruto was stunned to see the look on Itachi's face. He had come face to face with Sasuke's older brother but he had never known Itachi could have a soft, serene look on his face.

And at the moment, he knew that Itachi could make many girls' hearts melt; he was wearing pure black montsuki kimono, bearing the family crest on the front and back of it. It was tucked into pleated hakama pants; a short back haori was worn over it to complete the attire.

Or maybe not, Naruto mused, Itachi would most likely make girls cry seeing at how this was his wedding after all. They went to the shrine in two different cars; Fugaku and Mikoto were with Itachi in one car and Naruto and Sasuke in another car.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke. They watched as the Shinto priest performed the purifying ceremony on both the bride and the groom, followed by the vows. Naruto looked at the bride, now Uchiha Ino, feeling lumps in his throat. If things went on as it was a few months back, that would be Sasuke next to the bride instead of Itachi now.

Unlike the groom who was wearing black kimono and haori, Ino was wearing an all white traditional kimono, also known as 'shiromaku'. Perched on top of her head was the wedding hood, the 'tsuno-kakushi'; also white in colour covering her beautiful traditional-style hairdo. The ornaments on her head were barely seen under the big hood.

Standing nearby them, Mikoto was wearing a beautiful formal black kimono with intricate golden, red and green pattern on the skirt. A golden obi was tied on her waist. She had recovered fully from her fever two days after Sasuke was back and was now beaming happily at her oldest son. Naruto thought she brought elegance and sophistication to a whole new meaning.

They trained their gazes carefully as the bride and groom performed the 'san-san-kudo', a ceremony where both drank sake three times from three different cups of different sizes. It was then followed by sake-drinking among the family members and close relatives between both families as a symbol of unification between them. Sasuke had somehow made Naruto joined in the sake-drinking at the end; saying it was only natural to do so.

They then followed the crowd as the now-married-couple made their way outside to the sanctuary for the offering of twigs of 'Sasaki' sacred tree in worship as the end part of the wedding ceremony.

It was almost noon when the short ceremony was over. A few limousines were waiting for them to take both families to the Imperial Hotel, where the Western-style reception was going to take place.

The reception hall was already full with guests; the master of ceremony quickly announced the arrival of both bride and bridegroom. Ino stepped in, arms linking affectionately with her husband's arm; a beautiful imperial purple and yellow embroidered silk 'Uchikake' kimono was worn over the white shiromaku kimono she had worn in the wedding ceremony. The 'Tsuno-kakushi' hood was gone, revealing the beautiful golden ornaments and combs on her hair.

They took their place up on the stage where the master of ceremony introduced both of them, giving out a short speech of their backgrounds. Itachi then spoke to thank all the guests and family members for attending the wedding. It was followed by his father and Yamanaka Inori, Ino's father.

They then had the rings-exchanged ceremony, saying short vows before sliding the ring into the other's fourth finger. By this time, both had changed into English-style white wedding dress and black suit. Ino looked stunning with her hair swept back into elegant chignon and simple sleeveless wedding dress fitted on her slender figure.

Soon, the meal was served and some speeches and toasts of congratulations from their families and close friends took place during the course. The meals were a mix of Japanese and Western cuisines. Naruto was seated on the same table as Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku. There was an initial awkwardness but somehow Sasuke had made him very comfortable. Soon he was chatting happily with Mikoto, commenting from his first two weeks of teaching down to Ino's beautiful wedding dresses.

When it was time for the wedding cake cutting ceremony, Ino had yet changed into a princess-like ankle length party dress. The silky royal blue, bare-shouldered dress made her blue eyes stood out. They had a few rounds of dancing before both headed outside; rains of rice showered them as they made their way out.

Before getting into the car that would take them to the airport to fly them for their honeymoon, Ino glanced back over her shoulder, seeing a mass of anxious unmarried women behind her waiting for her to toss her bouquet of flower that she had during the cake-cutting. She spotted Naruto and winked at him, noticing the horrified look Naruto was giving her.

"Sasuke, do something!" Naruto hissed as he saw Ino quickly got into the position where she knew the flower would land on him.

Sasuke grinned mischievously, shuffling behind him and effectively blocking his way of escaping. Naruto's horrified face turned to pure terror as the bouquet of roses flown directly at him. He shut his eyes, pretending he hadn't seen it coming.

A cheer erupted as the flower was caught. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, praying hard that it wasn't in his hands. He breathed out a deep relief sigh when he noticed the girl in front of him had jumped to catch the bouquet. He saw Ino giggled playfully before disappearing into the black car.

"That almost gave me heart attack!" Naruto breathed out. He felt Sasuke pressed in closer from behind him.

"Too bad… I'd love to see the looks on other people's faces if you would have gotten the flower." A shiver ran down Naruto's spine as Sasuke's whisper breathed on his sensitive ears.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered, sending Sasuke into light-hearted chuckled and the heat was gone from his back. He followed Sasuke back into the hotel.

TBC...


	36. Tranquility

**Authoress note:** This is the **last **chapter…  
Please read the important **announcement in my profile page** and I do apologize in advance for any troubles I've caused, am causing and will be causing you…

* * *

**Chapter 36: Tranquillity**

Naruto had gone back to Yamaguchi the next day; Sasuke spent the night with him at their apartment. He sent Naruto to the airport, promising to return to him once he had discussed some of the unsettled issues with his father.

"Call me," Naruto breathed.

"Don't worry about me, dobe."

"Quit calling me idiot, idiot," Naruto pouted and Sasuke chuckled. He bent down to give a chaste kiss on Naruto's plum lips, both shivered with anticipation from just the simple contact of skin.

"Well, don't make me wait to long," Naruto said before he went in, sending Sasuke a sultry grin.

That made something inside him stir and his pants suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sasuke cursed under his breath; Naruto just knew how and when to tease him. His eyes narrowed to Naruto, the blond would get it when he went to Yamaguchi.

"At least you won't hear Iruka and Kakashi's lecture while I'm not there!" Sasuke smirked.

"Spoil sport!" Naruto stuck out his tongue, laughing in the process.

**000**

Sasuke came back the week after that. Fugaku and he had finally agreed that Sasuke would stay in Yamaguchi for the time being. The youngest heir would handle some of the international projects and headed the new line they were setting up with Gaara's company. Since the international projects could be done easily anywhere he was and the project with Gaara was still in the first phase, he could do it from Yamaguchi; Gaara took the opportunity to go down south, mixing in a little bit of vacation in his work with Sasuke.

When he returned to Yamaguchi, Sasuke took Naruto out and they bought an apartment not too far away from Iruka and Kakashi's house. It was a simple three bedrooms apartment, facing the sea. Sasuke had turned one room into an office where he and Naruto could work quietly and he had taken the last room to turn it into his workshop, in case some customer had wanted his own hand-made watches.

The international projects that Sasuke handled required him to travel a lot. Naruto didn't mind much seeing how he was busy with his own class. Naruto took the same class again, moving him up to teach the fourth graders now.

They had discussed about their future and both agreed that perhaps the easiest route for them was for Naruto to move to Tokyo. But seeing at how his class wasn't willing to let him go yet, Naruto took them again now but this would be the final year. He would still need to move down a grade to take the third grade again next year and getting attached to another group of students wouldn't help him to move to Tokyo.

Neji and Hinata's wedding was done in almost similar manners as the Uchiha's wedding. It was held in the Town Hall, the Shinto-ceremony took place in a corner that they had set up days before and the reception was in the next room.

"Hinata-chan! Congratulation!" Naruto hugged her warmly after the meals.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata bowed politely. She was radiating with a warm glow that made everyone beamed and smiled.

Naruto wasn't surprise to see Suigetsu with Sai on his side, but he was shocked to see Sakura came in Kiba's arms.

"Sakura-chan!" he called the rosette. She saw him and waved back, making her way to him, dragging Kiba with her.

"Naruto!" She grinned widely. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura bowed politely at the raven-haired next to Naruto.

"That's a very beautiful kimono, Sakura-chan," Naruto eyed the white and red silk kimono, enhancing her strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. "And you, Kiba! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto looked at Kiba.

Kiba gave him a lop-sided grin as Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura said he's her date.

"W-What?!" Naruto almost shrieked. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's childish manner. It was hard to believe at times like this that Naruto was a teacher and not a 9-year-old himself.

"It's true," Sakura had rosy dusts on her cheeks. "We've been dating since my last visit to Tokyo, Naruto."

"But you said you don't want to settle down anytime soon… Your career took priority!" Naruto flailed his hands childishly.

"It works well between us," Kiba chipped in. "She's busy here and since I'm in Tokyo, Sakura can concentrate on her works here and we appreciate every moment we have when we meet."

Naruto gaped at Kiba's words. The loud and brash man had become a soft, mushy guy in love? Sasuke pushed his chin up to close his mouth and Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you considering moving to Tokyo like Sai is, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He met both Suigetsu and Sai the day before and Sai was considering moving up to the city. He found that travelling back and forth was just not worth it, especially since he had odd hours of working.

"Maybe one day… or maybe Kiba could move here; this is a beautiful place after all," Sakura said.

"Yeah, we haven't decided on that yet, but that's a possibility. I don't mind moving here. I like it here," Kiba agreed.

"Your mom would like to live here," Naruto interjected.

"I'll bring her here one day. I think Akamaru would love the beach too."

A few months after that, both Naruto and Sasuke were up in Tokyo for Shikamaru's wedding. They had opted to have a full Western-style wedding. It was all done in a hotel, sponsored by non-other than Gaara himself. Though he didn't show it, Gaara did have a soft spot for Temari.

Their parents had long gone in an accident when they were smaller, so the guests watched as Kankurou, her older brother escorted Temari down the isle. Sasuke smirked looking at Shikamaru; for once the bored look was gone from his face and replaced by a proud and anxious look. Next to him, he heard Naruto's soft sniffs; his smirk widened.

"Oi… don't cry, you cry-baby!" Sasuke whispered.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered back angrily. His throat couldn't help to constrict at the beautiful sight in front of him. His fellow colleague married a few months prior and now it was his good friend's turn.

Naruto turned his head to look at Kiba and Sakura, wondering when the two would settle down. Then he looked at Kakashi and Iruka, the two people who had sink and swim with him all this while. They were more than parents to him.

Naruto's azure eyes trailed to Shino and his girlfriend and then to Chouji. Finally, his eyes settled to the pale hand in his, squeezing it slightly and smiled softly. They had come a long way. His mind replayed the scene quickly one by one, from their first meeting in high school to their meeting after four years of absence in that elevator.

Things had gone too fast from then on; the white roses, the secrets texts and meetings and finally the vacation on the island; Naruto shivered involuntarily, suddenly the rustling of the bed sheets was in his ears, making him remembered all the touching and lovemaking during the sunset, when the moon was above the sea and during the sunrise.

Sasuke's thumb ran reassuringly on the back of his hand, bringing Naruto back into the chapel where the ceremony was taking place. Naruto turned and his blue eyes clashed with Sasuke's obsidian ones. Sasuke's eyes told him that he knew what the blond was thinking- the pain they had during the accident, the agonizing four years of separation and the stinging at the thought of Naruto's amnesia threatening to separate their one soul forever.

Naruto's grip tightened. _But that doesn't happen_… That didn't happen and somehow, by some miracles everything turned for the better; Fugaku had began speaking to him with some respect and affection, Mikoto treating him like a son of her own and Sasuke was more like a dotted husband and lover than anything before.

They both hoped things would go smoothly after this. It had been for a few months and both were really thankful for that.

"Do you want to dance, Naruto?" Sasuke asked when people were starting to flood the dance floor.

"Eh? But you don't like to dance in public."

Sasuke shrugged. "You have that dreamy look on your face."

"I was just thinking…." Naruto blushed. He was thankful that he was the only one with Sasuke on their table. The others including Kakashi and Iruka had made their way off to join the crowd.

"Of what?" Sasuke arched one eye brow.

"Eh? Oh… n-nothing…" Naruto sputtered. He knew Sasuke didn't believe him. "T-That… at them," Naruto suddenly pointed to Chouji who was talking to a pretty young woman. "Chouji might not be the only one left without someone significant now!" Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke snickered. "You're a bad liar, Naruto…"

"I-I'm not lying!" the heat and blush was back on Naruto's face.

"Right…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning forward till he was nose-to-nose with Naruto. Naruto's face reddened more, eyes darted around in panic. "Forget about other people, Naruto… they wouldn't give a damn about us…" the blonde's face heated more at the hot breath fanning his lips.

"Sasuke…" he could feel his pulse racing, his heart slammed against his ribs rather painfully and his breathing shallower. Naruto licked his lips; he could taste Sasuke even from that distance.

"What were you thinking, Naruto…?" Sasuke asked sultrily. His eyes lowered to look at Naruto's pink tip wetting the plum lips. Something coiled in his stomach.

Sasuke's voice was like a siren's song, lulling him into a space where only he and Sasuke existed. The background music was gone, people's chatting dimmed down and what was left was only Sasuke.

"I was just thinking… of… us… what would be of our own wedding…" Naruto blushed prettily; Sasuke felt the heat spread into his body too.

Sasuke smiled. That was a beautiful thought. "Maybe we could have a private function for the ceremony..." Sasuke suggested; voice just above a whisper. "And we'll only invite people who are really close to us…"

Naruto closed his eyes unconsciously, Sasuke's hot breaths fanning his heated face. They shared their body heat, aware of every little movement, every breath the other was taking. "Mmm…" he agreed, nodding slightly. It would be a beautiful event indeed; he pictured white roses- something significant that symbolized their love- pure, innocent and everlasting.

"And you'll look stunningly beautiful in that white kimono and 'tsuno-kakushi' hood," there was a smile in Sasuke's words.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened a second later. "Why the hell should I be the bride, bastard!" he snarled.

Sasuke laughed. "Because you're the bottom one, Naruto," he said teasingly.

Naruto blushed. "B-But that doesn't mean I should be the bride!" Naruto sputtered, leaning back angrily. The tranquillity they felt a moment was gone; thanks to Sasuke! He pouted.

"Oh? And you reckon I should be the bride?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, lips still curled up in a teasing smile.

"Yeah! Why not?! You have prettier face than me!"

Sasuke's one brow arched with amusement. "You think I'm pretty now, do you?"

"Y-You know what I mean, bastard!" Naruto sputtered, getting redder if that was possible.

And their bicker went on like on normal days. Despite their usual arguments and bickering, they cherished every moment. In fact, the amount of bickering was far less than the times they made up; bonuses included and they were far more valuable than their bickering.

It was tranquillity that both of them had hoped once a long time ago; both were hoping, not expecting it would come true. But it did anyway and it was worth every challenged they faced to get them to this stage.

**The End**

* * *

**Last note:****  
THANK YOU so much for supporting me till the end! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!****Comments are really, really appreciated. -bows-  
p/s- please don't request for any sequel… I'm in no position of writing anything at the moment.**


End file.
